Unexpected Love
by JPMod
Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Pre-story A/N: Just want everyone to know that I'm not abandoning "Whatever It Takes II". My Muse keeps banging my head with a frying pan to write up this story, so to make it happy, I'm writing this baby up. Since Tenten is one of my favorite kunoichi (next to Temari and Sakura), I pretty much love to see her pair up with my all-time favorite shinobi, Naruto. :)

And yes, this is a NaruTen fic. If you do not like the notion of Naruto being with Tenten in a romantic way, stop reading this fic. The pairing code in the summary should have already given you this hint.

Second Note (Added June 5, 2012): Due to FFnet cracking down on lemony fics, I'd removed all lemon scenes from this fic. This fic can still be read without the lemons. Yet if anyone wants to read the story with the lemons, check it out at AdultFanficiton(dot)Net. You can search for the fic's title or my author name of JPMod. :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo – Indicates scene change

– Indicates beginning of backward time-skip

Story rating: M (R)(for sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009 - July 2010

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 1 – The Beginning  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Sleep. It was one of the many basic everyday requirements for humans in their lives. In order to replenished energy for the body and have the mind be well rested, the average human gets as much as eight hours of sleep per 24 hours cycle. Some could manage to go without a need for sleep in times of need, while others just could not do without it. Nevertheless, no one could deny that sleep was so vital of a prerequisite that most took it for granted.

Yet for the owner of a pair of sky blue eyes, he woke after only a few hours of rest. He blinked up at the ceiling of his dark apartment with only the moonlight shining through the windows, thus everything he saw was bathed in the soft glow of the Earth's moon.

However, the warm body, which was resting on him, made him gaze down to the female head that was using his chest as a pillow. A loving smile spread across his face upon seeing the tousled shoulder-blade length brown hair and the restful expression that showed happiness and satisfaction. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight glow reflecting somewhat off her hair that he couldn't help but think she looked like an angel.

For Uzumaki Naruto, 18-year-old Jounin shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, he couldn't help but to lean his head down to plant a warm kiss on the top of the woman's head. She stirred a bit but did not wake up, and with a small purr, she resumed her slumber. Her actions made Naruto broadened his smile and his heart beat in love for the woman he gently hugged with his arms – 19-year-old Jounin kunoichi Tenten.

As he watched the beautiful naked female ninja sleep, her body warmth and smooth skin feeling wonderful on top of his own, Naruto remembered the day when it all began for the two of them. It has been exactly one year ago that a simple shopping trip has started the unforeseen process, which gradually transformed the nature of their relationship, from friendship to one of deep love. He thanked Kami for this wonderful change in his life, for it brought Tenten into his heart, and being honest to himself, the blond man could not had have imagined then that out of all the women he knew, this brunette would eventually be the one to bring so much joy into his life.

ooooooooooooooo (Backward time-skip: 1 year previous) ooooooooooooooooo

Walking down the street under nice sunny skies, Naruto grinned as he took in a breath of fresh air. At 17 years old, he knew his life was good, far better than it was when he first started out as a genin at 12 years old. He has been a chuunin for more than year now, missions for him and Team 7 has been great, especially since the defeat of the Akatsuki and the Sound Village, most people in Konoha has recognized him as a worthy shinobi, and to top it off, he had brought his best friend back to the village, as he promised.

The grin on his face faltered upon thinking about his best friend/rival. It had not been easy to get Sasuke to listen and be reasonable regarding his revenge against Konoha. With Itachi and Madara dead, Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha Clan, and after an intense battle where Naruto won but refused to take the raven-haired boy's life, Sasuke realized that Naruto was right. What good would he achieved by killing every man, woman, and child in Konoha? Would it help revive the clan? Would it help knowing he would be just as bad as Madara himself? In the end, Naruto's uncanny ability to make people change has once more done its job, and the last Uchiha decided to stop the bloodshed and end the circle of revenge permanently.

Of course, given the state of the village and the news that the Uchiha Clan had planned to overthrown the Hokage in a coup d'état, most of the villagers were very reluctant to have the last Uchiha back among them. Yet to satisfy the villagers that no special treatment would be given, Tsunade offered that Sasuke be banned from any shinobi duties or services for five years or so, and be supervised by a jounin for two years under house arrest until he proven he posed no threat to Konoha.

The arrangement was perfectly fine with Sasuke, given he decided he wanted to focus on reviving his clan than anything to do with power, and given his clan's large assets, the last Uchiha was freed to focus on his last goal in life. He had enough of the bad history and strife his clan had caused, so he made a promise, not only to himself but also to Naruto, to head the new Uchiha Clan in a good direction than the arrogant way of thinking it had before.

Naruto chuckled at the memories. Of course, the promise didn't stop Sasuke from still being somewhat a stick-in-a-mud, but the blonde knew it was just an act, for underneath the exterior was a young man he was proud to be called his best friend.

Yet best friend or no, Naruto was somewhat surprised that Sakura has wormed his way into Sasuke's heart. Seeing the pinkette has grown tremendously, from the silly fangirl she had been at 12, has made the former Avenger look at his former kunoichi teammate in a whole new light. So it came to no shock to the blond shinobi that Haruno Sakura has slowly fallen for the Uchiha, but this time it was for real and not a silly crush.

Sighing, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had known somewhat that there was a chance Sakura would go to Sasuke. He thought he had a chance with the beautiful pink-haired girl, but it seems it was unavoidable. So with a heavy heart, he had dropped Sakura from that part of his heart and kept her as one of his closest friends.

A devilish grin appeared on Naruto's face. _"Now Sasuke has __**two**__ quick-temper kunoichi for girlfriends and future wives. Man, I never thought the Teme would be so bold to have a harem."_

It was known to everyone that Sakura was not Sasuke's first girlfriend/fiancée. Upon returning to Konoha, the Uchiha has brought an ex-Sound kunoichi, who went by the name of Karin, and the redhead girl was also a medic as Sakura was. Not only did Karin help advanced Konoha's medical knowledge but also provided a rare bloodline ability not seen before. It was hard for anyone to say "No" to a person with such abilities. Of course, it soon came apparent that the redhead was quick-tempered much like Sakura and Tsunade, thus when Karin and Sakura butt heads, it was a good sign for everyone to clear the area.

With a snicker regarding his best friend's future marriage, Naruto entered a weapons store. It was the only weapons store, which didn't turn him away with hostility when he had first started at the Konoha Ninja Academy. As a student, he had been required to get his own set of shuriken and kunai, and this store, which was the final one he had checked, had turned out to have a wonderful owner, who had treated him well and didn't see him as 'demon' as most of the villagers saw him back then. Since then, he had always come to this store to stock-up on his shinobi weapons.

The ringing of the simple bell above the door alerted the person behind the counter, and upon seeing the whisker-faced blond, her lips formed into a large smile. "Hello, Naruto! I haven't seen you in quite awhile."

Naruto returned the smile with a smile of his own. "Yeah, it has been sometime since I've last seen you, Tenten." The bun-haired kunoichi nodded in agreement, her radiant expression making him feel welcomed.

"So, what can I do for you?" Tenten began casually before her lips quirked upward on one side teasingly. "Come to make a large order of kunai and shuriken?"

The teenage boy softly laughed, as he approached the counter. "Not as many as you use, Tenten. I definitely know I do not have the money to purchase such a large arsenal as you have stored in your scroll."

The brown-haired young woman giggled at that. "True, I certainly have yet to meet another shinobi with the same number of weapons on their person as I have. To do that, one has to have more money than the Fire Daimyo in order to constantly replenish the weapons lost in battle."

"Pays to be a daughter of a weapons smith and shop owner, eh?" Naruto quickly ribbed good-naturedly.

"You bet," Tenten winked slyly, before both laughed together at the joke. It was a laughter anyone could tell was shared between good friends.

After her mirth died off, the Weapons Mistress of Konoha eyed the blond chuunin for a moment before speaking. "So, what do you really want, Naruto?"

With a small grin, the young man spoke the reason why he came to the shop. "Simply put, I'm looking for a chakra sword."

Tenten blinked in stupefaction. "Say what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A chakra sword," Naruto repeated, clearly confused why she asked.

"I know that," Tenten replied, raising a hand to forestall her friend. "Just, why a chakra sword, Naruto? Kenjutsu is not your forte." Ever since she had known Naruto, it was clear his shinobi expertise was in ninjutsu with some minor taijutsu. Only in the past two years he had started learning fuuinjutsu, the art of seals, especially after Jiraiya's death, so this request for a sword was quite baffling.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Naruto started explaining. "Well, I know I'm not skilled in kenjutsu, but I've been trying to find new wind jutsus, and it had me thinking that maybe I should use something much like Temari uses her battle fan."

Understanding now dawned to Tenten. "You're talking about using a medium to channel and focus your nature chakra in order to create wind techniques without the need of using hand signs."

"Exactly!" a smiling Naruto pointed to Tenten, like she has won the grand prize.

She has to admit that Naruto's idea was sound. After all, if a ninja could conjure up jutsus without the use of hand signs, he or she wouldn't have to worry about anyone copying the techniques, much like the Uchiha Clan or Hatake Kakashi had done. Yet Tenten also knew it takes time with long hours of training to even master using a medium, thus why most shinobi opted for the easy way by using hand signs. There was no doubt that Sabaku no Temari must had trained for years prior to her appearance in the Chuunin Exams five years ago, for such training certainly explained why the Suna kunoichi was able to use a large battle fan as a medium to create wind techniques.

Thinking about the blonde Suna jounin had conjured up an image, which made Tenten giggled with a hand over her mouth while looking at her fellow Konoha shinobi. Naruto, with a confusing grin, asked, "What's so funny?"

"Wellllll," the bun-haired girl drawled out with a teasing smirk, "if you want to emulate Temari, you can buy a similar battle fan and dress-up in black with a sash around your waist."

"Eh?" Seeing that surprised look on his face made Tenten laughed out loud. "No, no, no!" Naruto nervously chuckled, now he knew his friend was playing him. "I certainly will not carry around a large battle fan or dress-up like Temari! I like to be original, thank you very much." He mentally shook off the weird image of him dressed like Temari, although he did admit to himself that Temari's fan looked cool.

Just as Maito Gai's female student was about to speak after her laughter died off, another feminine voice spoke out with a witty voice. "That's no way to treat a customer, Tenten. Shame on you."

Both young ninjas quickly turned their heads to the door leading to the back of the store and the stairs to the living quarters on the next floor above, and there stood a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She appeared to be in her mid-forties and her simple outfit was what most housewives in Konoha wore these days. Her radiant smile and the hair clearly would make any stranger knew immediately that she was Tenten's mother.

"Kyohaku-kaasan!" Naruto called out with a grin to the woman, who walked over to stand besides her daughter behind the counter. Chuckling, the young man rubbed the back of his head. "You know we were just joking around."

"I know," Kyohaku replied, still grinning. "I was just driving home the **point** to my daughter." Naruto laughed loudly, while Tenten took the joke in stride with a narrow-eyed grin at her mother.

Calming down a minute later, the teenage boy grinned at Tenten's mother with affection, knowing she was one of his most precious people. She had never looked down at him, ever since he had first walked into her store those many years ago, and even after he had found out the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him; Kyohaku still had treated him like a person despite the lost of her husband during the Kyuubi attack. She ranked up there along side the Ichiraku's and The Third as the very first 'family' he ever had growing up in the village.

"So," the female blacksmith began, getting right down to business, "did I hear you're looking for a chakra sword to use as a medium for your elemental chakra to create wind jutsus?"

"That's right," Naruto confirmed with a single nod. "Do you have any?"

Tenten frowned. "That's the problem, Naruto. I don't think we have any chakra swords. Chakra weapons are specially made and crafted compared to regular weapons, and it takes a lot of time to forge them. This is why they are quite expensive to anyone to buy." Her hand gestured to her mother. "Mom has some skills in making them, but it was my Dad who was the real master craftsman in chakra weapons."

Naruto frowned in disappointment. He was hoping Kyohaku would have some chakra swords in stock. He certainly did not want to do business with any of the other weapons shops in Konoha. Even if they might view him now differently, thanks to him being a hero during the wars against the Akatsuki and Oto, he rather spent his money in Kyohaku, whom he trusted as a friend as well as a weapons maker.

A raised finger prompted both young adults to focus on the older woman, who grinned knowingly. "I know I have something that might just suit you, Naruto-kun." With that said, she strolled into the back storage area, leaving behind a hopeful Naruto and a baffled Tenten, wondering what her mother knew that she did not.

As they waited, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki grinned softly at his female friend. "So, how's everything going?"

"I'm fine," Tenten grinned back reassuringly, and seeing the sympathy in those expressive blue eyes, she immediately elaborated further. "I mean it, Naruto, I'm fine. I appreciated everyone's support and kindness, but the break-up was two months ago. Neji and I have come to an understanding regarding the situation, and we've moved on since then. I certainly did, given I know it's not productive to keep moping over something that I have no control over."

A nod from Naruto told her he understood. "Well, given the reason why you broke-up and what is today, I thought you still would be somewhat down."

Sighing with a warm grin, Tenten was reminded again how much Naruto cared deeply for all his friends and comrades that he considered like a large extended family to him. She happened to be one of them, and it warms her being to know the blond would always be there to provide emotional support to anyone within his family who needed it.

Reaching out, she clasped his hand that was resting on the counter. "As I said, I'm fine," the brunette repeated. "As you know, it came as a shock to Neji and I, when his clan arranged for him to marry one of his distance cousins. Least it's someone he knew and certainly not Hinata or Hanabi, whom he would not have been comfortable to marry.

"As for today, it's no big deal for me," Tenten shrugged slightly. "After the break-up, I'm not looking to suddenly find a boyfriend." One side of her lips curled up slightly. "After all, I'm still young. It's not like I'm an old maid." Both young adults chuckled at that.

Letting go of his hand, Tenten grinned teasingly at her fellow chuunin. "So what about you?"

Knowing what she was referring, Naruto shook his head with a tiny sad grin. "No one and you already know why."

Dropping the teasing expression, Tenten nodded with a slight sympathetic grin. "Yeah." Everyone knew how much he loved Sakura, so it was easy to tell Naruto's heart was crushed when the pink-haired kunoichi became Sasuke's second girlfriend/fiancée. It was just too bad, in Tenten's opinion, that Hinata had started dating Kiba a few months before Sakura and Sasuke became an item. If Hinata had waited just a little longer, the Hyuuga heir would have gotten her chance with Naruto.

So the two young shinobi stood there quietly, until the silence was broken upon the return of Kyohaku, who was holding a wrapped clothed bundle. "Here we are," she grinned as the older brunette placed the bundle onto the counter before untying the strings. The two young shinobi noticed the cloth appeared to be dusty, indicating it had been in storage for many years, and once the cloth parted, Tenten slightly gasped while Naruto raised his eyebrows at the contents.

There laid two elegant kodachis in their equally stylish sheaths/scabbards. The hilts were wrapped with intertwined white and gold leather strips to provide easy grip, while the butts and guards were exposed silver steel. The sheaths were black and embroiled with gold & white Japanese designs, particularly two striking dragons, whose bodies wrapped around the sheaths with the tails starting at the tip and heads ending near the mouths. Overall, the two short swords appeared to be made for display purposes and not for combat use.

Taking one in hand, Naruto unsheathed the sword and held it up as he and Tenten admired the gleaming steel. "It looks like they have not been used," the blond commented, while his female friend nodded in agreement to his observations.

"No, they haven't," a grinning Kyohaku confirmed. "These chakra kodachis were crafted by my husband under a special order by a famous Konoha ninja." Her grin and eyes became a bit depressed. "Sadly, they were finished the day before the Kyuubi attacked the village, thus their owner, who paid in advance for the swords, died fighting the fox along with my husband. These swords have been sitting in storage ever since then."

"And who was the customer Dad made these swords for?" asked a curious Tenten, whose eyes didn't stop admiring the steel blade of the kodachi in Naruto's hand.

A proud expression appeared on Tenten's mother. "The Yondaime Hokage."

"SAY WHAT?" both young ninjas shouted as they trained wide eyes on the older woman.

"Th-The Fourth?" Tenten sputtered in awe before eying the sheathed kodachi on the counter. "Dad made these for The Fourth?"

Kyohaku bobbed her head once at her daughter. "Yes, he did. The Yondaime owned several swords, but none of them were chakra blades. He'd thought of experimenting with a pair of chakra konachis to see what kind of jutsus he could come up using his elemental chakra. Your father was proud to do the job, for he was also responsible for making a special order of kunai for The Fourth. What those kunai are for, I will not say, but I can say they helped win the war against Iwa."

His mind reeling, Naruto sheathed the kodachi he held and placed it back next to its twin. "I… I can't accept this," he stammered, his eyes never leaving the two short swords. "I can't buy this."

A reassuring grin came to Kyohaku's face. "There is no need of payment, Naruto," she said, causing her daughter and the blond man to once again look at her in astonishment. "The Fourth already had paid for them, and I can not think of a better person more suited to wield these blades than you."

"Are you serious, Kyohaku-kaasan?" Naruto questioned, not truly believing what he was hearing. Even Tenten couldn't believe it, for who would even give away anything that belonged to The Fourth Hokage? After all, such items would be treasured artifacts.

The warm grinning, 40-something woman nodded. "I'm sure, Naruto. Everyone knows now that The Fourth had sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi in you." Both young adults became somber on that. "He had wanted you to be viewed as a hero, but you know that didn't come to pass. Think of this as his way to help you protect yourself as well as everyone you love and care deeply. Knowing The Fourth, I have a good hunch he would not mind you having the blades to continue protecting the village and uphold The Will of Fire."

His cerulean eyes locked with emerald ones, the young Hokage-wannabe saw the hidden message Tenten's mother was conveying in her words and in her eyes. _I do not think your father would mind. The swords are your heritage. Take them._

Warmth of love and family slowly bubbled into his heart. Naruto knew Kyohaku was one of a few who knew the Yondiame was his father. It bolstered his being that she would give him something of his father's to help him protect his precious people and achieve his goal in following his father's footsteps – to be Hokage.

With a determined grin slowly appearing onto his face, Naruto nodded gratefully at the wise older woman. "Thanks, Kyohaku-kaasan." She simply nodded with a pleased grin and began rewrapping the kodachis in the protective cloth. No other words were needed to say.

Not fully understanding what went on between her mother and her friend, Tenten let it go and focused on the fact that Naruto was now in possession of The Fourth's custom-made chakra blades. "You better take care of those, Naruto," she slightly teased. "It would be a shame if you neglected the kodachis that anyone in the village would highly prize."

"I will," Naruto grinned back fiercely. "I swear it on my word. Dattebayo!"

Both women smiled at that. There was no doubt now that Naruto would take care of the two short swords with all his being. After all, it was known by all that when he gave his word, he would always keep it. It was part of his nindo, his ninja way.

"Well now," Kyohaku nearly sing-sung as she finished tying the swords up, "that's that." As she pushed the bundled kodachis toward their new owner, the female blacksmith raised an eyebrow. "So tell me, Naruto. From what I overheard you telling Ten-chan, you have no kenjutsu training at all. How are you going to handle them?"

Blinking in stupefaction at first, the whisker-faced young man then shrugged. "Just wield them around, I guess."

Letting out a breath of disbelief, both women sweatdropped and closed their eyes. It seems Naruto really did not understand. It was Tenten who opened her eyes and started explaining.

"My Mom has a point, Naruto," the bun-haired girl began. "I know you wanted to use the swords to create new wind jutsus, but what happens if an enemy manages to get in close to use a sword or a weapon while you have both hands occupied with the kodachis? If you know a form or two of kenjutsu on how to use the kodachi, you could able to defend yourself against such attacks, long enough for you to put some distance to use wind jutsus or free your hands to use any of your ninjutsu."

Kyohaku nodded at her daughter's explanations. "You do not wield the blades as they were mere weapons, Naruto-kun. They become an extension of your body, and any shinobi, who becomes one with his or her weapons, is not to be taken lightly."

"Take Asuma-sensei," Tenten added, mentioning the late-jounin who died two years ago against the immortal Akatsuki Hidan, "he wielded a pair of chakra knuckle blades. He didn't thrash them around wildly with his elemental chakra extending the blades. He knew how to use them, and he became quite an expert on wielding those blades."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I see. That makes sense." He frowned as a thought occurred to him. "But I do not know anyone to teach me kenjutsu."

Tenten's lips curled into a knowing smirk. "I can teach you."

"You can?" the blond raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Duh, Naruto," the brunette rolled her eyes, still smirking. "With all the weapons I carry in my scroll, I do have a few swords, so I have to know some forms of kenjutsu in order to use them properly."

A bashful Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "He, he. Good point," he chuckled.

Ignoring the chuckle from her mother and the unintentional pun Naruto produced, the young weapons mistress sighed before continuing. "You do not need to become a master in order to properly wield the kodashis. I'm no master myself on any forms of kenjutsu. I do know a couple of forms to be use with the kodashi, and knowing the forms might help you create wind jutsus. I doubtful Temari had created her wind jutsus by just wielding her fan carelessly."

Naruto brightly grinned. "Thanks, Tenten."

"That's what friends are for," Tenten mentioned with a friendly grin. "To be there to help and support one another. I don't mind at all helping you, for you are my friend."

The bright grin on his face became a friendly one. "Right. Friends stick together." Tenten nodded in return, pleased that she would be able to help Naruto with his training.

"So," Naruto said while picking up the wrapped swords, "where and when do you want to start the training?"

"We have to agree first that training with our perspective teams and missions for the village come first. I don't think our teammates and Tsunade-sama would appreciate us skipping out on them just for me to teach you kenjutsu." Naruto nodded, showing his agreement and understanding, before Tenten carried on. "Good. Other than that, I might be required to help Mom mind the store, so there will be days the training will be early in the morning, late in the afternoon, or none at all."

Kyohaku mock scoffed at her daughter. "Never mind me, Ten-chan. If both of you are freed to do the kenjutsu training, you tell me and I'll be okay to mind the store for the day."

Tenten smiled gratefully at her mother. "Thanks, Mom." She turned back to her would-be student. "I'm freed tomorrow. You?"

"Yep," Naruto grinned.

"Good," Tenten chirped. "Meet me at the Memorial Stone training field at 8 tomorrow morning. I'll start on teaching you the stances for a kenjutsu form I know, and in the afternoon, you can start trying molding elemental chakra into the swords to begin getting use to using the kodachis as a medium. From what I know, it takes a lot of practice for anyone to use their elemental chakra to form jutsus through a medium."

The blond man smiled his trademark foxy smile. "No sweat, Tenten! I'll learn that kenjutsu form, and I'll soon be pumping out wind attacks out of these two swords in no time flat! Dattebayo!" With that said, he waved good-bye at the two women as he headed toward the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tenten! Bye, Kyuhaku-kaasan!" Both women waved and said their good-byes in return, before the blond boy left the store.

Sighing, Tenten shook her head in amusement. "I think Naruto will soon learn that learning kenjutsu is no easy task. Not to mention that it takes control to properly channel the right amount of chakra into a medium to form a particular jutsu on top of finding the right stance to launch the jutsu." Sighing again, Tenten chuckled. "He'll have his work cut out for him."

"Indeed," Kyohaku concurred prior to proudly grinning at her daughter. "Yet, if anyone has the patience to teach Naruto-kun kenjutsu, it'll be you."

Tenten grinned at that. "Thanks, Mom." She then left to journey into the back room and upstairs to fetch something to drink.

Left behind to look after the store, Kyohaku smirked, knowing well that things were going to be quite interesting from tomorrow onward in the village.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 1)

A/Ns:

1) First off, I want to make things clear regarding how I made Naruto 'available' for Tenten.

I know canon-wise, it is possible Sakura might end up being Naruto's girlfriend by the end of the series, I do know it is very likely Kishimoto would end the series with Naruto convincing Sasuke to not destroy Konoha, etc., thus Sasuke would return to the village so Naruto could fulfill his promise. If this happened, there is a chance Sakura might go to Sasuke.

Yeah, I know this feels like a deus ex machina, but I really can't think of anything else that could fit canon to allow Naruto to be free from his love for Sakura. Then again, all fanfics are dues ex machina in some way or another. My way, IMO, is better than the Sakura-breaks-Naruto's-heart plot, Sakura-is-dead plot, or the most used Sakura-hates-Naruto plot. Same thing regarding Hinata, given IMO, she would have been the next likely candidate canon-wise to be Naruto's girlfriend if Sakura was not it.

2) To make things clear, the story is **not **a flashback. Flashbacks are when characters remember events from their POVs. This story is what I considered a Backward Time-skip. This way, I can write up how the events unfold over the course of the year without writing it from Naruto's perspective only.

As for the story itself, I will be time-skipping to certain events over the course of the year. Exactly when the year started I will not say. I already gave a 'hint' in this chapter, and the next chapter will give another major 'hint'.

3) I took the idea of Tenten's mother being the weapons blacksmith and shop owner from the wonderful fanfic "Stranger Than Fiction" by DsirinWsdm. I like the notion than the usual fics of Tenten's dad or both parents being the black-smiths/shop owners. :)

4) 'Kyohaku' means 'star' in Japanese. If 'Tenten' closely resembles the Japanese word for 'heaven', I thought it would be fitting if her mother would have a name along the same lines.

5) Tenten's mental image of Naruto dressed to resemble close to Temari is nothing new to me when I wrote this chapter up. I got the idea off of an art at DeviantArt titled "Naruto: Uzumaki Wind" by MsKeller. You can find it at

mskeller . deviantart art / Naruto-Uzumaki-Wind-43129078

If anyone is too lazy to copy-and-paste the URL and remove the spaces, the link to the art can be found in my author profile. :)

As anyone can see, it's a very nice art of Naruto holding a battle fan and wearing black with an orange sash. :)

6) Last, I chose the kodashi because I thought it might be cool to have him be using two swords, and two long swords just don't feel right, especially if Naruto wants to use one sword while freeing his other hand for a Rasengan, etc.

Asuma's chakra knuckle knives inspired the idea of Naruto using swords as a medium, and when I finally saw the anime 'Rescuing Matsuri' filler arc and that bad kunoichi using the swords to create wind jutsus, I knew I have to write Naruto having a pair of swords to do the same thing. At first I thought of maybe having a sword similar to what Zuko has in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, but I thought that would be corny. I'd done online research and came across the kodachi. :)


	2. Chapter 2: A Year Older and Wiser

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Story rating: M (R)(for sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

* * *

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 2 – A Year Older and Wiser  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

"I'll see you tonight, Mom!" Tenten called out to her mother before dashing out of their store's front entrance, heading toward the Memorial Stone training field. Since she was in great shape, the young kunoichi jogged toward her destination without using any chakra. She took pride in this, since it meant her endurance would last longer in a battle compared to two years ago.

It was not the only thing the brunette was proud about herself. Ever since she had started training Naruto three weeks ago in kenjutsu, she became more confident in herself as a teacher. Her blond friend was attentive when she was able to describe the stances of a style in ways that he could understand. Get too technical and her student would be lost. It made her wonder if she has what it took to be a jounin-sensei.

Speaking of her student, Tenten had to admit that she was tad jealous of the boy. Like every Konoha ninja at the time, she had heard of Naruto's Kage Bunshin Training technique, when he had undergone his elemental chakra training under Kakashi and Yamato. It was absolutely amazing that one could able to accelerate one's training and knowledge by using Kage Bunshin. To finally see Naruto using that technique during their training exercises was remarkable.

Tenten smirked as she left the village and headed toward the training fields. _"Just too bad Kage Bunshin can't transfer physical conditioning to the original owner. They maybe great to learn the stances, but they do not give nothing when it comes to physically getting use to wielding the swords." _Konoha's Weapons Mistress giggled upon remembering Naruto's reaction. _"He was disappointed upon hearing that, but he certainly didn't complain upon knowing he would be spending more time with me."_

Her giggling expression became a warm one upon recalling that. Naruto has become a great friend ever since she had met him a decade ago, when he had first came to her family's store. It was sad that she was so used to training with her then-friends at the time, she didn't even thought of maybe inviting Naruto to train with her. After one time seeing Naruto trained with Lee, Tenten had been convinced the hyperactive shinobi was a hard worker, and the past several weeks, she had been enjoying her training sessions with Naruto so much, that she has been looking forward to them.

Upon arriving at the training field, the bun-haired brunette quickly spotted the object of her thoughts, as he practiced the kenjutsu stances by himself not far from the Memorial Stone. With a fond smile, Tenten has to admit that her friend has gotten some of the stances of the style down pact, but he still has some ways to go. He certainly has come a long way from the loudmouth little kid he was when he was a genin.

"_Not to mention he grew to be quite handsome,"_ she mentally added, before the young woman immediately blinked. _"What am I saying?"_ Tenten thought before frowning. _"I certainly do not mind admiring a strong bod on a guy, but this is Naruto here."_ A sigh escaped her mouth just before her lips formed a tiny self-chastened grin. _"Tenten girl, you have to just admit that he certainly is eye candy now."_

Eying the so-called 'eye candy', Tenten knew that Naruto's wardrobe also has improved over time. That orange/blue jacket and orange pants he wore, as a genin, were the worst color combo a shinobi would wear. His shinobi attire improved somewhat after his training trip with Jiraiya, but still, he wore too much orange. The addition of the red haori after his Toad Sage training was okay, even if it did clashed with the orange. Today, as a chuunin, he wore black pants and black shirt with orange stripes going down the length of the arms and pants. His chuunin vest was over the shirt, and the red haori topped the outfit. His present ninja wear certainly was a vast improvement than six years ago.

Of course, the kunoichi of Team Gai knew he has grown physically as well. Despite he was a year younger than her; he was a head taller than her now compared to when he was 15 years old, and this was only if she wasn't wearing high heels, for if she was wearing high heels, he would be half-a-head taller than her. His baby fat was gone, leaving smooth hard lines on his angular face, which was surrounded by his golden hair that was more shaggy and wild. Top all that with an athletic, lean, muscled body, and one ended up with a handsome man any woman would drool over.

Mentally shaking herself out of the reverie, Tenten approached her friend, who opted just to wear a simple torso-hugging black t-shirt over the usual black pants, while his haori lay next to the Memorial Stone. "Morning, Naruto."

"Morning, Tenten," Naruto smiled as he returned the greeting. "Ready to start another training day? I certainly am looking forward to it."

Tenten snorted a laugh. "You just can't wait to see whether you can win one over me." Her face became smug as she gazed up into his eyes. "In your dreams, Mister. As I said, you will not ever win a straight kenjutsu fight with someone like me without resorting to ninjutsu."

"We'll see about that, Weapons Girl," he teased back. "Uzumaki Naruto will not ever give up! Dattebayo!"

Laughing, Tenten sure highly approved of those who were not quitters, and Naruto certainly was not a quitter. "We'll see about that," she replied prior to detaching her weapons scroll from her back and unrolling it to unseal a pair of kodachis into her hands. "Let me warm up, and then we'll spar to see where you need improvement." The blond nodded his understanding.

So after her warm-up minutes later, the pair began sparring thus beginning Naruto's training. By sparring, Tenten could see where he done wrong, and by telling him where he needed to correct his movements by adjusting his arms and legs, the young female ninja helped improved her friend's skills. It was a morning routine they eventually fell into only after the first two training days.

Lunch was a time for relaxation prior to the afternoon workout. Both had agreed to bring their lunches after their second training day since it was a waste of time to go back to the village for lunch and then immediately run back. By bringing their lunches, they could relax in each other's company, debriefed about the morning lessons, and prepared for the afternoon.

Afternoon sessions mostly have Naruto used his Kage Bunshin to kenjutsu spar one another to utilize what he has learned in the morning. Most bunshins would do this, while the original and a single bunshin would use the original chakra kodachis to practice molding wind chakra into the blades and try to create wind jutsus. In the meantime, Tenten would be fighting off a horde of Naruto Kage Bunshins to help keep her overall fighting skills razor sharp, for she had found Naruto's Kage Bunshins made ideal practice partners to aim her weapons at. After all, she did not need to worry about hurting the real Naruto or anyone, thus she could go all out on the bunshins as much as she pleased.

Blades of wind slashed through a mid-size tree, pieces of it falling down around the stump of the trunk. Naruto grinned in satisfaction that he has made some progress with employing his wind chakra through the kodachi. He did not know whether he would able to pull off a wind jutsu that could be just as destructive as his Fuuton: Rasen-Sheriken while in Sage Mode, but if he could, least he would not have to go into Sage Mode to use such powerful techniques.

Taking a break, Naruto looked across the field to where Tenten was still battling his Kage Bunshins. They certainly were giving her a run for her money, since they weren't just rushing her like a bunch of buffoons. They were organizing themselves into collective groups to work together to try to overwhelm her strategic wise. Of course, it did help her that the clones weren't using ninjutsu or else she really would have been overwhelmed.

A fond grin spread on Naruto's face, as he admired his female friend's abilities. Tenten was the first girl near his age that truly took it seriously when it came to being a kunoichi, thus why she took her training seriously as well. It had taken Sakura and Ino some time before each had started taking things seriously. Hinata was okay, but she, at first, just didn't have the determination until she was motivated. Tenten had the drive and determination from the start, and such a strong work ethic was something Naruto admired heavily in a person.

As Tenten landed to avoid being caged again by the Naruto clones, her back facing the original Naruto, the blond was treated to a good view of the girl's shapely butt. A tint of pink formed on his cheeks before Naruto looked away with a small, somewhat-leering chuckle.

Over the years, Naruto has developed a healthy respect for the opposite gender. Oh, he was not ever a pervert, as his late Sannin sensei was, so he would not ever peek into the women's baths or into people's windows. Yet, being a hormone male, like any other man, he certainly enjoyed looking at the feminine forms of women, especially the kunoichi. It just so happened that he had been so focused on Sakura that he only just in recent months started noticing others, and Tenten, for sure, has one well-toned, shapely body.

Naruto mentally slapped himself out of such thoughts. Of course, Tenten would have evolved into a striking young woman from the girl he had met years ago. Her kunoichi outfit also had changed over time along with her physical development.

As a genin, she had looked sort-of cute in her pink, Chinese, short-sleeved shirt, dark pants, and simple shinobi shoes. At the time, she had carried her weapons in two small scrolls.

After he had come home from his training trip, Tenten had been promoted to chuunin with a whole new outfit. She worn white, full-sleeved, Chinese blouse, red pants, and heeled kunoichi sandals. Her two small storage scrolls had been replaced with the single large one, which she still used today. Occasionally, she would still use the two small scrolls, but she primarily used the large one.

Today, her current attire was quite eye catching. Black, hugging pants outlined her toned, feminine legs, while a short-sleeved, short-skirted, white, red-trim, Chinese, form-fitting dress covered her curvy upper body with a black, waist belt. Her feet were adored with kunoichi high-heeled sandals. Finishing the assembly, silver metal bracelets were on her forearms with black, fingerless gloves. Despite the physical aspects of the attire, the real eye catcher was the embroiled golden Chinese dragon on front of the dress. In such an outfit, it was hard for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to not notice how physically attractive the weapons mistress has become.

Feeling a large number of people surrounding him from the sides and back, Naruto blinked upon realizing all his clones, except those fighting Tenten, were besides him and looking at the good-looking female ninja. It didn't take long before the comments started flying from the 21 Kage Bunshins.

"Wow, Tenten certainly has one hot bod," one clone began.

"Look at that butt!" another leered.

"Check out her chest. She must be equal to Temari's size."

With one eye ticking, Naruto quickly raised his left hand into a typical two-finger form and dispelled the clones around him with a mental 'Kai' command. He absorbed the clones' knowledge with ease, before he picked up the fallen second kodachi and dropped down to sit cross-legged on the ground to meditate. _"Why do my clones have to be such wise-guys and perverts?"_ he mentally groused, trying not to over think on the fact that his kunoichi friend was quite sexy. The young man swore the spirit of Ero-sennin was now laughing at him.

"Naruto?" Tenten's voice roused the blond, realizing some time has passed since he started meditating. He looked up at Tenten's grinning face as she stood before him. "It's almost 5 now. Time to go."

Returning her grin with his own, the blond man stood up before sheathing his kodachis. "Need help getting your weapons?"

Tenten shook her head. "No. Your remaining clones helped recovered them," she replied while thumbing over her shoulder to the few Kage Bunshins, who waved cheekily at the original before dispelling.

After shaking his head amusedly at his clones' antics, Naruto focused again on his kenjutsu teacher. "Tenten?" Seeing he has her attention, he continued. "I know we're going to be having a small party at 7 at your place to celebrate your 19th birthday today, just I like to take you out to dinner before that. Is this okay with you?"

Brown eyes went wide in shock. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto! Naruto, out of all the guys she knew, was asking her out on a **date**!

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "What?" Upon realizing what she was referring, Naruto began nervously chuckling. "No, no, I'm not asking you out on a date," he grinned while rubbing the back of his head. "I like to buy you dinner as a birthday present as well as my way in saying thanks for training me in kenjutsu."

"Oh," Tenten said, chastening herself mentally in believing the blond man was asking her out on date. Knowing what he really meant, she aimed a small, thankful grin at her friend. "You don't have to buy me dinner, Naruto. I said before I am happy to help you out as a friend, and I meant it. You don't need to feel obligated to me."

Naruto happily shrugged. "It's nothing really. I'm more than willing to buy you dinner." Seeing that she looked like she was giving in to the idea, he pressed forward. "So, where do you want to eat? As I said, I'm paying for it."

Lips in a wry smirk, Tenten thought about it and truly couldn't see anything wrong with the proposal. Even if it was not a date, it would be nice to spend more time with Naruto prior to meeting the rest of their friends at her home. His company and his willingness to pay for the meal was a deal she couldn't pass up.

"Fine, I'll accept the dinner, Naruto," the birthday girl commented, earning her a broad grin from the whisker-faced man before her. "Meet me at Ichiraku's in one hour."

"Ichiraku's?" Naruto blinked. "I know that is not your favorite restaurant, Tenten. You do not have to feel the need to go there just for me."

"I know," Tenten replied, "it's just I haven't been there in a long time, and I haven't had ramen since that last time I've been there. Also I want to see how they are doing."

Not wanting to be a fool to pass up this opportunity to eat at his favorite restaurant, Naruto shrugged with a friendly grin. "If you're okay with it, Ichiraku's it is then."

"Good," she grinned in satisfaction. "Now go home to clean yourself up and change." Her expression became a mock serious one, her eyes twinkling in teasing amusement. "I am not going to go out to dinner all sweaty and smelly, and neither should you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto cheekily saluted with a wink, earning him a giggle from his kunoichi friend.

After walking over to pick-up his haori, Naruto used the Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport to his apartment, and a moment later, Tenten, her large weapons scroll in hands, did the same to get to her home. When it came to making the most out of time given, all shinobi in the village certainly agreed that the Shunshin was quite a time saver.

* * *

The uncooked and cooked food could be smelled through the air. The sounds of talking and other noises could be heard all around. The movement of people could be seen as they walked about their businesses up and down the streets and weaving in-and-out of stores and other businesses. This was the way things were in the busy shopping & business sections of Konoha, for like any other village, people needed to shop and conduct business almost every day. It was a way of life that had existed, since the dawn of civilization.

For one particular restaurant, it was business as usual, as its owner, his daughter, and one or two employees continued to prepare meals ordered by their customers. Ever since he has founded his business when he was young, the owner was known for making the most delicious ramen in all of Konoha. He and his restaurant even managed to be listed as the #1 place in all of Fire Country for the best ramen around. This was the way of life for Ichiraku Teuchi, his daughter Ayame, and the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Yet things have changed a lot for the ramen stand, ever since the Akatsuki member Pain has attacked Konoha two to three years ago. Like most of the village, the tiny stand had been destroyed, and Teuchi had to rebuild from scratch with whatever little remains savaged from the wreckage of business and home.

However, a great benefactor came in the form of their best customer, Uzumaki Naruto. When Konoha's greatest hero has heard of his favorite restaurant's destruction, he found a way to generate the much-needed money for Teuchi to rebuild. Sometime after Akatsuki's final defeat, the young shinobi went to the nearest gambling town from Konoha and in one day, won a great deal of money, which he contributed all to the rebuilding of Ichiraku's. Both Teuchi and Ayame had been flabbergasted to the amount they had been given, for it was more than enough to rebuild their restaurant bigger and better than it was before. They felt they would be forever in Naruto's debt, but the young man told them he was the one who would forever be in their debt for their friendship.

So, Ichiraku Ramen Stand had been rebuilt at a new location at the bottom of a small hill, which connected two business streets via a staircase. It was rectangle in shape, enabling to seat 11 people around the left, front, and right sides under overhangs for weather protection, and the interior was roomier to allow more equipment and breathing room for employees. Paper latterns were situated underneath the overhangs and all around the place for great illumination at night. Last, but not least, a two-story residential home was built behind the restaurant for Teuchi and his daughter. Overall, the new Ichiraku Ramen Stand was indeed bigger and better than it was before.

Yet there were several changes that made the small restaurant stood out. In honor of their favorite customer's great gift, the Ichiraku's had adorned their stand with Naruto's favorite color, orange, and his family crest, the Uzumaki spiral. It was hard not to see the orange almost everywhere, from the countertops to the paper latterns. Even the overhang draps were orange with black flames on the bottom rim. The Uzumaki spiral was on the sides of the countertops, the top of the menu chalkboard, and other places.

Naruto had been dumbfounded and deeply touched on what the Ichiraku's had done. From that point forward, his loyalty to the Ichiraku's was stronger and unbreakable than ever before. As he had mentioned, it was he who would forever be in their debt for their friendship.

As the sun began to set over the horizon and the lights of the village flickered on to light the increasing darkness, a blond male chuunin teleported into the tiny clearing between Ichiraku's and the hill, and then with a grin, he walked toward the left side of the ramen stand. There, Teuchi's daughter, who he considered a big sister ever since he was little, greeted him warmly.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun!" Ayame chimed, taking in his off-duty attire of black slacks and black t-shirt with an orange Uzumaki spiral on the front.

"Hi there, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto greeted in return, before he settled in the center of the three stools situated on the left side of the stand.

"So what will it be?" the older girl asked. Her father, who was standing behind the cooking equipment, also waited to hear what his favorite customer would order, so he could start on it right away.

Naruto shook his head. "Not yet. I'm waiting for Tenten to arrive. I promised her dinner to celebrate her birthday and as way of thanks for her helping me with my training." He placed the tiny box in his hand behind a napkin dispenser to hide it from view.

This news from Naruto raised the eyebrows on both Ichirakus' faces. Their young friend had told them that he was undergoing training in kenjutsu by his female friend Tenten, not to mention it was also one of the subjects going around on the Konoha Rumor Mill. Now, here was Naruto offering dinner to his female friend. They wonder how long it would be until the speculations started running wildly.

After a few minutes of waiting, a feminine voice called out to the blond shinobi. "Naruto!"

Konoha's Jinchuuriki swiveled on his stool to watch Konoha's Weapons Mistress approached from the hillside staircase. "Hi there, Tenten!" he welcomed, taking in her attire of black slacks, black sleeveless Chinese blouse with gold trim, and feminine high-heel sandals meant for off-duty use. The pink lip-gloss and touch of blue eye shadow made her face quite pretty. "You're looking good tonight, Weapons Girl."

Tenten blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Naruto," she smiled, and then she sat on the stool to his right.

To the bun-haired girl, the attire and make-up was mostly for the party after dinner, but the pleased look on Naruto's face and his praise made Tenten felt like she had done it for him. She couldn't help but feel a giddy pleasure in thinking this.

A friendly grinning Ayame stepped up to the pair. "Well, now that the birthday girl is here," Tenten felt her cheeks blushed a bit more, "can Dad and I get your orders?"

After Naruto gentlemanly gestured for her go first, Tenten placed her order. "One bowl of miso please along with some saké."

The blond ticked off his fingers as he placed his order. "I'll have one miso, one chicken, and one beef. Oh, some saké for me as well."

"Coming right up!" Teuchi called out. He began preparing his two customers' order, while Ayame quickly brought out a bottle of saké and two sake saucers.

Picking up the saké bottle, Naruto politely poured some for Tenten and then for himself, and after placing down the bottle, he held up his saucer toward his friend, who held up hers. "A toast to you, Tenten! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," Tenten grinned, before they gently clinked their saucers together before drinking down the liquid.

"So," the brunette began while refilling her saucer, "do you think you'll eventually able to master the kenjutsu style I'm teaching you and create some wind-style jutsus? You're doing well so far."

"Thanks!" her blond companion beamed. "I'll master that style and create awesome wind jutsus that will blow the competition away that Baachan will have to promote me to Jounin! Dattebayo!"

Tenten chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Are you saying you'll apply to take the jounin exam this year?" she joked.

Blinking, Naruto thought about it, before a serious grin spread across his face. "Yeah, I want to see whether I can get that promotion to jounin."

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked, not believing what she was hearing. Seeing the look in those blue eyes, she sighed with a tiny grin. "You are serious. I was just joking, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Just maybe I should go for that promotion. After all, many of our superiors said that I have the skill and power level of an elite jounin or kage."

"Just because you have the power level of a kage or jounin, doesn't mean you are kage or jounin material," Tenten softly chided. "Remember Neji? During that first Chuunin Exam, he shown he has the power and skill level of a chuunin, but he was passed for promotion. Why? He just didn't have the maturity of a leader at the time." Her lips curled into a smirk. "It took you beating him up to get that stick out of his ass in order for him to understand his personality faults." Naruto chuckled at the memories of that day.

Their conversation was interrupted when Ayame appeared with their ramen. After thanking her, the pair each picked up a pair of chopsticks from the chopsticks holder, snapped the individual sticks apart, and called out "Itadakimasu!" before digging into their meals.

As they ate for a few minutes in comfortable silence, Tenten noticed that Naruto least was not eating his ramen like he was starving. She remembered how much a pig he was when he was younger, especially when it came to Ichiraku ramen. Least he has matured somewhat when it came to his eating habits. Of course, she chuckled to herself, that this didn't mean he hasn't stopped eating more than one bowl per mealtime.

After slurping up some noodles, the young kunoichi decided to restart their discussion. "As I was saying before, Naruto, you need to show more than skills and power in order to prove yourself worthy of a promotion. Are you really up to the challenge?"

"You bet!" Naruto answered with a wink, which made his friend chuckled as she shook her head. After slurping up some more noodles, he spoke what was on top of his mind. "What about you? Do you want to get promoted to jounin?"

The question made Tenten paused in her meal, her mind pondering over the subject. Only after a minute of thinking, did she give her friend an answer. "It's something to aim for, I admit. I would love to become one of the best kunoichi in the village, following Tsuande-sama's footsteps. The best of the best."

"Why don't you?" Naruto casually stated before slurping up more noodles.

"What?" Tenten went wide-eyed at his suggestion. Did he say what she heard he said?

Blue eyes locked on uncertain brown ones. "Take the promotion exam, Tenten. It doesn't hurt to try. You're strong and smart, so I know you can make it, if you give it your best shot."

The combination of his words and his warm smile of encouragement slowly raised her confidence; making the chuunin kunoichi slowly produced a determined grin. What did she have to loose for trying? "You're right. I will give it my best shot."

"That's the spirit!" Naruto smiled broadly. He then raised his bowl to drink down the broth before placing it down with a satisfying sigh.

As her golden-haired companion started to dig into his second ramen bowl left by Ayame during their conversation, Tenten resumed her meal while thinking on the goal of getting that promotion. It was not going to be easy, given the tests for jounin promotions were a lot tougher than the chuunin exams. A frown marred her face, thinking she has her work cut out for her.

Seeing her frown, Naruto paused his eating. "What's wrong?" he asked at the same time Tenten drank down her sake.

Tenten shrugged, refilling her saucer. "Naruto, to be honest, it's not going to be easy to get promoted to jounin. I'm thinking of what ways I should prepare myself."

The blond man thought about it for a moment before replying. "How about broadening your skills? Other than the basics, do you know any ninjutsu?" Tenten shook her head. "Well, you can start by focusing on jutsus that matches your element."

"You mean my elemental chakra?" she asked. Naruto nodded, and a moment later, Tenten nodded in return. "That's a good start, I admit."

"Great!" exclaimed the pleased Hokage-wannabe. "I can help you in that. As you helped me broaden my skills by teaching me kenjutsu, I'll help you broaden your skills by teaching you ninjutsu."

A thankful smile creased across Tenten's face. "Thanks, Naruto." His response was to give his well-known broad fox smile with eyes closed. "Just you have to wait until next month to start teaching me. I forgot to tell you earlier that my team and I have a mission tomorrow, and it's highly likely we will be gone for several weeks "

"No problem," Naruto complied with an accepting grin. "Starting next month, we'll be helping each other broaden our skills. We'll work together to get that promotion. Deal?" he finished with his saké saucer raised toward her.

"Deal," Tenten grinned warmly back and touched her saucer with his to seal the promise.

After sealing the deal and sipping down their drinks, the two friends returned to their meals in good spirits as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon and night came fully to the village. The pair ate and enjoyed each other's company under the starry sky.

Many minutes later, after all the food and drink have been consumed, Tenten was giggling along with a snickering Naruto. "I didn't know you had one of Gai-sensei's green, spandex suits in your closet! Did he really give it to you?" she smiled broadly.

"Yeah, he did," Naruto confessed before shrugging a bit. "I was naïve back then, and I'd thought it looked cool. Ero-sennin obvious thought it was horrible. I think I kept the suit to get back at him more than how it looked cool. I'm glad though I grew-up to know better to wear such an outfit."

"Ha!" Tenten grandly laughed. "This coming from a boy who used to wear a ninja outfit with **too much** orange."

"Okay, okay!" Naruto chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "I heard enough of that from everyone. However," he pointed to the grinning girl, "I still love the color, no matter what, so don't you go dissing the orange." Tenten giggled some more at his silliness.

Glancing at the big wall clock mounted on the rear wall of the stand, so everyone could see it no matter where they sat or stood, Team Gai's female member sighed, realizing the time. "We better get going, Naruto, if we need to get back to my home in time for the party." She really had a good time, thus she wished time would have last longer for them.

Realizing what she meant, Naruto pulled out the tiny box from its hiding spot behind the napkin dispenser and presented it to the stunned birthday girl. "Happy Birthday, Tenten," he grinned warmly.

"Oh, Naruto," Tenten smiled slightly as she took the box.

Opening the top, feminine fingers ventured inside and pulled out a gold & silver necklace a moment later. Tenten gasped at the elegance of the interwoven gold & silver chain and the tiny gold kunai & silver shuriken hanging off the chain's front. It shined and glimmered like it was made for a high-class woman attending a ball.

"Naruto," she softly spoke with shock brown eyes boring into blues ones, "how much did you pay for this? It's beautiful!"

With a small grin, the Hero of Konoha took the necklace and placed it around his friend's neck to click the ends behind the blouse's neck. The front, where the small kunai & shuriken hung, curved around the blouse's neck to settle over the collarbone. Pulling back to look at her, the blond spoke out what he thought. "It suits you, Tenten."

Tenten couldn't form words at the moment as she placed a hand over the necklace, fingers tracing the tiny jewelry weapons. She had received jewelry from her mother and female friends over the years, but none from any of her male friends, not even Neji, who gave her a set of pink kunai for her 18th birthday at the time he was her boyfriend. It was nice to receive weapons and other kunoichi items, given it told Tenten that people were taking her seriously as a ninja. However, it would be nice if any of the guys would also see her as a woman, and for the first time, Naruto was acknowledging her as one with a present meant for a woman, not a kunoichi.

His voice brought the dazed young woman back to reality. "It didn't cost me an arm or a leg, if that is what you're asking, Tenten, yet it's not dirt cheap either. I did pay extra due that the necklace was a special order I placed a month ago for the jewelry maker. I knew your birthday was coming up, and I'd wanted to give you something special than the usual presents of weapons or other ninja gear."

Feeling overwhelm by her emotions, Tenten just couldn't help but let her feelings guide her as she leaned over to kiss Naruto on the cheek. "Thank you, Naruto," she smiled brightly at the young man, who was stunned by her actions. He was so sweet and kind that she felt he rightfully deserved the kiss.

Cheeks pinking, Naruto mentally shook himself out of his shock and let a warm grin came to his face as he stared into the radiant expression of his kunoichi friend. "You're welcome, Tenten."

With her inner being in high spirits, the 19-year-old birthday girl hopped off the stool and gestured to the blond man to follow her. "Come on. Pay for the dinner, and we'll walk to my home together. I don't feel like rushing back."

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto replied cheekily with a wink, which earned him a small, warm laugh from the happy woman before him.

After dishing out Gama-chan, his frog wallet, and paying for the dinner, Konoha's Jinchuuriki and Weapons Mistress strolled away from the ramen stand and casually took their time as they walked side-to-side in each other's warm company. The night was beautiful and brisk with the stars twinkling overhead.

As the two young adults walked up the stairs to the street on top of the hill, two pairs of eyes watched them with keen interest from Ichiraku's.

"Naruto-kun is such a gentleman and sweetheart," Ayame dreamily sighed while cleaning up the counter where Naruto and Tenten had sat. "I'm surprised he has yet to have a girlfriend."

Teuchi slyly smirked while preparing the meals for few other customers. "Oh, I don't know about that, Ayame dear. I say it's only a matter of time now before he has one."

The brown-haired ramen woman blinked in confusion at her father, until it dawned to her what he meant. She turned back in time to watch Naruto and Tenten reached the top of the stairs and eventually disappeared from view. A warm grin slowly spread across Ayame's face, now thinking along the same lines as her father.

"_Father maybe is right. It's only a matter of time,"_ she mentally said as she went about her business in a good mood, wondering how long it would be until it two young hearts would become one.

* * *

TBC (End of Chapter 2)

A/Ns:

1) For anyone's information, Tenten's birthday is March 9th according to many online Naruto websites containing the characters' birthdays. Using this date as a reference point, anyone can easily figure out what day the last chapter took place. ;)

2) The new Ichiraku Ramen Stand has been inspired by the fan art titled "Gai's Ramen Stand" by Blood-Ruby16 at DeviantArt. What you see in this art is what the place looks like in the story with a slight modification to include overhangs so customers can eat even in raining weather. You can find the art at

blood-ruby16 . deviantart . com / art / Gai-s-Ramen-Stand-Lineart-105412835 . Just copy-and-paste the URL and remove the spaces, or go to my Author Profile for the direct link to the art. :)

After seeing Pain devastated most of Konoha in Chapters 430+, I had a good hunch that Ichiraku's was also destroyed, thus when I saw Blood-Ruby16's art, I thought it would be great if Ichiraku's would be rebuilt to be bigger and better than it was before and it would exactly be like the stand in Blood-Ruby16's art.

So full credit goes to Blood-Ruby16 in inspiring me to create the new Ichiaraku Ramen Stand. Of course, if it weren't for Pain destroying Konoha, I doubtful I would have gotten this idea, since Ichiraku's would still be in that small dingy stand. ;D

3) I need help on couple of things.

One, can anyone point to me any good online Naruto sources for me to create names for jutsus? I've seen plenty of fics where the writer comes up with original Japanese names for original jutsus he/she created for the characters. I'm pretty stump when it comes to this, so I appreciate any help anyone can provide. It's not just Naruto but also Tenten who will be creating new jutsus in the story. :)

Second, I've been thinking of joining a Naruto forum/message board, but none of the forums here on FF looks promising, especially if say I have a question regarding jutsus, the characters, etc. that I want to hear opinions from others. Anyone know of any really good Naruto forums out there?

BTW, I think it's best to email me any links, etc. given FF does not allow direct links in reviews, PMs, etc. Check out my Author Profile for the email addy.

4) Once more, I'm still searching for a betareader/proofreader for my Naruto fics. A person who knows English grammar and spelling and able to catch any mistakes before I post the stories online. I'm not perfect, but I'm doing the best I can on my own.

Oh, I appreciate that it is someone who knows **American **English. I know there are spelling differences in some words between United Kingdom English and American English. Like say 'colour' is right for UK spelling, but 'color' is right for American spelling. I had once gave a story to a betareader to proof, and I found out he was from Australia, thus why when I gotten my story back, I found words were corrected for spellings that weren't needed to be corrected. So in the end, I kindly let him go and said I'll find someone who knows American English. ^^;

5) Last, but not least, I wish everyone, who is celebrating it, a Happy Valentine's Day! This chapter has some sappy romantic tension between Naruto and Tenten, even though they are just friends. I'd originally planned for "Unexpected Love" to be a one-shot to be posted on Valentine's Day, but my Muse made this story to be a long one to draw out the tension between the characters over time, and this chapter was the start of that tension. ;)

6) Editted in Feb. 12, 2010: I drew a sloppy, rough sketch to what Tenten's necklace looks like. You can find the link to the sketch in my Author Profile or copy-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces... jupmod . deviantart . com / art / UL-Tenten-s-necklace-153807419

7) Editted in Sept. 1, 2011: Check out what the New Ichiraku Ramen Stand looks like by checking out this super art I commissioned over at DeviantArt! It was drawn by the talented Kunoichi-san! Since Blood-Ruby16 had removed her art, I had wanted to find an art to replace Ruby's. So I hired Kunoichi-san to draw the New Ichiraku. It looks great! I highly recommend to check this art out by pasting-and-copying the URL below or find the link in my Author Profile!

jupmod . deviantart . com / art / UL-The-New-Ichiraku-256539145


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Closer

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 3 – Dancing Closer  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Taking in the image in the full-length mirror, brown eyes scanned the form from head-to-toe and scrutinized the appearance. Every bit of clothing on the body was checked and rechecked, before a small satisfying grin graced the owner's face.

"_I certainly look, as Ino would put it, hot,"_ mentally proclaimed Tenten at the outfit she was currently wearing. A sleeveless, strapped, white blouse with lace adoring the top half and satin on the bottom half, while a low neckline displayed her cleavage and a satin bow topped each shoulder strap. Denim shorts showed off her tight behind and shapely legs, and high-heel, ankle-strapped sandals encased her feet, the high-heels giving more exhibit power to her legs. Overall, the bun-haired woman felt quite sexy in all her femininity, knowing quite well she would be turning many male heads if she walked around Konoha in this outfit.

An appreciative whistle sounded behind her, making Tenten turned to gaze at the platinum blond girl, who was checking her out with light-blue eyes. "You certainly look hot," she said with a teasing leer of a grin.

Tenten smirked back, right hand on her chocked hip. "That's what I thought you would have said." Both laughed together in good humor. Afterward, the Weapons Mistress turned back to the changing room's mirror to once again examine herself in the clothes she had pulled from the store's rack.

Currently, she and the rest of her kunoichi friends were in a woman's clothing store trying on outfits during a rare break from missions or any work for them to be all together this way. Over the years, since the first Chuunin Exam when the Rookie 9 and Team Gai, sans Sasuke, formed the Konoha 11, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, the girls of the group, would occasionally went out, doing many things girls their age would do – dining, talking, and of course, shopping. Temari had joined the four soon after she became the Suna ambassador to Konoha, and it wasn't long afterward that the five young kunoichi would be known in the Leaf Village as The Kunoichi Five.

Ino, wearing a sleeveless, halter-strapped, one-piece purple dress with high-heel boots, continued to look at her brown-haired friend. "Tenten, if I didn't know you better, I say you would make one Hell of a hooker."

"Ignore Blondie there," Temari's voice came from behind the curtain of a changing cubical, which was one of six in the overall women's changing room, three on either side of an aisle. "She's just jealous you look better than her."

A snicker escaped Tenten's lips as Ino mock huffed at the Suna kunoichi's joking jab. "Ha! You're one to talk, Blondie," she fired back, before her teasing smirk reappeared. "Afraid I will steal Shikarmaru away from you?"

"As if," Temari declared. A moment later, a cocky-smiling Suna/Konoha liaison emerged through the curtains, wearing a strapless, form-hugging, mini-skirted, one-piece, teal dress and high-heel shoes with straps wrapping up to mid-calf. "With what I have, I do not need to worry about the competition."

"She has a point," Tenten snickered again.

Ino pretended to pout before sticking out her tongue playfully at the Sand blonde, and only then did she drop the mock pout to grin good-naturally at Temari, who done the same back. She had, two years ago, thought of going after Shikamaru as a boyfriend, but after the Yamanaka realized her shadow-controlling teammate was spending more time with Suna's Wind Mistress, she'd decided to pursue other boys, taking in lessons learned from the rivalry she had with Sakura over Sasuke. It just did not pay to ruin a friendship over the pursuit of a boy. The platinum blonde was grateful she had patched up her friendship with Sakura sometime after Sasuke had left the village six years ago.

"_Speaking of Sakura,"_ Ino mentally mused before calling out the pinkette. "Hey, Forehead, how long is it taking you to change?"

"Don't rush me, Ino-pig!" the reply came prior to Sakura's emergence from another changing cubical. Like Temari, Tsuande's apprentice wore a tight-fitting, one-piece, mini-skirted dress that shows off her legs and shapely ass. Yet this dress was black and full-sleeved, showing no cleavage. To finish off the outfit, she wore high-heel boots, similar to her kunoichi boots but with higher heels.

The beautiful, only daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi mock pouted once more. "Oh, poo! You're always so good in finding clothes that suits you!"

With a witty smirk, Sakura shrugged. "As you always say, Ino, if you got it, you flaunt it."

Ino giggled at that. "I know."

Tenten shook her head amusedly at the pair. It was hard to believe that these two fought each other in the preliminary rounds during the first Chuunin Exam years ago. Looking at them now, anyone, who did not know these two, would thought the two young women were always the best of friends.

Temari, however, softly chuckled. "You two know quite well, as Tenten and I, who has a body to flaunt, if she ever does flaunt it, that is."

"Temari-kun," a soft female voice gently chided, almost wailing, behind a fifth cubical. "You know I will not ever wear revealing clothes, no matter what. It's just not me." With that said, Hyuuga Hinata, Heir of the Hyuuga Clan, came out of her cubical wearing a simple, light-purple dress with short sleeves and calve-length skirt.

The other four women grinned at their timid friend, their expressions showing they were just teasing. Out of the five of them, Hinata has been the most shy when it came to showing any femininity in public, and it came to no surprise she was like that, given her conservative and traditional upbringing as well as her personality. Of course, with a body like a goddess, the blue-shade-haired woman has good reasons to not parade herself around Konoha, for she did not want all the 'wolves' of the village to come at her, like they were all in heat.

With a hand on her hip, the brunette of The Kunoichi Five grinned reassuringly at her silver-eyed friend. "It's not like you need to dress-up revealingly at the dance club tonight, Hinata. Knowing Kiba, he will not mind you not showing off your body, being territorial as an Inuzuka can get."

Ino snickered on that. "Yeah, Dog Boy does not want any other **males** sniffing out his territory." Temari, Sakura, and Tenten laughed, while Hinata blushed while giggling a bit at the simple fact regarding her boyfriend. Of course, Kiba was also just as hormonal as any other man, thus there was no doubt he wouldn't have mind seeing his girlfriend in such revealing clothes just for his viewing pleasure.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Ino began before aiming crafty eyes at the weapons expert of their group, "are you bringing Naruto to the club tonight?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and frowned. "I already told you last month at my birthday party, as well as several times in the last few days. Naruto and I are **not **dating, and you know already he'll be there with us tonight. He always had attended our large group's social gatherings, unless he can't help it."

The wily Ino was not perturbed. "Sure you two are not dating. He'd took you out to dinner and gave you a beautiful necklace, which you've worn ever since," she finished with a finger pointing to the jewelry around Tenten's neck.

Sakura elbowed her blonde friend. "Will you stop that, Ino?" she frowned. "Tenten stated she and Naruto are just friends. Why are you pushing? He's friends with all five of us without being anything more."

"Who says I'm pushing?" Ino countered back with a mock innocent face prior to her expression becoming sly again. "I was just pointing out that Tenten has been spending more time with Naruto than with other people. A few days ago after her team came back, she immediately sought Naruto out, and the two has spent almost every day together since until today."

Once again turning back to the mirror as she rolled her brown eyes, Tenten shook her head at Ino's consent badgering. "I'm helping Naruto learn kenjutsu, so he can better use those chakra kodachis, and only when I came back did he start helping me learn ninjutsu using my nature chakra. I really can't see why you keep persisting there's something more between us."

"Yet you enjoy spending time with him, do you?" Ino immediately asked.

With her eyesight locked on her necklace's mirror image, the bun-haired young woman grinned with a warm expression, her hand coming up to touching the tiny silver and gold kunai and shuriken. "Of course, I do. He's a great friend to be around with. He's strong, determine, loyal, a hard worker, quite funny with a great sense of humor—"

"And he's handsome," Ino added slyly.

"And he's handsome," Tenten copied before realizing what she just said. With cheeks blushing, the Weapons Mistress narrowed her eyes at the mirror image of a smirking, triumphant Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's handsome overall. Why do you suppose he is on the top ten of the Most Handsome Single Shinobi list according to the Konoha Kunoichi magazine? Ino, you're proving nothing so far, regarding anything happening between Naruto and Tenten."

The bleached blonde huffed and waved her best friend's points away. "Like why should you care?" she inquired before locking her eyes with green ones, her lips forming into a gentle grin. "You had a chance with him, and you chose Sasuke."

The pink-haired medic sighed with a somewhat sad grin as her eyes cast downward a bit. "Yeah, I did, but I couldn't help but fall in love with the new Sasuke that came back home. I would have chosen Naruto eventually, if Sasuke didn't come back." Bright, moist green eyes came up to lock on her friend's blue ones. "I'm glad that Naruto was understanding and still kept to being my best male friend. Despite I know he was heartbroken, he still wanted to be my friend." A tear rolled down her cheek just before she turned her head away, closed her eyes, and titled her head down with a wide grin. "With a heart that big and forgiving, any woman should be honor to earn his love."

An understanding Ino placed a supportive arm around her friend's shoulders, and the next thing they knew, they were hugging each other as Sakura happily cried, making Ino produced a few tears with a grin, knowing her long-time best friend was so right regarding how big a heart Uzumaki Naruto has.

Her hands clasped over her heart, Hinata too closed her eyes and grinned with warm thoughts on the blond shinobi. She cared for Kiba deeply, but part of her would always be Naruto's. Like Sakura, she would always be his friend for the rest of his life. _"Naruto-kun,"_ she mentally spoke the name fondly, a single tear escaping her eye.

Brushing off the tears that threaten to fall, Suna's Wind Mistress chuckled at the notion that Naruto somehow, without being there, filled her heart. _"That blond idiot,"_ she fondly thought. Temari would always be thankful to the Hokage-wannabe for changing her baby brother from a psychological killer to the kind and caring man he was today as Suan's Godiame Kazekage. Being Gaara's best friend in the whole world, it was like Naruto has become a member of her family in a sense, and for Temari, she didn't mind Naruto being that way in her heart as her family's greatest friend.

Tenten felt her heart clenched upon hearing what Sakura had said. It was extremely rare in this world to meet people, who were forgiving with a big heart as Naruto. Most guys would feel somewhat betrayed that the woman he loved would fall for another guy, but since they had not ever been boyfriend/girlfriend per se, it was somewhat easier for Naruto to let Sakura go. It was hard to say whether he would have been forgiving, if they had been boyfriend/girlfriend, but knowing the big blond, Tenten thought he would have forgiven his kunoichi teammate.

Feeling a few tears trailed down her cheeks, the brown-haired kunoichi grinned warmly as she fingered her necklace with thoughts on the blond, blue-eyed shinobi with whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. _"I wonder what you're doing right now…Naruto."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AACHOOO!" a loud masculine sneeze reverberated in the forest.

"AH, HA! I FOUND YOU AGAIN, NARUTO!" cried out another guy, which followed by a few eager barks from a large dog. "Let's go, Akamaru! **Gatsuuga (Piercing Fang)!**"

"Aw, crap!" Naruto said while perching on a tree branch, before he immediately launched into the air to avoid two large spiraling twisters, which destroyed the branch. He landed on the forest floor in time to see his friend Kiba landed a moment later in front of him, while Akamaru, transformed to look like his owner, landed behind the blond chuunin. "I really wish people out there stop talking about me! I'm in the middle of a battle!"

"Hell, no!" Kiba grinned widely and evilly, which Akamaru matched. "I want them to continue to talk about you! The more they talk about you, the more you sneeze, and the more you sneeze, the more you can't hide from Akamaru and me!"

Naruto muttered, "I really regret now about agreeing to not use Kage Bunshin at the beginning of this fight."

Kiba snickered, obviously having heard his friend's mumbling. "Well, I was not the one being so cocky in thinking he can win without his signature jutsu." With a fierce grin, he began running toward his opponent, which Akamaru copied on the other side. **"Gatsuuga!"**

Thinking quickly, Naruto reached behind his back to unsheathe his kadachis as the twin Inuzuka twisters approached. Pushing his nature chakra speedily into the blades, the blue-eyed shinobi swiftly waved the twin short swords in a kenjutsu pattern around his body. **"Fuuton: Kaze Kabe (Wind Element: Wind Wall)!" **A cylinder of wind, much like a twister, surrounded Naruto up to several feet above his head, deflecting Kiba and Akamaru's attack and flinging the pair away.

Landing on their feet and using their hand claws on the ground to break to a stop, Kiba and his canine partner growled at Naruto, who smirked before launching into the air diagonally. The Inuzuka duo immediately followed after him, not wanting to give the blonde a second of rest.

Seeing his 'enemies' coming right at him, Naruto waved his chakra-filled kodachis into another pattern. **"Fuuton: Kabe Nami (Wind Element: Wall Wave)!"** he cried out before slashing the blades horizontally in front of him, creating a large crescent wall of wind heading straight toward Kiba and Akamaru, and unable to maneuver in mid-air, the pair was forcefully carried away from Naruto by the wave of wind.

Knowing he has only a few seconds until the wind wave dissipated, Naruto landed on the ground with a tree behind him and a tiny clearing in front of him. He thrust his swords into the ground to make them stand upright on their own, before his freed hands began going through hand-seals rapidly.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Kiba yelled as the wind technique died down, enabling him and Akamaru to each stick to the trunk of a separate tree. He pulled out several kunai and tossed them at the occupied blond, before he and his partner launched just behind the kunai.

Seeing the incoming weapons, Naruto managed to complete the last hand-sigh, before he slammed a single hand onto the ground. **"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Element: Swamp of the Underworld)!"** The ground and the land around the tiny clearing started turning into a sticky swamp, at the same time the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki grabbed his chakra blades and chakra jumped into the air to avoid the kunai, which all hit the ground.

In mid-air, wind-nature chakra once more coursed through the kodachis, their owner wielding them to recast a jutsu already made. **"Fuuton: Kabe Nami!"** he cried out before slashing the blades horizontally to form the shockwave, but this time aimed diagonally downward to catch the Inuzuka duo in mid-flight. The wall of wind forced the pair into the sticky swamp below.

"Aw, man!" Kiba growled, as he and his canine companion tried to break free of the gooey substance while Naruto landed on dry land from the swamp's edge. "Akamaru and I could have avoided this, if we were allowed to use Kawarimi or Shunshin!"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, it wouldn't have been fair for you to tell me not to use Kage Bunshin, while I couldn't tell you not to use certain techniques. Fair is fair, Mutt. You told me I couldn't use Kage Bunshin, and in exchange, I told you that you can't use Kawarimi, Shunshin, or any technique that enable you to escape other than using your own body to move."

Knowing it was useless to struggle, the only son of the Inuzuka Clan's Head stood still and glared at his friend, who was grinning in triumph. "I should have known you'll use new jutsus in our fight, especially knowing you've been training in the past two months in using those swords to create wind jutsus." His glare softened with a slight smirk, showing he was impressed.

"Indeed," a voice from above alerted the three combatants to the group of young men standing on the tree branches above them, focusing on the pearl-eyed man with long brown hair. "You've improved much in a short amount of time, Naruto. I will not be surprise if you will be creating even stronger Fuuton jutsus within a few months."

"Thanks, Neji," Naruto beamed at his friend, who nodded with a tiny uplift on one corner of his mouth.

Taking the rare opportunity of all their teams having the same time off from missions, the young men of Teams Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai had decided to spar and train together, while their female teammates were doing whatever they wanted to do on their own. So, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji came to this dense forest training area to test each other in combat. Only Sai couldn't make it due to an ANBU mission.

As Naruto cancelled the Yomi Numa thus allowing Kiba and Akamaru to break free from the dirt, the rest of their group jumped to the ground. An excited Rock Lee came up to his gold-haired friend.

"That was a most youthful battle, Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed. "Your hard work and training under Tenten are making you become stronger!" With fire in his eyes and a clenched fist, the Taijutsu Master nearly literally placed his face right up to Naruto's face, which went wide-eyed at the sudden intrusion. "You must fight me next!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Naruto backed up a couple of steps and nervously chuckled. "Fine with me, Fuzzy Brows. Let me rest a few minutes, before we start our spar, okay?" The green-spandex shinobi nodded enthusiastically.

Sheathing the kodachis back in their scabbards behind his back, Naruto took a quick look at his male friends and was reminded once more that the girls of their group seemed to have changed the most when it came to ninja apparel. Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru still looked basically the same as two years ago with the exception of the goatee the Nara was sporting. Chouji was wearing a much sturdier armor with a different color scheme. Kiba has changed the most, for he now wore his chuunin vest over a short-sleeved brown jacket with fur trims on the sleeves, fishnet undershirt, brown camouflage pants, and brown shinobi shoes. With his brown hair much wilder, he certainly has the looks of a fierce warrior you did not want to mess with. Of course, Naruto couldn't forget that he too has changed his outfit with the exception of the red haori.

"Naruto," Neji's voice brought the young Toad Sage out of his thoughts, "Tenten had told Gai-sensei, Lee, and I that you were going to teach her jutsus using her elemental chakra. I presume you've started her training the day after we came back, correct?"

Naruto grinned with a single nod. "Yeah, nothing major yet, Neji. Just the basics for now. She does have great chakra control, and even though her control is not on the level as Sakura-chan's, it'll help her master jutsus as she progresses." Neji nodded in understanding at this.

Thinking back to a few days ago, the blond shinobi mentally grinned that his weapons-loving friend sure would become a kunoichi not to tangle, if she ever mastered her nature chakra. Using the simple test of pushing chakra into a single slip of chakra paper, they'd found that Tenten's chakra element was fire, the most common among most of the Konoha ninja population. With a few beginners' scrolls in Katon jutsus, the Weapons Mistress had begun her elemental training.

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Lee grinned, eager to spar with his friend/rival. "Unlike Kiba-kun, I will not pose any restrictions on you. Fight me with everything you have."

With an equal eager grin, Naruto nodded once before venturing out into the clearing with Lee following. The taijutsu expert quickly stood into his usual starting stance with one hand behind his back and the other extended in the front upward with palm facing inward, and once the Hokage-wannabe took a stance, both young men waited until one or the other would begin.

A few seconds before he began to charge at his new opponent, Naruto had one last thought regarding the brown-eyed kunoichi with brown hair put up into two buns. _"Given your personality, I think I shouldn't have been surprise your nature chakra was fire,"_ he mentally and fondly grinned. _"It __**suits**__ you…Tenten."_

With that warm thought, Uzumaki Naruto went into battle mode as he began the spar against Rock Lee.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The music was playing loudly. The strobe lights and disco ball were flashing on-and-off around the place, especially over the dance floor. The sounds of dancing feet, conversations, and partying could be heard everywhere.

These were what the human senses were conveying at one particular dance club in Konoha. It was filled with people, who came out at night to party, socialize with friends, and have a great time. With a couple of bars off each side and a large dance floor in the center surrounded by tables and side & corner booths, it was one of the most popular clubs in the village.

Walking into the club, wearing dark pants and black button-up shirt with an orange Leaf symbol on the left breast, one Uzumaki Naruto scanned the semi-dark club before wandering off in search of his friends. Spotting a large rectangle table with eight familiar people sitting around it, he smiled and headed for it, and once he was in visional range, he greeted his friends, who in turned had spotted him as well.

"Hi, guys!" Naruto waved to everyone there.

"Well, it's about time you show up!" Kiba joked. "I was wondering if you were kidnapped by the Hokage to do her paper work."

"Na," the grinning blond man responded back with a dismissal wave, "Baa-chan would have just destroyed the paper work than bother kidnapping me to do it for her anyway." Kiba and the others laughed, as Naruto settled into an empty seat to the left of Tenten, who smirked and shook her head at him for making fun of her idol.

"You know," Tenten began while pointing to her whisker-faced friend, "even after all these years, I still can't understand why you continue to call her 'baa-chan'. Will it hurt to even call her 'Hokage-sama' once?"

Naruto chuckled. "If I did that, then she would think something is wrong with me and put me under observation. Now, why would I do that?" he finished with a teasing voice, his eyes locked with brown ones as a few chuckles was heard around the table. Tenten playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

Chuckling at the mischievous kunoichi, Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the table and everyone's position relative to his own, sitting at one corner with his back to the dance floor. Going clockwise, Kiba was to his left, sitting at the head of the table, followed by Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Shikarmu, who sat at the other end, Temari, and finally Tenten.

After giggling at the playfulness Tenten displayed at her fellow blonde, Temari spoke up to him. "Tenten told us girls today that you're aiming for the jounin promotion. Is this true, Naruto?"

"Yep," Naruto confirmed with a grin. "That's why both Tenten and I are helping each other train, so we can prepare to take the jounin promotion test."

"Both of you?" Kiba raised his eyebrows, and after the pair nodded in affirmative, the Inuzuka narrowed his eyes at his whiskered friend. "Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Maybe because no one bothered to ask him?" He too felt a bit put off that Naruto didn't say anything, but then again, the Nara knew it was none of his business, whether or not any of his friends aim for advancement to the jounin rank. "Whether a person wants the promotion or not, it's none of anyone's business."

Ino snorted a laugh. "This coming from a man, who was somewhat **motivated** by his girlfriend to seek out the promotion?"

Wearing the mini-skirted dress she had bought from the clothes store earlier in the day, Temari smirked at the lazy genius, who sighed with a lazy grin at his Suna love before picking up his drink glass. "Troublesome woman," he muttered before his lips took in a sip. Her giggle told him she was amused.

Kiba took a sip of his drink before thumbing himself. "Well, I'm not going to wait any longer. If Naruto is going to take the test, so will I. I'm not going to sit back and watch you," he pointed to his blond friend, "get ahead of me."

"Now, Kiba-kun," Hinata softly chided with a small grin, her hands adjusting the skirt of her halter-top, light-blue dress. "Not everyone has what it takes to become a jounin. I'm perfectly happy staying as a chuunin. As heir of my clan, I simply do not have the time or luxury for the duties the jounin rank entitles."

"Speak for yourself," Ino mumbled. "I wouldn't mind getting that promotion." The Yamanaka took a gulped of her drink. "Damn, Forehead. She had gotten ahead of me." She trained blue eyes to her brown-haired teammate besides her. "Least Chouji and I are stuck together in that department," she smiled sweetly at the Akimichi, who grinned with blushing cheeks at his beautiful friend.

After downing another sip, Kiba aimed a finger at the longhaired platinum blonde. "Well, Shino had gotten ahead of me, and I'm not going to let Naruto do so."

Tenten rolled her eyes at the dog-handler's complaints. "I certainly am not complaining that my teammates have jumped ahead of me in rank." Her lips turned from a frown to a confident grin. "I'm going to do something about it," she said prior to locking eyes with the dark ones of her green-loving teammate.

"Tenten is right," Lee exclaimed, grinning at her before looking around the table. "Either you do or you don't. Be happy with what you have, and if you're not, change it for the better. Naruto-kun has always said that we decide our fate, and he is right."

A smirk came across Kiba's face. "I can drink to that," he proclaimed, raising his drink glass. With the exception of Naruto, everyone else followed suit and hear-cheered to the notion before taking a drink.

As she sipped down her drink, Tenten eyed her raven-haired teammate and friend and thoughtfully thanked Kami that Lee was not drinking any alcohol. At Naruto's suggestion two years ago, Lee had been told about his Drunken Fist abilities and the severe affects produced when he even drinks a tiny amount of alcohol. Chagrin that he was capable of harming his people; Gai's favorite student had vowed not to drink a sip of alcohol, unless he has no choice in a life-and-death battle. From that day onward, Lee was true to his word.

Chuckling that he has no drink to toast along with his friends, Konoha's Jinchuuriki stood up after everyone else took a sip of their drinks. "I'm going to get a drink." With that said, he walked past Kiba to head toward the bar.

After looking down into her empty glass with a frown, Tenten stood up and followed her training partner. "I need a refill," she explained as she passed Kiba, right on Naruto's heals.

Light-blue eyes twinkling, Ino giggled slyly, turning her torso around to watch Naruto and Tenten approached the semi-crowded bar. "Oh, I can't wait to see how those two interact," she cooed, causing everyone else to eye the pair. "I still think there's something going on between them, no matter what Tenten says."

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. _"Ino, you're such a romantic gossiper." _He lifted his glass to his lips to take a sip, choosing to not stare at his two friends like a leering fool.

Arriving at the bar, the blue-eyed young man placed an order with the bartender. "One bottle of sake with a glass, please." As soon as he said that, he felt a presence next to him to his left, thus Naruto was a bit surprise to find Tenten there, when she wasn't there a moment ago.

"Can you refill my glass, please?" the bun-haired woman asked the bartender. "Soda and gin."

As the bartender immediately attend to their orders, Naruto turned fully about to face his kunoichi friend. "You're looking good tonight, Weapons Girl," he grinned, his eyes praising her form from head to toes "New outfit?"

Tenten felt her cheeks flushed. "Partially," she replied with a tiny smirk, not minding his examination. She wore the white, lace/satin blouse she had bought today at the clothes store with a black mini-skirt she already had in her wardrobe. Sexy high-heel shoes encased her feet, and the necklace, he had given her, was around her neck. To finish the feminine touch, her make-up was consisted of red lipstick and light-brown eye shadow.

Overall, she knew she looked good, but it was a boost to her self-esteem that Naruto thought she looked quite appealing to him. His appraisal made her feel womanly and sexy, and that was saying a lot to her what she thought about the handsome blond shinobi.

Deciding to return the favor, Tenten eyed her friend in the same manner as he did with her. "You're not looking bad yourself, Whisker Boy," she mentioned coyly just as the bartender left their orders in front of them on the bar.

Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at the nickname she had started calling him in recent days after her team came home from their mission. He didn't mind it at all. "I aim to please. I take you like what you see?"

"Yep," she replied with a teasing grin. "You better watch it, or else, you might draw all the women in the club to you."

"Not likely," a chuckling Naruto dismissed such a notion. "The only women I'm going to pay attention tonight are Ino, Hinata, Temari, and **you**." With that said, he reached over to fill his glass from the sake bottle.

Hearing the emphasis, Tenten pleasantly smiled at her training partner. He seemed to know precisely what a woman wanted to hear. "In that case, you better prepare yourself for a night of dancing, Naruto. I'm looking forward to have some fun."

"And have fun, you will receive," Naruto grandly smiled at her, enjoying seeing that smile on her face. Picking up his glass, he toasted to her. "To fun."

Tenten took her glass and mimicked his action. "To fun," she agreed, and with a clink of their glasses, the pair sipped their drinks, each not minding at all what lay ahead.

Over at the table, Ino was giggling at what she saw. "I couldn't hear a word that was spoken, but from their facial expressions, I say those two are flirting." She giggled some more, narrowed eyes twinkling. "Oh, the rest of the night is going to be fun."

And fun, they all enjoyed.

As the evening progressed, the group of nine friends drank, talked, and danced the night away. Each of the guys danced with each of the gals a few times, but the four women mostly stayed with their boyfriends or particular men as time went by.

So it came to no surprise a few hours later, when during a fast dance number, a tipsy Temari was dancing quite suggestively against Shikamaru, who knew what the Suna Wind Mistress would want from him later on in a more **private** setting. Kiba, who was also tipsy, danced close to Hinata without making contact much. At the table, a slightly bombed Ino was clinging to an amused and flabbergasted Chouji, who wondered if his pretty teammate was really coming on to him. Lee had managed to make a couple of new female friends he met at the bar, thus he was currently dancing together with them. Last, Tenten, being a tad tipsy, was dancing close to Naruto, their hands on each other's bodies as they moved to the fast beat of the music.

Laughing and enjoying herself tremendously with her hands around his neck, the Weapons Mistress has to admit that her dance partner sure knows how to sway to the music. Oh, they had danced together during social functions in the past, but this time was different, for Tenten wanted very much that he to be her main dance partner for tonight.

With his hands holding his kunoichi friend by the waist, Naruto too was enjoying himself highly, loving hearing her laughter and seeing her grinning up at him as they moved together as one to the fast-pace music. For some strange reason, the blond wanted to stay by her side tonight. Maybe it was due to their bond as training partners, or their goal to get that jounin promotion together. Regardless of his reasons, he wanted to be there for Tenten, and tonight, he wanted her to have fun, which they were both taking pleasure in spades.

Feeling impish to tease him, Tenten twisted around in his hands, and before Naruto knew it, she was grinding her back and behind into his front, her hands over his as she guided their movements. He was taken aback at first at the sudden change, but as his cerulean eyes locked onto her teasing chocolate ones after she turned her head to look at him, the young man deviously grinned and began grinding back, making her grin wider.

"You're being a tease, Weapons Girl," Naruto jokingly chided softly for only her to hear.

A snicker escaped Tenten's mouth. "Look who's talking, Whisker Boy," she responded in the same tone. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

"I have to say the same with you," he immediately fired back, making her laugh as they twisted and grinded together.

Over at the table, Ino whistled at the display Tenten and Naruto were presenting. "Look at those two go!" she exclaimed before her lips carved upward on one side. "Not boyfriend and girlfriend, my ass. They're teasing and flirting with each other. I say it's only a matter of time."

Chouji shrugged, chopping down on pretzels happily. "They're having fun, that's for sure."

Mischievously eying her teammate, the longhaired blonde leaned over to whisper right into his ear. "How about you and I go out there to have some **fun** ourselves? Mmmm?" she purred.

The big, broad Akimichi nearly had a heart attack right there, his mind being fried with images of being that close and personal to a beautiful girl, who was only wearing black, spandex shorts and an eye-popping, tight, crop-top, short-sleeved, purple blouse which displayed her cleavage. He did his best to not get a bleeding nose.

Ino was inwardly giggling at Chouji's reaction. _"He's so __**cute**__ all flustered like that! Maybe I should keep him." _

A few minutes later, the fast-pace song and music reached its end, prompting everyone on the dance floor to clap as most caught their breath. A moment later, soft slow-pace music started to play. A few couples left the dance floor at the same time others joined onto the floor, while those on the dance floor began to slow dance with the strobe lights adjusting to create a romantic atmosphere.

As a soft-grinning Ino, who wanted to dance, led Chouji onto the dance floor, Naruto and Tenten closely and slowly swayed back and forth in front of each, their eyes locked together with her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. Both felt warm and secure in each other's company, letting the soft music guide them around.

"_Kami, he definitely is handsome,"_ Tenten thought, letting herself be lost into those sea-blues of his. _"He's so kind and considerate of others, not to mention so strong in being a shinobi. There's no doubt he'll make a wonderful Hokage."_

"_She's beautiful,"_ Naruto said to himself, his sight delving deep into those chocolate orbs of hers. _"She's smart, kind, and definitely one strong kunoichi. I have a good hunch she'll go far."_

Wanting to dance closer, the lovely brunette placed her left cheek on his right shoulder, her face close to his neck as her arms encircled his back. His pleasant scent prompted her to close her eyes and just let herself be at peace in the music and his closeness.

The blond warmly grinned at her actions, and in reciprocation, he wrapped his arms around her frame in a gentle hug and situated his right check on her forehead, allowing his nose to take in the sweet fragrance of her hair. In all his years, he has not ever felt such harmony within his being as he did now with the gentle melody playing around him and the warm contact of another person.

Tenten felt her heart fluttered a bit upon feeling his cheek on her forehead, making her moaned so softly in endorsement of his close proximity, and when Naruto heard her moan, which almost sounded like a soft purr, his heart constricted a bit, knowing how much he loved being this near to someone, who loved being near you.

As their friends softly smiled as they watched the pair danced, Naruto sighed in deep content. "I don't want this night to end," he said in a near whisper.

"Me too," Tenten responded just as contently and softly as he did. She just felt like dancing like this for the rest of the night.

As they continued to dance together under the romantic setting, Konoha's Jinchuuriki and Weapons Mistress happily sighed together, not paying any heed to the outside world. There were just the warm touches and wonderful scents of each other, and to them, it felt **just right**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 3)

A/Ns:

1) I'm not going to bother talking about the two jutsus that everyone should be familiar from the manga/anime. They're not important than the two jutsus I made up for Naruto.

**Fuuton: Kaze Kabe (Wind Element: Wind Wall)** – It's a defense jutsu that is like the Water Wall jutsu Kakashi had used to defend himself against Itchai's water attack. Instead of water, a cylinder of wind protects the caster against attacks, and unlike the Hyuuga's **Hakkeshou Kaiten**, the caster does not have to spin in order to create the jutsu.

**Fuuton: Kabe Nami (Wind Element: Wall Wave)** – Another defense jutsu, just this time the caster creates a shockwave of wind in the shape of a large crescent wall. It's very handy when a person wants to knock away the enemy without harming them.

As for what will Naruto create in the future, especially attack wind jutsus, I'm not going to say anything. I'm not going to spoil anyone. ;p

2) I want to express my thanks to all of those who placed this story on your list of favorites as well as on your Story Alerts, not to mention all of those who left reviews. I deeply appreciate the support from all, especially those who want to help make this story better by telling me of mistakes, ideas, etc. :)

3) Edit-in Nov. 10, 2010: For anyone who is curious to see what Tenten and Naruto look like in their clothes at the dance club, I have an art posted over at my DeviantArt account, showing Naruto and Tenten as shown in this chapter at the dance club. It's a commission done for me by the talented petiteantoinette of DeviantArt, and I thank her highy for drawing such a wonderful art! Just copy-and-paste the URL from below and remove the spaces, or go to my Profile for the direct link. :)

jupmod . deviantart . com / art / UL-Dancing-Night-Away-185617216


	4. Chapter 4: Stronger Combined

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 4 – Stronger Combined  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Walking down the busy market street, Tenten, known as The Weapons Mistress of Konoha, couldn't help but feel like that world was going well for her. So well, that she was able to enjoy the sights, sounds, and good smells of Konoha's business district with ease. Today felt like a good day with the skies bright and clear with a few puffy clouds, the temperature nice and tolerable, and the joy of seeing the villagers happily going about their everyday lives in peace.

For the bun-haired brunette, another reason for being in a good mood was the two katon jutsu scrolls attached to her waist belt. In little over a month since she had started her training in utilizing her nature chakra, Tenten had made progress in mastering katon jutsu. She has yet to reach A-rank level, but she had learned least one B-rank katon jutsu and several C-ranks, not to mention several handy D-rank ones for everyday use. Now with the two scrolls she had just received from Tsunade-sama, Tenten was going to aim to try to add an A-rank katon jutsu to her list.

"Tenten!" a voice called out, and turning her head to the source, the young woman realized it was Ino, standing in front of her family's flower shop with a broom. Being so mentally focused on her recently required scrolls, Tenten was not even aware where she was going and would have passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop without noticing it, if it weren't for her fellow kunoichi.

"Hi, Ino," Tenten grinned in greeting, as she strolled up to the blonde. The weapons expert realized that Ino too was wearing her kunoichi outfit, just with the addition of the shop apron on top, and like everyone else in The Kunoichi Five, Ino's work attire had changed over the years. Today, the perky, shapely Yamanaka wore a long-sleeved fishnet undershirt, crop-top short-sleeved purple v-neck shirt on top, black spandex pants with purple skirt, and a high-heeled kunoichi boots which ended above the ankles.

"So, what's happening?" Ino chirped before her expression became devious. "Have nothing to do without your **training partner** around?"

Tenten smirked with narrowed eyes at her friend. "Will you ever stop pushing?" Ever since that night at the dance club last month, Ino had constantly teased her regarding the nature of her relationship with Naruto.

"Nope," the blonde impishly answered. "You can't hide the fact that you're interested in Naruto."

"We're **friends**," the brunette insisted, "best friends. Men and women can dance close as we did and still be friends."

Ino smirked. "Not the way you two were dancing close. You two looked so much like a couple than friends, especially the way your heads were positioned."

"You're such a tease," a grinning Tenten rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks blushing at the memories of how wonderful it was to dance so close to the blond man.

"You're blushing," the blonde pointed out, eyes twinkling. "You're thinking about him, right now."

With one hand on her hip, the Weapons Mistress cockily grinned. "That's because we are talking about him. It's hard not to think about him, when we're talking about him." Her eyebrows rose upward. "What about you and Chouji? You guys are dating, right?"

"_Trying to change the subject, aren't you?"_ Ino mentally snickered to the ploy. _"Fine. I'll let this go for now, Tenten, just you can't deny your interest in the handsome whisker-faced man. You'll see."_

Grinning, Ino shrugged her shoulders and answered. "Of course, we're dating. I have not denied that before. Chouji is a good and kind man. I like to explore to know whether we can be more than friends." Light blue eyes became unfocused, as their owner was preoccupied with a memory. "Kami, he sure knows how to kiss."

Brown eyes blinked at that. "You two kissed?" Tenten asked in surprise. After seeing Ino nodded, Team Gai's kunoichi frowned. "Are you going too fast with him, Ino? You only had been dating him for less than a month."

Ino chuckled good-naturedly. "You're making it sound like we're already bedding each other." Tenten blushed upon hearing that, yet her frown remained, and upon seeing the frown still there, the blonde let a well-meaningful grin appeared on her face. "We've been friends for so long, that I felt comfortable in giving him a kiss. It was on his birthday a few weeks ago. It felt right, and I had no regrets. We both liked our first kiss that we've been kissing ever since in private whenever we've gotten the chance." Her expression became gentle. "Tenten, it's just a matter of whether you're comfortable and trusting with a man to give him a kiss on the lips. If you're not comfortable or trusting with him, you would not even want to dance very close to him."

Tenten has to admit that Ino made a good point, yet was she also conveying something else? _"Are you talking about Naruto with that reference to dancing closer? I do trust him, and I'm very comfortable with him, yet do I feel that way with him?"_ All in all, she was not sure she even has an answer to the question.

Feeling triumphant in planting that little seed, Ino noticed the two scrolls strapped to the weapons mistress's belt. "What are those scrolls?" she asked while pointing them out.

Grateful for the change in subject, Tenten grinned and pulled one out to show it to the blonde. "I'd asked Tsunade-sama whether she knows of any katon jutsu scrolls I can borrow, and she gave me these two out of the village's main vault in the Hokage Tower."

Eying the scroll, Ino saw it was a katon scroll as indicated, but her eyes went wide upon seeing a familiar clan symbol at one end. "That symbol," she pointed out. "These scrolls belong to—"

"The Uchiha Clan," the brunette kunoichi finished with a dry look before attaching the scroll back. "Everyone in the village knows we took over their assets within a year or two after Sasuke left to join Orochimaru. All that land and stuff just sitting there going to waste."

"I know," Ino nodded, feeling somewhat sympathetic to the last Uchiha yet knowing it had been the right thing to do. Least the land and stuff were put to good use. "I was surprise Sasuke didn't complain about the lost."

Tenten gave her a 'Are you crazy?' expression. "Not with the money his clan stashed in banks outside the village. Tsunade-sama couldn't touch those accounts no matter what, unless she has the authorization of the Fire Daimyo to seize any accounts within the country. If there were any, that is, given Sasuke is not saying anything if there were any within the country."

Ino nodded again. It had been quite a revelation to most in the village that the Uchiha clan has kept money stocked in accounts in foreign banks outside the village as well as the Fire Country. Yet despite the shock, it did make sense, especially if your clan was quite wealthy and powerful. Why bother to keep everything in one basket? In case of emergencies, least a clan would have some money to fall back onto. It made most citizens wonder if other prominent clans, like the Hyuuga, had done the same thing. Overall, it may felt like a betrayal to not have all of one's assets invested within the village, but from a financial standpoint, it made sense.

Seeing something out of the corner of her eyes that made her smirk, Ino focused again on her friend. "So, are you going to surprise Naruto with any katon jutsu from those scrolls, as well as your **other** surprise?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do that," a confused Tenten grinned. "You know after he comes home from his mission I'm going to show him what my mother gave me. Why?"

A giggle came out of Ino's mouth, before she pointed to something down the street. "Because you'll be showing him sooner than you think."

Swiveling her head in the direction the blonde pointed, Tenten was surprised and delighted to see Naruto and his team coming up the street. It was apparent Team 7 has just now returned from their mission, which meant for the weapons specialist that she would be indeed showing Naruto tomorrow what she has learned during his time away.

A happy smile graced the Jinchuuriki's face upon spotting the two girls. "Tenten! Ino!" he waved as he, Sakura, and Yamato-taichou approached. "It's great to see you two!"

"Hi, Naruto," greeted Tenten warmly to him before giving him a hug, which he returned just as warmly. She hugged her pink-haired friend too in greetings, as well as welcomed Yamato with a verbal greeting. After Ino too greeted the team with a friendly hug to Naruto and Sakura, did the brunette kunoichi address Team 7 as a whole. "I take the mission went well?"

Sakura answered with a cocked grin. "Typical escort mission, nothing exciting happened. I am so looking forward to get home and relax."

"And I'm looking forward to some ramen from Ichiraku's," Naruto grinned toothily, making Ino chuckle and Tenten and Sakura shaking their heads amusedly. Yamato simply grinned at the young man, knowing despite how far Naruto has grown as a person, he was still the same in some ways.

Cerulean orbs taking in his female friend and training partner, Naruto became aware of the two scrolls on her belt. "Are those katon scrolls?" he pointed out with a finger.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, Tsunade-sama gave them to me awhile ago. I was on my way to the training grounds to work on them, when I stopped to speak to Ino. I'll show them to you tomorrow."

Naruto shrugged with a grin. "I can join you now. We don't have to wait until tomorrow, if you want."

A tiny chuckle indicated Tenten was amused and not surprise at what he said. "Naruto, you just came back from a mission, and you want to join me in training?" she mentioned with a raised eyebrow. "It is mid-afternoon, thus why don't you go and relax after reporting in to Tsunade-sama. Go to Ichiraku's as you planned. As I stated, I'll show you the scrolls tomorrow."

"Yeah, Naruto," Ino joined in, teasingly ribbing him. "There's more to life than just training and missions, you know." Her blue eyes briefly locked with the sea-foam greens of her best friend, passing a message between their eyes.

The blond man chuckled and held up a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just eager to return to my training with Tenten. We have a lot to learn, if we're going to get that jounin promotion." He trained his sights on his bun-haired partner, placing a hand on her arm. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure thing," Tenten reassured him, grinning warmly at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a wave of good-bye to both Ino and Tenten, Naruto began walking off toward the Hokage Tower with Yamato, who also said his farewells to the two kunoichi. Yet a few seconds later, both stopped and turned around upon noticing their female teammate was not following. "Come on, Sakura-chan," the blond called out.

A grinning reassuring Sakura shook her head. "You two go ahead," she explained, "I want to speak to Ino about some flowers to plant at Sasuke's home. I'll catch up."

"Okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto shrugged with an understanding smile. He then resumed the journey to the Hokage Tower, and Yamato followed suit, but not before tossing a grin and raised eyebrow at the pinkette, who knew the elite jounin knew what she was up to.

Once the two men were out of sight did Tsunade's apprentice immediately pointed to her best friend. "Okay, Ino-pig, spill! What is it that you got to tell me?"

Ino giggled before eying the brown-haired kunoichi. "Tenten has a surprise in store for Naruto."

Curious green-eyes turned to the older girl. "Really? This surprise has nothing to do with those jutsu scrolls, right?" she asked while indicating the scrolls on Tenten's belt.

Tenten shook her head with a fleeting grin. "No, it's nothing to do with these scrolls. My mother gave me something a few days after your team left weeks ago on your mission." With that said, she explained everything to the captivated medic-nin, and when she was finished a few minutes later, Sakura was grinning wickedly.

"If you can master that, you will so get one over Naruto," Sakura crowed. Ino nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Once more, Team Gai's only female member shook her head, but this time with a disbelieving chuckle. "Me? Get one over Naruto? Not in a department he is ahead of me." As a thought came to her mind, she let a devilish grin slowly spread across her face. "But that doesn't mean I can least try."

"Yes!" both the other girls cried out, before they raised their hands in a high-five gesture to Tenten, who gave a high-five to each.

With her inner being full of confidence, Konoha's Weapons Mistress waved merrily good-bye to her fellow kunoichi. "I'll see you two later. I'm going now to see what I can learn from these scrolls."

"Go for it!" Ino called after the brunette as she walked away toward the training grounds.

"I better get going too," Sakura mentioned. "I don't want to keep Tsunada-shishou waiting." She waved as she began strolling away. "I'll see you later, Ino-pig!"

"Yeah, I'll catch you later, Forehead!" Ino replied back good-naturedly. With her friend gone, the blonde Yamanaka returned to sweeping the front of her family's store, until a customer came up to her to ask about some flowers.

Following the customer inside to deal with an order, Ino mentally smirked. _"I so wish for Tenten to get one over Naruto. It's not possible given his skills, but oh, it would be so much fun if it was possible." _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blades slashed through the morning air, as their owner moved around the clearing, his body going through the stances of the kenjutsu form rapidly from one to another. A small trickle of sweat went down his cheek, but his stamina didn't let up, his chakra giving him the energy needed to continue onward without stopping. For any average shinobi, he or she would think someone has to be crazy to even workout for an hour straight without stopping even once, but for Uzumaki Naruto, it was the norm due to his large chakra reserves and his personal beliefs of not ever giving up.

So thus began another training day for the Most Unpredictable Ninja of Konoha. During his time away from the village while on the mission, the blond man would keep up with his kenjutsu exercises whenever and wherever it was possible to do so. Yet now that he was home, he was looking forward to sparring and training with the woman who had helped him get this far with knowing kenjutsu, so he could use his father's chakra kodachis – Tenten.

As he leaped into the air, his twin short swords slashing through the air in artistic form, Naruto couldn't help but feel a small tug in his heart whenever he thought of the weapons-loving kunoichi.

In the past few months, since he had started his kenjutsu training, he has enjoyed spending time with Tenten, not just during training time, but also when they had hung out for dinner afterward, socializing with their friends, etc. She has become a very great friend to him, and as he had gotten to know more about her than he ever recalled before her offer to train him, Naruto realized that he admired her highly as a person. Tenten was strong and serious as a kunoichi, yet as a woman, she was kind, understanding, and has a great sense of humor. Unlike Sakura-chan, Tenten did not ever hit him if he said anything stupid, and furthermore, she had more patience to teach him things in ways he could understand, while Sakura-chan would sometimes become impatience. Overall, it came down simply that Naruto knew that he truly like Tenten and rather be with her than with anyone else in his group of close friends.

Feeling a familiar presence nearby, no doubt watching him, the whisker-faced blond let a small smile graced his lips. He didn't mind her observation of him at all, especially since that night at the dance club. It felt nice that she wanted to watch him.

Leaning against tree, Tenten warmly smiled as her brown eyes took in his supple form doing the kenjutsu moves. She was no fool to not tell that he had noticed her, but he didn't seem to mind, thus why she continued viewing him, giving her a heart a tug in knowing he trusted her.

Trust. It was something she knew all her friends and comrades have toward one another. Without trust, teamwork was not possible, and the close bond of friendship wouldn't have existed among them. Yet, the brunette was feeling a different kind of trust toward Naruto, and oddly, she couldn't place it properly to describe it. It was just a feeling that she could trust him with her life, her soul, her entire being. The blond has a big heart, gentle soul, and a determine drive to be the best shinobi he could be, and she found all these traits were very admirable. It was no wonder she looked forward to spend much time with Naruto as possible. He was overall a great guy to be with.

After several minutes of watching him practice, Tenten stepped away from the tree and approached her training partner, who stopped and faced her when she drew near. "You're really getting the hang of the stances," she spoke out with a grin, skipping greeting him since she knew he knew she was there anyway. "I say you'll soon do not need any more instructions. Just work on the speed and you'll be ready."

"Thanks, Tenten," Naruto proudly grinned. "Knowing the forms had helped a lot with my fuuton jutsu development." She nodded once before unrolling her weapons storage scroll. "The usual spar?" he asked upon noticing her conjuring up the pair of kodachis she'd used before. .

"Yep," Tenten confirmed, as she placed her scroll aside before starting her warm up. "I'll start with testing you against the kodachi, before I'll move on to using a katana." His simple nod told her he understood.

After her warm up, the pair began their spar.

As steel clang against steel, both elegantly moved fluently across the clearing in front of the Memorial Stone, like two dancers moving in synch. Each used their skills and knowledge to attack, defend, and counterattack, and as the spar continued, Tenten and Naruto began to enjoy the thrill of the moments, taking pride and admiration in not only their own skills but also the skills of each other. It was a joy for both to know they each have similar feelings when it came to training with each other this way.

Many minutes later, after one last mid-air attack on one another, the brunette kunoichi lowered her swords, a sign that the duel was over, prompting the blond shinobi to follow her lead. A wide radiant smile graced her face. "You've improved greatly, Naruto," she mentioned, her voice indicating her great approval. "After three months, your defenses barely have any holes for me to exploit." Her lips curved upward on one side. "Although, I think your attacks could use some work," she admitted humorously.

Naruto chuckled at her jab, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, it's not like we're wielding blunt swords, Tenten. If we're not careful, we can do serious harm when going full out. It's one thing to not to worry about these things when fighting an enemy, but it's another when training with friends."

Tenten nodded once with an understanding grin. She certainly knew that feeling, whenever Gai-sensei had asked her to attack Lee or Neji with her weapons. During their first year as a team, she had not wanted to risk hurting her teammates, but as time went by, her confidence in her teammates grew enough to feel she did not need to worry about hurting them, even with blunt weapons.

Getting into a fighting stance and holding up his blades, Naruto gave his training partner a cocky grin. "So, ready to go another round?"

Matching his expression, Tenten strolled over to her scroll and sealed away her kodachis. "Sure," she said over her shoulder, "just this time, I'll use the katana." With that said, she unsealed the sword, and after the smoke clear, the katana was in her hands, before the young woman turned around to face her friend.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion at first, before they became lidded. "That's not the katana you usually use," the blond chuunin mentioned, as he examined the katana.

Unlike the average katana she had used before, this one definitely was no ordinary sword. The steel blade was sharp and gleaming much like his kodachis. The hilt was wrapped in intertwined red and white leather straps with a covered butt that has a red tassel. Yet the most interesting feature was the guard, which was made by taking a small Leaf symbol, smaller than the one seen on the hitai-ate, and mirrored it vertically and then the two were mirrored horizontally with all the points touching in the center.

That smug smile on her face went wider upon seeing his expression. "My mom used to wield this katana when she was a kunoichi during her younger days, before she and my dad settled down. A few days after you left on your mission last month, my mom gave me her sword, saying I was ready to wield it, now that I have begun training in nature manipulation."

Understanding dawned to the young Jinchuuriki. "You mean…" He gestured to her sword. "That katana is…"

Tenten let actions speak for her, as she poured her nature chakra into the blade, shimmering up its length. The blue chakra covered the blade, flickering and wavering like a burning fire ravaging a piece of wood. Upon seeing this sight, Naruto knew he was right.

"It's a chakra blade," the brunette confirmed verbally, her expression still smug.

Two blond eyebrows lifted up at her. "How far along have in come in a month, Tenten? You could not have mastered nature manipulation in a month."

Sweet laughter came forth from the kunoichi's mouth, before she shook her head, letting a regular grin graced her face. "I have not mastered it. No average ninja can master nature manipulation in a month. You were able to do so, because of your unique training technique, Naruto, but for me, it's just not possible.

"So far, I have several hand-seal katon jutsu under my belt, and I'm currently working on adding an A-rank jutsu to the list. The best I can do now with my mom's sword is push chakra into it to create the chakra flames along its length. I just do not have the ability yet to create katon jutsu out of the katana, as you do with fuuton jutsu out of your kodachis."

A challenging, wicked expression slowly appeared on her face, setting off her training partner's internal warning alarms. "But this not mean I will not have fun in least **trying** to take you on, Naruto, after all, when it comes to elemental chakra, it is known that fire trumps wind." With this said, the Weapons Mistress leaped into the air, her sword posed over her head to swing it down on the male shinobi below.

"Kuso!" Naruto shouted out upon seeing the quickly descending kunoichi, sword ready to strike. His hands swiftly brought up his chakra-enhanced short swords in the horizontal defense position just before the katana collided with the twin kodachis. With force behind his arms, he pushed away his opponent, who immediately attacked again.

So, as it was before, the pair dueled for many minutes of attacking and defending, giving everything they had to get one over the other. To the average civilian, they looked like they were really fighting each other, but to a shinobi, it was obvious, the two would not cross the line to truly hurt each other. Over time, small grins came to their faces, showing their excitement and delight, as their swords maintained their elemental chakra auroras.

"_Kami!"_ Tenten mentally exclaimed, while dodging an attack by back flipping a few times before going on the offence. _"It's just so much fun fighting him like this!" _He parried a few of her hits prior to side jumping out of the way. _"Neither Lee or Neji have ever given me such a fun workout!" _With gleaming eyes, the Weapons Mistress once more went on the attack.

"_It has been a long time since I had this much fun training"_ admitted a grinning Naruto to himself, while blocking and evading the kunoichi's assaults. He then began back pushing back his opponent with various counter strikes. _"It's quite a rush to train like this, not to mention the great company." _

After taking a small jump backwards to give some space between them, Tenten swung her katana overhead before commencing a hard downward stroke. Naruto, seeing the attack, quickly crossed his kodachis into an X, and once the katana met the kodachis, he clamped the short swords over the long sword in a scissor fashion, his fisted hands over hers, prior to swiftly forcing the katana and her arms to his left, which was her right. This final move compelled her body to lurch forward to go with the flow of her trapped hands and forearms, thus her body found itself close to his with legs spread as they looked into each other's cocky faces.

"Well, it looks like I won, Weapons Girl," the tall blond smirked slightly down at the woman before him.

"Ha!" grandly replied the brunette. She tried to pull her sword and hands free, but the man's hold was firm despite they were fisted around his swords. "You know I'm better than you in kenjutsu, so how do you know whether I'm just playing?"

"True," he nodded in agreement. "Then again, you're the one in a **compromising** position now, eh?" he finished with his smirk widening.

Tenten's expression radiate at the challenge. "We'll see about that, Whisker Boy," she grinned defiantly.

Once more she tried to pull free from his grip, giving all her strength behind the move, but her challenger stood firm, keeping his hands locked over hers. Being bigger and stronger than her, not to mention having more chakra than her, it was clear to Tenten that Naruto could keep her trap until she exhausted herself. With one last effort, the bun-haired kunoichi gave everything she got to pull herself free.

What happened next was totally unexpected. Naruto, wanting to keep his hands locked over hers, had his arms temporarily yanked to his right, their arms going upward on the momentum. Yet the next moment, he pushed their arms and hands back down toward his left, tugging her body forward once more, but this time, Tenten, with a yelp, came crashing into his body, chest to chest. Her head shot up at the same time his head looked down, and before they knew it, the pair found their faces were close together. **Very** close together.

All time stopped as the startled training partners stared into each other's eyes. Each could feel the breath of the other as well as the quickening of their heartbeats and the slow blushing of their cheeks.

"Ten-chan?" Naruto whispered, unable to tear away from those expressive chocolate eyes drawing him in. Her scent was wonderful to his nose, and she looked so beautiful, especially those pink lip-glossed lips…

"Naruto-kun?" Tenten spoke back just as softly. She was drowning in those lovely sky-blues of his. His scent was intoxicating, and he was so handsome. And those lips…

Two pairs of eyes slowly became lidded as his lips drew closer to hers, both following some inner force to make contact and wanting it very much. Feeling each other's breaths, as their eyes became mere slits, two lips were about to touch—

Suddenly, brown and blue eyes shot wide open, feeling something else that made two heads slowly turned together toward the source – the swords in their hands. The two separate chakras, around the katana and the kodachis, were mingling and some merging, and slowly, before their eyes, red-oranges flames began to appear, encircling the swords at the areas where the three blades touch.

"WHAT THE HELL?" both ninjas shouted at the sight, before they jumped away from each other, and upon disconnection, the flames immediately died off at the same time both young adults stopped pouring their nature chakra into their swords.

"What was that?" Naruto blinked in bewilderment at nothing in particular before eying an equal baffled Tenten.

She wondered at first which he was referring, the sight of their nature chakras merging or that they nearly kissed. Pushing her blush back at the thoughts of what it would have felt to have his lips pressed against her, the female weapons expert presumed he meant this latest incident. "Well, from the looks of it, our nature chakras merged when our swords touched. The question I have, is this possible?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question before pondering on it. A few moments later, he nodded. "I know it is possible to combine jutsu to form one jutsu. Yamato-taichou and I did that when we saved Kakashi-sensei, Ino, and Chouji from Kakuzu. We combined my **Fuuton: Rasengan (Wind Element: Spiraling Sphere) **and his **Suiton: Hahonryuu (Water Element: Crashing Rapids) **to form the **Gufuu Suika no Jutsu (Water Typhoon Vortex Technique)**. Not to mention that Yamato-taichou can combine two nature chakras through a bloodline to create his wood jutsu."

Tenten couldn't find any fault with that, except one thing. "True, but we're talking about merging the nature chakras from two **separate** individuals, not from one person."

A tiny grin formed on Naruto's face prior to shrugging his shoulders. "Well, we did saw it was possible. Can't argue with what we saw, eh?"

A chuckle bubbled out of Tenten's mouth. He made a very good point there. One couldn't dispute what one has witnessed with one's eyes.

It was at this moment that an idea came to Naruto. Thinking it was a good plan, he sheathed his left kodachi in its scabbard behind his back, and with that done, he approached Tenten and stood just behind her.

"What are you doing?" the Weapons Mistress mentioned out of bafflement as her friend wrapped his left arm around her waist. She placed her left hand over his, feeling her cheeks flared again at his close proximity while her brown eyes locked onto his blue ones.

His comforting smile made her relax a bit. "We're going to try to recreate what we saw. If we can combine my wind-natured chakra with your fire-natured chakra, it will open up a whole new door for us in creating jutsu. After all, by combining our strengths, we can become stronger. That's how a team works, right?"

Tenten grinned softly at his explanation, her posture fully relaxed now she knew what he was planning. "You do know I stated that I have not mastered nature manipulation," she pointed out the flaw in his idea.

Naruto's smile didn't deflate at her words. "I'm not suggesting for you to need to create any katon jutsu out of your sword. Just pump your nature chakra into your blade as you did before without pushing to the extreme, and I'll do the same with mine. Let us see what happens when our chakras merge."

One side of his mouth curved upward. "It's true that fire trumps wind, but I do know that if wind **aids** fire, fire only gets stronger. Therefore, wind and fire are stronger together than they are apart."

Mouth slightly apart in astonishment, Tenten truly could not find any fault at all at what he said. Naruto has shown great intelligence from his choice of words, thus she knew his plan has great merits and possibilities in the future… for both of them.

Letting a warm and confident smile slowly form on her face, the brunette squeezed his left hand and settled into his embrace, her back relaxing against his chest. "So how do we accomplish this?" she asked. She has a good hunch what they were going to do, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Cheeks becoming a bit rosy from her nearness, the blond shinobi began to enlighten the brown-haired kunoichi. "It's simple. Extend out your katana, as it was before." He watched her extend out her right arm with the long blade, pointing it outward. "Now, I place my kodachi over the katana like this." His right arm reached out and placed the short sword next to the longer one just at the upper right of its length. The tip of his blade touched the steel of hers with his fisted hand on top of hers just to the right. "Now we pour our nature chakras into the swords and see what develops. Trust me on this."

Looking from their touching swords to his face, which was focused on the blades, Tenten felt an emotion inside to compel her to lean her head up enough to plant a warm kiss on his left cheek. A surprised Naruto spun his head around to look at his partner, who was supporting a trusting and warm expression at him. "I do, Naruto-kun, I do," she grinned warmly.

At her words, Naruto felt a stirring in his heart, knowing she placed this high level of trust in him. He was determined to not let her down. "Thanks, Ten-chan," he smiled back just as warmly.

After a minute of looking into each other's eyes, the pair once more focused on their swords with warm determination etched on their faces.

With the Memorial Stone to their right sides and swords pointed toward the river, Tenten and Naruto poured their nature chakras into their chakra blades. They watched as the two chakras didn't do anything at first, but slowly and as expected, the two started to mingle and merge. The two chakras began to grow, one strengthening the other around the swords, proving the power that came what two could accomplish when they work… together.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 4)

A/Ns:

1) Okay, I can hear some of you want to kill me for making Naruto and Tenten about to kiss and pull them away at the last moment. It was cruel, but I'm proud that it worked out this way for this chapter. The pair has reached a major point together, thus it fits with the title of this chapter as well as what they discovered regarding their chakra swords. :)

2) Chouji's birthday, for anyone's information, happened to be May 1st, according to online sources. This will give a good perspective of when this chapter took place. :)

3) Regarding the information about the Uchiha clan in this chapter, I figured this would be a good spot to broaden the explanation regarding Sasuke's assets.

Juopunumies pointed out in his review of Chapter 1 that he thought I had fallen into the pitfall of that Konoha would have kept all the old Uchiha assets (land and other stuff) for Sasuke. Chapter 1 didn't say this, but it did mention Sasuke has large assets so it could have been interpreted as such. Yet I figured there would be another way for Sasuke to still have large assets even if Konoha has siege all the Uchiha assets within the village, and that would be that the Uchiha has placed money in accounts outside the village.

So, overall, it makes sense. In our real world, rich people obvious do not have all their money stockpiled in a single bank account. Of course not. Makes sense to have multiple accounts to fall back than to leave everything in one basket. Having the Uchiha Clan have multiple accounts would also give another reason why Sasuke didn't seem to care or worry when he had left the village to join Orochimaru. With money in banks outside Konoha, he wouldn't need to worry about falling short of cash.

4) I want to be on the record that I am **not** making Tenten being more powerful than Naruto when it comes to mastering nature chakra. Tenten has only started her nature chakra training for a month, while Naruto has least two to three years of experience since his training under Kakashi and Yamanto on the quest to merge nature chakra with the Rasengan. Not to mention that Naruto has the Kage Bushin training technique, which had helped him accelerated his nature chakra training tremendously, thus why he was able to master his nature chakra and make wind techniques without using hand seals. Tenten has yet to master her nature chakra to Naruto's level to even form jutsu without hand seals. As mentioned in this chapter, she can only push her nature chakra so much into her chakra sword without exhausting herself, and the katon techniques she does know are made using hand seals.

So, as Tenten said, she will not get one over Naruto in the department he is ahead of her – the mastering of one's nature chakra. Yet it is fun for her to imagine and least try her best, thus why she, Ino, and Sakura were smiling on the thought. Who knows maybe Tenten will eventually master her nature chakra over a year or two, as it should normally take for the average ninja. :)

5) Speaking of the pair's nature chakras, the idea to have their nature chakras merge came from the Shippuuden anime episode #86, where Yamato and Naruto combined separate techniques to form one powerful jutsu as it was mentioned in this story chapter. I realized to have Tenten and Naruto merge their nature chakras would make quite an ironic symbolic gesture that parallels their growing relationship. :)

6) For anyone's information, 'Kuso' is Japanese for 'shit'. It was apparent what Naruto was saying during that moment. I have no idea whether Japanese use swear words or not, but I had read a few fics using 'kuso' and given Naruto's situation at that moment, I thought it would be appropriate to use the word. :)

7) Since Cole125 gave a review without signing-in, I have no choice but to respond in a public way to his review in order to reach him.

Cole, I really do not understand what problems can be arisen if Naruto made a move first. Would it make any difference if Tenten made the move first? What about in this chapter where it seems both were going to make the move at the same time? Pretty soon or later, one of them or both will make a move. Eventually something will happen to make these two realize their feelings have evolved over time to something more, and when that happens, one or both have to make a move. So in the end, I really can't see any difference if one or the other make the move first. Someone will have to or else what good is calling this a romance fic, eh? ;)

8) Last, not related to this story, has anyone seen Chapter 437 and 438 of the manga? Boy, it seems Kishimoto is on a killing spree now with knocking out more of Naruto's precious people. I'm not going to place any major spoilers, just say that after that last 'suppose' kill, Naruto went tailed. Go figure. Let the drama continue onward! (smirk)

9) Oh, to let everyone know, I have disabled the anonymous review function due to personal reasons with a reviewer, who has been giving me problems. The guy will not leave me alone, so I have to disable the function to prevent the guy from ever bothering me again. If anyone, who does not have a FF account, wants to tell me something regarding the story, etc., feel free to send me an email or drop a note at my DeviantArt account if you have a DA account yourself. :)


	5. Chapter 5: First Step

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 5 – First Step  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

For most people in the world, education of a person would fall mostly in the person's childhood years, which started with infancy up to adolescent. Of course, most consider any education beyond adolescent to be just additional higher education separate from the basics. Yet, in reality, education would be continuous throughout a person's life, for no one truly stopped learning as he or she reached a certain age.

This wisdom was particularly true for everyone in the shinobi lifestyle. A ninja did not stop learning after reaching a certain rank or level, for doing so would be proven fatal against opponents, who could counter a jutsu or form. It was true that continuous education did not guarantee a ninja would live a long time in an unpredictable shinobi world, but if the chances of surviving to reach old age increases with one's continuous education, much like The Third Hokage had achieved by learning from others even his students, one could not dispute a shinobi from constantly learning.

So if one would happen to see Konoha's Weapons Mistress curled comfortably in the left corner of her living room's couch, reading a book on advance shinobi tactics, one would not have any problems of her doing so, especially if she wanted to prepare herself for the jounin exam.

This was what Tenten was doing when the time was a few minutes past 9 PM and the darkness of night was seen through the windows of her family's second-floor apartment. In nothing but a pink tank top and dark blue slacks with her shoulder-blade-length brown hair loose and free, the kunoichi was focused on her reading with only the light from two floor lamps to provide illumination from each side of the couch. The only non-clothing she was wearing though was a silver necklace with small gold and silver kunai and shuriken.

After pulling up a bit the blanket, used to keep her legs and bare feet warm, and picking up a mug of hot chocolate off the small square table next to the couch and in front of the lamp, the 19-year-old woman was about to continue reading, when the door, which led downstairs to the first-floor family store, opened to reveal her mother, Kyohaku. The 40-something woman flipped off the switch for the staircase lights before closing the door behind her, and with her daughter watching, she flipped on another switch to turn on the overhead lights from the open kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room.

"How are your studies going?" Kyohaku grinned gently at her only child as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Okay," Tenten supplied before turning back to her reading after taking a sip of her drink, not bothering to ask regarding the store since it was known they closed shop at 9 PM anyway. "It sure is not going to be easy to get that promotion. I'm worry for Naruto though. He's not the type to read books or scrolls, unless it contains jutsu or information he can put in immediate use while training. You know that Sakrua and I had to convince him that it would benefit him as a jounin to know advance tactics and other useful knowledge. He had come a long way from his reckless genin days, but he's still the same in some ways."

The older woman chuckled at the same time she pulled out an empty mug from a cupboard. "Do you want him to change totally?"

Tenten's lips curved into a small, amused grin. "No. He wouldn't be Naruto if he changed totally. It would be like Lee and Gai giving up 'The Fires of Youth'." With a sigh, the young woman put down the book on her lap then leaned her head sideways against the soft cushion of the couch's backrest. Her brown eyes became unfocused as her mind thought of a certain blond man with whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. Her freed left fingers came up to glide over the silver necklace she received from said blond.

After pouring hot water from the still-warm kettle into the coco mix in her mug, Kyohaku turned around to face her daughter to say something, but her mouth stood still upon seeing the look on Tenten's face. The female blacksmith produced a concern grin at the sight.

In the past month, ever since her daughter had told her of the near kiss with Naruto, Kyohaku had seen that faraway look occasionally on Tenten's face, whenever the girl was thinking of her blond training partner. Tenten had said that sometimes there were awkward moments between Naruto and her, especially if they were so close that their faces nearly touch. However, her child brushed it off and said that things would sort out eventually. Now, Kyohaku was not so sure whether things would sort out between Naruto and her daughter, unless one or both of them came to terms with their feelings.

"_Kami, she's so blind to not see what is laying in front of her. It was the same with her feelings for Neji."_ Sighing, the older woman took a sip of her hot chocolate before proceeding into the living room to walk around to the front of the couch. Just like it was for the Hyuuga prodigy, she knew she has to make her child open up her eyes regarding Naruto.

Seeing the still-glazed expression on her child's face, Kyohaku let a small chuckle escaped her lips before noisily cleared her throat. As expected, Tenten was shaken out of her thoughts, looking up at her mother, who wore a semi-amused grin. "Thinking about **him**?" she asked, and the weapons maker softly chuckled again upon seeing her daughter peered down with blushing cheeks and a tiny, warm grin, her fingers still on the necklace.

Settling down besides her daughter, Kyohaku placed a comforting hand on Tenten's blanket-covered knee, prompting the young woman to look up into her mother's face as her left hand came off the necklace to settle in her lap. "Tenten, I think you and Naruto have to talk about what nearly happen a month ago. Things are not going to sort out on their own as you thought."

Tenten was startled at first at the suggestion just before letting her body relax as she thought it over. She knew her mother was right. "Just I don't know how we can get pass this awkwardness between us, Mom. Every time we managed to end up in a position to allow a kiss to happen, we freeze up."

Kyohaku smiled reassuringly, having a hunch what was wrong. "Did you want him to kiss you during that time last month?"

"Yes," Tenten didn't hesitate to softly answer.

"Did he want to kiss you?" asked the older woman.

"From his facial expression, I have no doubt he had wanted to kiss me," the Weapons Mistress replied, thinking of his handsome face at that near-kiss moment.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Kyohaku gently inquired.

This time Tenten did waver in responding. "I… I… I don't know," she spoke so softly. "Maybe of what will happen afterward?"

Kyohaku squeezed her child's knee, having guessed correctly what was the problem. "Tenten," she grinned knowingly and reassuringly, "you said many times you trust Naruto and know he will not hurt you. That has not change, has it?"

"Of course not!" Tenten blurted out. "He's one of my best friends!"

"So was Neji," the older woman grinning almost cockily. Tenten gave a tiny grin at the point made.

Seeing her daughter's grin again, Kyohaku pressed onward. "Do you remember what I told you when you were just as confuse regarding your feelings for Neji, afraid of what would have happen afterward if you two kiss?"

The young woman nodded. "You said that we didn't need to jump in the water's deep end, for Neji and I can walk into the water's shallow end and slowly wade into the deep end at our own comfortable pace."

A pleased grin graced Kyuhaku's face. "Precisely. You trust Naruto, you enjoy being with him, you care for him as a good friend, and most importantly, you find him attractive. If he feels the same things for you, I do not see why both of you can't take that first step into the water together and slowly find out whether there is something more."

After giving her child's knee a pat, Kyohaku stood up and took a sip of her chocolate drink before addressing her daughter again. "Good night, sweetheart. I'm going to bed early."

"Good night, Mom, and thanks," Tenten gently grinned up at her mother, who nodded once in acknowledgement before walking around the couch toward the hallway situated on the left side of the kitchen. She turned off the kitchen lights from a switch in the hallway before strolling down the hall to her bedroom.

Alone once more, Team Gai's kunoichi faced forward, looking down at the book in her lap. She also realized she had held her mug during the entire conversation, thus she was grateful she didn't accidentally spilled the hot chocolate all over herself.

Taking a sip of her favorite guilty-pleasure drink, which she had inherited the habit from her mother, Tenten reflected on what her parent had said. She knew Naruto and she really needed to talk regarding their feelings for one another. It was bad for them to be walking on eggshells around one another whenever they became physically close, and knowing the blond chuunin was attracted to her and vice-versa, the brunette couldn't see any fault for them to take that first step, especially now she knew she **wanted **it.

An idea came to her mind, making her wickedly grin. The plan certainly would be fun for the both of them, and further more, Tenten would enable to verify once and for all that Naruto really found her very attractive. It would be the perfect way for them to take that first step together.

Feeling confident in her plan, Tenten put down her mug on the small table before resuming her reading, but not before she had one last final thought. _"Tomorrow after our training will be ideal to engage the plan. I wonder how Naruto will react. Maybe I'll finally get him to have a nose bleed." _After giggling on the metal image, the young weapons mistress finally focused on her studies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Phoenix Fire Technique)!"**

A spray of fireballs shot out of a female mouth and headed toward one group of blond kage bushins that was happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. About ten of the clones puffed out of existence upon getting hit by the attack, and soon after, the jutsu user was on move through the forest once more, trying to avoid being outflanked by even more Kage Bunshins.

After nearly two months since she had started her training in element chakra manipulation, Tenten had come far in knowing katon jutsu. Thanks to a few katon scrolls that used to belong to the Uchiha Clan, the brunette kunoichi was able to add several katon jutsu to her attack arsenal. Combined with her scroll of weapons, the young woman now has more offensive and tactical skills than she did not have before her fire-natured chakra training.

"_All thanks to a certain blonde man,"_ Tenten mentally thanked the person who helped make her stronger as she flung rapidly a barrage of kunai to knock away another a few 'enemy' bunshins.

As she ran through the forest, aiming to get out into the Memorial Stone training field's main clearing, the Weapons Mistress mentally frowned upon knowing that despite her progress, she still has not able to create any katon jutsu through the use of her chakra sword. The best she could come up with was to create an aurora of flames around the blade, but other than that, jutsu without hand seals were not within her grasp yet. Until she could fully master her nature chakra, she would not able to perform katon jutsu without seals, and that goal may not become reality for many months to come.

Jumping into the clearing, feeling a sense of relief she now has more room to maneuver and launch her weapons, Tenten turned about to face the forest just as a wave of Naruto clones flew out of the trees right at her. Drawing out her chakra katana from her back, the bun-haired chuunin activated the flaming sword feature and went right into close-range combat with the fake Narutos, who gave her no chances to use her weapons scroll or any katon jutsu. This was fine with her, for she just loved the adrenaline rush hand-to-hand combat gave her as she used her kenjutsu and taijutsu abilities to fend off the Naruto 'army'.

While the weapons-loving brunette battled the horde, the real Naruto was practicing his wind jutsu on the other side of the clearing. His progress was advancing, thanks to his Kage Bunshin training technique. Not only did he now have several A-rank jutsu under his belt, but he has mastered his chakra kodachis that would make them lethal weapons. By extending his wind chakra to make the blades longer and sharper as he pleased, the two short swords truly have became an extension of his being, thus any opponent, who did not know him, would be quickly eliminated by underestimating the range of the swords.

Finishing cutting up another tree with ease, the blond chuunin decided to take a break, and when he turned around, his sight took in the vision of his kunoichi friend battling his bunshins on the other side of the clearing. Sheathing his swords behind his back, Naruto watched Tenten spar, admiring her strength and form, as he done many times before.

A sigh escaped his being as his grin faltered. Tenten was a great friend to him, ever since he first came to her store nearly a decade ago, and since watching her fight during the Chuunin Exams when he was twelve, Naruto had admired her highly as a kunoichi. Yet it was only in the past several months he came to appreciate her as a woman.

She was intelligent and strong, great traits for a warrior, yet she was warm and have a great sense of humor. Unlike Sakura, Tenten has far better patience to teach things to him, and definitely unlike Sakura, she did not hit him for saying anything stupid. As far as he knew, the brunette had not ever lost her temper, saved just one time when he saw her among several pissed off women who had been chasing Jiraiya from the Konoha women's hot springs a few years ago. To go on top of her wonderful personality, she has grown to be quite a looker with a toned body any man would drool over. Overall, she was a woman any man would be lucky to have as a girlfriend and potential wife.

And this was the crust of his problem he currently has regarding his beautiful friend. Ever since that near-kiss a month ago, Naruto was not sure exactly where he stood with her. Was she just a friend, or was his feelings developing into something more? He definitely had wanted to kiss her during that moment they were drawn to one another, yet since then, he was not so sure whether to follow through with the notion or not. He had not ever been in a relationship with a girl before, so he has no idea whether it was what Tenten really wanted or not, thus he did not want to ruin the friendship he has with her.

Naruto scowled as he looked away from the fighting female. _"Kami! Why am I so hesitant over this? I trust her with my life as a friend and fellow ninja, so I know she will not hurt me in any way."_ The scowl fell as he closed his eyes. _"Why can't things ever be simple?"_

With his eyes closed, the young man was unaware that Tenten had been watching him out of the corners of her eyes while fighting his clones. She frowned upon seeing his depressing expression, and given she didn't like seeing him in a sullen mood, the Weapons Mistress decided to liven things up for him.

After knocking back a Naruto clone with a backhand punch, the kunoichi swiftly unsealed a windmill shuriken out of her scroll and snapped it open into its four-blade form before spiraling it across the field toward the real Naruto. All the Kage Bunshin Narutos went wide-eyed at this move, wondering what the hell she was doing. "Boss!" one clone cried out. "Watch out!"

Blue eyes snapped open to see a fast moving rotating windmill shuriken heading right at him at neck level. "KUSO!" hollered out the blond before quickly ducking, and once after the flying buzz saw whizzed by and lodged into a tree, did the man straighten back up again to cast a miffed and perplexed gaze at the smirking girl. "What are you doing, Tenten?"

"I was trying to cheer you up, Naruto," replied Tenten too innocently with a simple shrug. "It doesn't suit you to look all dreary." With challenging eyes and a devilish grin, she held up her katana once more and pointed it at her training partner. "How about going at me one more time for the fun of it?"

That expression of hers told him she was teasing him, edging him to spar with her one-on-one like they had this morning. Just this time, she was doing so to get him out of his funk and not out of any training needs. Feeling grateful that she cared for him, Naruto let an equal sly grin appeared on his face, getting into the game she had set.

"Guys…" he ordered out to his clones as he approached the crafty kunoichi, drawing out his twin kodachis. "Go retrieve all of Ten-chan's weapons. I'll deal with her for the time being."

All the clones smiled wickedly at the command, knowing their Boss was going to have some fun now. After giving out snappy salutes, the remaining dozen Kage Bunshins scattered about to retrieve all the weapons the female weapons expert had used during her workout with them.

As Tenten and Naruto began feeling that emotion every time they spar together, they prepared themselves to do battle once more. Each couldn't describe it, but it was an invigorating sensation that made them anticipated the rush and flow of **wanting** to spar with one another. It was something that each knew they have not ever felt when sparring with anyone else. Not ever.

Almost like they were reading each other's minds, they rushed out at each at the same time, and their blades clashed together as they met each other at the half way mark. Like many times before, the two fought each other with everything they had, and it was quite a rush for both of them.

Many minutes later, the pair broke apart, sweaty and somewhat panting. A grinning Tenten sheathed her sword, indicating the end of the spar. There were times that they would fight with no one getting the upper hand, thus during such occasions, the Weapons Mistress would sheath her katana or kodachis to indicate the end of the fight. It was fun to spar with him, but even she knew she did not have the stamina to fight him for long durations.

"You are such a stamina freak," Tenten teasingly jabbed.

A grinning Naruto shrugged before sheathing his swords. "What can I say? I have it, so I use it. Is it any wonder I can least outlast Lee at times?"

Tenten chuckled at that, since it was true anyway. "Yeah. No wonder he loves to spar with you the most, other than Gai-sensei, that is." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled with his patent closed-eyed fox smile.

After shaking her head with a warm smirk at him, the bun-haired woman let out a sigh before speaking again. "Naruto…?" Seeing he was paying attention, she continued. "How about we quit training early today? Since it's a warm day, we can go swimming at Waterfall Lake. I already brought along a dinner picnic sealed in a scroll. We can go swimming in the lake and have a nice picnic dinner afterward."

Naruto was pleasantly surprised at her offer. They had been treating each other to dinner occasionally, ever since he had bought her dinner months ago on her birthday. Yet all those times were at restaurants, thus this suggestion was the first time they would have dinner together that was not at a restaurant setting. The blond grinned at his friend, for he certainly did not mind the change of venue. It was certainly a nice alteration from the normal routine.

"I'm all for it, Ten-chan," he stated. She grinned at the suffix, not minding it at all. It was a clear sign that Naruto considered her a very close personal friend. She knew he still called Sakura 'Sakura-chan' despite they would always remain friends.

"Good," the brunette replied before strolling over to a pile of weapons left by Naruto's Kage Bunshins, whom no doubt had finished their retrieval job during the sparring match. "I'll meet you at Waterfall Lake in a few minutes. After I seal away my weapons, I'm going directly there." Taking her large scroll, which she had dropped before engaging in the fight with Naruto, Tenten began sealing away the small stockpile of weapons.

A confused expression marred Naruto's face. "Are you not going home to change? I have to do so, since I didn't bring my swim trunks with me."

Tenten chuckled. "I'm wearing my swimsuit under my clothes, Naruto. I was prepared for this, since it was I who planned it."

"Oh," the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki blinked, feeling like an idiot for not figuring out the obvious. He should also have known, since he knew girls could able to hide their swimsuits underneath clothing if they knew they were going swimming. "I'll see you at Waterfall Lake then," he admitted sheepishly before he vanished in a poof of smoke, indicating he has Shunshin to his apartment.

Softly laughing at his embarrassment, Tenten continued to seal away the many kunai and shuriken, as well as a few other weapons. He was cute when he was flustered, and it was fun to see him like that at times.

Her amused grin however slowly turned into a devious one. _"All is going to plan,"_ she mentally stated, her hands continued with the work at hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waterfall Lake. It was a pristine small lake that sat at the base of a waterfall, and the runoff from the lake then flowed over a rock edge to run downstream to another river connected to another nearby waterfall. The lake was considered one of few nice watering holes around Konoha good for swimming, bathing, and other recreations.

Waterfall Lake was part of several lakes, streams, and rivers that were part of Konoha's overall territory, which surrounded the enclosed shinobi village. After all, training grounds, like Training Area 44, AKA 'The Forest of Death', needed a lot of acres of land that were not possible within the walled village. The training of shinobi just would not have been likely without the vast training fields stretching out many kilometers outside the village.

Yet for Uzumaki Naruto, who Shushin into the left area of Waterfall Lake, the lake was a reminder of a time, when he first trained under Jiraiya for one month prior to the final rounds of the Chuunin Exams. For this lake was not far from another waterfall where the late Toad Sennin had peeped on a trio of women swimming and playing in the waters. Of course, both waterfalls also happened to be nearby The Great Konoha Ravine, and for the blond, he would not ever forget that moment when Ero-sennin pushed him into the ravine to force him to summon a toad big enough to save him. No one in Konoha or anywhere ever bothered to explore just how deep the ravine was, and Naruto had not wanted to find out the hard way. He was very lucky he had summoned Gamabunta, or else he would have made a very huge bloody mess at the ravine's bottom, wherever how far down that was though.

Spotting Tenten, who had already set up the picnic blanket and basket along the shore nearby the waterfall, the blond Hokage-wannabe strolled toward the brunette weapons specialist, who grinned upon seeing him approaching. To her brown eyes, he looked quite good in the white T-shirt with the Leaf symbol on the front, orange swim trunks with black flames along the leg hems, and simple sandals.

"Hi, Tenten!" greeted Naruto with a grin while carrying a white fluffy towel over one shoulder. He could see she was still in her kunoichi outfit, yet beside the picnic basket, he made out several towels, which he deduced was meant for his use as well as hers.

"Hi, Naruto!" replied Tenten. "Are you ready to go swimming? I certainly am." Her face scrunched up in distaste. "I want to wash off the sweat and grime on me."

Naruto chuckled at her words. "Yeah, I can see you need a bath alright." His expression became an understanding one. "Then again, so do me." With that said he tossed his towel onto the picnic blanket and pulled his T-shirt off to toss it next to the towel.

Tenten felt her face heat up upon seeing that toned tanned body with fine abs, flat stomach, and hard chest. Kami, she knew she had seen his body last year at a pool party, but this time, her view of him was different.

Seeing he was smirking, knowing he knew she was flushing over his body, the bun-haired young woman grinned a bit sheepishly and shrugged prior to her hands started to unsnapped her Chinese dress along the front seams. This time it was Naruto's turn to blush, as one by one, Tenten shed her clothes to reveal the swimwear underneath.

As the last piece of Tenten's clothing hit the ground, Naruto was doing his best to prevent the blood in his head from coming out of his nose. The two-piece swimsuit she was wearing was not the red semi-conservative halter-top he had seen her worn the previous summer at a pool party, for that swimsuit least covered her ass and shown little cleavage. This one, he was currently seeing, would easily be described as quite alluring and sexy. Heck, the blond knew that if Tenten were to walk down the streets of Konoha in this number, she would be leaving a trail of blood behind her from the nosebleeds from all the perverted men (and some women).

The top seemed to be a crisscrossed strap top, where the strap from each side went diagonally across the chest to cover the breast on the opposite side. The straps in the back crisscrossed to meet at a silver ring, where the swimsuit top could be adjusted, and it was clear that Tenten had adjusted the top to pull her breasts upward and toward the sides, exposing eye-popping cleavage from the bottom up. Yet another interesting feature was that the top has two colors – pink for the left strap and right chest cover and red for the right strap and left chest cover.

The bottom piece was a high-hip bottom with a triangle front. It was quite sexy with the bikini's leg lines running up along the lines where her legs met her torso, and just like with the top, the bottom has two colors – red on the right side with pink on the left side, which overlaps the red at the crotch. The back however was the most eye-catching, for the material was half covering her shapely round derriere and outlined the crack of her ass.

After a couple of minutes of staring at his very feminine training partner, Naruto realized he was gawking like a fool, and despite his best efforts, a small trickle of blood seeped out of his right nostril. With cheeks quite red, the blond wiped away the blood, before he turned his head away.

He did not want his nose to bleed any more, as he did his best to calm down his racing heart.

Seeing his reactions, Tenten was quite pleased at the results. It was very obvious that Naruto found her to be incredibly attractive and sexy in this two-piece swimsuit, which showed off her toned body well, and knowing this, she was quite excited at the prospects of what was about to come. Her heart raced a bit on the thoughts, at the same time her lips curved devilishly upward on one side.

Deciding that he was teased enough, the brown-eyed woman gestured to him to follow her. "Come on, Naruto. Let's go swimming." She then strolled the short distance to walk into the water and waded into the lake enough for the water to reach her thighs. The water was a bit on the cool side, but tolerable to swim in given the warm weather.

Smiling slightly on feeling his eyes was watching her, Tenten dipped down to begin swimming, and upon reaching far enough so she needed to paddle her feet to stay afloat due to no footing, she turned around to see Naruto was still watching her. Laughing at the sight, she called out to him. "Come on in, the water's fine!" Her lips curled up slyly. "Or are you afraid of getting wet, Whisker Boy!"

That brought out the desired effect, as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her before pointing at her with a crafty grin of his own. "Oh, you are so going to get it, Weapons Girl." He gently flicked off the sandals with his feet onto the picnic blanket before he rushed into the water, and once he reached waist height, he dived underneath toward his prey.

Tenten has no intentions to let him capture her easily, so she too dived underwater, and given the water's pristine clearness, her brown eyes saw him coming at her, so she swam away toward the waterfall with him on hot pursuit.

Upon reaching the waterfall, Konoha's Weapons Mistress surfaced unable to swim underneath the falls due to the turbulence of the descending water into the lake. She was about to paddle toward the right when a blond-headed body shot up besides her, his arms about to wrap around her frame. "Got you!"

A quick female hand splashed water into his face, before the owner began pushing backward away from her pursuer. He recovered in time to see her back stroking away with a witty face. "No you did not," she crowed before sticking out her tongue at him. "Nyaa!"

Naruto grinned menacingly at her and was about to take off after her, when he saw her hands went through a few hand seals. He was unable to react in time before the jutsu was completed.

"**Mizu Tama Bomu no Jutsu (Water Ball Bomb Technique)!"** the brunette called out before her palms pushed forward through the water and shot a cannonball-size water ball right at the blond, who took the hit against his crossed arms. By the time he recovered, his quarry was even further away.

"You can't catch me now!" Tenten boasted in a singsong fashion, and once more stuck her tongue at him. It was a quick and clever ruse to use a simple harmless D-rank water jutsu, meant just for water games, to distract him while she back peddled further away from him. It would take him a lot of effort to swim the distance to catch up to her.

Blue eyes saw that she was right, but a moment later, his frown turned into a smirk. "That's what you think!" he shouted. The next moment, he shot out of the water, and with chakra applied to his feet, he ran across the watery surface toward the startled girl.

"No fair!" Tenten playfully shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the fast-approaching, wicked-grinning Naruto.

Just before reaching her, the young man dived under, and using his momentum, he caught her around the waist and pulled her under. She went with another playful shriek. A couple moments later, the pair emerged with a splash, laughing together as the brunette tried to humorously pry his arms away from her.

Catching her breath and still giggling, Tenten gave up and just let her captor hold her around the waist from behind. "You cheated," she said with a playful slap on his arm before turning her head enough to look up at his victoriously grinning face.

"I didn't hear any rules being made, before you started the game, Ten-chan," Naruto claimed with a knowing smirk.

"True," the brown-haired woman conceded her face matching his, "but I least expected you to gentlemanly **honor** the notion that you suppose to catch me without using the water walking technique."

The golden-haired man snorted a laugh. "Who was the one who hit me with a water ball bomb jutsu?"

"Aww," Tenten mocked in sympathy. "Was the great Toad Sage outwitted by a simple D-rank jutsu?" Her smirk returned, before her tongue stuck out at him.

Once more, Naruto snorted a laugh, and soon after, his smirk widened with twinkling eyes. "How about I torture you, Weapons Girl?"

She felt his fingers moved across her waist, warning her immediately to what he was up to. "Don't you dare!" Tenten warned mockingly at him.

However, the playful threat went unheeded, for Naruto's fingers began tickling his prisoner, making her laugh and shrieked joyously. Tenten tried to escape, but her blond warden held firm, enjoying torturing her as much as she was receiving it.

So for a long time, Naruto and Tenten took pleasure in each other's company in the lake. They swam, dived from the waterfall cliff, and played around like they were kids again. It was a joyful way to spend the remaining afternoon hours.

Laughing at a joke Naruto made regarding how she always kept a **sharp** edge in her skills, Tenten hugged her friend and buried her head in his chest. It was a simple hug that the whisker-faced boy returned, laughing with her.

As their laughter died down, the brunette gazed up at the same time he looked down. Before they knew it, each was caught into the eyesight of the other, unable to tear away as they exam each other as they done a month before.

Tenten's lips formed into a tiny grin, and this time she didn't feel any nervousness at all being in this situation. She took in his expressive cerulean eyes, the damp golden locks, the way the water droplets ran over his face, neck, and hard chest, and the smooth skin under her fingers. _"Kami, he is wonderful." _

Naruto however felt a bit unease. His fingers found themselves registering the soft smooth skin of her back, while his eyes were recording her soft grin, the shining brown irises, her wet brown mane with drops dripping off the front bangs as well as loose strands of hair hanging off her buns, and the way her skin glistened with water droplets nearly everywhere on her form. _"She is quite beautiful. I wish I could be in her arms forever. Yet…"_

Seeing the hesitation in those blue orbs, Tenten knew this was it. She tightened her arms so he would not pull away, while she gave him a warm, gentle, and reassuring grin. "It's okay, Naruto. I don't mind."

"Eh?" blinked Naruto in confusion. Did she say what he thought she said?

Tenten pressed on, her gaze not leaving his. "It's okay to feel this way for me. I feel the same to you. I don't mind this at all, especially being like this with you." She moved closer, touching her front into his, causing him to gasp at the sensation of her skin against his, especially those breasts pressing against him.

"Ten-chan?" asked the blond; his voice laced with confusion yet also hope.

Smiling at the progress she was making with him, the weapons-loving kunoichi maneuvered her arms to wrap them around the year-and-an-half younger shinobi's neck. She was thankful they were both in shallower waters to allow him to have a footing on the bottom with the water level at his pectoral, while the water enabled her to stay buoyant to not put strain on her arms. Her heartbeat was increasing, and she could feel through his chest it was the same for him.

"Naruto," she continued, "we've been dancing on eggshells with each other ever since that near-kiss a month ago. My mother confronted me last night, and after talking with her, I came to realize that we do want this, but we're afraid to take that step."

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "You're a great woman, Ten-chan." Her smile broadened with a blush upon hearing those words. "I have wanted to have such a relationship my whole life, to be love and to love. I thought I had a chance with Sakura-chan, but that was not possible. When we nearly kiss a month ago, I knew I wanted to take that step with you, yet I'm afraid what might happen after. I don't want to loose your friendship, Ten-chan."

"You won't," Tenten reassured him, her heart feeling for him. "We'll continue our friendship, just it will be something a little more, something special." A warm sigh escaped her being. "My Mom told me this, when I had the same hesitation regarding going further with Neji. We do not need to plunge into the deep waters at first, for we can take our first steps together in the shallower end first and gradually work our way deeper at our own pace. No rush. We can explore together our new relationship without fear or hesitation."

After thinking about her words for a few moments, a tiny grin spread across Naruto's face. He liked what he heard. "I like that we'll continue our friendship," the blond admitted, before his grin curled up a bit on one side. "Just in what way will we do to show our friendship has become **special**?"

Tenten heard what he really meant, making her eyes blazed and her heart raced. "I'm sure you already **know** what way we're going to show it, Whisker Boy," she softly spoke, her eyes narrowing as she saw him lowering his lips towards her, his eyes narrowing as well.

"I certainly do, Weapons Girl," Naruto whispered, his breath could be felt on her lips and vice-versa, their eyes now slits gazing right at each other. "I most certainly **do**."

Their lips connected, and it began with soft pressure, their slit eyes still open at each other. Yet the electrical feelings overwhelmed them, making them closed their eyes and increased the pressure, making each moaned into the other's mouth, their arms tightening due that each not wanting to let go.

"_Kami…"_ Tenten managed to mentally said as she lost herself in the feelings of the taste of his sweet lips, his body wonderfully pressed into hers, the feel of his wet golden locks as she moved a hand into the mane, and the thrilling sounds of his moans. All of this was overloading her senses, wanting him more, and she received it when he encouraged her to open her mouth and once she did, he pressed his open mouth onto hers, making her moan deeply.

Naruto couldn't even think straight, for there was nothing else on his mind other than her. His mind only thought of the silk smoothness of her skin under his fingers, the fantastic pressure of her body molding against his, the exhilarating sounds of her persuasive moans, and the addicting touch of her soft open lips. He was drowning, and the tide rose dramatically when he felt her tongue ventured into his mouth to mingle with his, producing another moan out of his being. His tongue danced with hers, letting himself surrender to the electrifying feelings coursing through his body at the touch of her silken tongue.

It felt like an eternity for the pair, wanting the feelings to last forever. However, the need for air ended the ride, prompting each to pull their heads away and opened glazed eyes at one another as they caught their breaths with their open mouths, their cheeks quite blushed. Both were unable to speak, while their overloaded minds tried to process the incredible experience.

"Wow," Naruto finally spoke softly after a couple minutes of silence. He still couldn't believe just how powerful that kiss has been.

Tenten let a small warm grin formed upon hearing that word. She moved her arms underneath his and wrapped them around his back upward to rest her hands on his shoulders from behind. Only then did the female weapons expert rest her face in the crook of his neck. "Wow indeed, Naruto-kun," she spoke just as softly before kissing his neck, loving the shiver he produced upon the feeling of her lips, and once she settled comfortably into his embrace did Naruto relaxed warmly with a similar grin as hers, enjoying holding her this way.

After a couple more minutes of silent snuggling, Tenten hauled her head away to lock her brown orbs with his blue ones. "That was the most amazing kiss I had ever received." He grinned a bit proudly at the admission. "Given what I knew about you, I thought this would be your first kiss." Her lips twisted up a bit in a teasing manner. "Not counting Sasuke, of course." She giggled at his half frown and half amused expression, knowing he would forever be teased regarding that accidental 'kiss' years ago.

Shaking off the thoughts of what had transpired long ago, Naruto grinned somewhat sheepishly at the woman in his arms. "Well, Ten-chan, to be honest, you're only the **second** girl I have ever kissed."

Her eyes went wide upon hearing that, for it was big news to her ears. "When? With whom?" she immediately blurted out. "It couldn't be Sakura or any girl in the village, or else the whole village would have known about it."

The blond gently chuckled at her shock. "You wouldn't believe me, if I tell you." He paused for a moment, expecting her to say something, yet at her wordless expression for him to tell her, the young man let out a breath and carried on. "Princess Yukie of Spring Country."

A stunned Tenten's eyes went wide again as her mouth hanged open in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Yukie? Princess Yukie Fujikaze? Spring Country's ruler who also had happened to be an actress?" Seeing him nodded an affirmative and the look on his face, the brunette knew he had spoken the truth. "When? It was not when your team had helped overthrew the rogue ninjas and restored her to the throne. Sakura would have said something."

"No, it was not during that time," Naruto confirmed her guess. "It had happened during the training trip with Jiraiya when I was fourteen. We stopped by Spring Country, in order for him to help promote the new Icha Icha movie that came out. With him busy, Yukie had invited me to a private dinner with just the two of us, and by the end of the dinner…" The blond blushed and chuckled at the memories. "Well, simply put, she had **seduced **me."

Tenten once more was astonished. "She **seduced **you? Are you saying that not only she was your very first kiss with a girl, she also happened to have taken your virginity?"

His nod affirmed what she said. "Yeah, she did. I had wanted to save myself for Sakura-chan, but I guess my hormones did me in, especially with a beautiful older woman kissing me senseless." Another chuckle escaped his mouth. "I'd learned a lot from Yukie during the two days we spent in her bedroom chambers. She had wanted to award me for helping her before, and that she pretty much wanted to do it with me anyway, since it had been so long for her since she last had sex." He made a simple shrug. "It was just a fling, nothing more."

After blinking at him for a few moments, Tenten let a small grin appeared on her face, while she shook her head slightly at him. His 'first time' was sure the stuff of any Yukie Fujikaze Fan Boy's wet dream. Heck, she had a feeling that most of the men in Konoha would envy Naruto for loosing his virginity to a very beautiful princess and well-known actress.

"I don't know whether I should feel disappointed that I was not the first girl to kiss you or feel relief you have the experience to have given me a wonderful kiss," the brunette joked with light laughter.

Naruto laughed along with her. "How about choosing the latter? I think you would have preferred to be kiss by a man with experience, and I for one think you're one hot kisser too, Ten-chan." Her big smile and blushing cheeks, as she looked down at his chest, told him Tenten was very pleased by the flattering remark.

"So," the blond shinobi said, making her reestablished eye contact, "does this mean we're now boyfriend and girlfriend?" One golden eyebrow went up at the end of the question.

Feeling the emotion at his query, Tenten allowed a true warm grin to radiate her face. _"Uzumaki Naruto, my boyfriend. I like it."_

"As I said, I like to explore this with you, Naruto-kun, so you can say we're boyfriend and girlfriend now," the bun-haired woman warmly stated. "We've been kind-of dating during those occasional after-training dinners in the past several months, but overall, I enjoy being in your company. We really do not need to change much. We'll continue to train, enjoy each other as we go out to dance, eat, and do other things. It's not like we do not know each other, since we're best friends."

For the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he felt his heart swelled on the thought that he now officially has a girlfriend. "You're right," he grinned with his expression warmly matching hers. "It's good to know that it's not like we're dating total strangers. It would have awkward, if we had started out that way."

"Precisely," Tenten grinned, happy to know they were quite comfortable and trusting of each other already for them to take this first step together. Deep down, it felt right to her.

A mischief thought came to Naruto's mind, making his lips curled up slyly. "Of course, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we'll add that **additional benefit** on top of our friendship, ne?"

Knowing what he meant, the Weapons Mistress once more felt the electricity between them, her heart beating a bit more as her lips grinned devilishly. She definitely wanted to do that 'additional benefit' again with him, now and many more times in the future. "Oh, we'll be doing that often, Whisker Boy," she nearly purred, before her right hand slithered from his back to up his front to palm and caress his left cheek.

Naruto's breath hitched at the touch of her fingers, especially when they were caressing his whisker marks. His eyes narrowed while his voice became softer and bit husky. "We'll get practical experience the more we do it."

Tenten raised her head towards his, half-lidded brown eyes blazing. "Definitely," she whispered in agreement, before her right hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth onto hers, kissing him fiercely, which he returned with gusto.

As the newly official Konoha couple carried on to press their open mouths together heatedly, resulting in body shivering moans radiating through each other, the world around them moved on without their awareness for the time being. They took their first step together and entered into a whole new world… for the both of them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 5)

A/Ns:

1) Tenten's pink & red two-piece swimsuit has been inspired by the art titled "Naruto Girl Bookmarks" by Kyomana over at DeviantArt. The link can be found in my Author Profile or copy-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces…

kyomana . deviantart . com / art / Naruto-Girl-bookmarks-64620514

By the way, if anyone knows the name of this style swimsuit shown in the art, if there is such a style in our real world, let me know please. This way I can edit in the name of the style in the story as well as make any corrections to the description of the swimsuit.

2) By the way, I deeply appreciate the people who tell me whether I made a mistake in the Naruto names, techniques, etc. I'm not perfect when it comes to the Naruto world, so if I make a mistake, I appreciate people tell me the appropriate way to pronounce something.

For example, do I really need to put a 's' after 'jutsu' if I mentioning the plural? Some fics have the 's', while others do not. I understand that the Japanese do not have any 's' to mention the plural of a word. So which is right? Can anyone tell me?

3) The **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Phoenix Fire Technique)** is a C-rank fire jutsu according to most online sites. It's stated that it is mostly use as a distraction, but it can be use for attack purposes. I feel it's fitting for Tenten to know this jutsu, which I think is a common jutsu in Konoha and not just for the Uchiha Clan.

The **Mizu Tama Bomu no Jutsu (Water Ball Bomb Technique)** is just as mentioned in the story. It's simply a D-rank water jutsu meant for fun or could be use for a handy distraction in the field. I think there are hundreds of simple D-rank jutsus that exist in the Naruto universe, meant for everyday practical purposes or for fun. I can't imagine any shinobi not taking advantages of such jutsus to simplify his/her life. Heck, I bet the Academy students would get a kick out of the fun jutsus. :)

4) I made Naruto not a virgin, because I really can't see Tenten kissing him and he fudges it due that he has no experience. IMO, if he had some experience in kissing a girl and about sex, I think he would know how to kiss Tenten and make it quite enjoyable for both.

Of course, it left me with the question to which girl would be the one to teach Naruto about kissing and sex. Anko came to my mind at first, but given her personality, I think Naruto would be too scared to even enjoy himself. Kurenai also came to mind, but she is the sensei of three of Naruto's classmates. She also is interested in Asuma, so I really can't see her doing the deed with Naruto.

Yet when I thought of Princess Yukie from the first Naruto movie, I immediately thought she would be perfect. She views Naruto as a hero. I have no doubt she does have experience, and if I place Naruto's 'first time' during the training trip with Jiraiya, it would be ideal. Naruto did not officially have a girlfriend at the time, and even though he still thought of Sakura, I really can't see a 14-year-old able to resist his hormones at the hands of a beautiful older woman like Yukie.

Oh, the idea overall to use Yukie came to me when I remember a PWP (Plot, What Plot?) fanfic where Naruto reaches puberty, and thanks to the Kyuubi, ends up going into heat every month on the full moon. He was in Spring Country at the time, and Yukie wanted to award him just when he was in heat. I figured I could use the same idea, just without Naruto having a monthly sex cycle. ;P

For those who want to read the PWP story, it's titled "Helping Hands" and it can be found here on FF.

5) Well, after four months, Naruto and Tenten finally had taken the first step together. Yeah, Tenten made it possible, because I think Naruto would be somewhat afraid in taking that first step, for he has no experience what so ever when it comes to having a girlfriend. It's a new feeling for him. Yet now that he and Tenten are past that stage, they can be an official couple now.

And for anyone's information, don't expect them to be saying the L word any time soon. They're exploring for now, so their feelings has yet to evolve to that second step. When? Only I will know. ;p

And for those wanting the couple to get to the hot loving (The third step), you still will be waiting for some time. XD


	6. Chapter 6: A Test in Faith

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 6 – A Test in Faith  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Humans were a fickle species at times, especially when it came to entertaining themselves. Some would use their free time in the pursuit of hobbies. Others would seek out entertainment in movies, TV, and other leisure activities. Some would even continue their education, and a few would seek doing nothing at all.

Konoha was no exception, when it came to its population seeking out ways to keep themselves occupy during free time. It was why even a ninja village has a movie theater, a few arcades, several bookstores, and many other social activities for the citizens to engage in. Even the well-known small Red Light district has its usefulness at times.

So thus, even close to 9 PM in the evening, people were continuing their individual paths along the lighted streets, when the doors of Konoha movie theater opened and many people came out, having finished watching the movie, which had started two hours previous when there was still light outside. Small groups and single people all went their separate ways from the large three-screen theater.

One particular couple strolled away, talking about the movie they had just saw. They wore no hitai-ate, but those, who knew them, knew they were shinobi, and not just any shinobi, but Konoha's latest couple – Uzumaki Naruto and Tenten. The grapevine has been abuzz on the young couple, for after all, this was the very first time the Hero of Konoha was dating and with one of the strongest kunoichi of the youngest generations. For some people, gossiping has been another way to take up their time.

"I say that final battle was absolutely spectacular!" Naruto nearly gushed, his left hand fisted and his blues eyes excited as he stared ahead along the path he was walking with his date besides him.

"No argument there," Tenten grinned up at her boyfriend's enthusiastic face with her arms wrapped around his right arm. "Although, I like the ending better."

Naruto aimed a sly smirk down at his brunette girlfriend. "Maybe it's because the ending has a happy wedding between the hero warrior and the heroine warrior maiden?"

"You know I don't mind action movies with romance in them," she replied back, "and that movie was romantic as one can get without making it corny."

The blond chuckled. "Yeah, that'll ruin the whole movie if they went too far in the romance department." Blue eyes faced forward again, his face wistful with a tiny grin. "When I was younger, I thought all the romance stuff was mushy, but in the past year, I came to appreciate it more." His gaze momentarily locked with hers. "I particularly don't mind watching romance with you, Ten-chan."

Tenten couldn't help but smiled and blushed at his admission. Wanting it, she snuggled her left cheek onto his right shoulder, letting him guide her as they made their way toward her home.

Ever since they became a couple roughly a month ago at Waterfall Lake, there had been times she felt she wanted to be close to him, and this was one of those times. Even though she was a kunoichi, who didn't need anyone to protect her, it didn't lessen the sense of security and comfort a woman received when being close to a man she cared about. Besides, she too had been mostly occupied with watching the movie with Naruto, thus there has been no **snuggle** sessions compared to the last time they'd went to see a movie two weeks ago.

Reflecting back, the brown-haired young woman has to admit that it had been quite a month.

It had not taken long for them to tell their friends they were dating, and everyone had been supportive, especially Ino, who had nearly squealed that she had been right that Naruto and Tenten would eventually become a couple. Neji, Lee, and Gai brotherly had warned good-naturedly to the blond to treat Tenten well or else. Yet such protective threats had not been just limited to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, for Hinata and Sakura had made similar warnings to Tenten regarding Naruto.

Of course, there had been the usual 'Bring the boyfriend to dinner at home to meet mother' event. As it was with Neji, Kyohaku already knew about Naruto and vice-versa, so there had not been any awkwardness during the dinner. He had been a bit nervous, thinking Kyohaku was going to interrogate him to see if he was worthy of her daughter, but the older woman simply was her usual joking self she had been to him before.

The surprise to the Weapons Mistress however had come from Tsunade. She, like Hinata and Sakura, made a warning to the young kunoichi to treat her 'son' well, but overall, the older woman was pleased to see Naruto have a girlfriend. Tenten knew the Godaime considered Naruto like an adopted son, but it still had been quite a shock to hear her idol threatened her with a serious face one moment and gave her a supportive smile the next. The whole experience had made the brunette felt like she had passed a test from a royal monarch to date the royal prince.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Naruto eyed his date and warmly grinned upon seeing her unfocused brown orbs looking ahead, telling him she was deep within her own thoughts at the moment. Tenten certainly looked beautiful to him, and it was not just due to the simple button-up white short-sleeved frilly blouse, knee-length blue skirt, black flats, and jewelry comprised of studded diamond earrings and the silver & gold kunai-and-shuriken necklace. Nope, it was also due to her hair was up in a high ponytail with a few loose strands curling in front of her ears and the tailed hair curled and frilly instead of straight. Before they had became boyfriend & girlfriend, the blond only once had seen the weapons-loving kunoichi with her hair down, and that had been by chance last year when he had happened to spotted Neji and Tenten out on a date.

Feeling eyes on her, Tenten broke out of her reverie and gazed up to see Naruto warmly looking at her. "See anything you like?" she teasingly asked with a small grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you," Naruto immediately replied, and once more, the young woman felt her cheeks heat up at his flattering remark. Until they had started dating, she had not ever seen this side of him before. It made her wonder where this confident flattering shinobi has been hiding over the years. She certainly liked this Uzumaki Naruto far better than his hyperactive, loud, and brash 12-year-old self.

Giving a tiny shrug, Naruto elaborated further. "To be honest, Ten-chan, as I said before, I like seeing your hair down." He raised his left hand in calming gesture with a chuckle. "And like I said before, not that I don't think your buns are unattractive." This time it was her turn to chuckle as he lowered his hand. "Just until this past month and one time last year, I have not ever seen your hair in any way other than your buns."

With a pleased expression, Tenten released her right hand to reach back to gently touch her loose hair. "Well, as you might have guessed, I do not style my hair like this just for anyone. I did this for Neji," her chocolate eyes narrowed at him with her grin becoming warm, "and now I'm doing this **only** for you."

It delighted her to see those whiskered cheeks turned a nice shade of rosy red. She was not going to let him just make her blush most of the time.

"Thanks," the tall young man finally stated, after a minute of trying to find a witty reply and just couldn't. He opted to just being sincere. "You're beautiful with your hair loose or in the buns. I'm happy I'm dating you, Ten-chan."

"And I feel the same way toward you, Naruto-kun," Tenten smiled with her heart tightened with emotion. She resumed snuggling her head onto his shoulder as they happily continued their journey, enjoying the touch and warmth of their close proximity.

Her mind once more thought of the past month, and so far, their relationship has been great. They had continued their training, done a couple of C-rank missions separately with their prospective teams, and wonderfully at appropriate times exchanged hot kisses that made her toes curl and her blood sing. Overall, it felt magnificent.

Tomorrow would be a big day for both of them. Due to some of their teammates assigned to other missions, the remaining members of Teams Gai and Seven would be working together on another C-rank mission. It was another easy escort where Neji, Sakura, Naruto, and she would guard a wealthy businessman and his teenage daughter to Konoha to conduct business with the village.

"_I don't think there is anything that could go wrong,"_ the brunette woman mentally chirped, not only about the mission but also about her relationship with Naruto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_I am going to __**kill her**__!"_ shouted Tenten in her head. Her expression showed displeasure as her eyes glared daggers at the dirty-blonde girl, who was flirting almost shamelessly with Naruto ahead of her on the dirt road. Despite her boyfriend was brushing off the teenage girl's advances and just was friendly with her, the girl still tried to get her way with The Hero of Konoha, aka The Toad Sage of Konoha. _"Does this girl can't take 'No' for an answer?!"_

Upon arriving at their client's home two days ago, the mission had seemed to be uncomplicated. The businessman, Hiroshi, worried some of his competitors might be out to get him, so he'd hired Konoha's help to guard him during the trip to the village. His daughter, Akane, had wanted to visit the shinobi village, thus why she was on the trip as well.

However, it had soon become obvious to the four ninjas that Akane, once Naruto was introduced, kept coming on to the Jinchuuriki. His name and rep were well known throughout the Elemental Countries ever since the Akatsuki's defeat, and the young girl, as with so many others, hero-worshipped Naruto. Even before the group began the three-day walking journey to Konoha, the girl, roughly the same age as The Konohmaru Corps, tried to seduce him. This had not gone well with Tenten. Not well at all, for she had summoned out her mother's katana and would have given Akana a world of hurt, if it weren't for Sakura holding her back.

Now, here they were on the third and final day of the journey, and the little she-devil still has not given up, much to the four shinobi's chagrin, especially Naruto. Hiroshi didn't seem to mind, for he thought her daughter was just playing, and since the blond shinobi was the strongest among the four, the businessman allowed Akane to walk besides the Toad Sage, who was strolling second in line with Neji taking point, Hiroshi in third position, and Tenten and Sakura guarding the rear.

Feeling a hand on her left arm, Tenten turned her head to stare into the concern green eyes of Tsunade's youngest apprentice. "Calm down, Tenten," Sakura whispered, so no one else could hear her. "Once we reach the village, that little minx will be out of our hair, and once Tsunade-shishou hears our report, I'm sure she'll assign another team to escort this client home after he done his business."

"I know, I know," the brunette woman murmured with some heat. "Just this girl is really grating on my nerves. She keeps hitting on Naruto despite being brushed off and in knowledge that he is **my boyfriend**." She let out a sigh while calming down a bit. "From what I remember, none of Naruto's fan girls in the village were this aggressive."

Sakura snorted a laugh. "Maybe because they couldn't able to keep his attention for more than a few minutes before he makes up an excuse to be somewhere else. He then Shunshin away, before they could voice another word. Here, he does not have that option, since he has to escort our client, thus he has to put up with Akane's advances."

"Yeah," Tenten agreed reluctantly. If he brushed Akane off too forcibly, it would be rude to the client. If he ran away, it would be consider rude to the client. In the end, he had no choice but to put up with the girl. Oh, the Naruto of five years ago would have spoken his mind quite assertively, but he had learned tact over time, thus he has gained a whole new level on having patience.

"Besides…" The lips on the pinkette turned up lopsidedly. "Ever since you started dating Naruto, most of the girls of the Uzumaki Naruto Fan Club backed off, especially knowing they stand no chance against a kunoichi of your caliber."

Tenten smirked at this, even though it was nothing new to her. "I certainly am glad they did." A giggle escaped her lips. "And I'm sure Naruto appreciates it too." Both kunoichi giggled this time, knowing the big blond definitely felt relieved that most of his 'fans' had stopped pursuing him.

"Come on, Naruto-kun," Akane smiled sweetly up at the blond. "When we reach Konoha, how about you become my tour guide? You can show me all the **sites** around." Everyone, who paid attention to her, obviously heard the hidden meaning.

It was fortunate for Naruto that he was not the clueless kid that he once was. "Sorry, Akane, my duties does not include being a tour guide."

"Naruto is correct," Neji added, his eyes still scanning the road ahead of the group. "There are tour guides who are more knowledgeable than him for visitors to use, and Tsunade-sama will not order any shinobi to be tour guides. It's a waste of resources to do so." Akane pouted upon hearing this.

Inwardly snickering, Sakura and Tenten knew it was a lie that the Godaime would not order anyone under her command to become tour guides, but they were thankful the Hyuuga Jounin created the lie in order to get the girl off Naruto's back. Naruto was also thankful for his friend's help, as he thought ahead of getting to Konoha and getting this girl away from him.

Akane shrugged and immediately lightened up. "Then how about you and I go out to dinner?"

The grin on Tenten's face dropped, before she snarled lightly at the annoying girl. She was insufferable!

"Patience, Tenten," Sakura whispered into her left ear at the same time Naruto deflected Akane's latest proposal. "A few more hours, and it'll be over."

The bun-haired kunoichi nodded in understanding, holding back the urge to use the client's daughter as a pincushion for her weapons. _"The end of the mission just can't come any time sooner,"_ she thought, as Tenten's ears heard the newest suggestion by the dirty-blonde vixen in attempting to seduce her boyfriend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"… And that's pretty much the whole mission, Hokage-sama," concluded Neji as he and his three comrades stood before the Godaime in her office.

"I see," Tsunade said with a straight face, yet inwardly she was chuckling as her twinkling honey eyes moved from the leader to the only two chuunins of the group, who stood together in the center of the line with the two jounins flanking them. After giving a reassuring grin at the pair, she began writing a side note on the mission papers to be filed. "I'll assign another team to escort the client back home. None of you will have to worry about meeting the client and his daughter again."

A collective sigh of relief went through the four shinobi, especially more evident with Naruto.

Glancing up from her writing, the Slug Sannin nodded to the four. "You're dismissed." With that said, the group filed out of the room through the exit one by one until the door was closed, leaving behind a mildly amused woman. She kept envisioning the events in her head, thinking it must have been quite frustrating for Naruto and Tenten.

Shaking her head, Tsunade was happy that her pseudo-son was in a relationship, thinking back to her times with Dan. It certainly was not easy to maintain a relationship, given her brief experience on the subject. This occurrence for Konoha's newest couple would be consider a minor bump, yet for the female Hokage, she wondered how Naruto and Tenten would fair against a major test of their faith toward one another.

One thing was absolutely clear to Konoha's first female Hokage, making her grin with some pride. _"Least I know for certain that Naruto will not stray. He's far too loyal to become a cheater, and to do so, would be totally unlike him. Knowing Tenten, she too is the loyal kind, so any threat to their relationship would most likely be from outside influence or by mutual understanding that they just are not meant for each other."_

Returning to her work, Tsuande, as she done many times since hearing of Naruto dating Tenten, hoped highly that the whisker-faced young man would eventually find happiness for that part of his heart. After all, after all the suffering he had gone through as a child, he had finally in the last several years gained much respect and recognition, as well as friendship from a group of people he considered family. Now, he was on the road that might bring him love, and if all goes well, a **real** family in the future.

"_Besides, I want to have some 'grandchildren',"_ the blonde sannin smirked. _"It'll be fun to see how the brat will handle his kids, whom could end up being just as hyperactive as he had been."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the door, Naruto allowed his girlfriend to enter his apartment first before closing the door behind them. After being dismissed by Tsunade, Neji had gone home to write up the official report of the mission, while Sakura bid the couple good-bye before returning to her home. The blond chuunin had invited Tenten to his home for some snacks and dinner, and the bun-haired kunoichi had accepted.

After dropping her backpack and weapons scroll on the floor nearby the entrance, Tenten proceeded into the living room and flopped onto the couch before closing her eyes tiredly. Her beau dropped his backpack besides hers but strolled slowly toward the sofa, giving a small worrisome grin at the stressful expression on her face.

"You want anything, Ten-chan?" he asked, watching the young woman opened her brown orbs to look at him with a tiny grin.

"Maybe some sake. I could use a drink," replied the brunette. Naruto nodded once before entering the fully opened kitchen.

While the blonde retrieved a sake bottle and couple of small glasses from the cabinets, Tenten relaxed into the couch's cushions, her line of sight focusing out the windows to the scene of the bustling village outside six stories below. She came to enjoy the view Naruto's apartment provided, and it was truly a nice place with two bedrooms, a full bathroom with shower and bath, and living room and kitchen combo. Since his old apartment had been destroyed by the Akatsuki Pain, Naruto had moved into this new place once the apartment complex was built, and having been to his new home only once prior before they became a couple, the Weapons Mistress had knew that Naruto was very lucky to gain a great place to live. It was new with new-fangled appliances, has a great view, and most importantly, was **private**. She certainly came to appreciate the privacy aspect, since it was obvious they would not gain such privacy in her own home if she and her boyfriend wanted to 'make-out.'

"Here you go," Naruto voiced, bringing his guest out of her thoughts.

She turned her head to spot her host holding out a half-filled small glass of rice wine to her. Tenten accepted the glass with an appreciative grin. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She took a sip at the same time Naruto placed the sake bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch before sitting down besides his girlfriend.

After taking a sip out of his own glass, the Hokage-wannabe smiled reassuringly at her. "Ten-chan, you shouldn't have let Akane get to you."

Tenten sheepishly grinned. "You're right, I shouldn't have. Sakura kept telling me to relax and not act like a possessive female. It's just…" Her face scrunched up into a frown. "That **girl** just wouldn't leave you alone. I had not acted like this with Neji." A snort of laughter escaped her being, making her smirk. "Then again, Neji didn't have any fan girls compared to you."

Naruto chuckled at the mental image. "If he did, I think he would have used the Jyuuken on them." Tenten softly laughed at that, making the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki widened his grin, for it brought him joy to hear her laughter.

"You're right, he would have," Tenten joked back, her eyes twinkling.

Laughter dying down, Naruto took a sip of his drink before commencing with the conversation. "You know I will not cheat on you, Ten-chan, and I trust you will not do the same to me. I know I will continue to be around other women, and you'll be around other guys. We can't avoid talking with other people, you know."

The brunette kunoichi sighed on what he was getting at, and she had known about this soon after they had officially started dating, for she had went through the same thing with Neji. He would still be good friends with other women he knew, and she would be the same toward the other men in her life. They have to trust each other, when it came to socializing with other people and that each would not cross the line.

With an apologetic grin, Tenten reached out to take hold of his right wrist, since his right hand was holding his drink glass. "I'm sorry if I made you think you'll stray from me, Naruto-kun. I knew you wouldn't have done that with Akane, for you did reject her advances. I'll try to not act like that in the future."

His left hand reached over to cover her right hand. "It's okay," Naruto shrugged, his grinning expression showed he was not upset. "I didn't say you actually did thought I would cheat on you. Just I know we each will continue to interact with other people. We just have to trust each other that we will not cheat. Besides…" He became a bit sheepish, looking away from her for a few seconds before reestablishing eye contact. "I don't know why, but I like that you were possessive of me."

Tenten blinked at first prior to letting a warm grin graced her face. She knew precisely what he was talking about, since Neji had been somewhat possessive of her during their first month of dating. It had brought out a giddy and warm feeling that he was **devoted **to her, and it warmed her to know that Naruto felt the same way with her toward him. A couple devoted to one another was a couple that would be willing to work out their relationship for the long haul.

"I think all men and women have some possessiveness in them, when it comes to the people they are dating with fondness," Tenten spoke, before her right hand gripped his left. "I felt the same way when Neji was possessive of me for awhile, and I'm happy to know you like that I'm devoted to you." She leaned over to kiss his cheek affectionately. "I know you feel the same toward me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt a tug in his heart and couldn't help but smile because of it. He has only been in this relationship for a month, and he felt his soul has been soaring to new heights ever since. All thanks to this smart woman who was sitting besides him. "That I do, Ten-chan. That I do."

With that said, the young Toad Sage of Konoha made the first move to show her how he felt by leaning over and kiss her fully on the lips with passion and warmth, and Konoha's Weapons Mistress responded in kind with equal fervor, moaning into the kiss as she enjoyed the taste and feel of him. The couple was only aware of each other, minds and hearts racing. They truly did not mind this brief flight into adoring oblivion, for they had done it many times since that first magical time at Waterfall Lake, and they had yet to find the electricity between them to lessen at all.

After a couple intense wonderful minutes, the pair parted their mouths and opened their eyes to gaze at one another, and as they calmed their slightly erratic breathing, each warmly grinned at the other. Tenten then tried to snuggle into the crook of his right arm, and Naruto, after moving his drink glass to his left hand, raised his right arm to allow his girlfriend what she wanted. Once she was settled, he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders to hug her, his right hand on her right shoulder.

Taking a sip of her sake, the 19-year-old woman grinned in contentment. With her head resting back against her boyfriend's shoulder, her brown eyes looked out at the scenery outside the windows with the sun nearly touching the horizon at it began the sunset process. Next to her, her 17-year-old beau was also contented, loving holding her this way as they snuggled together in each other's touch and warmth.

Konoha's newest couple has faced a small road bump in their relationship and passed without any major problems. In the process, Naruto and Tenten felt the strength in their newfound devotion to one another, thus they knew they would face whatever to come for them in the future with determination to work things through… no matter what.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 6)

A/Ns:

1) Yeah, this chapter is shorter than usual, and it's because I truly didn't know what to write about. I have plots lined for the next several chapters, but this one I had some trouble to think of a plot, given it is a go-between between the last chapter and the next one. So, if this chapter seemed somewhat weaker than the previous chapters, it's due to this minor writer's block in finding something to write about as a go-between. Yet rests assure that the next chapter will be something exciting compared to this one. :)

2) To be honest, I really can't see such a situation happening in the village. Naruto pretty much can easily brush off any woman's advances, but as Tenten saw, with Akane, he has nowhere to run.

I think it would be somewhat normal for couples to be somewhat possessive of one another, especially at the beginning of the relationship, and over time they learn to trust one another when it comes to interaction with other members of the opposite sex. Tenten gets a first taste of this with Akane's advances toward Naruto. It's not a major relationship hurdle, I admit, but it is something both Tenten and Naruto have to learn if they truly have to trust each other not to cheat on one another. :)

3) Added in April 1, 2009 (This is not an April Fool's joke):

Genma Sennin left a review, where he stated that he thinks Naruto should be given the rank of 'sannin' since Naruto is the new Toad Sage, etc. I'm responding to this in public, because I want everyone, who thinks the same way, to know.

'Sannin' is not a rank or title associated with Konoha. In Japanese, it means 'three people', and in the manga, the title was given to Orochimaru, Tsuande, and Jiraiya by Hanzou, leader of the Rain Village, when the three fought him to a standstill. In their honor, the leader gave the three the title of Sannin, and I guess the title stuck with them ever since, because those three were the only three to ever fought such a powerful ninja and survive when he easily killed hundreds of Konoha shinobi.

Now according to the online translations, 'sennin' means 'hermit', so I guess that fits for Jiraiya, but I thought it also meant 'sage'. The English-dubbed anime have Naruto calling Jiraiya 'Pervy Sage' which he calls him 'Ero-sennin' in the Japanese anime. So either 'sennin' also meant 'sage' or the translators for the English-dubbed anime got it wrong. Or maybe Viz thinks 'Pervy Sage' is better sounding than 'Pervy Hermit'. (shrug)

So I guess I got it wrong to call Naruto 'Toad Sennin'. From now on, he'll be just 'Toad Sage'. Yet he definitely can not ever be called 'sannin' since that title just will not fit him, for it meant only for Jiraiya, Tsuande, and Orochimaru. IMO, if you write a fic where Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get high reps together as a team as it was for Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, then the title of 'sannin' would be appropriate to give. In my fic, this is not the case, thus 'sannin' will not ever be given to Naruto.

So I thank Genma Sennin for making me think about this and realized that 'sennin' maybe not be appropriate for Naruto. He's no hermit, that's for sure. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Another Step Up

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Pre-chapter A/N: Sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out. I had spent two weekends in a row at my parents' home and they do not have a computer. Also this chapter has become the longest one I had ever written thus far. Everything had been written fits with the chapter title as well as being needed to advance Naruto and Tenten's relationship.

Now I hope the battle came out okay. I'm not so great in writing up battles, thus another reason why it had taken so long to get this chapter out.

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

* * *

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 7 – Another Step Up  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

There was no denying for a shinobi that battle was an integral part of life. Regardless of gender, a ninja was trained to be a warrior and to kill when needed, for the sake of country, village, and people, especially those who they cared deeply. Oh, most certainly did not love war or the pain and suffering it caused, thus most shinobi sought peace and very few would fall into the darkness in loving to kill. Yet no matter how much peace a shinobi wanted, there would be no escaping the path of battle every active ninja would face in his/her lifetime. It was the way of the shinobi world, as much as anything else in the natural order of things.

So it should not come as a surprise to most upon seeing a battle in the middle of a field next to a river. It was intense with weapons flying, jutsus being cast, and bodies twisting and turning in maneuvers in hand-to-hand combat. The whole scene was typical of any shinobi battle most people came to associate in the Elemental Countries.

However, if one were to pay closer inspection to the battle, it came apparent that no one was being killed and the whole scene was just one giant mock battle. This was what one would expect upon coming across the training of shinobi have with each other, and even though they know better to ever kill one another while training, this did not mean no one was unlikely to get seriously hurt.

Yet despite the dangers, The Konoha 12 and their perspective senseis/leaders were not taking this mock battle lightly. It was rare for all of them to get together like this, thus they knew it would keep their skills sharp and their comradeship tight by training collectively as a whole. Besides, there was no denying all around that this was also **fun**.

Upon arriving at the Memorial Stone training field in the morning, the whole group had divided into their perspective teams and trained through out the day, pitting team against team. By mid-afternoon, the four teams had engaged in one final battle in a four-way fight. It was extremely rare in the real world to get involved in a three-way battle, nevertheless four-way, but for the four teams, it really did not matter, since the whole battle was almost like a free-for-all anyway.

An hour into the four-way battle, it came to no shock to everyone that most of the competition was eliminated. With everybody either a chuunin or jounin, it was easy to see just how fast people could get 'killed' in a shinobi battle. Using a simple way of exclusion, by either full knock-out or close to total chakra exhaustion, the 'dead' shinobi sat or stood by the sidelines out of the way as they all watched the remaining four slugged it out – Yamato, Anko, Gai, and surprisingly, Naruto.

"I'm amaze Naruto lasted this long!" exclaimed Ino as she sat under a tree's shade between Tenten and Sakura with the remaining Konoha 12 and Kurenai standing or sitting around them.

"Ino," Shikamaru lazily said as he stood against a nearby tree, "you're forgetting that Naruto defeated Pain, a S-rank criminal shinobi who was the one responsible for killing Hanzou, a S-rank kage of Ame. If the combine might of the Legendary Sannin couldn't defeat Hanzou, yet Pain did, what does this show about Naruto's strength if he was able to defeat Pain?"

Before Ino could respond, Shino spoke up from besides the Nara. "Naruto has surpassed us all when it comes to power and skills. He still is lacking some mental skills though that befits a leader, but I noticed that he is slowly gaining those skills over time. I will not be surprise if he does gain the promotion to Jounin rank in next month's trials."

The blonde Yamanaka huffed. "I know this!" she yelled before calming down and gesturing to the fight. "Just I'm surprise, that's all. It's amazing that he is holding his own against Yamato, Gai, and Anko, especially now they are triple-teaming against him."

Standing against the tree behind the four 'Konoha 12' kunoichi, Kurenai gave a soft grin. "Ino does have a point. It is amazing to watch Naruto in action. He has come a long way from the loud boy he was in the Academy. I'd thought he would not make it far as a ninja, but I'm glad that he has proven me wrong, for I have no doubt he'll reach his final goal."

"To be Hokage," Hinata elaborated with pride from Tenten's right. She was one of the first to truly believe Naruto would become Hokage, thus she was happy that many others now believed just as strongly as she regarding the blond getting the position someday.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed with a small warm grin, as she watched her boyfriend churned up a wind jutsu with his kadachis and easily sliced up Yamato's wood jutsu.

Shikamaru groaned. "He's like Temari now with those wind jutsus of his," he muttered. "Troublesome blondes."

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura softly giggled at this, seeing Ino's right eye ticked. There was no doubt from the blonde's expression that she wanted to get up and clock her teammate one for that comment. She wondered what Temari would have said and/or done, if she was here right now instead of being in Suna. Maybe the Suna kunoichi would have clocked her boyfriend with her battle fan.

After the kunoichi of Team 10 calmed down and the four girls refocused on the fight again, a sly grin formed on Ino's face, before she softly elbowed Tenten. "So…" she began, her blue eyes locked on brown ones. "Have you and Naruto… You know… Made love yet?"

Chouji nearly choked on his potato chips, Shino and Neji each raised an eyebrow, Kiba snickered, Sai blinked, Hinata meeped, Lee hanged his mouth open, Shikamaru closed his eyes and muttered again "Troublesome blondes," Kurenai covered an amused grin with her hand, and everyone, except Ino and Shino, felt their cheeks turned red, especially Tenten.

Sakura elbowed a bit forcefully into Ino's side. "This is not the time and place for such a conversation, Ino!" she growled. _"Especially in front of the guys!"_ she mentally added.

"I just want to know, that's all," Ino **innocently** replied to her best friend while rubbing her left side where the elbow struck. She turned back to the blushing brunette on the other side of her. "Well, have you made love to him yet?"

Feeling all eyes were on her, the female weapons expert frowned. "Sakura is right, Ino. This is not the time or place to have such discussions. Besides, Naruto and I have only been together for two months."

Ino was not fazed. "So," she shrugged with a knowing grin, "I bet you two can't keep your hands off each other, when you kiss, and when you do kiss him, it makes you want more, ne?"

Feeling her blush intensified, Tenten turned her eyes away to focus on the fight, her lips grimacing. Her fellow kunoichi was not far from the truth, for Naruto and she had been getting more and more physical during their make-out sessions during the past month. Kisses would get more heated and strong, and hands were roaming more across their bodies. There were even a few times he kissed and licked her neck that made her gasped. None of these sessions so far had resulted in the removal of clothes from their forms, for she had stop everything before things went too far.

The smug voice of Ino's voice roused the bun-haired woman out of her thoughts. "Seems like I was right, judging from those red cheeks. You two just can't get enough of each other."

"Ino!" Sakura nearly shouted before once more elbowing the Yamanaka. "It's none of our business! Do you have any shame that you're saying such things in public?"

"What things?" Ino chirped. "It's not like I'm saying any details from a porn book, Forehead." This made the pinkette blushed harder, her left eye ticking.

Returning her sight on the bun-haired brunette, the wily blonde shrugged. "I was just wondering. After all, it is only a matter of time, before a couple takes it to the next level, one way or another." Her blue eyes turned to eye Chouji with a knowing look before winking at him. The broad Akimichi bashfully chuckled at what his girlfriend was implying.

Not paying any attention to Sakura's ranting over Ino's shamelessness or even the fighting, Tenten's mind wandered, thinking what it would be like to actually make love with Naruto. As Ino said… It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Turning a book page, Tenten peered at the written words. "Okay now," she said to her beau just behind her as they snuggled at the left corner of his couch, her back against his chest with him looking over her shoulder "This is what you should do when you're—"

A gasp escaped her lips upon the sudden contact of his lips in the crook of her neck, interrupting her words. For a moment, her mind was on the feeling of those lips gliding over her skin, but her rational side kicked her back to reality. "Naruto…" she gently admonished, moving her head away to make him lift his head up. "We suppose to be studying," she added, her eyes moved to stay firm on those wonderful cerulean orbs.

"Sorry, Ten-chan," Naruto softly chuckled. "Just we've been studying for most of the day, and I can't help but want to feel you more."

His face was so close to hers that the Weapons Mistress could feel his breath. Oh, how much she wanted to just devour his lips with hers.

Getting herself under control, Tenten swallowed prior to gently chastising him. "Well, pay attention, Mr. Future Hokage. This tactical stuff will help you greatly as a Jounin." She returned to reading the book with Naruto following suit, and for several comfortable silent minutes, the pair read, allowing her to calm her beating heart.

However, her heart started to quicken again upon feeling those male lips on the move once more, and this time he was kissing along her jaw line toward her ear. Despite being ready for the outcome, her mouth released another gasp and her eyes closed after he gently blew into the ear, and she couldn't help but moaned softly as he nipped her earlobe.

"Damn you," the brown-haired kunoichi softly cursed with no heat, for she was enjoying his touch - Not only of that wonderful mouth, but also his hand rubbing over her stomach through the material of her pink T-shirt.

Naruto's voice was slightly husky. "You taste great, Ten-chan. Forgive me."

Tenten just have enough of this teasing. Her head swiftly turned to latch her mouth over his, and after an intense moment, her right hand came up to cup behind his head before their tongues began dueling together, making them moan into one another.

As the electricity increased between them, the weapons mistress, without breaking the liplock, rolled her body over, causing the book in her lap to fall to the floor. She settled over her boyfriend and sensually molded her body to his. His groan was music to her, knowing she has an effect on him, and she loved it.

Breaking their mouths apart, both gasped for air, but the next moment the blond's mouth was back on her skin again, starting with the chin and kissing down her neck to gentle suckle on her pulse.

Mouth hanging open at the pleasure of his lips over her pulse, Tenten just couldn't believe how much Naruto excites her. Neji had been a wonderful lover, and the few times she had been with him, she had no complaints. Her new beau was different. He certainly didn't mind taking the initiative, and he was quite bold. Top that with his experience with loosing his virginity to a knowledgeable older woman, Naruto knew what it took to make her pulse speed up.

Wanting him more, Tenten once more passionately latched her mouth on his and just let her feelings go. It had been a long time since the last time she had sex, and the thoughts of finally doing it with Naruto was starting to arouse her.

As their mouths dueled with one another, the couple thought they heard some noise, but they brushed it off, staying focused on their intimate session. The bun-haired woman moaned upon feeling his hands slipped underneath her shirt, and he followed with a groan once he felt her hands did the same. Her back couldn't help but arched, when his fingers glided over her spin upward, making her moan loudly in approval of his action.

Growing tire of the kissing and knowing they needed air, Tenten and Naruto broke apart to begin necking each other, loving the taste and smell of the other and the feel of skin under fingers. It was clear to both that they definitely want to go all the way.

Encouraging his fingers' actions with her moans and mews, Tenten was eagerly anticipating him to unclasp her bra—

"Oh! Look what we have here!" a feminine voice amusedly called out.

With startled yelps, the pair unexpected winded up on the floor, upon Naruto's sudden rise to get up from the couch. Looking up from the floor, blue and brown eyes took in the sly smiling form of Mitarashi Anko gazing at them from behind the sofa.

Licking her lips, the purple-haired kunoichi's voice and expression became seductive. "You two look like you're about to have some **fun**. How about I join you?"

A red-faced Tenten and Naruto were not amused.

"Anko!" the Weapons Mistress stood up and glared at the smirking woman. "You keep your hands off my boyfriend!" She was not going to let a seductress like Anko get anywhere near her man!

"What you want, you psycho snake lady?" called out Konoha's Toad Sage, after he too rose to stand besides his girlfriend. Over the years, he came to respect Anko, as he did with all his superiors, but the older kunoichi still had the tendency to freak him out with her brash and forward ways in trying to seduce him and get to lick his blood. Even today, he has not ever forgotten that first Chuunin Exams, where she nicked his cheek and drank his blood.

Anko snickered "I take your reactions that you don't want to do a threesome with me. Pity..." She licked her lips, eying Naruto in his black T-shirt and pants and Tenten in denim shorts and T-shirt. "You two look so delicious to lick up, especially you Fox Boy."

Naruto shivered at what she was implying, while Tenten glowered at the other woman some more.

Deciding she had made them suffered enough, the special jounin laughed and gotten down to business. "The Hokage wants you two in her office right away. She's calling in both your teams. High priority mission."

"Thanks," Naruto said, his voice saying he was not trusting of her at the moment. "You could have knocked or ring the doorbell, you know."

Instead of looking abash as expected, the older woman laughed. "I did, Foxy. I rang the bell and knocked several times, but you and your girlfriend were so busy **turning up the heat** that neither of you heard anything." Anko snickered, enjoying watching the blushes on the young couple turned even redder, and after a few moments, her lips formed that teasing smirk. "Too bad I arrived too early. If I had come a few minutes later, I would have really been given a **show **and would have joined you."

"In your dreams!" Tenten hissed, not even liking the notion of Anko being with **her** Naruto that way. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the fallen book and placed it on the coffee table before facing the blond. "I'll see you at the Hokage Tower, Naruto-kun," she grinned, and after seeing him nodded with a warm grin, the brunette felt herself relaxed some more, before she Shunshin away to her home.

Anko's voice reminded the young man she was still there. "I say, Foxy, you gave me, Gai, and Yamato quite a workout yesterday. You barely won, so I certainly don't mind working out with you more often." Her expression became seductive and teasing. "You sure you don't want me to **workout** with you and Bun Girl on that **other** training, hmmm?"

"No!" Naruto yelled before pointing to the exit. "Get out!" With that said the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki quickly strolled into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Laughing, Anko had to admit that she hadn't had this much fun in awhile. The pair was so flustered on the notion of her **joining** them that they were so easy to manipulate. She just loved getting into people's minds like this, and ever since she had first met the whisker-faced boy, she had been intrigued. She would not ever cross the line to force anyone into having sex with her, for she did have standards after all, despite the rumors saying otherwise. However, this did not mean she would not **tease** mercilessly at times.

"_Oh, this is going to be fun!"_ the purple-haired jounin smirked at the notion of ribbing Naruto and Tenten further.

As she Shunshin away, her mind wondered how long it would take for the young couple to develop a thick skin or least fire back as good as she gave.

* * *

Naruto sighed. As he sat next to the campfire, watching Sai and Sakura cook the team's lunches, his brain questioned why Iwa has to be so arrogant. Ever since his father, the Fourth Hokage, almost single-handedly won the war against Iwa way back then, the shinobi village of Earth Country had kept a grudge against Konoha. A grudge that even extended against his generation for no apparent reason than they were Leaf ninjas, thus Iwa would continue to fight against Konoha for the sake of pride to destroy Fire Country's shinobi village.

So it had come to no surprise that Iwa would test Konoha's strength after the Akatsuki and Oto Wars. Being weakened by the wars, it had seemed to be a perfect time for the Rock Village to gage the Leaf's power to find out whether Konoha could easily be conquered. Yet Iwa had underestimated the quality of Konoha's shinobi, not to mention their allies, which included almost most of the small border countries between the Earth and Fire Countries, thus seeing they were quite outmatched militarily as well as politically, Iwa had backed off.

Yet, ever since that first incident a year ago, Iwa had occasionally tested Konoha's patience with small skirmishes against the small border countries. They truly were quite agitated that the number of Leaf Village's allied countries have grown over the years – Wave, Tea, Bird, Snow/Spring, Demon, Waterfall, and of course, Wind. Konoha were in good graces with Kumo, and recently made diplomatic headways with Kiri. In the meantime, Iwa stood barely alone, and as anyone knew, an animal backed into a corner would become a very dangerous one.

Sighing again, Naruto knew that Iwa had made him their scapegoat. Most of Konoha's current allies wouldn't have become allies if it weren't for him being a hero in the individual countries' eyes. Top it with him being the new Toad Sennin, the ninja that defeated most of the Akatsuki, including Pain, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, it was no wonder Iwa were jumpy regarding him. He was currently listed as S-rank in their bingo book with the largest award for his death, surpassing Tsunade.

"_Least they do not know I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage. They'll flip, when they find out,"_ the blond mentally said.

Sakura looked at her long-time teammate. "What's wrong, Naruto? You keep sighing." Her concern alerted Sai to look at their teammate as well.

Naruto shrugged. "Iwa is really being a pain. Why can't they get along and let the past be in the past? I don't think any of the boarder countries like these skirmishes."

"I agree," the pink-haired medic concurred. "We just only came off of fighting the Akatsuki and Oto, and now Iwa is testing the political landscape. From what I read in history, such 'tests' are made after major wars by nations who wanted to gain something. With Iwa, it's easy to tell they want to test Konoha's strength." Her lips thinned into a frown. "Yet I certainly do not like that Iwa is attacking Waterfall, Rain, and Grass in the past year, and now here they are attacking Bird Country."

"It'll blow over as it did with the other times," chipped in Sai. "Suna's teams will be here tomorrow to help."

Konoha's Toad Sage nodded at that. Since Bird Country was more a go-between between Earth and Wind Countries than it was with Fire Country, Gaara has informed Tsunade that he would be sending two teams to help the Konoha teams and Bird's army. After all, it would not be good if Iwa took over Bird Country, posing a threat to Wind Country. The combined military actions of Bird, Suna, and Konoha should drive Iwa to stop this latest attempt in bullying.

Feeling a need to lighten things up, Team 7's kunoichi decided to change the subject with a teasing smirk. "So, Naruto, are you going to tell us what were you and Tenten **studying** four days ago?" She picked up one of three fishes roasting over the fire on sticks.

A soft chuckle escaped Naruto's being, thankful for his female best friend for the diversion. "As Ten-chan and I kept telling you, it's none of your business." The pinkette giggled before biting into her fish, while Sai grinned before he too picked up a fish to eat.

Four days ago, when he and Tenten had arrived together at Tsunade's office, the Slug Sannin had asked them, in front of their already assembled teams, what took them so long. The couple simply replied that they had to change into their shinobi clothes, since they had been studying in civvies. Yet the blush cheeks gave away a clue to what had transpired between the two. The Godaime smirked and didn't press the issue any further before explaining about the S-rank mission to help Bird Country against Iwa's latest 'test' attack. However, this had not deterred Sakura and sometimes Sai in teasingly prying the pair to what had happened, for they were almost relentless during the nearly 3-day journey to Bird Country, where both teams were deployed to guard along one area of the border.

It had been clear that everyone had a good hunch what had happened, but Naruto and Tenten were not going to provide any details to something that was quite private to them. They knew better than that, thus they took the ribbing in stride and would neither confirm nor deny anything.

Snickering upon seeing her friend's pink-tinted cheeks, Sakura shrugged. "Whether you done the **deed** yet or not, least you two are protected," she said casually.

Naruto blinked in confusion at her, and when she saw his bewildered look, she sighed and elaborated. "Birth control, Naruto. Least you two are using birth control." She took another bite of fish, her words muttering around her chewing. "Kami help you, if she becomes pregnant."

"Eh?" The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki scrunched up his face in puzzlement. "I know kunoichi are required to have birth control, Sakura-chan, in case they might get raped by the enemy, but I have no idea there is a birth control for shinobi."

The young apprentice of Tsunade nearly choked on her fish, while both of Sai's eyebrows raised upward. After swallowing her food, Sakura continued to stare wide-eyed at her golden-haired teammate. "Are you kidding me, Naruto? You have no idea there is a birth control for men?"

Seeing that he indeed has no idea, she sighed again, this time out of disbelief that he did not know after all these years as a ninja. "As you should know, there are two birth control ways for kunoichi - a chakra-enhanced pill and a jutsu. Both methods prevent the wall of the womb from accepting a fertilized egg. The jutsu however only lasts for eight hours or so, while the pill lasts for a month. The pill is definitely required for all kunoichi to take before partaking on any long duration mission. A kunoichi might never know she might end up in a situation where she can not use the jutsu due to not enabling to use her hands.

"Male shinobi are different though. In order to prevent fertilization of a woman's eggs, the sperm needs to be weakened enough, so it can't truly properly fertilize. However, the potency of the sperm varies from man to man, thus a jutsu would not work well, since a jutsu must be modify depending on the sperm's potency. A chakra pill was found to be easier to modify to adjust for the man's potency." Her lips snarled into a frown. "Yet, for some bias reason, there is no requirement for shinobi to take the pill. If there had been a requirement, I have no doubt you would have been told about male birth control sometime after we had graduated from the Academy."

"Why is that, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. "It's not like men can become pregnant."

Sakura rolled her eyes before reconnecting eye contact with her teammate. "Simple, Naruto. Shinobi do interact with civilian women, right? Most civilian women outside the ninja villages have no access to birth control, especially the chakra-enhanced pill. If by chance any of you guys can't control your hormones and engaged in sex with any unprotected women, there will be high chances of pregnancy. I do not know about the other hidden villages, but I do know Suna and Konoha do not want their shinobi going around making babies everywhere they go. I understand that this has been brought up during the sex education class during the last year of the Academy."

Blushing heavily on hearing all this, the blond Toad Sennin sheepishly shrugged. "Well, I pretty much thought then that class was a waste of time, since I'd wanted to learn about jutsu and other means to fight. Besides, the instructor for that class always kicked me out. You remember, right?"

Green eyes turned sad and sympathetic with a mental curse to the Academy instructor. Ever since she had learned about Naruto being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, she had nothing but contempt for all those who had made Naruto's life miserable. No one in the village had ever physically harmed him, but the mental scars they done by shunning him and ruining his life by other means, like shirking his education, would not 100 percent fully healed. Yet, it was good to see he had prevailed against all odds to become Konoha's greatest shinobi. Furthermore, she was happy that he had now a large group of friends to stand by his side, including herself, and if his present relationship with Tenten went smoothly, he would finally find someone to love. Of all the people she knew in this world, Sakura knew no one deserved to be loved unconditionally more than Naruto. No one.

"It's okay," Sakura gently reassured with a small grin. "Least now you know."

Relaxing at her soft expression, Naruto nodded with a grin. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Going back to her meal and watching Naruto took his fish out of the fire, the pinkette realized something, and after swallowing her food, she voiced it. "Well, to be honest, Naruto, I don't think you need to worry about Tenten becoming pregnant, if you two ever did or will engage in sex. The chakra-enhanced female birth control pill is far the best way to prevent pregnancy, when the male version is not fully reliable. Besides, being a kunoichi, she knows the jutsu as well. I'm glad you're not the type to go around having sex with various girls, like Jiraiya-sama did."

Once more, the blond ninja felt his cheeks turned rosy. _"I'm glad I had not bothered to tell Sakura-chan that I'd lost my virginity to Yukie-hime. She would have taken things the wrong way."_ He took a bite out of his fish. _"Besides, Yukie did tell me she was protected, so I guess she must have had access to those chakra-enhanced pills. Given she is a princess, she would have had no problems getting them." _

Trying to get his mind off the whole subject of sex, the whisker-faced chuunin focused again on his meal, as his two comrades were doing. It was better than thinking about birth control, pregnancy, and the very acts of intercourse, especially since it would lead to him visualizing Tenten naked, sweaty, and in ecstasy within his arms. Now was not the time and place for erotic daydreams.

Many minutes later, after the meals were consumed, a massive explosion was felt and heard from beyond the trees. It was easy for Team 7 to tell that it came from the border with Earth Country, not far from their base camp they had set up with Team Gai, who was currently on border patrol.

Running out of his tent, Yamato, who had a radio headset, was paying attention to what he was hearing on the receiver, and a moment later, he snapped out orders to his three subordinates. "Naruto, Sakura, Sai, move out to the border! Gai reported they're under attack by Iwa nins! He has requested back-up immediately!"

The three young Konoha ninjas didn't hesitated, for they launched into the trees for a swift journey to the border to help their fellow shinobi. With Yamato right behind them, they prepared themselves for a fight.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his mind on his friends, particularly on a bun-haired, brunette kunoichi. He knew she could take care of herself, but it did not stop him from being worried for her.

"_I'm on my way, Ten-chan!"_

* * *

The battle was intense. The Iwa nins, numbered in about ten males, had ambushed Team Gai. Neji had his Byakugan scanned the areas along the border, but he didn't expect an attack from below ground. The Rock shinobi had barreled out of the earth and attacked with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even some kenjutsu.

Remarkably, the four Konoha ninjas held their own, managing to kill three of the enemy, whom at first just flung themselves at their foes. Yet after a few minutes, seeing they were not gaining any ground against these four, they regrouped and began coordinating attacks.

"You're pretty darn good, girl," said an Iwa nin, who looked more like a pirate than a shinobi. He toothily grinned and chuckled. "It has been a long time, since I had any **action** with a girl. I'm sure my friend and I wouldn't mind you giving us some, once we defeat you." His friend, standing on the other side of the kunoichi, chuckled at the notion.

Tenten, her dress and pants having a few tares from the initial sneak attack, snarled at her opponent, her hands holding up her mother's chakra sword. "If you think I'm going to let you get your hands on me **that way**, you're mistaken. I'm going to cut off your equipment before you even can use them."

The Iwa nin was not deterred, even if his friend was now a bit uncertain now. This Konoha girl was no fool, as they have observed. "We'll see about that, girly!"

Waving his sword, he launched at Tenten, who pared him away, before lobbing a few kunai and shuriken at the other foe, and as she done before, prior to the brief intermission when Rock ninja had spoken, the weapons mistress activated her chakra sword and in time to deflected the second sword strike. After back-flipping away from the Iwa pair, she quickly done some hand-seals, before one hand was over her mouth like a barrel.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)!"** A long stream of flames, taking the form of a dragon, sprouted out of her mouth through the hand-barrel and shot out toward the Rock nins, much like a large blow-torch. One of them quickly formed some seals before slamming a hand onto the ground.

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Element: Earth Shore Return)!"** A large wall of earth rose in front of the pair, protecting them from the flames, and when they heard Tenten's snarl a few moments later after she let go of the jutsu, they laughed. "Your fire jutsu will not harm us, girly!"

"Well, how about I give it a shot?" shouted out a masculine voice from behind and above; a voice quite familiar to the brunette kunoichi.

"**Fuuton: Doragon Hando (Wind Element: Dragon Hand)!"** yelled the man, and the next moment a large gust of wind swept over Tenten and sliced across the dirt wall horizontally and then another gust vertically. It was like a large clawed hand has come down on the wall. Fortunate for the two Iwa shinobi, they had leaped away just in time or they would have been laying on the ground in pieces.

Laughing, Tenten, her eyes still on the two enemies, called out to her savior. "It's about time you show up, Naruto!" she joked, knowing he was not really late, since Gai-sensei called for reinforcements only five minutes ago.

Naruto, standing on a tree branch high above the ground, shrugged and goofily grinned. "Sorry that we took so long," his kodachi-holding hands gestured to his team besides him, "we have to take the long way around to avoid a black cat."

Konoha's Weapons Mistress laughed at the silly excuse at the same time Sakura elbowed her best male friend, making him release an "OOF!" "You sound like Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!" the pinkette frowned. "I hope you're not going to now become late to meetings and such."

"YOSH!" Lee called out with enthusiasm. "Our comrades have arrived!"

"INDEED!" Gai echoed his favorite student, before his eyes refocused on the Iwa jounin in front of him. "Now that our comrades are here, you will now realize the folly of engaging us in combat, Iwa nin." His hands rose back up into attack position.

However, the leader was not paying attention to Gai, for his line of sight was now facing up at the Konoha team standing on the branch, namely the sole blond of the group. "It's Uzumaki Naruto."

"The Yondaime Hokage clone!" another Iwa nin, one of two facing Neji, shouted and pointed to blue-eyed Konoha chuunin.

The grin on Naruto's face dropped as he frowned. "Oh, for Kami's sake! I'm not a clone of the Yondaime!" Ever since Iwa had placed him in their bingo book, they had suspected he was a clone of the late Fourth Hokage. They had thought Yamato was a clone of the First Hokage, so they must had thought Konoha had cloned the Fourth. _"Yet they're not really far from the truth that I'm really his son though, thus a clone in some way,"_ thought the blond.

Ignoring Gai altogether now, the Iwa jounin, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, snarled up at Naruto. "Ever since I heard about you, I always wanted a crack at you, Uzumaki!" With that said, he immediately launched a few kunai with explosive tags at Team 7.

"SCATTER!" Yamato ordered, and the team, in a blink of an eye, dispersed before the kunais hit the branch and exploded with tremendous force.

The explosion restarted the battle anew. With Team 7 added to Team Gai's might, the Iwa nins found themselves outnumbered by 7 to 8 now. Gai joined Lee, Naruto and Yamato double-teamed against the Iwa jounin, Sakura helped Tenten, and Sai assisted Neji. It was intense.

So for around ten minutes, the two sides fought, and slowly, the Konoha forces were gaining the upper hand. With a stamina powerhouse in Uzumaki Naruto, the Iwa forces knew they would be worn out. However, they didn't participate what would eventually happen when one of their own saw an opening to take down the brown-haired Konoha kunoichi.

With his teammate managing to keep both Leaf women busy, he did some hand seals before aiming his left hand with two fingers pointing at the bun-haired girl, who was busy with focusing his partner. However, the pink-haired girl did notice him, but she was too late to say anything in time.

**"Raiton: Hekireki Tama (Lightning Element: Thunder Bullet)!"** A large crackle of electricity radiated round the middle and index fingers before shooting out of the tips toward their target in a single stream of lightning with spokes of electricity around it.

"Tenten, watch out!" Sakura warned loudly to her friend.

Having had learned long ago that it was always best to leap away upon hearing a comrade's alarm of an incoming threat, the weapons-loving woman instinctually moved a few steps to the side and was preparing to jump, when the single stream of lightning passed over the spot she used to be. However, the electrical spokes caught her, surging electricity into her body.

"AAAAAHHH!" Tenten cried out, her face contorted in pain as she collapsed onto her hands and knees with gritting teeth.

"TENTEN!" shouted Sakura, Lee, and Naruto at the same time. With clench teeth, Sakura rammed a fist into the ground to make her attacker back off to join his companion, while Naruto produced a dozen more Kage Bunshin to help Yamato deal with the Iwa jounin. Lee knew Gai-sensei had things at hand, so he was the first to jump to his kunoichi teammate's side with the pinkette and real Kyuubi Jinchuuriki dropping in a moment later.

As all three knelt on one knee, concerned blue-eyes scanned over the form of his girlfriend before settling on the pained face. "Ten-chan! Are you alright?"

Painfully and slowly getting up on one knee, Tenten, her face sweating, nodded. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not!" Sakura exclaimed. "You took an electrical hit, and it's clear from outward appearances that you're in pain! You're in no position to fight now!"

Yamato's voice interjected, despite being busy focusing on the Iwa jounin. "Sakura! Take Tenten and withdraw from the battle!"

The Iwa jounin shouted out to his subordinates. "Iwa nins, regroup!" With that said, he swiftly jumped to land many yards away in front of the group around Tenten. A moment latter, the other six Rock shinobi congregated around their leader. "You're going nowhere!" he snarled just before the rest of the Konoha force, with the remaining Naruto Kage Bunshins flanking them, stood beside their friends facing the Iwa group. "You Tree-huggers are just too soft," he mocked with a smirk. "When one of you go down, you all come to your comrade's aid. It'll be your undoing."

"So, are you saying you do not even care for your comrades?" growled Naruto. "If anyone of you were hurt or killed, would any of you care?"

The Iwa shinobi sobered, their faces becoming impassive. "It does not matter, as long as the mission is complete."

The blond demon-container shook his head in disbelief. "That's not how we work in Konoha. Our comrades, our friends, our families… They mean more than missions. We only truly lay down our lives, when the people we care about are in jeopardy."

"We're quite aware of your philosophies, but your ways are not **our** ways." The Iwa jounin narrowed his eyes. "Now prepare yourselves to die!"

"_So much for talking them out of this. They truly are bunch of __**rock **__heads,"_ Naruto mentally said, as everyone in his group grimaced and narrowed their eyes at the Iwa nins. He leaned over to talk to Tenten low enough for her and everyone in their group to only hear. "Ten-chan, how is your chakra reserves?"

The question momentarily threw the Weapons Mistress into a loop, but she replied nevertheless. "They're okay, just my body still hurts somewhat."

"Good," nodded Naruto. "Prepare yourself, Ten-chan. We're going to use **our** jutsu."

Chocolate eyes went wide, not to mentioned a few others in the group. "Naruto, I have not yet mastered my natured-chakra."

Sakura cut in. "Not to mention that jutsu takes a lot of chakra to perform, Naruto. She has not yet build up her reserves to perform it without suffering chakra exhaustion. " Everyone in both teams knew of the combo jutsu the couple has been working on in the past three months. They knew Tenten and Naruto had made progress, but nowhere near would what anyone call 'battle ready'.

Hearing the Iwa nins were about to attack, Naruto called out to his clones. "Kage Bunshins! Keep them at bay!"

"Hai!" the clones agreed as one, before they launched themselves at the Iwa nins.

Turning back to his training partner, the whisker-faced chuunin nearly growled. "There's no time! They're nearly exhausted, but so are we! All I'm asking is to scare them off! Just hold onto the jutsu until you feel your chakra is almost gone and then, let go of the jutsu."

Looking deep into those expressive sapphires, Tenten saw the determination and drive that made her boyfriend the best shinobi in their village, but she also saw that he cared for her along with an emotion that ran deeper. All in all, his eyes and expression were telling her one thing now… _Trust me._

Placing her faith in him, more now than ever, the bun-haired kunoichi nodded. His hands lifted her up as she held onto her katana, and after he sheathed one kodachi, the blond immediately gotten behind her, using his body to support her as their comrades stood out of the way. She raised her katana, using both hands, while he raised his kodachi in his right hand and used his left to help propped up her hands. With his sword just over hers pointing at their enemy, both began pouring natured-chakra into the mediums, causing the swords to glow in a blue aurora.

A few seconds later, circles of flames and wind began forming around the two blades, but it was not long before the two elements began merging, growing bigger all along the length. Wind strengthened Fire, merging to form a cyclone of power, so potent that the Iwa nins immediately took notice of it as the other Konoha shinobi backed away from their two comrades and the power they were releasing.

As many times in the past three months they had practiced this jutsu, Naruto and Tenten knew when to release it, and when that moment came, they raised their arms skyward and shouted as one their jutsu's name.

"**Kasai Kadou Arashi (Fire Vortex Storm)!"** They slashed their swords downward, releasing the power at their foes.

Tall as the trees and wide as a Giant Rasengan, a fast-spinning funnel of fire raced across the land, tearing and burning everything in its path. The Iwa jounin and some others managed to Shunshin out of the way, but an unlucky few were caught, their screams of pain lasted only a few seconds as the Fire Vortex Storm tore them apart and scattered them abroad. The Rock survivors and even the Konoha ninjas would not ever forget this day and moment upon witnessing the birth of a new attack jutsu.

Sweat trickling down her brow and cheeks, Tenten gritted her teeth, trying her best to keep pouring natured-chakra into the katana to maintain the jutsu. Yet after only a minute or so after releasing the jutsu, she felt her chakra was almost depleted, so with a heavy-sigh, the brunette stopped the chakra flow, causing Naruto to immediately follow suit. Instantly, the giant fire funnel stopped its advance and quickly dissipated, and the next moment, Konoha's Weapons Mistress sagged in exhaustion into her boyfriend's arms, before he gently knelt down to the ground while holding her against his chest comfortable.

The eight Leaf shinobi gazed at the smoke that filled the air in front of them, but as the smoke cleared, thanks to a slight breeze, they were shocked to see a large swath of land, nearly a kilometer long, was completely charred, torn, and smoldering. This would certainly make for a very interesting report to the Godaime.

Suddenly, an outraged male cry was heard from somewhere in the forest in the distance, no doubt from the Iwa jounin on other side of the border. "CURSE YOU, YONDAIME CLONE! YOU AND YOUR BITCH WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Silence followed for a few minutes, which felt very long to the Konoha group.

Letting out a breath, Yamato and everyone else turned their sights on Naruto and Tenten, who was being checked over by Sakura as the medic knelt in front of her fellow kunoichi. Judging from the labor breathing and the sweaty face, the young woman certainly used up a lot of chakra in the technique, but since she was still conscious, it was clear she didn't stumble to chakra exhaustion.

After a minute of examination, the Fifth Hokage's apprentice verified what they all guessed. "Damn it. Just as I thought, you used nearly all your chakra in that jutsu, Tenten," she frowned. "You cut out just in time. If you had held that jutsu for another minute, you would have suffered chakra exhaustion."

"But she's okay," Naruto added. "It not like she needed to stay in the hospital for several days, as Kakashi-sensei did."

Sakura frowned even more at her friend. "That's true, Naruto, but she will need a day or two of rest to recover. What happens if those Rock nins come back? She will not able to defend herself, if we're busy fighting the enemy."

"I don't think they will be coming back anytime soon," Neji stated, his Byakugan activated. "The Iwa shinobi have retreated far from the border."

"Not to mention that by tomorrow, Suna's teams will arrive," Yamato inserted. "We'll have the reinforcements to prevent another repeat of today from happening. In the meantime, Tenten can rest all she wants."

The young woman in question felt too weak to even form any words. Tenten was contented in just listening to the conversation and basked in the touch and warmth of her boyfriend's arms and body. She closed her eyes and just let her head rested against his chest.

"Since Tenten is out of commission," Yamato continued, "Sakura and Naruto will take her back to base camp. The rest of us will make certain the Iwa nins are truly gone and to check up on Bird County's forces to find out if they had been attacked as well."

"Agreed," Gai concurred to the plan.

After sheathing the second kodachi and gently standing up with his girlfriend in arms, Naruto let his pink-haired teammate take Tenten's katana and weapons scroll, before he leaped away. Sakura immediately followed, and both made way toward base camp, leaving their comrades to do their job to continue securing the border.

* * *

The door to the second-floor apartment swung open, admitting two people to enter. The bun-haired brunette strolled toward the open kitchen, letting her blond boyfriend to place down her backpack and scroll on the floor at the start of the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He was quite familiar of her home by now, thus he knew where her bedroom was, but he felt it would be wrong to just enter her private sanctuary without her permission, even if it was just to dump her belongings.

With sunlight illuminating the kitchen and living room through the windows, Tenten took out a couple of teabags and cups, before she poured water into a kettle to heat up on the range. She knew Naruto didn't mind drinking this herb tea she enjoyed. It was soothing to her nerves, and after just coming from the hospital, where she was given a thorough check-up by Sakura, the Weapons Mistress really needed to relax, for it had been quite an eventful two weeks.

When Suna's forces had arrived at Bird Country, Iwa had pretty much backed off, and like all the other previous skirmishes the Rock village had done, Earth Country claimed no responsibilities, stating their shinobi had been provoked first. With Konoha still recovering its strength from the Akatsuki and Oto Wars and Suna not even close to matching Iwa's forces, there was nothing anyone could do regarding Iwa not claiming blame for the attacks on Bird Country. Unless they actually went to war, all Konoha, Suna, and Bird Country could do was to berate Iwa and tell them not to attack again.

It was irritating knowing the Rock Heads were almost practically getting away with murder, but the political game told Suna and Konoha that they needed more time to even take on Iwa in a full-out war, even if they had the backing of a lot of other countries. The wounds from the Akatsuki War were still fresh on many minds, and going into another war was something very few even wanted. Many hoped and prayed that Iwa's leadership change one day or the present administration become reasonable, yet the first scenario was doubtful to happen any time soon and the lateral situation was not even likely.

"Are you okay, Ten-chan?" Naruto asked, as he leaned against the refrigerator, watching her far-away look as she stood next to the range.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun. I told you many times already I'm physically fine," the young woman responded with a reassuring grin. He had been somewhat worried for her ever since she was zapped by that lightning jutsu. Three days after that attack, she had mostly recovered her chakra, thus she had been able to perform her sentry duties without problems. Yet Sakura had not been entirely convinced there were no possibilities of any lasting affects. After her thorough check-up upon arriving back in the village, the pink-haired medic insisted Tenten come back for weekly check-ups up to a month to make certain there were indeed no lasting impacts from the lightning jutsu.

Giving a small grin, Naruto shook his head. "I know that already. You and Sakura-chan stressed that to me many times in the past several days, although it does not stop me from being worry, you know." Tenten chuckled at that. "I'm asking what is on your mind. You have that faraway look on your face."

Sighing, the 19-year-old woman gave a small shrug. "I was thinking about Iwa and all the crap that we have to put up with them. I understand that all the shinobi villages compete against each other for paying customers and the likes, but to hold a grudge against us, for nearly loosing the last Great War to us, is silly. I can't see how they can continue to promote hatred for us to their children, who have nothing to do with the war." Her lips curled up lopsidedly on one side. "I'm not sure whether they're in their right minds. They keep thinking you're a clone of the Yondaime Hokage. Now that's silly."

"Yeah, it is," Naruto agreed. However, the next moment, he was thinking of something else entirely.

During the past two months, since he had started dating Tenten, Naruto debated whether he should tell her of his heritage. Because of the S-rank secrecy of his parents, no one in Konoha knew of his birthright, especially his generation. Only a very few knew, including Tsunade, some of the clan heads, like the first Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Inuzuka Tsume, and of course, Kyohaku. His godfather, Jiraiya, knew, according to Tsunade, after the blond had told of his encounter with his father inside the Kyuubi-containing seal during the battle with Pain. Other than these few, no one knew and for very good reasons, as the Godaime had explained to him.

Yet here was an opportunity to tell Tenten, the woman he was dating and cared for deeply. He loved spending time with her, whenever they could, and she was someone he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with. She was a smart and excellent kunoichi. Her sense of humor was close his own, thus why she easily gotten along with his jokes and such. She was tolerable of some of his habits without needing to smash his head into a wall. Further more, he trusted her just as much as he did with Sakura-chan.

Naruto mentally blinked. He **trusted** her. What more did he need to convince himself to tell her? He knew now what he has to do.

"Yet, to be honest, Ten-chan," the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki continued, "Iwa was not far from the truth regarding me being a clone of the Yondaime."

Tenten blinked in confusion. What was he talking about? Was he really a clone of The Fourth?

Naruto pressed on. "What I'm about to tell you is an S-rank secret. This is a secret even more important than the Kyuubi secret had been."

Now the bun-haired kunoichi was intrigued. Naruto had been full of surprises, ever since she had first met him. The secret of him being the container of the Kyuubi had been quite a shocker, yet now he was saying he has an even bigger secret than the Kyuubi. What could it be?

After seeing her nodded in understanding, the blond continued. "As you know, I was born on October 10th, the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in me, since I was born that day and he needed a just-born baby in order to successfully seal the demon. Yet, no one ever questioned to **why** he has chosen me."

"What?" Tenten scrunched her face in total bafflement. "You said it yourself, Naruto-kun. He needed a just-born baby, and you had happened to be born at the time. What more does anyone need to know why he'd chosen you?"

His mouth moved up into a somewhat sad grin. "From what I was told about The Fourth, he was a kind and unselfish person, putting his well-being below that of the village's needs. Knowing him, Ten-chan, would he have asked any villager to sacrifice his or her just-born child to become a Jinchuuriki in order to save the village?"

Brown eyes blinked at first upon hearing his question, before her mind focused on the issue. After a few moments, Kyohauku's daughter nodded once. "From what I read and been told about him, the Yondaime was quite self sacrificing. He would never ask a member of the village to make a sacrifice that…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes went wide upon finally connecting the dots. It all now made sense to her. "That he wouldn't **done** himself," she nearly whispered, her sight never leaving those of her boyfriend's.

Now that she knew, Tenten really took in Naruto's appearance. The blond hair. Those blue eyes. The answer had been in front of everyone all along, and yet no one even expected it.

"Oh, Kami," she voiced low, her right hand over her heart. "Naruto, are you saying…"

Naruto grinned softly as he nodded once. "I'm **his son**."

Tenten knew she was shocked big time. This indeed was a revelation bigger than the Kyuubi. To know that The Fourth Hokage had a son… A **son**! A son that he sacrificed to become the container of the Kyuubi in order to save Konoha. All this time, Naruto was practically royality, and no one knew.

Yet there were still some nagging questions regarding this news.

"I don't understand," the brunette finally spoke after a couple of minutes of taking in this incredible news. "Why the secrecy?" Her chocolate orbs became sympathetic and somewhat sad. "If everyone knew you were the son of the Yondaime, you wouldn't have grown up with so much hatred toward you."

Naruto felt his heart skipped upon seeing those sad eyes and hearing what she said. He now knew he made the right choice in telling her. "It's simple, Ten-chan," he grinned reassuringly with a tiny shrug. "Baachan explained to me, and it made sense. My Dad had made a lot of enemies, both inside and outside the village. What do you think would have happened if say Iwa knew I was his son?"

The answer came to her mind immediately, for she sighed and shook her head sadly. "They would have sent assassins after you. Your entire life would have been in peril from the start."

"Exactly," Naruto confirmed. "Hokage-jiji knew it was dangerous for everyone to know about my heritage. He had me taken my mother's family name, since she was from the Whirlpool Country, which had been destroyed by Kiri. This way no one would have expected I was the son of the Yondaime, who everyone knew as Namikaze Minato. Only a very few knew of the secret," his lips turned into warm grin, "and that includes your Mom."

Tenten chuckled at that, her left hand coming up to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. It made sense that her Mom knew. She'd had told her that she and Dad were good friends of The Fourth, so it should not be a surprise that Mom knew Naruto was his son. It also explained why his mother gave away the kodachis to Naruto, for it was his by birthright.

A simple curious question came to her mind. "What was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, a strong redhead kunoichi in her own right" he replied with a somewhat sad yet proud grin. "Baachan said she died shortly after giving birth to me. The combination of the stress from the birth and the Kyuubi's killing intent and foul chakra, which everyone in the village felt, were just too much for my Mom to handle. Shortly after, Dad left with me to face the Kyuubi, and the rest, as you know, was history."

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Baachan told me that my personality resembles my Mom's more than Dad's. If that's true, I have a feeling Mom would have gotten along well with you, Ten-chan."

A warm grin graced the Weapon Mistress's face, for she wouldn't have minded to meet Naruto's mother, if she was indeed close in personality as her son. It made her wondered how things would have gone differently, if Kushina had lived. Would Naruto have grown up to become a strong shinobi much sooner? Would his personality be different? Would he and she still eventually get together?

Mentally shaking her head, Tenten immediately decided that such questions were not wise to dwell on. What was important to her was that Naruto did grow-up to become a great shinobi and young man that any parent would be proud of. Pondering on the 'What ifs' would not gain her anything, especially since there were just too many factors in life to ever get a true correct answer to what history would have been like if Uzumaki Kushina had survived.

The kettle started whistling, indicating the water was ready. However instead of pouring the water into the cups after she turned it off, Tenten took a few steps toward her boyfriend to wrap her arms around his back to warmly hug him, her head resting on his shoulder. It had been a long time since they had touched this way, thus she found she had missed this intimacy. It felt good, and she felt her boyfriend returned the gesture with equal warmth.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted by those expressive blue orbs gazing warmly at her, making her heart skipped. The young woman was reminded again how handsome Naruto was as a man, not to mention his kind and gentle soul.

"I'm glad I told you about my parents, Ten-chan," Naruto mentioned, after a couple of minutes of gazing into those soft chocolate eyes. "I trust you with my life, more than ever now."

Her heart instantly clenched strongly at his words as her eyes became moist. She quickly buried her face in his shoulder, while her hands clenched the back of his haroi, for her emotions were beating heavily inside her at the implications of those two sentences.

He **trusted** her that strongly. There was no doubt she was the first of their generation to know of the secret of his heritage, and it made her heart soar that he placed this must trust in her. So much that he was willing to trust her with his life more than ever now.

Smiling widely, Tenten couldn't help but shed some tears, for her heart was bursting with an emotion, which could only be described with one word… love. Here was a man who experienced the worse emotional ridicule as a child, yet he endured with his heart and soul intact and still wanting to protect others with all his being. Here was a man, who went through hard work, sweat, struggle, and even pain to become one of the strongest shinobi of the village, if not the world, and would no doubt be Hokage one day. Here was a man, who trusted her explicitly with his life as well as the knowledge of the greatest village secret ever above him being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. There was no doubt in her heart that she was falling for him… hard.

"Ten-chan?" asked Naruto, a bit concern for her sudden reaction. He could feel her body was shaking a bit, not to mention her hands had for a few moments clenched the back of his haroi.

"I'm okay," she murmured before raising a happy face to gaze into his concern one. "I have not felt so much love and trust like this." She quickly wiped her eyes, yet her warm smile did not diminish. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Thank you for telling me about your parents and placing your trust in me that much."

Once more, Naruto knew he made the right decision to tell her. To see her face full of love and happiness was worth it, and it made him grinned back with equal feeling.

His left hand reached up to palm her right cheek affectionately, his thumb wiping away the tear stains. "You're welcome, Ten-chan."

The brown-haired kunoichi softly laughed, loving him sweetly kissing her left cheek. Yet when his lips quickly covered hers in a deep passionate liplock, she couldn't help but feel her heart clench strongly, causing her to fling her arms around his neck to return the gesture with equal intensity. She moaned into his mouth upon feeling him pulled her body against his, loving the touch, taste, and feel of him, and when the blond shinobi moaned into her mouth, she knew she wanted to be in his arms… forever.

* * *

As she watched the young couple kissed with so much love and passion, Kyohaku wistfully grinned. Naruto and her daughter had told her what had happened on the mission when they had first arrived many minutes ago down in the shop. Taking a break, she had wanted to ask some more questions, but when she had gently opened the apartment door, the weapons-maker overheard their conversation and decided to listen without her interference. She was glad now that she had kept quiet.

Closing the door gently to not disturb the loving scene, which made her heart ache in memories of the love she had with her late husband, the green-eyed older woman quietly ventured downstairs back to the shop.

"_Naruto-kun is right. You would have gotten along well with my Ten-chan as I am with your son, Kushina. I miss you and Minato both, my friend. However, if all goes well, I will not mind to welcome your son into my family officially as my __**son-in-law**__."_

So Kyohaku returned to running her store, knowing once more that love has made the world today a brighter and happier place to be for her daughter and suitor as it did with her and the man she loved.

* * *

TBC (End of Chapter 7)

A/Ns:

1) I had at first wanted to use Kakashi to be the one to interrupt Naruto and Tenten's 'make-out' session. Given his personality, he wouldn't have minded teasing them relentlessly. However, due to not even being certain he is **officially** dead in the manga, I'd changed my mind and decided not to use him. Anko came to my mind, and I thought she'd be perfect to tease the couple. She would not ever cross the line to actually seduce Naruto, but boy she would tease them. XD

And no, sorry, but as I said, Anko will not be seducing Naruto, so there will not ever be a threesome. This is solely a NaruTen fic, thus Naruto will only be making love to Tenten. ;p

2) I had recently paid DKSTUDIOS05 to do a commission for me base on a scene from "Unexpected Love". It's from Chapter 4 where Naruto stands behind Tenten and they hold their swords out, pour natured-chakra into the swords, and watch the development of the wind and fire chakras merging. It's a nice semi-romantic scene, and DK done a wonderful job in drawing the art!

So check out the art! The link to the art can be found in my author profile page, or copy-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces…

http:/ jupmod . deviantart . com / art / Fire-and-Wind-NarutoTenten-118795276

3) **Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)** – A B-rank technique that shoots out a stream of flames in the form of a dragon, according to online sites. The Third Hokage used this technique against Orochimaru during the Oto-Suna Invasion of Konoha.

**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Element: Earth Shore Return)** – A C-rank technique for defensive purposes. It creates a wall of earth out of the ground in front of the user. According to online sites, it's not perfect, given it only protects the fronts and not the sides. Also it can be easily drilled or punch through. Jirobo (big guy of the Sound Five) used this technique in the 'Sasuke Retrieval' arc.

Now, anyone is wondering why I had written a C-rank Earth technique easily defeating a B-rank Fire technique. If one thinks about it, it makes sense. Unless fire can drill or punch its way through earth, it can not beat earth, especially if the layer is thick enough. The Iwa nin brought up the wall just when the flames reach him, thus the flames were easily deflected. The rank of a technique measures the power level, but this shouldn't be use to judge whether one can beat another. If power were everything, a single X-Wing fighter wouldn't have easily beaten the Death Star, eh? It boils down to how the techniques are used as well as the power level. ;)

Besides, Tenten has been training her natured-chakra for only four months. She has not mastered natured-chakra manipulation yet, thus she could only hold a high-rank technique for so long, not to mention she would drain her chakra reserves very quickly the longer she holds a high-rank jutsu. So thus, this is another factor why a B-rank fire jutsu was defeated by a C-rank earth jutsu.

**Fuuton: Doragon Hando (Wind Element: Dragon Hand)** – A wind jutsu Naruto created for offensive purposes, which I placed as B-rank, maybe lower A-rank. It creates a gust of wind that slices across an object, making it look like it was sliced by a giant clawed hand of a dragon.

**Raiton: Hekireki Tama (Lightning Element: Thunder Bullet) **– Yeah, yeah, I took the idea for this jutsu off _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. A lightning jutsu that shoots out a stream of lightning out of tips of the middle and index fingers. Unlike the A:TLA technique, this jutsu also has spokes of electricity radiating off the main stream, so even if the target was not hit dead-center by the main stream, the target can be hit by the side spokes of electricity. I would rate this jutsu least A-rank, for if one gets hits by the main steam, you'll be dead. Yet the side spokes can still pack a punch, as Tenten found out.

**Kasai Kadou Arashi (Fire Vortex Storm)** – An attack jutsu that is formed by combining Tenten and Naruto's natured-chakras. This technique was the result of their combined training that started at the end of Chapter 4, when they accidentally discovered their chakras merging through their swords. Her fire is strengthened by his wind, and together, they formed a vortex/tornado of fire that burns and cuts through anything in its path. I placed this as A-rank, maybe lower S-rank.

Yet despite the success of their combo attack, as mentioned, Tenten nearly drained her chakra to keep the technique going long enough to do its job. Until she masters natured-chakra manipulation as well as increase her own chakra reserves a bit, this combo technique can't be use often by the couple.

4) I don't know about anyone else, but I believe Iwa would likely be the last holdout against making peace with Konoha. I bet Kishimoto would unite all the villages against the threat of Akatsuki in the manga. Yet if Iwa holds a grudge against Konoha for what the Fourth Hokage did during the last Great Shinobi War, I really can't see Iwa being cooperative. Heck, in this fic, the battle against Pain was only less than two years ago, so it'll still be some time before Iwa would change its tune. Peace still has some way to go in the Naruto world in this fic.

5) Last, I hope everyone enjoys this very long chapter. As I mentioned, everything written in this chapter fits the chapter title thus showing the progress Naruto and Tenten made, not only in their relationship but also in their training. They came a long way, since they had started training together, and they took another step in their relationship. It will not be long until they… *ahem*… **consummate **their relationship. ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Promoted to the Next Level

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and minor sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 8 – Promoted to the Next Level  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

If anyone had happened to be looking at a brown-haired woman sitting at a table of an outdoor café, the person would have seen a strong confident lady sipping her tea. Her hair was up in two buns, and the attire of her kunoichi uniform suggested she was not a girl to be taken lightly.

However, the blond man, who sat across from her, knew better than to judge on looks alone. His jounin-sensei had always said to 'look underneath the underneath', and it was easy for him to see that his girlfriend was nervous. She drank the tea and ate the sweets with ease, but having been dating her for nearly three months now, he knew what quirks to spot to indicate her nerves were bit on the jumpy side. Her left index finger kept tapping the table lightly, making him aware she had some things on her mind.

After eating a dango off a stick, Naruto reached over to cover her left hand, stilling the beating finger. "I know you'll pass the test tomorrow, Ten-chan," he grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll make it."

Tenten chuckled. "I know we'll make it," she replied before her lips curled into a smirk. "What makes you think I don't think we'll pass?"

"I know you well enough now to know you're a bit nervous," her boyfriend answered with a light tap of his finger over her index one. Her smirk immediately dropped to a sheepish grin, knowing she knew he caught her.

Sighing, the Weapons Mistress took another sip of tea at the same time her left hand gently took hold of his, knowing it was pointless to hide from him. "Okay, I am a bit nervous," she shrugged. "Despite all the training we've been doing, especially from our jounin teachers and leaders in the past month, I can not know what to expect tomorrow."

Naruto, squeezing the hand back, chuckled. "Well, least we should expect it to be not easy compared to the Chuunin Exams."

"Only you would see the Chuunin Exams as **easy**," she teased, sticking her tongue out a bit at him.

Chuckling sheepishly this time, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki shrugged. "Well, maybe not the first time. It certainly was not easy, eh?" His brunette girlfriend grinned softly at him with a nod, knowing as well as he did how much that very first Chuunin Exam, they had taken years ago, was no walk in the park.

As the couple sat in comfortable silence as they ate their lunch, their thoughts came back to what might await them tomorrow for their individual jounin examinations. They had applied months ago with plenty of required recommendations from veteran jounins – Gai, Yamato, Kurenai, Neji, and others. Yet it was only just after The Bird Country mission did Naruto and Tenten's training picked up the pace. With Tsunade giving the whole month off for all candidates to prepare for the exams, Gai and Yamato had stepped in to help trained the pair. Since then, the two had hardly any free time for themselves, and the time they did had were mostly used on studying.

The brown-eyed kunoichi inwardly giggled as she sipped her tea. _"Well, we did manage to get some make-out time during those study sessions. Kami, we certainly needed those precious few breaks for ourselves." _

Yet thinking about those few study sessions made Tenten returned to another subject that she had been thinking besides the Jounin Exams, before Naruto had taken hold of her hand. Ever since that interrupted make-out session prior to the start of The Bird Country mission, the young woman's sexual tension had been growing more and more. The intense training and studying of the past month had placed a plug on any advancement of their physical intimacy, but there was no doubt to the brunette that she very much desired Naruto… badly.

"_Kami,"_ she mentally grated. _"Kisses and necking certainly were not enough" _Chocolate orbs looked over the physical form of her man, and soon they took on a lusty sheen in them. _"I certainly don't mind riding him. With his stamina, I have no doubt he can give me a __**very**__ good ride."_

Brown eyes quickly closed. _"What are you doing, girl? Down! Now is not the time to get soak panties!"_ she berated herself, feeling some moisture forming between her legs. There had been a few times in the past month when her lust had been so bad – due to a few wet dreams - that she had to quickly find relief using a dildo toy she'd kept under her bed for the occasional masturbation session. Just these most recent sessions had been far more intense than normal.

Of course, the bun-haired woman didn't like it that Anko had sporadically teased them, whenever the purple-haired kunoichi had managed to run into them. The sexual innuendo the other woman sprouted out only made Tenten's sexual frustrations worst.

"_Yeah, like that time she made me think how much I would love to have Naruto pound me into submission." _Tenten's mind became hazy, thinking about Naruto all naked. _"That big broad body on top of mine, giving me a __**rough workout. **__Thick and hard…" _Once more, she mentally shook herself out of such thoughts. _"There I go again! Down, girl!"_

Yet unknown to the sexual-frustrated weapons expert, her blond boyfriend was thinking along the same lines about her. Ever since that time Anko had disrupted that make-out session that could have gone all the way, Naruto had wondered what it would be like to do it with Tenten. There had been no doubt to him that his girlfriend would be quite passionate in bed, judging from how she reacted to kissing and necking. It was just they had been so busy in the past month; he wondered when they would ever get the time to take their physical relationship to that next level. It was driving him up the wall at times that he had to find self-release in the shower or in bed at night.

Looking at her, as she looked at the people walking by the café, Naruto couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. _"Yeah. Soft and silky hair, gorgeous eyes, soft skin that will feel great next to mind as I make her moan with me sticking into her…"_ The blond immediately mentally slapped himself. _"What am I thinking? I do not want to get a boner now!"_ He was thankful though that his haori provided some cover

Feeling his hand squeezing hers a bit more harder, Tenten turned to eye her boyfriend, who had a far away look on his face. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Her words snapped the blond out of his reverie as well as made him realized he had squeezed her hand more than normal. "Oh, nothing," he bashfully grinned. "Just thinking that it will be great that we can finally get some time for ourselves after the exams." He was not going to tell her exactly what he had been thinking, but it was close enough.

Tenten smiled at that. "Yeah, I feel the same. We definitely need a few days off for just us." She squeezed his hand hard, thinking that she absolutely was looking forward to getting him all alone in his apartment with no studying or work what so ever.

With his heart constricted out of love, Naruto much wanted to reach over and kiss her fully, but he figured that it would look silly for him to do that. So, he pulled her left hand forward, allowing him to bend down to plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

Her breath hitched upon feeling those wonderful lips kissing her hand like that, and Tenten couldn't help but put her other hand over her beating heart. Once more, Naruto surprised her, reminding her that with him as her boyfriend, their relationship would not ever likely become dull. _"You romantic softy,"_ she mentally marveled while smiling.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" an older masculine voice hollered out.

With startled cries, the couple instinctively pulled back their hands before looking up at the two grinning forms of Gai and Lee standing together besides the table. Around them, other people gazed at them upon hearing the commotion.

"Gai-sensei, Lee, don't **do **that!" nearly shouted out a glaring Tenten, her hands over her still racing heart. Moving from her two green-clad teammates to her boyfriend, her eyes could make out that Naruto was equally glaring at the taijutsu duo. The couple wondered how many years were taken off their lives after being totally scared like that.

"Tenten, Naruto!" began Gai. "Let us return to the training field to resume your youthful training!"

"Yes!" Lee exclaimed. "We must not waste a minute! If you are to pass the test tomorrow, you must show you excel in your youthful strength!"

"Well said, Lee!" Gai praised his favorite student. "You are a true example of 'The Flames of Youth!'"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Lee said, rivers of tears streaming down his cheeks before the two men embraced.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Everyone around the two men cringed, while Tenten and Naruto groaned. "Oh, for Kami's sake! Will you two knock it off?" the weapons mistress nearly yelled while rubbing her temples. Some things have not changed after many years, and Gai and Lee's 'Flames of Youth' certainly was one of them.

After enduring another minute of the two Green Beasts embracing, the duo broke apart before the elder taijutsu master gestured to the table's occupants to follow him. "Come! I see you two have finished eating your lunch. It's time we get back to training. Yamato is waiting for us at the training field!" With that said, he sprinted off, followed by a very eager Lee.

Sighing, Naruto took out his Gama-chan wallet and paid for the lunch. "Come on, Ten-chan. You know as well as I that when those two are in such a mood, we're not going to have any peace until we train with them."

"Yeah," she admitted with a sigh of her own. She cared for those two, like a weird uncle and brother, but sometimes, she felt like driving dozens of kunai into their skulls.

After putting away his wallet, the couple stood up and Shunshin away to the training field. Tomorrow, they would find out whether they would make the cut to earn the rank of Jounin. In the meantime, each was thankful for Gai and Lee for one thing though. Being scared witless like they had moments ago sure would put a damper on sexual tension for anyone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When it came to the Hokage Tower, one would think of government and power the building entailed. Ever since it had been built under the first reign of the Third Hokage, the tall structure was a symbol of the authoritative influence of the village's leadership as well as the broader clout Konoha had beyond its walls. When the village began rebuilding after the devastating attack by the Akatsuki Pain, Tsunade had order the tower to be rebuild just like it was before in order for its symbolic authority to remain intact.

However, there was more to the tower than just a place where the village government resided. It held a small living quarters for the Hokage, for after all, it was known that there would be times the leader couldn't leave the tower due to large amount of work or in events of emergencies. In times when the Hokage has to host parties and other social events for village, country, or international purposes, a small ballroom was situated within the tower on top of the addition of the tower's wide-open top deck. The ballroom was ideal for privacy and security, not to mention a backup in case the top deck couldn't be use due to bad weather.

So it shouldn't come to a surprise to anyone to see a party being held in the ballroom. The day after the Jounin Exams, Tsunade had authorized the use of the room to privately celebrate the promotion of Naruto and other members of the Konoha 12. With the exception of Hinata, Ino, and Chouji, everyone in the Konoha 12 were now jounins, so they, their jounin teachers, family, and friends were all gathered to party and have a good time. Food and drinks were catered from a few restaurants, including Ichiraku's, whose owners were guests as well.

"So, Naruto-kun," Ayame grinned up at the tall blond, "how did the test come out for you? Was it hard?" She took a sip of fruit punch with one hand, while the other smoothed out the skirt of her simple summer dress.

Naruto shrugged with a grin, before he picked up an empty cup to fill with punch from the punch bowl. "It was not hard," he admitted, eying some snacks from the trays beside the bowl. A couple hours after the party had started at 5 PM, he still was hungry somewhat despite having a large meal of ramen and other foods.

"Not hard?" Tenten exclaimed incuriously with amusement. She watched as her boyfriend took a cookie and ate it before downing it with some punch. "Either the test was not hard enough or you cheated."

"Hey!" Naruto acted defensively. "It was hard! There was no way I could have cheated." He paused. "Not like that first test we took at the Chuunin Exams. I'm glad Ibiki was not one of the jounins who had moderated over me."

Around the now-promoted jounin, several people laughed along with his girlfriend and Ayame - Ayame's father, Teuchi, Tenten's mother, Kyohaku, Anko, and Tsunade. They were all wearing off-duty clothes, yet Naruto only had eyes for Tenten, who wore a black Chinese blouse with gold trim, black pants, and high-heeled sandals. She, in turn, couldn't keep her eyes off of him, who wore a nice light-blue, button-up shirt, dark pants, and black shinobi sandals.

Anko chuckled as she pointed to the young man. "Yeah, you're lucky you didn't get Ibiki, for he would not have been kind on you." She smirked devilishly. "Too bad I was not one of your moderators, Naruto-kun. I would have loved to have **tested **you out."

Everyone sweat-dropped except Tsunade, who shook her head as she took another swig from her sake bottle. "It was why I didn't assign you to Naruto to begin with," she explained. "You would have taken things a bit too far, Anko."

The purple-haired kunoichi scoffed. "Spoil sport. I would have played with him, but I would not have crossed the line." After taking a drink out of her own sake bottle, she once again smirked mischievously at the boy, who she had loved to torment ever since that first time she met him years ago. "Any plans tonight, big guy? Like getting it on with Bun Girl later?"

"That's for us to know, and you **not** to find out," a slightly miffed Tenten retaliated before she sipped her punch. She was amazed that this woman has no shame in talking like this in public. Yet the others took it in stride, as Teuchi, Tsunade, and Kyohaku chuckled, a blushing Ayame giggled behind a hand, and Naruto bashfully grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

Snorting, Anko twisted a nose up at the younger kunoichi in a mock tiff. "You're no fun." As quickly as it came, the sour face was replaced with a gleeful one. "Maybe I'll go tease Iruka. He's tons of fun." After quickly spotting the Academy teacher, the playful woman skipped across room to the other side where he was. "Oh, Iruuu-ka-kuuuuun!"

Watching the retreating female ninja, Ayame's eyes narrowed in scorn. She quickly took a sip of punch before kindly and apologetically smiled at those around her. "Excuse me." With that said, her face regained the slit-eyed, irritated look as she strolled after the other woman, who was just now teasingly draped over the back of the pony-tailed Chuunin.

"Will she ever stop teasing people like that?" asked Naruto as they all watched the unfolding scene of Ayame confronting Anko with Iruka, Genma, Yamato, and few others watching right there.

Tsuande snorted a laugh. "This is Anko we're talking about here, Naruto. She does this to every couple or potential couple she knows. If she had really been interested in a man, she will be very straight forward."

Teuchi sighed in worry. "Yet Ayame is not a kunoichi, Tsunade-sama. If Anko really is interested in Iruka, there is nothing Ayame can do to stop her."

"Don't worry," Tsunade waved the ramen chef's concerns away. "Anko will not do that."

"From what I know of her," Kyohaku added, "she will not butt in another woman's territory. She just loves to tease, that's all." The older brunette turned her head to face her daughter. "Both you and Ayame should have thicker skin, Ten-chan dear."

Tenten sheepishly blushed, but she retained an air of indifference. "I do have thick skin, Mom. Just that woman rubs people the wrong way." She took a sip of punch, while the two older women shook their heads amusedly at her.

It was quite well-known by now in the village that Iruka had been dating Ichiraku Ayame since sometime late last year. The relationship appeared to be strong and prosperous, and since Teuchi knew of Iruka from the time of Naruto's childhood days, the ramen chef trusted the man explicitly. Matter of fact, the older Ichiraku wondered when the Academy teacher would propose to his daughter, for he was looking forward to having grandkids someday.

Knowing his girlfriend needed a distraction to get her mind off Anko, Naruto placed down his punch cup and did the same for Tenten, much to her surprise. Before she even said anything, he took her hand and led her into the room's center, which was put aside as a dance floor. "Come on, Ten-chan. Let's dance."

Chuckling, the bun-haired woman followed his lead and danced to the fast beat of the music, which could be heard on speakers situated at each of the ballroom's four corners. She was glad that he was a fun-type of guy. He has his serious moments when needed, but overall, Naruto was the kind of man, who just did not like to be moody unless he couldn't help it, and he certainly didn't like to see it on those he cared about.

As Tenten danced besides her man among a few other couples who joined them, her brown eyes narrowed with a grin up at her partner. She definitely was looking forward to getting him **alone** later on.

Back besides the punch bowl, Tsunade and Kyohaku gazed at the couple. Both were pleased to see the young adults have fun, but the brown-haired weapons-maker let a tiny sly smirk graced her features.

"What are you smirking about?" the blond Hokage asked upon noticing the expression.

Kyohaku didn't let her sight waved from her daughter and boyfriend. "Just Anko was not far from the truth. I know my Ten-chan will not be home tonight, for she no doubt will be spending the night at Naruto's. Except for missions, the last time she'd not spent the night at home was last year when she was dating Neji."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? What makes you so certain that Naruto and Tenten will finally get it on?"

Placing a hand over her mouth as she giggled, the brunette turned to face her leader. "Were you ever awaken at night by the sounds of a sexual-frustrated daughter, Tsunade-sama?"

Now both blond eyebrows shot skyward, and even Teuchi was surprised. "Every night?" asked the Slug Sannin.

"Thank Kami, no," Kyohaku sighed in relief with a small grin. "Just those few nights I was awakened, Ten-chan was moaning out Naruto's name at times. She was like this with Neji a few months after they'd started dating, and until she had finally got it on with the boy, I endured occasional sleepless nights." She giggled. "Least Naruto has an apartment of his own. It had been hard for Neji and Ten-chan to find any privacy with both living with family, especially Neji being a Hyuuga and all."

Snickering, the Godaime took a swig of sake. "That's one of the disadvantages of being with a clan. If you bring home your boyfriend or girlfriend, you're not likely at times to find any place for any bed games, especially if your clan have the ability to see through walls." Both women laughed at the simple truth.

Taking and eating a cookie, Teuchi was glad though that his daughter seemed to be the quiet type, for he had no recollection of ever being awakened at night as Kyohaku had gone through. Although Ayame had at times came home a day or two after one of her dates with Iruka. The ramen-stand owner didn't mind at all, since she was a grown woman with sexual needs like everyone else. As long as it leads to getting those two married and producing grandchildren, nope, he didn't mind at all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The music was soft, providing a nice slow pace to go with the romantic atmosphere. Some time during the past two hours, someone has lowered the illumination of the ceiling lights from normal to a soft setting. No one complained, especially the couples, yet Naruto had suspected Baa-chan did the deed, for even though she would not ever be romantically involve with a person at this stage in her life, she was a softy when it came to seeing anyone she knew get together with someone.

Mentally shrugging off the thought, Naruto focused back on the soft form of his girlfriend pressing against his body, his cheek on top of her head. Having normal feelings like any other man, he certainly loved holding her in his arms, the feel of her breath against his neck, and the wonderful smell of her hair.

Tenten, in turn, was enjoying his close proximity much as he was with hers. The feel of his strong back muscles under her hands was thrilling to her, not to mention that toned chest against hers. She could smell him with her face so close to his neck, and the scent was nearly intoxicating. It was fantastic to be this close to him.

Ever since that first dance two hours ago, the pair had a good time, as they'd continued to socialize with their friends, dance with each other and others, and consume more food and drinks. Yet both had felt the growing want to be alone with only each other, and the couple knew they would be seeking a more **private** location soon.

As they danced together, they raised their heads to look into one another's eyes. Both felt the electricity at the connection in their hearts, and when the music was near the final notes, Naruto and Tenten couldn't help but move their faces closer, their expressions quite clear what they want. Just like magic, the last notes faded away as their lips touched. It was a soft kiss at first, but it quickly became hard with soft moans into open mouths.

It was a long lip-lock, and even when the next song, a fast pace one, began playing, their mouths remained together, their minds only on the other. Yet eventually, they broke apart, sapphire gems gazing into chocolate orbs, and it was clear by the look of their eyes alone that it was time.

Smiling slyly, Tenten leaned up to whisper in his ear. "It's getting crowded here. Let's go to your apartment, Whisker Boy."

Hearing what she was really saying, Naruto smiled suggestively back at her. "My thoughts exactly, Weapons Girl. Let's get out of here."

Swiftly taking her hand, the blond young man led the way out of the ballroom into the hallway, where each done the Shunshin jutsu the moment he let go of her hand.

Back inside the ballroom, the emerald eyes of Tenten's mother sparkled in giddiness that her daughter was indeed not planning to come home tonight, just as she predicted. She has no doubt in her mind that after tonight, her child would be spending many more nights at Naruto's place. It had happened with Neji, so it would happen again with Naruto. Kyohaku definitely would be having fun soon 'interrogating' Tenten in how good her new lover was in bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blinking open, feminine eyes, the color of chocolate, stared up at the dark ceiling. Her mind immediately knew where she was, so it was no surprise to her. She had remembered going to sleep partially over her golden-haired lover, thus she deduced she must had unconsciously rolled over to a more comfortable position on the bed.

A small grin graced Tenten's face on the memories of her former-boyfriend. It had been no different during those nights she had made love with Neji. They would have started out sleeping with her on his form but later winded up apart. She deduced easily that it must had been due to unconscious movements of their bodies, making each find a secluded spot without bumping into each other.

Looking to her right, Tenten couldn't help but sighed with a loving grin at the sight of her current lover. Propping herself up on her right elbow to observe his features, the kunoichi have to admit that he sure appeared peaceful in sleep. His sunflower-color, messy hair was spread somewhat behind his head, and his chest rose and fell gently, like calm ocean waves. His face looked softer to her eyes, and those whisker-marks, which would forever brand him as a Jinchuuriki, made him a bit adorable. Of course, he was cuter as a little boy than a nearly grown man, Tenten reminded herself with a chuckle.

As the Weapons Mistress watched over her slumbering man, her mind couldn't help but make comparisons with Neji. She knew it was not fair to make contrasts between the two men, for each was unique in his special way. However, now that she had sex with Naruto, she could now evaluate between them.

Feeling a bit guilty, Tenten have to say that Naruto was the better lover. Not that Neji was terrible or anything, for he had went out of his way to provide her with pleasure as much as Naruto had. Just her present beau seemed to have more passion and drive than the Hyuuga prodigy. It had showed in the way Naruto trained, fought, and displayed in his nindo, beliefs, and quest to become Hokage. With such dedication, it was no wonder he would put in that extra push to provide her with much ecstasy as possible. He wanted her to be happy, and when she was happy, he was happy.

Her heart clenched in knowing how much she meant to him, the brunette scooted closer to lay her head over his chest. It was soothing to feel his heartbeat and the gentle rise-and-fall of his breathing. After her eyes quickly checked the time from the clock on the nightstand, she returned to gazing out the window at the night vista of the village as one finger wandered over his skin.

It was not long afterward that sleepy blue eyes flickered opened, and when they gazed down to take in the warm expression of his girlfriend looking back up at him, Naruto permitted his face to take on the same look. "Hi there, Kanojo."

"Hi there yourself, Koibito," she returned his greeting. "Have a good rest?"

"Yeah, it was restful alright," he joked. "After what we did, who wouldn't find it restful?"

Tenten chuckled at that. "Good point. After all, sexual gratification is one of the most enjoyable ways to relieve stress and achieve a restful state."

"You don't have to tell me," Naruto quipped back as his arms wrapped around her naked form to hug her, making her purr at the gesture with her face nuzzling his toned torso.

Purring some more upon feeling his fingers threading through her loose tresses, the kunoichi of Team Gai began kissing on his expose skin, working her way up. "It's a good thing we have today off as well before tomorrow's jounin orientation. I want to spend today with just you."

Quickly seeing that it was close to 5 AM from the nightstand clock, the blond shinobi of Team 7 smiled at the suggestion. "I don't mind that all, Ten-chan. Just what you have in mind?" He has a good idea, and he certainly wouldn't mind spending the day in bed with his girlfriend. She was quite a lover last night.

Reaching her goal, Tenten molded her mouth over his, letting their feelings course through them. She couldn't get enough expressing herself this way, and it was clear to her that Naruto felt the same way.

After their mouths pulled apart, making their tongues do the same, the brown-haired woman grinned sexily at her lover. "Remember last night before we went to sleep? Did you remember what I want you to do to me?"

Naruto cockily grinned back. "You want me to eventually **bang** you silly."

"That's right," she responded. The next thing he knew, Tenten was gently biting his right ear lobe, making him moan a bit. "What we did last night was amazing, lover, but this time, I want us to push the limits."

His mouths curled into a challenging smirk, providing the only warning to her, when he swiftly rolled them over, producing a surprised yelp from her. With his body molded over hers, the blond soundly kissed the brunette, making her moan approvingly at his enthusiasm. When they parted for air a few minutes later, Naruto sported that smirk again.

"So… Ready for me to make you scream, Kanojo?" he asked suggestively.

Tenten knew what he meant. She had screamed last night at times, but not what he was signifying. Feeling both excited and nervous from what was to come, the kunoichi gave her best come-hither look. "Do your worst, Koibito," she challenged.

A still-smirking Naruto nodded just once, before he went to **work**.

For the 19-year-old woman, she would regret with delight for making such a remark to him. Throughout the morning, she screamed, screamed, and just screamed. She was tremendously thankful that her amazing lover had that privacy seal in place. It would not have looked good for them, if the neighbors had called the authorities and the ANBU had entered to see a sight that would have came directly from a sweat-soak scene in a porn book. Kami, it would have been embarrassing to explain that her body was convulsing from the overwhelming multiple orgasms, thus she was not dying. Well… Given what he did to her, she did feel like she did at times die and went to Heaven.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 8)

A/Ns:

1) Yes, I took the intimate nicknames of 'Koibito' and 'Kanojo' from the well-written fanfic "Every Woman Loves a Man that Will Listen". This is my salute to that great piece of romantic work. It's sad that it will not ever likely be finish, joining the ever-growing ranks of other great stories that will not ever be finish. Yet, even not finish, it still is a very good read, so I recommend highly reading it. If you enjoy reading "Unexpected Love", you'll love "Every Woman Loves a Man that Will Listen". (Oy! Now that's a mouthful of a title! XD )

2) I had commissioned DeviantArt artist Rocktuete to draw a scene from "Unexpected Love" Chapter 5. It's the scene of Naruto and Tenten about to kiss at Waterfall Lake. The art showed them in roughly thigh-deep water, even though the story had them in chest-deep water when they kissed. Nevertheless, it's a great piece of art that everyone should check out. :)

You can find a link to the art in my author profile, or cut-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces…

jupmod . deviantart art /Naruto-Waterfall-Lake-Closeup-122608817

Please note that the art on my DA page is a large, cropped close-up of the head-to-thigh version of the art, which can be found at Rocktuette's DA page. The one on Rocktuette's page is smaller in size, but the facial close-up on my page is the actual large HQ version of the art, just I only show the faces and not the entire art.

3) I do not think there is any true right way to 'make love'. To some, 'making love' is 'sex' regardless. To others, 'making love' is 'sex' but with more soul, heart, and passion in it. Either way, I written Tenten and Naruto's first intimate time this way due to what I'd mentioned about sexual frustrations, so when they finally had the moment to finally 'do it', I envisioned them just banging each other on the first time before they would 'make love' on the second time. Make sense IMO if you see yourself getting wet dreams about your boyfriend or girlfriend and eventually you just want to screw him or her silly to relieve the frustrations. ;)

4) Editted in June 5, 2012: I'd removed the lemon due to cracking down on lemon fics. I'd reposted the entire story, lemons included, over at AdultFanFiction(dot)Net. The lemons are just icing on the cake for this fic anyway, thus the lemons are not needed for the plot of this fic.


	9. Chapter 9: A Birthday in Heaven

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**: I'm growing tired of people writing up reviews and telling me that I have spelling and grammar errors but they **never** tell me where they are. They also have the nerve to not even volunteer to help as my betareader anyway. I have news to you picky people, I have stated many times that I am **not** good in grammar, and unless someone out there truly volunteer and know truly how to write grammar, etc., do **NOT** expect my stories to be grammar perfect! At least they are mostly readable compared to most fics out there. So stop with the stupid reviews of telling me I have grammar/spelling errors. I'm not grammar perfect, so I can't help it anyway.

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 9 – A Birthday in Heaven  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Gulping down the sake in the small saucer, the owner let out a satisfying sigh. "Now that hits the spot."

"Tsunade-sama," another voice chided, "we just now gotten together. I hope you're not going to get drunk so soon, like last time."

Tsuande, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, quirk an eyebrow at the shorthaired brunette sitting next to her right. "Shizune, you known me quite well enough after all these years to know I'm not going to get drunk straight off from the start."

"And Shizune-sempai knows as well I that you occasionally do go overboard with the sake, Tsunade-shishou," teasingly added Sakura from the blonde's left side.

Konoha's first female Hokage snorted, pretending to be hurt. "Why are my apprentices against me? All the hard work I put into training them, and they turn on me at the end." Feminine laughter was heard all around the small private room, which was situated on one side of the Hokage Tower with a few windows showing the view of the village.

Sitting on the couch across from the seated three medics, Ino snickered. "Oh, come on, Forehead Girl. We're all old enough to entitle some sake and good fun."

"Thank you!" Tsunade cheered as she pointed to her fellow blonde kunoichi. "Least someone in this room understands me!"

"Well, I certainly understand that need for some good drink and fun," Anko spoke up with a smirk.

Sitting next to her friend, Kurenai shook her head slightly. "I don't think we all have the same thoughts as you do, Anko, when it comes to 'fun'."

The purple-haired Tokubetsu Jounin's smirk only went wider. "Oh? I bet all the girls here, who bedded their current men, know what type of 'fun' I'm talking about." Most of the ladies in the room couldn't help but blush red at precisely what Anko was referring.

It was a rare moment for most of the kunoichi in the room to be free from missions, training, and other shinobi work, thus it was why tonight's get-together was the first for the entire group in months. These Ladies Nights had been first just been the younger generation of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, when she was in town as Suna's official liaison. Yet in the past year, the older women had been made their way into these Ladies Nights. At first, the younger women had felt uncomfortable at the notion of their superiors and elders joining them, but it had soon became clear that they could gain much insight and fun with the older women hanging out with them. One thing was clear, all the kunoichi agreed not to let the much younger kunoichi, like Hyuuga Hanabi and Moegi, join the group just yet.

For tonight, there were just 9 of them attending in the private room at the Hokage Tower, which Tsuande had made for them to use. Sitting on comfortable chairs facing the windows were Shizune, Tsuande, and Sakura. To their right sat Kurenai and Anko in a two-seat sofa. On the couch next to the windows facing the Hokage sat Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Completing the circle, Temari sat on a recliner, enjoying its softness. Drinks and snacks sat on a coffee table in the middle of the group for all to consume.

"Well, I think it's none of your business what 'fun' any of us have with our men," Tenten snorted, thinking of her handsome, blue-eyed, blond boyfriend as her right fingers reached up to skim over the gold & silver necklace he had given her months ago.

Anko was not deterred. "Oh, come on, Bun Girl," she dismissed with a wave before pointing to the younger kunoichi. "You and Foxy no doubt have great raunchy sex, or else you wouldn't have been spotted walking around with a huge 'I've been just been thoroughly fuck!' look at times."

Tenten's face became redder as she glowered at the older woman. Did this woman know no shame?

Ino giggled at her friend's embarrassing face. "It's not like we're going to spill the beans to anyone out there, Tenten. It's just between us women."

"Oh?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Are you saying you do not mind sharing details about your sex life?"

"I don't know about giving too many details," the bleach-blond shrugged with a small grin, "but I do not mind admitting that Chouji is one Hell of a lover to me." This made most of the women raised their eyebrows, while Anko sniggered.

Sakura was the first to speak. "Well, I understand the Akimichi have their expansion jutsus, Ino, so if he does that—"

"You're wrong, Forehead," Ino cut her friend off with a giggle. "Chouji is **naturally** hung. He does not even need to expand his manhood to satisfy me." Anko, Tsuande, and Temari softly laughed at the pink-haired medic's blush face.

"Well, I enjoy the times I have with Shikamaru," a smirking Temari confessed before taking a zip of her drink. "He maybe a lazy slacker at some things, but in the bedroom, he knows his stuff." She pointed to Sakura. "What about you? How does it feel sharing Sasuke with another woman?"

Sakura shrugged with a small loving grin. "Well, I do admit that Sasuke is a great lover. I didn't at first like the notion of sharing him, but it is understandable why he brought Karin with him to help revive his clan." The grin fell into a frown. "Just Karin grates on my nerves from time to time."

Shizune shook her head. "Maybe because she reminds you of **yourself**?"

The youngest medic in the room blinked as she considered it. "I never thought about that." Green eyes locked with dark ones. "Does she really remind you of me?" she asked.

Tsaunde's first apprentice nodded with a small grin. "Oh, yes. She certainly does."

The Godaime laughed, for she mentally agreed on the similarities between the two women the last Uchiha was going to wed in two months. Yet she spoke to her assistant on another subject. "What about you, Shizune? When are you and Genma going to tie the knot?"

The shorthaired brunette rolled her eyes as she grinned a bit. "Maybe next year, Tsunade-sama. It's not like we're in a rush."

After taking a gulp of sake directly from the bottle, the eldest kunoichi in the room smirked at her long-time student. "That's what you said about working up the courage to ask him out." The smirk softened up into a small grin. "It took your 'death' to finally make you both finally get things going between you."

Shizune sighed with a small grin at the memories. During Pain's invasion a few years ago, she had died, only for her to be revived thanks to the same person who had taken her life. The experience had left her realizing that she shouldn't keep delaying her life, thus she had approached Genma in having a date with her. He had the same thoughts after that battle as well, so it had not been hard for him to accept her invitation. The two of them had been together ever since.

"Yeah," Anko mischievously grinned at Shizune, "they've been banging each other ever since like jack rabbits."

Tsunade laughed loudly, Ino snickered, Hinata blushed even more, Temari smrked, and the rest simply shook their heads with a grin.

Kurenai sighed good-naturedly. "What about you? As long as I know you, you have not ever been in a serious relationship with a man. "

The purple-haired kunoichi shrugged a bit, as her grin did not falter. "Well, you knew I had my sights on Iruka-kun, but if he has eyes for the Ramen Girl, I just will continue to search."

Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress shook her head. "I say you should least consider Kakashi, Anko."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura spoke out in surprise. The other four girls of her age group were also caught off guard to this news. Only Tsuande and Shizune remained normal, since they had known from Kurenai on the notion of matchmaking Anko with Konoha's famous Copy Ninja.

Anko produced a thoughtful smirk. "Maybe. He does have an aura of mystery with not showing that face of his. It was fun teasing him about it from time to time." She snickered at the fond memories. Her eyes remained steady on her best friend. "What about you, Nee-chan? Maybe you should take him."

Kurenai once more shook her head, her lips forming a somewhat-sad grin. "I do not think I will find anyone who can replace Asuma, and no, Kakashi does not fit. I think it is best for me to remain a single mother for the time being."

The rest of the ladies felt a bit sadden upon being reminded again of Kurenai's lost love, especially Ino who was Asuma's student. It had not been easy in the past few years for the single mother, but she had moved on the best she could with many supportive people helping out whenever possible, particularly with babysitting duties.

Not liking the melancholy mood, Anko snorted. "Well… You can take a shot at Foxy, if Bun Girl ditches him." She took a gulp out of her sake bottle.

"Say **what**?" instinctively came Tenten's response upon hearing the idea, causing the other girls of her age group to sweat-drop a bit nervously.

"I know Naruto is not my type, Anko," the red-eyed woman immediately chastened to defuse the younger woman in thinking she would consider eying her man. Mentally, Kurenai, as well as Shizune and Tsuande, knew Anko only said that to lift the sadden atmosphere and change the line-of-thought off from the late Sarutobi Asuma. For that, the genjutsu mistress was grateful.

"Calm down, Tenten," Ino soothingly gestured. "You don't need to be so defensive. Everyone in the village knows by now that Naruto is your boyfriend, thus he is off-limits to all the unattached women."

After calming down, the weapons mistress took a sip of her drink before speaking out her frustrations. "Sorry, but some village girls are still being a pain. I know Naruto is loyal to a fault and will not ever betray me, but these girls will not listen to him that he is **not available**. Kami, I worry that they might try something."

Tsunade waved away the concerns. "As you said, Naruto is loyal to a fault. Relax. I too just can't see the gaki being a double-crossing cheater." Her lips turned up devilishly. "Besides, given your reaction, you definitely think he's a **keeper**."

Tenten couldn't help but to softly smile, for she was thinking of along those lines regarding the blond shinobi. "To be honest, I really can't see any woman **not** seeing him as a keeper, once she is involved in a relationship with him and earned his love. He's loyal, determine, cunning, funny at times, strong, great with children, and…" She trailed off as her cheeks flushed at the recent memories, and after giving a tiny shrug, she finished. "Okay, I admit it… He is a **great lover**."

"As I said," Anko sing-songed, "you were seen at times wearing an 'I've been just been thoroughly fuck!' look! Unless Fox Boy screws up big time, what woman would give up a great lover like that?" Kurenai elbowed her friend, while the bun-haired brunette frowned at the purple-haired kunoichi slightly before allowing a small grin.

Shrugging away the other woman's antics, since she couldn't deny the truth anyway now, Tenten turned her torso enough to look out the window at the spectacular illuminating sight of the village at night. Her thoughts were on Naruto and his skills as a lover. Ever since that first time a month ago, they had only gotten together a few more times due to their now increased workload as newly-promoted jounins. Yet those few times were amazing, and it had gotten better each and every time that she now was looking forward eagerly to the next lovemaking session with her wonderful lover.

"Speaking of the gaki," Tsunade's voice brought Team Gai's female member back to reality, "what are your plans for his birthday tomorrow, Tenten?" Her expression became wicked. "I'm sure after attending the festival, you want to treat him to a **private** party for two."

Her cheeks still red, which she was thinking it would stay red for the rest of the evening at this rate, Tenten felt that she might as well spill it, since she had already confessed how good Naruto was when it came to sex. "As you said, Tsaunde-sama, it'll be a private party with just the two of us," she grinned softly. "I plan to treat him at Ichiraku's before going back to his place for us to engage in another **romp**, as they say it." The Godaime and Anko laughed heartily at the word choice, while the rest softly laughed and smiled.

Lips forming a half-grin and half-frown, the weapons loving woman shook her head slightly. "I found out that when it comes to sex, Naruto seems mostly unselfish. Most of the times, he seems to concentrate more on giving than receiving."

Shizune gave a warm grin upon hearing that. "Well, that shouldn't be quite a surprise, Tenten. We're talking about Naruto here. He cares deeply for the people close to his heart, thus he goes out of his way to see his most precious people be happy."

"And since you're his girlfriend and lover," Kurenai joined in, "you get a very special place in his heart. I know that any man, whom wants to see his woman be sexual satisfy and happy, is a man who will give more than receive. It makes him happy to see her be happy."

"Yeah," agreed Sakura, her voice and expression dreamily. "Sasuke used to be selfish during his quest for revenge, but ever since he came back, he has been quite wonderful as a man and lover. He actually does give more than receive, even with Karin and I together in bed with him."

"Shikamaru is the same," confessed Suna's Wind Mistress with a fond smile. "As I said, in the bedroom, he knows his stuff, and he goes out of his way to see that I get pleasured. He cares for me and vice versa. I definitely am going to marry him someday."

"Same here with Chouji," Ino declared, her face becoming soft. "He is a wonderful sweetheart and lover. I know I'm going to enjoy exploring my relationship with him."

Hinata nodded as she grinned a little. "Despite his bravo and wild personality, Kiba-kun is quite a softy in bed at times. He wants to see me be happy."

The rest of the women were very surprised at hearing this, for this was first-time news to them.

"Whoa, Hinata!" piped Ino as she looked in awe at her friend. "You had not ever said anything that you and Kiba are intimate. When did you two took it to the next level?"

The Hyuuga Heir took a small sip of her sake before answering. "Two months ago. I wanted it, and Kiba-kun had at first wanted to make sure I was okay in taking it to that level, but after I told him I was sure, he did his best to make sure my first time was pleasurable. We have been engaged in several lovemaking sessions since then."

Shaking out of her stupor, Anko chuckled. "I thought the Hyuuga were a bunch of prudes, for they would not bother having sex until marriage."

Tenten shook her head. "That's not true. Neji and I had been intimate, so it shows they do not mind pre-martial sex."

"It depends on the individual," Kurenai pointed out before locking eyes with her female student. "Since you are a clan heir as well as Hiashi's first daughter, even I thought you would have waited until marriage, Hinata."

The kunoichi of Team 8 smiled a bit. "I had thought so too, Kurenai-sensei, but since I love Kiba-kun, I'd wanted to make love to him. I just couldn't wait to know what it would be like to join intimately with your love."

Hinata's explanation brought a smile to everyone's face. It made sense in a good way.

As the nine kunoichi conversed for the next several hours, Tenten's mind once in awhile thought about what she had in store for Naruto tomorrow. She mentally grinned with excitement, especially on the notions of what she would be doing with him alone in his apartment. She just couldn't wait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Konoha's October Festival. Every year the village held its annual event during this month to mark the end of the harvest, celebrate life as a whole, and mark the anniversary of the founding of the village. It was the typical celebration filled with games, entertainment, and food for all to enjoy.

When the Kyuubi had been defeated, the villagers had moved the festival date to every October 10th to celebrate the Kyuubi's defeat and remember the Fourth Hokage. Yet for Uzumaki Naruto, he had not ever once enjoyed his birthday when he was a child, due to the harsh treatment the villagers had bestowed on him, thus he had not ever came to enjoy the annual festival. Only a few people ever had wished him a happy birthday during these years.

However, things had changed much after the Akatsuki War, especially after he had defeated Pain, a.k.a. Nagato. Naruto had found himself gaining the attention he had long imagined to have, and it had warmed him to know he was now welcomed at the festival. Not only that, but during his 17th birthday, all his friends and comrades had thrown him a huge birthday celebration, which was a first in his life. Oh, he had remember those couple of birthdays when Jiraiya had treated him well during the training trip, but they were small fries compared to his 17th birthday bash, and for that, the blond had been reminded once more how blessed he was to have made so many wonderful friends, whom were now considered members of his 'family'.

With such a huge party last year, Konoha's Toad Sennin wanted just a small birthday celebration this year. Just his 'family' gathered at the Hokage Tower near 12-noon for cake and giving of presents, before they all attended the village festival. The blond loved all his presents given to him, especially Tenten and Kyohaku's gift of a pair of steel-plated forearm guards, which would go well with his kenjutsu fighting forms when using only one of his kodashis. Of course, Naruto was looking forward to the **private** celebration his girlfriend whispered in his ear that he would get after dinner.

So a little more than an hour after the small birthday party, Naruto was walking through the festival with his left arm looped into Tenten's right arm as they strolled by the various vendor stands side-by-side. With them were Kyohaku, Kakashi, and Tsunade, who stayed with the young couple after everyone else scattered, attending to their own fun. Some people actually smiled and bowed in respect toward the young sage, who politely smiled in return although he thought such courteously was not necessary for him.

As they strolled along, stopping occasionally to checkout a few stands, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki glanced at his girlfriend of four months, and once more his mind thought she was quite beautiful in the pink kimono with red obi while her brown hair was up in a single bun behind her head instead of the usual two. Her make-up was just right to highlight her natural beauty, and the hair sticks, placed in a cross at the base of her bun, made her even more striking. Yet, what really clenched his heart was seeing the gold & silver necklace around her neck, telling him that she truly treasured the jewelry he had given her as something special to her.

Tenten giggled upon catching him eying her again. Despite that there were many eye-catching gorgeous women at the festival, her boyfriend only has eyes for her, and this pleased her greatly to know he was totally **hers**. "You're eying me again, Whisker Boy."

Having being caught, the blond man bashfully grinned at her. "Well, it's not my fault my girlfriend is the most gorgeous woman in Konoha. She is **you**, Weapons Girl."

"You should look in a mirror," the brunette kunoichi immediately parried back. "My boyfriend is quite handsome." Her chocolate eyes took in his orange kimono, a birthday gift from Tsunade from last year, with the words 'Toad Sage' embroiled in kana on the back. With no headband to hold up his wild golden hair, Naruto was almost a spitting image of his father, the Yondaime. Ever since he had told her who his parents were, she wondered how many people actually thought the blond looked like the Fourth Hokage yet never considered of the possibility the two were related.

The young couple heard a perverted giggle from behind them. "My, my," Kakashi began. "If you two keep flirting like this, you might as well go to your apartment to continue your **fun**."

Tenten slightly glared at the crescent-eyed, smiling jounin, who was holding, as usual, his Icha Icha book while wearing a silver kimono with a red waistband. Naruto shook his head and chuckled, for he knew his jounin-sensei was just joking although it was somewhat true anyway.

Naruto had thanked Kami that Kakashi was revived shortly after Pain's defeat. He had been saddened that he had not felt his sensei's nature energy when he had first arrived in the village after Pain destroyed much of it, but least everyone was alive after the whole ordeal. The village could easily be rebuilt, while people's lives could not after dying.

"Kakashi-sensei…" the blond began, still grinning. "You really need to get a girlfriend. If you have time to tease others about their relationships, you have time for your own."

"True, true," Kakashi conceded the point, his single eye returning to read his favorite book. "When I find the right person, I'll consider it."

Tsunade snorted a laugh just before her right fingers removed a small piece of lint from her red kimono with green obi and green leafs embroiled in the red material. "I agree with Naruto. After all that time wasted reading those books, you could have used it to least **try** finding a suitable partner."

Wearing a forest green kimono with brown obi, Kyohaku smirked. "I don't know, Tsunade-sama. I think Kakashi would rather marry his Icha Icha collection instead." All three women giggled, while Naruto attempted to suppress a snicker.

"Maybe he already is," Tenten jibed with a smirk toward the older man.

Kakashi was not perturbed. "Well, maybe I am. I wouldn't mind meeting a woman who looked like the drawings in the Icha Icha series." He fleetingly smiled teasingly at the young kunoichi, who rolled her eyes before turning to face forward again as she shook her head amusedly. Getting the silver-haired man to give up reading Icha Icha would be like Gai-sensei stop wearing that green spandex suit and shouting out about 'The Flames of Youth.'

Eying a stand with some beautiful silk fabrics as they strolled by, the Weapons Mistress smirked again. "Given your personalities, I say Anko would suit you."

"Did someone mention my name?"

The group halted to turn around to see a cocky-grinning Mitarashi Anko eating dango from one stick while holding another. Her kimono was sand colored, while the obi almost matched her purple hair. The beautiful pattern of leafs and flowers, embroiled on the skirt and sleeves, were green, matching the kimono's trim. As typical of her, her kimono was open-chest to show some cleavage and the single-fang pendent around her neck.

The Fifth Hokage eyed the Tokubetsu Jounin with a raised eyebrow. "Have your fill of dango, Anko? The moment the party was over, you hightailed out of the Tower so fast that I swore Gai was crying about how 'youthful' your 'flames' were."

"Are you kidding me?" replied the dango-loving woman around her eating. "Cake was okay, but I was starving for some real food." She took another bite of dango and hummed happily. "Mmmm… Now this is the food of Heaven."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Not for me," he muttered. "Ramen beats dango any day." The moment he finished his sentence, his shinobi instincts swiftly kicked into gear, enabling the blond to move his head to the left and have his right hand reach up to catch the flying kunai that was aiming to nick his cheek. "Will you stop doing that?" he yelled at the devilish-looking Anko.

"Awww! Foxy will not play with me?" she mock pouted, before her expression quickly returned to being sly. "Watch what you say, Fox Boy. Nothing beats dango to me. Not even your so-called ramen."

"Whatever," the young Toad Sennin said, rolling his eyes once more. He had felt Tenten's hand gripping his arm in warning not to start a trivial argument over which food was better. He heeded his girlfriend's unspoken advice, for she had watched Anko and him went through such a debate before, and it had ended up with him being almost put in the hospital by the dango-worshipping kunoichi.

Suddenly, an idea sprang into Naruto's brain, making him mentally wickedly grin. It would get the wacky snake-summoning woman's attention off him and onto someone else. Who knew? Maybe this finally would get his jounin-sensei to least try to date for once. "I really do not see why you're so interested in my blood, Anko-neechan. Have you ever once nick Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi immediately became a bit nervous, while Anko smirked and raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired jounin. "Well, I did try many times, but just as you, he kept dodging and catching my kunai." After a moment of eying the man like a piece of meat, she licked her lips once before continuing. "I say, Kakashi-kuuuun, you look quite **ravishing** with your chest exposed like that. Trying to catch someone's attention?" To her, he did look very handsome and dashing with his kimono open to show his chest, while a black eye patch instead of the hitai-ate covered his Sharingan eye.

He chuckled uneasily. "No, I'm not aiming to catch anyone's attention. It's just I'm comfortable wearing this kimono." His single, exposed eye glanced to the others to see them quite amused at his predicament. He swore he would get his student back for this.

Anko smiled sexily at him. "Well, you caught **my** attention, Kakashi-kun." She walked over to him and latched onto his arm. "How about you and I stay together for the rest of the festival?" With that said, the beautiful kunoichi pulled a not-so-eager, elite jounin forward past the others, who were trying not to laugh.

"Smooth move, gaki," Tsunade softly praised the blond, her eyes still on Anko and Kakashi.

Tenten agreed with a snicker. "Yeah, that was a good move to get Anko to focus on Kakashi-sensei." She hooked her arm back through her boyfriend's and gently nudged him forward to get them strolling again, following Anko and Kakashi with her mother and village leader just behind them.

Naruto gave his well-known wide smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I hope now Kakashi-sensei will least consider dating now. If any kunoichi can go toe-to-toe with him, it would be Anko." The three women besides him nodded in complete concurrence.

So the small group continued their trek through the festival, stopping and going at particular stalls along the way. They checked out games, goods, and other interesting stuff.

When Tsunade examined yet another jewelry vendor, it made Naruto sighed with some sadness. Ever since the First Hokage's green-crystal necklace had been destroyed two years ago when he had gone into a Six-Tailed Kyuubi state during the battle with Pain, the Godaime had occasionally tried to find a good alternative to the obliterated necklace. Both had felt a lost upon the necklace's destruction, knowing how much the jewelry signified their bond ever since Naruto won it from her years ago.

Feeling a squeeze on his left arm, the young Toad Sennin turned his head to look down into the sympathetic face of his girlfriend, who gave a small, sad grin. Everyone in the Konoha 12 and their 'family' knew of this, thus it was nothing new to Tenten regarding her heroine's somewhat obsession in finding her pseudo-son another necklace. She, as her boyfriend, knew eventually Tsunade have to accept that there was no way to replace the First Hokage's necklace. Naruto had accepted this, so would the last Sannin one day. Until then, everyone just allowed their leader to continue to search as Shizune told them to do.

Seeking comfort from her by grasping her hand with his right one, Konoha's greatest hero gave a thankful grin, and it warmed him when she smiled back tenderly to say 'You're welcome' without the need to vocal it.

The group continued onward for many hours journeying through the streets of the village-wide festival. They even ran into Kurenai and her year old son Sarutobi Hajime, and the mother and son were accompanied by the members of Teams 8 and 10 as well as Temari. It came to show that young Hajime would grow up to have many devoted 'uncles' and 'aunts' watching over him.

As she checked out the silks and fabrics of another clothes vendor, Tenten noticed a clock hung on the wall of the walk-in stall and saw it was almost 5 PM. After realizing the time, she strolled out to the rest of the group waiting outside.

"Ready to move on?" asked Naruto with a grin. Being a guy, he has no desire for clothes shopping, unless he actually needed new clothes. It was one thing he did not understand about women with this need to 'shop' when they did not need anything anyway.

"Actually, Naruto-kun, for your birthday, I want to treat you to dinner at Ichiraku's," she grinned in reply. "It's close to 5 now, so I want you to go home and change into nice, modern clothes for dinner. I'm going to do the same, and we'll meet at Ichiraku's at 6. How does that sound?"

The whisker-faced blond smiled widely at that. "You do not have to do that, Ten-chan, but who am I to say no to dinner at my favorite restaurant with my most favorite person in the world?" His girlfriend's grin grew wider as she blushed a bit at the notion she was now his most favorite person in the world.

Tenten turned to the rest of the group. "Have fun, guys. Naruto and I will be going now." Her chocolate eyes held onto the green ones of her mother. "Mom—"

A grinning Kyohaku interrupted her daughter by raising a hand. "I know, dear. You'll not be home tonight." She lowered the hand and nodded toward the young couple. "Now go you two, and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Ten-chan."

With thankful expressions toward the older adults, the couple vanished as they used the Shunshin to return to their respective homes.

After watching the young ninja left, Anko flirty smiled at the masked jounin besides her. "You know what? How about you and I find a nice restaurant ourselves and get a few drinks and eats? Surely even you have to eat sometime, right?"

Kakashi chuckled a bit. Anko had always been a straight-forward kind of gal, and it was clear what she wanted. Yet even he had to admit that it had been a very long time since he had any female companionship. In his mind, the former ANBU captain just couldn't see any problems with having dinner with the purple-haired kunoichi, and in the end, maybe he would able to learn more about her as a person. With the exception of Kurenai, hardly anyone knew about Anko, what she liked other than dango, what was her favorite color, etc.

"Have a place in mind?" he asked, his right eye crinkled into his known crescent grin.

Anko smirked and nodded once before she grabbed his arm and led him away. Kakashi spoke behind him to the two older women. "We'll be seeing you around, Tsunade-sama, Kyohaku-san!" With that said, he and his female companion disappeared into the crowds.

Now alone, Tsunade turned to the other woman besides her. "Well, it looks like we're not wanted," she joked. "How about we find a bar and get some sake?"

Kyohaku shrugged with a grin. "I might as well. It'll be least another hour before I can go home after Ten-chan leaves for the night."

"Great!" chirped out the Fifth Hokage before marching off with Tenten's mother behind her. "To the bar!" she pointed forward like a soldier marching off to war.

The weapons smith sweatdropped and chuckled at her leader's antics, knowing well how much Konoha's Godaime just loved that particular drink. Kyohaku only hoped that Tsunade would not end up so drunk that she would have to be the one to take the older woman home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the sun began setting over the horizon and the lights of the village came on to illuminate the darkness, the great annual festival seemed to went into a more fiesta mood as fancy neon lights, handheld glow tubes and wristbands, tiny firecrackers, etc. were brought out. Many knew the annual fireworks display was not far from starting, for it always took place an hour or so after sunset from the village's central location so everyone in the village could able to see it.

In the small clearing next to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, a small bandstand was assembled with a few benches for people to sit. Many had brought their own comfortable folding chairs to listen to the band of musicians played various songs and music numbers for the people's entertainment. Neon lights were placed all around the clearing to provide a spectacular display to go along with the music.

Having Shunshin at the top of the hill's staircase, Naruto walked down the stairs and around the music-listening crowd to approach his favorite restaurant's left side. His baby blues took in the establishment's lights were set a bit low from normal, and with candles placed around the top counters, where the napkin dispensers, salt & paper shakers, and other stuff were placed, the whole scene looked quasi-romantic in a way.

The young shinobi blinked in surprise at seeing Ayame behind the counter. "Ayame-neechan, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off to enjoy the festival with Iruka-sensei."

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" the ramen-stand girl warmly greeted her family's #1 customer as he sat on the middle stool of the three placed on the stand's left side. "Dad gave me time to enjoy the festival with Iruka after your birthday party, but since the annual celebration is one of the busiest times of the year for our business, he asked me to help from 5 PM until closing." She giggled slyly. "Besides, I'm not going to miss being here for this special moment."

Blue eyes once more blinked in bafflement. "Special moment?"

Spotting something behind the blond to his right, Ayame giggled again and pointed to the approaching person. "That's right."

Following where Ayame was indicating, Naruto gapped at the sight of his girlfriend. He always thought she was the most beautiful woman to him, and what he was seeing before him proved to him again that she was absolutely **gorgeous**. "Ten-chan?" his brain barely made his mouth said as he stood up to welcome her at the same time his ears picked up a low wolf-whistle from a male customer from the front of the stand. It was clear many other eyes were also on the kunoichi.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," greeted a grinning Tenten as she stopped before him, and seeing he was a bit flabbergasted, she giggled and spun around to allow to take her in. "Like what you see?" she slyly asked.

Realizing he was gapping like a fool, Naruto mentally shook his head and let a genuine lopsided grin form on his face. "Ten-chan… You certainly are **beautiful**." She blushed a bit, quite pleased and flattered at the compliment.

For everyone watching the young couple, no one could dispute the young Toad Sage's words. Tenten was in an eye-catching, red, form-fitting Chinese dress with elegant floral designs along the surface. Black stockings and high-heel slipper shoes encased her legs and feet, and her hair was styled up in the typical two buns, which went well with her Chinese outfits, making her look more stunning. Light pink lipstick and light blush were the final feminine touches to transform her into a beauty.

Tenten allowed her boyfriend to inspect her, but she in turn did the same to him. Brown eyes were delighted at what they saw. "Well, you certainly are quite **dashing**," she gestured to his all black outfit of buttoned shirt, pants, shoes, and headband holding up his golden mane.

"I aim to please," Naruto grandly grinned before winking at her. The brunette laughed, and with that done, the young couple settled onto their stools with her sitting to his left, but not before she moved the stool to be close as possible to her boyfriend.

After the young kunoichi placed down her small purse on the lower counter, Ayame spoke to her father behind her. "One Naruto Special, Dad!"

"One Naruto Special coming up!" Ichiraku Teuchi called out as his hands flew to cook the food, while his daughter pulled out a single sake bottle and two small saucers for the two lovebirds.

Placing down the beverage before the couple, Teuchi's daughter saw the confusion on Naruto's face, thus she explained. "Tenten made reservations two days ago and placed down the order already."

Touched, the blond faced his paramour. "Thanks, Ten-chan," he grinned, his eyes displaying adoration for her. "This is shaping to be a great birthday today."

Her heart constricted in love, the bun-haired weapons mistress gently gripped his left hand with her right over his. "You're welcome."

The couple stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, for there was no need for words to convey their feelings for one another. Yet after awhile, Tenten's lips turned up devilishly on one side before she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Our night is not over after dinner, Koibito, and you know it."

Hearing his special intimate pet name that only she called him, Naruto matched her expression and nodded to her in understanding after she leaned back to look into his eyes. He certainly was looking forward to what was to come later in his apartment, for he has an idea to implement that would make the night quite memorable for both of them.

It was not long afterward that the first two bowls of fresh ramen was placed before Konoha's most talk-about couple – one miso for Naruto and one shrimp for Tenten. Both thanked Ayame before picking up cop-sticks from the cop-sticks container, breaking apart the wooden utensils, and calling out "Itadakimasu!" prior to digging into their meals.

Since Ichiraku served their ramen in very large bowls, one bowl was enough to satisfy Tenten's hunger. There was no surprise that her boyfriend took in another bowl, this time beef, as she sat watching him consume his food happily. She has no doubts that if the Hokage-wannabe would die of old age, he would eat as much ramen as he could before allowing the Shinagami to claim him.

"It still amazes me to no end at the amount of ramen you can consume," the brown-haired kunoichi said with a small grin, feeling high in spirits to see him in a jolly mood. She took a sip of sake from her saucer.

After slurping up some noodles, Naruto chuckled. "Well, even though I'm not Chouji, I do burn a lot of calories at times."

"Oh?" she replied before forming a small grin as she narrowed her eyes. "Do you happen to burn those calories for **special occasions**, Whisker Boy?"

The blond heard the double meaning to what she was referring. "That's right, Weapons Girl," he called back, his eyes closing slowly to slits as he leaned his face closer to hers. "I'm so looking forward to what is to **come**."

Tenten's own eyes slowly became slits as his lips drew ever closer. "Same here," she whispered. "Same here."

With that said, their lips locked together warmly and softly, allowing each to taste the other for a moment, and when they parted with smooch, Naruto winked, causing his significant other to giggle. She watched him resumed eating his all-time beloved food in the world.

"Well, that should come out okay," Ayame's voice alerted the pair to her, seeing she was holding a camera in hands as she grinned at them.

"You took a photo of us kissing," Tenten smirked as she pointed out the obvious reason why the older woman has a camera in hands. After seeing her fellow brunette nodded an affirmative, the kunoichi gestured to the lights around them. "You didn't use a flash. The lighting is quite low, you know."

"Not unless you have the right film for the right setting," Ayame countered cheekily, holding up the camera.

Tenten couldn't help but laughed. "Can you give each of us a copy?" she pointed to the camera-wielding girl. She definitely wanted one for her photo book. Naruto besides her nodded once to show his agreement, for his mouth was full of food for him to talk.

The heir of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand smiled at them. "Of course, you can get copies. I had that in mind to make some photos for you both to have good memories of this night."

"Thanks, Nee-chan," the blonde Jinchuuriki grinned gratefully at one of his most precious people in Konoha.

"You're welcome," Ayame said. "How about you two pose for me for a few shots after you finish your dinner?" The couple was more than happy to oblige.

After Naruto had just started on his third bowl, which was a seafood special, he and his girlfriend saw Ayame suddenly turned her head toward the people walking by the stand's front. She let out a breath of relief.

"What is it?" Tenten enquired in worry for the older girl's abrupt reaction.

Ayame shook her head. "Nevermind," she waved away the other girl's concerns, her eyes still on the passing people. "I thought I saw that purple-haired wench."

Both young shinobi immediately knew what person she was talking about. "Anko?" Tenten spoke out her guess.

"Don't worry about her, Nee-chan," Naruto reassured with a knowing grin, causing Ayame to face him. "Ten-chan and I know for certain that Anko will not likely be near here tonight."

Seeing the curious expression on both Ayame and Teuchi's faces, the young couple told them what had happened between Anko and Kakashi, and when they were done with the story minutes later, a relieved grin came to face of Iruka's girlfriend. "Oh, thank Kami. Maybe now she'll leave Iruka and me alone."

"Not to mention Naruto and I," Tenten added, equally relieved that the older kunoichi would finally stop teasing her and her lover.

"Yeah," the blond jounin agreed. "If all goes well, she might have Kakashi-sensei for a boyfriend."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ACHOO!"

"Catching a cold, Anko-chan?" Kakashi teased the woman sitting across from him.

"Ha!" Anko chortled before shooting down a glass of sake and putting it back down on the wooden table. "It was perhaps your gaki talking about us. You know how easy it is to tease him."

"That is definitely so true," the silver-haired ex-ANBU Captain smiled amusedly at the simple fact that his ex-student was a big tease, if you pushed the right buttons.

Ever since departing from the others, he and his female companion went to the Will of Fire tavern, a hangout most Konoha shinobi frequented which served good food as well as variety of beverages, including alcoholic kinds. After finding a table at a corner free, the two of them have since engaged in interesting conversations, topics ranging from what they thought of their fellow shinobi to pranks and jokes they loved to do to others. It was a pleasant surprised to Kakashi to know Anko have a very wicked sense of humor, as long as it was not the scary kind she was so infamous for.

"_Maybe I should thank Naruto for this,"_ mentally stated the Copy Ninja as he listened to the tipsy kunoichi. _"It has been a long time since I last even tried to have a relationship. Maybe it is time for me to put Rin's ghost behind me and see what other roads in life there is out there. Who knows? It could be fun."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ACHOO!" sneezed Kakashi's blond student to his right.

"I will not be surprise if someone is talking about you, Naruto-kun," Tenten teased, taking another drink of her sake as he returned to eating his ramen.

After finishing the main contents, Naruto picked up the bowl and gulped down the tasty broth, before he placed down the empty bowl with a satisfied sigh. "This whole village talks about me from time to time, Ten-chan," he pointed out. "I would have been constantly sneezing then."

"True," the bun-haired kunoichi concurred amusedly, imagining her boyfriend blowing off his nose that he would not ever have the time to form a jutsu in a fight.

For many minutes, Tenten and Naruto talked and had a good time as he ate one more bowl of ramen, and even after Ayame had cleared away the ramen bowls, the couple still conversed about friends, further training, their new duties as rookie jounins, and most things couples talked out in the open.

Upon hearing the band had started a touching and romantic slow number, Naruto pleasantly astonished his girlfriend by standing up and holding out his hand to her. Smiling at what he had in mind, Tenten placed her hand in his before standing up, and after they took a few steps away from the ramen stand, the couple began to dance slowly in each other's arms.

They knew they were being watched, but they didn't care, for their minds and hearts were only on each other. The lovely brunette had lay her head on his shoulder, allowing the handsome blond to placed his forehead on top of her head. This intimate position had grown to become their favorite way of slow dancing together. Each could feel and smell the other this way, and every time they danced, both knew they could not ever get enough.

After a few minutes, with a warm sigh, Tenten lifted her head up, prompting Naruto to do the same to lock his eyes with hers. Both grinned lovingly, and seeing it clearly in each other's expressions, each did not hesitate to bring their lips together into a long, passionate kiss, feeling their emotions clearly through the touch of their mouths.

When they departed for air, the pair gently laughed and finished the dance with foreheads touching, not paying attention to the many eyes watching them with warm smiles. Some even sighed, like Ayame, thinking about their own loves, knowing they have something special as Naruto and Tenten did.

"I can dance like this all night," Naruto admitted softly for his girlfriend's ears only. "I like being with Heaven."

Tenten giggled. "You do know that 'heaven' only represents **half** my name."

Naruto slightly shrugged, his grin didn't wane. "Well, I'm lucky little by little to get **into** Heaven, especially tonight."

Hearing her name's actual meaning in his comment, Tenten laughed. Leave it to Naruto to put both name definitions into one remark with an underlining message to what he would do to her later tonight. Face full of mirth, she pressed her face closer to touch his nose to hers as chocolate eyes bored into sapphire ones. "You are relentless."

"When it comes to you, as I said, I aim to please," he immediately countered wittily. She closed her eyes and smiled broadly, her heart beating in the feeling of love for this amazing man.

At that moment, people around them began 'ooo'ing and 'ahh'ing up at the sky, and looking up themselves, the dancing couple noticed the festival's fireworks show has just started. It must be quite crowded now around the park where the fireworks were being set off, but it was good that one could see the colorful sky displays from almost anywhere in the village.

"Want to watch the fireworks for awhile, Ten-chan?" asked Naruto as his eyes returned to gaze at his lover, who was still looking up at the sky.

"Yep," the Weapons Mistress replied, before her brown eyes locked on his blue ones. Her lips curled up on one side slightly as she leaned up to whisper for his ears only. "Then we'll escape to your place to make some fireworks of **our own**," she finished with a suggestive wink.

Naruto grinned widely at her, knowing well what she was talking about. With his hand in hers, he led Tenten back to the ramen stand's stools, where they pulled the seats out from under the overhang to allow them to watch the fireworks. They sat with their hands entwined and eyes taking in the spectacular sky show.

Many minutes later, when the show was not nearly over, the bun-haired kunoichi looked at her companion, smiled deviously, and leaned to her left to whisper suggestively into his ear. Her boyfriend smiled wickedly back, and without needing to tell what to do, they hopped off the stools and placed them back to their original positions.

Picking up her purse off the counter, Tenten was about to open it to pay for the dinner, when a feminine hand came forward to rest on her shoulder. Surprised, her head titled up to gaze into the grinning face of Ayame. "It's on the house, Tenten. You don't need to pay."

Both young ninjas were flabbergasted.

"Ayame," the bun-haired brunette began in protest, "this—"

This time Ayame's father spoke up from behind the cooking appliances. "We mean it, young lady," he grinned friendly. "Consider this an additional birthday present to you, Naruto."

Naruto didn't know what to say. So many times the Ichirakus have been there for him, when he was a child, providing free meals and a friendly face for a lonely boy. He owed them so much that he knew he could not ever repay them. It touched his heart that they would even today still give to him, despite he could afford to pay for his meals.

Letting a warm smile slowly graced his face, the blond young man nodded to his first two real friends in the world. "Thank you. It means a lot to me." His eyes held those of his girlfriend, who also warmly smiled upon knowing how much the Ichirakus' generosity meant to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her to him, and after she placed an hand over the one on her waist, Naruto faced the Ichirakus again. "For both of us."

"You're welcome, you two," Teuchi smiled at the young couple.

"Happy Birthday again, Naruto-kun," Ayame grinned at him. A moment later, her grin became crafty. "Have **fun** for the rest of the evening, you two."

Tenten chuckled with a smirk. "We will."

After bidding the ramen-stand owners good-night and taking a few steps back, the Weapons Mistress nodded to her Toad Sage, and in the next moment, both disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the Shunshin was done, spiriting the couple to his apartment.

As the fireworks continued to light up the sky, the Ichirakus returned to work – him to preparing meals and her to cleaning up the counters and delivering orders to the customers.

Yet for Ayame, her mind was on Naruto and Tenten as she worked. As everyone in Konoha already knew, the young couple was quite intimate with each other by now, and the thought of those two were now in the process of making love made the ramen-stand heiress thought of her intimacy with a ponytail, scar-faced, Academy instructor.

Mentally grinning impishly, the brown-haired young woman vowed to seek out her boyfriend after work to spend the night with him engaging in their own love-making session. _"I know Iruka-kun will not mind. After all, it turns him on to have me go wild on him,"_ she mentally chirped, already imagining what she would do to her lover later on tonight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Midnight passed, and most of the streets have very few people wandering on them. Many of the villagers have retired to their homes to sleep in order to rest their bodies, for when the next day starts, the cycle of life would continue as always.

However, two people, a man and a woman, could be seen strolling down one street toward one apartment building, and the man, wearing a mask over his lower face and an eye patch over his left eye, was trying to keep the woman from stumbling. It was clear she was drunk, making the guy's job a bit more difficult to navigate her back to her apartment home.

"Aw, com'on, Kaka-kun! Why not show that handsome face of yours? I bet you will get a girlfriend if you not wear that mask for a day." The purple-haired woman once more reached for his face, only for him to grab her hand.

"I have my reasons, Anko, and you're not going to see my face." Kakashi eye-grinned at his tipsy companion with a sweatdrop.

Finally arriving at the apartment complex, the silver-haired elite jounin began the ascent up the stairs, guiding the faltering kunoichi toward her third-floor home. It would have made things easier if he could use the Shunshin, but Anko made using the jutsu difficult by constantly moving, and it required the 'passenger' to be perfectly still in order to make the transporter technique work.

Yet despite the downside of the current situation, Kakashi confessed that tonight had been quite a pleasant time for him. Anko has a strange sense of humor, as everyone in Konoha knew about the kunoichi, but he also was shown for a time the side shrouded in pain of being an outcast. It wasn't her fault for the deeds done by her sensei Orochimaru, yet many villagers took out their anger of the Snake Sannin on the student instead. Even today a few years after Orochimaru's death, she has no love for what the bastard had done to her. Kakashi felt for her.

Reaching the front door, the ex-ANBU Captain gestured to the door. "Got your key, Anko?"

Anko smirked. "Oh, yeah. It's in my purse," she replied while holding up her left hand showing the small pouch purse hanging on her wrist. "Can you do it for me?"

Kakashi sighed. She had made many attempts throughout the night on trying to get his mask off his face. He was not going to fall for a simple set-up like this. "Nice try, but I'm not falling for this."

"Aw," the purple-haired woman pouted. "Does Kaka-kun not trust me? I'm hurt."

A chuckle came out of his mask-covered mouth. "Nice try again, but the puppy dog pout does not work on me."

"Oh, poo," Anko snapped her fingers, before she searched her purse for the keys, and once she got them in hand, she wobbly aim to put the key into keyhole with some difficulty. Kakashi, for a moment, thought of helping her but decided not to risk getting too close and having her jump on him.

Just as the feisty female ninja has her key inserted in the lock, her male friend felt something slithering up his pants' leg. "What the Hell?" Kakashi nearly yelled, for he was caught off guard, and he immediately knew it was one of Anko's summoned snakes.

However, before he could do anything, the elite jounin was caught off guard again, but this time, he was slammed into the wall by a feminine body, felt his masked pulled down, and was smothered by a female mouth over his. He had fought the kiss at first, but Kakashi eventually surrendered and kissed Anko back with all his being. He has to admit she was a great kisser.

When the pair parted for air, Anko looked at the exposed masculine face and seductively smiled. "Looks like I won, Kaka-kuuuun. You certainly have one handsome face." One of her hands slid up his exposed chest. "How about showing me the **rest** of that hot bod of yours, hmmmm?"

Before he could answer, the attractive special jounin pulled his head down for another soul-searing kiss, for she was not going to let this find specimen of a man get away. With a wave of a hand, the snake disappeared in a poof of smoke, before Anko turned them around and pushed the Copy Ninja past her front door without breaking the lip-lock on him.

As his soon-to-be lover closed the door behind her with a shove of her foot, Kakashi, his mind started to get fuzzy with desire, thought that he should just go with the flow for a change. With a hot woman like Anko in his arms, why should he even bother to fight? He knew the next several hours was going to be quite fun indeed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 9)

A/Ns:

1) Well, it seems Kakashi, Shizune, and others are not dead after all. The recent Chapter 449 of the manga has everyone alive and well, so thus why Kakashi and Shizune has made their first appearance in this fic. I had not bother mentioning either character in "Unexpected Love" until Kishimoto gave a clear sign they were really truly dead. With the confirmation that they are alive, I can breathe easier and start using them again with great relief. :)

2) Speaking of the manga, some aspects of the manga from Chapter 450 onward would not ever likely be mention in "Unexpected Love". Since Tsunade is still Hokage in my story, the ending of 450 did not ever happen in "Unexpected Love" (Not to mention I absolutely **loath** that ending).

3a) While searching for art of any of the Naruto kunoichi in kimonos, I came across a KakaAnko art at DeviantArt that caught my fancy. I like it very much to use it as a reference for the kimonos Kakashi and Anko were wearing in this chapter. It's titled 'Kiriban: KakaAnko' by Teennoei. You can find a link to the art in my Author Profile, or copy-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces…

teennoei . deviantart art /Kiriban-KakaAnko-72656714

And yes, next to Anko and Iruka, I think Kakashi and Anko might make a good couple. They're almost alike in many ways that they would able to understand each other. Not to mention they might end up being great bedmates for each other. ;)

3b) The scene of Naruto and Tenten at Ichiraku's was inspired by a NaruTen art commission done for me by the talented DevaintArt artist RamaChan. A matter of fact, it was this art that gave me the idea for "Unexpected Love". After I looked at this art, I had thought how I could incorporated the scene into a fic, thus my brain sprang up ideas that led to "Unexpected Love". The art is quite romantic, and I knew that it can only be done at Ichiraku and no where else.

So after 8 chapters, I finally arrived at the moment I use the scene from the art, thus I am quite proud to say that it was good I had commissioned RamaChan to draw up a romantic NaruTen dinner scene or else it would not have inspired me to write up "Unexpected Love". :)

Check out this wonderful NaruTen art through the link at my Author Profile, or copy-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces…

jupmod . deviantart art /NaruTen-Romantic-Dinner-107582868

4) For those who did not get the joke Naruto made to Tenten as they danced, it's simple. 'Ten' is an actual Japanese word, which translated means 'Heaven'. 'Tenten' though is Japanese for 'here and there,' 'little by little,' or 'sporadically'. It's why Tenten first pointed out the error amusedly at him but he in turn said, "Well, I'm lucky little by little to get **into** Heaven, especially tonight." (Which he did get **into** her anyway. XD)

5) Given Naruto's ability to use Kage Bunshin, I really can not see the guy **not** using the technique in his love life. I mean really, he can make clones of himself, thus he can provide his lover (or lovers, if he has more than one girl) the experience of being gang-banged, if she (or they) wants it. The girl (or girls) will not feel guilty since the clones are all copies of him, so she can fulfill such sexual fantasies easily with just one guy.

So Tenten now has another great reason to keep Naruto. Not only is he a great lover alone, he is a great lover that can single-handedly gang-bang her into sexual oblivion. XD

6) Last but not least, I want everyone to know that I'll be alternating writing up chapters between "Unexpected Love" and "The Matriarch of Destiny." With this chapter of "Unexpected" done, I'll be writing up next a chapter of "Matriarch". I'll be alternating writing up chapters until "Unexpected" is done, and once this story is done, I'll focus solely on "Matriarch".

7) Editted in June 5, 2012: I'd removed the lemon from this chapter, due to FF cracking down on 'adult' material. If anyone wants to read the NaruTen lemon, check it out at AdultFanfiction(dot)Net. The whole story is reposted there, lemons and all.


	10. Chapter 10: Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (Angry glare)

A great big 'Thank you!' goes to Weixuan18 for becoming my betareader for "Unexpected Love"! Thanks, Wein! (big grin)

Story rating: M (R) (For adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 10 – Shattered Hearts  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Life, it was something that people thought about almost every day. Not about living organisms, but about the path that everyone called 'The Road of Life'. Most agreed that the road was not easy regardless. Some had it easier than others, while there were those who barely saw any good points on their roads. Nevertheless, there would always be ups and downs along the road of life the moment a person was born.

For Tenten, Jounin Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, life was looking up for her. Since March, she had trained hard in mastering nature manipulation of her fire elemental chakra, thus she now had several useful Katon jutsu under her belt to go with her taijutsu and kenjutsu skills as a weapons mistress. Two months ago, she was promoted to jounin, which meant higher rank missions to go along with a higher pay, and her social life couldn't be better, thanks to her friends and the remarkable man, who was her boyfriend.

As she walked down the street in her kunoichi uniform, the bun-haired woman sighed a bit happily on the thoughts of her blond, whisker-faced beau. He had changed a lot ever since he became a Genin years ago. He was currently considered the strongest shinobi in the village with a drive to never give up unless he really had to do so. He had a warm personality with a sense of humor. There was no doubt that his loyalty was unwavering, not only to the village but also to her. Furthermore, he was the most **fantastic** lover to her. There was hardly anything truly bad about him to say he was not worthy boyfriend material.

Her cheeks became a little rosy with a small grin upon remembering Naruto's skills as a lover. Ever since their first time together two months ago, Tenten had no doubt her lover was relentless in turning her into a quivering mass of orgasm bliss every time they had sex, and she loved it. Oh, she obviously was not selfish when it came to bringing her boyfriend joy as well, just that he was more into giving than receiving. Add that to the brunette who was sometimes more willing to receive than give, it summed up to one incredible love life for her.

Even now, just thinking about the Kage Bushin Gang Bang would make her start to wet her panties. Kami, ever since he first used that on her a month ago on his birthday, there were a few more occasions, and each time had sent her even more into the stratosphere. That last time was a fantasy come true to be the center of attention of five or more studs in an orgy, and it came with no guilt since all the guys were Naruto anyway.

After mentally shaking her head of the erotic images, unless she wanted to end up so sexually frustrated that she had to run home to relieve the pressure, Tenten strolled into a particular woman's clothing store. Since she had been on an A-rank mission with her old team to help escort the Fire Daimyo to Konoha to meet Tsunade, the brown-haired woman had missed getting herself fitted for her bridesmaid gown. With Ino and Sakura currently away on missions and Karin in the hospital under Shizune's supervision, it left the kunoichi of Team Gai by herself to get her gown fitting.

With Sakura and Karin's wedding to Sasuke coming up next month, the final preparations had begun this month. Sakura had chosen Ino to be her bridesmaid, but since Karin did not know of anyone in Konoha, the pinkette chosen Tenten to be the ex-Sound kunoichi's bridesmaid. With Naruto being Sasuke's best man, the wedding party couldn't be better, since Tenten and Naruto were a couple anyway.

As Konoha's Weapons Mistress went through the fitting process, she thought of her role model and idol. The Fire Daimyo rarely ever visited Konoha, unless it was for something really important. She wondered what the elderly Daimyo would want to speak to Tsunade about.

As she looked in the mirror to examine the gown on her body, Tenten mentally shrugged at her own question. _"Well, it really is none of my business anyway."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gulping down some sake directly from the bottle, Tsunade was not in a good mood. Just a few minutes ago, she had finished a meeting with the Fire Daimyo, and the results were not pleasing at all. The elderly Daimyo wanted something done that would strengthen the ties between Konoha and the Fire Country's leadership, which Konoha protected. Yet even though the Godaime was all for a strengthened bond, it was the method that she had a problem with. Nevertheless, the Fire Country's leader wanted this done, and it would be impossible for Tsunade to refuse despite how she had pleaded for the female Daimyo to reconsider.

After placing down the sake bottle on the table, the blond woman's left hand covered her forehead in despair as she hung her head over the desk. Things were going so well ever since the Akatsuki's defeat that she knew sooner or later Fate would bring something bad her way. It was just not what she expected, and furthermore, it would affect her most favorite blond brat in a life-altering way.

"_I'm so sorry, Naruto," _she mentally cried as a few real tears escaped her eyes onto the desk. She knew she would have to tell him the very bad news, once his team returned from their mission sometime tomorrow or the following day.

Tsunade knew what his reaction would be. After so many years of pain and suffering, the whisker-faced, young man had finally found happiness, only for it to be ripped from under him. It certainly was not fair; for he had sacrificed much for the village ever since the day he was born. Would it pay for him to make his own decisions regarding his life for once?

Taking a few more sips of her drink, the Slug Sannin poured out a few more tears. Kami… She definitely knew what the outcome would be, especially given his relationship with a certain bun-haired, weapons-loving kunoichi. It seemed Fate was going to play a cruel hand to them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For Uzumaki Naruto, he was glad to be home. After two weeks of tracking down some roaming bandits on the northern border close to Rice Country, he finally returned to the village along with his team and Team 8. The blond did not mind the missions that took him outside Konoha for a few weeks, but when one was away for so long, one would develop feelings for home and he was no exception.

As he walked through the massive main gates, Naruto's thoughts were on the Rice Country, where Oto used to stand. Ever since Oto was defeated, the country had problems with bandits, clans taking control of lands over the daimyo, and many other civil disputes. Orochimaru had brought order to the lands due to the fact that he had not wanted anyone disrupting his power, but with him and many other high-ranking Oto nins gone, Rice Country was pretty much easy pickings for low lives who wanted easy power. The Rice Daimyo had hired the Fuma Clan to clean up the nation, but it was slow going due to their small numbers, thus the occasional band of rogues would spill over into the Fire Country, making it Konoha's problem.

Mentally shaking his head, Naruto snorted. If only Rice Country would ask for help as Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei had stated many times before, the internal problems of Rice Country would have been resolved months ago. However, the Fuma clan and the Rice Daimyo were just too prideful to ask for help, with the exception of Sasame, who thought it was best in order to bring order to Rice Country. The blond Konoha Jounin had many times thought it was best that Sasame ran the clan and not her overgrown older brother.

Kakashi's voice broke through Naruto's thoughts as they made their way toward the Hokage Tower. "Thinking about Rice Country again, Naruto?"

"It's not like any of us would not think about it, Kakashi-sensei," the blond replied with a shrug. "For a small country, Rice Country sure is a pain, even with the Sound Village gone."

"I say," Kiba spoke up in agreement. "Too many packs of wolves running loose in that country."

Naruto nodded. "If only Sasame was running the Fuma Clan, things would have been easier."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not that simple, and you know it, Naruto. We can't tell them what to do; I'm sure we will not like it if other countries tell us how we should run Konoha and the Fire Country."

Sighing, Konoha's Jinchuuriki shrugged his shoulders again. "Well, I'm glad I'm home," he said before a small grin came to his face. "Least we can relax for a while before heading off to the next mission."

"Thinking about seeing your weapons-loving girlfriend, Naruto?" Kakashi teased with a crescent eye grin. "Say you're thinking of making hot love to her again?"

While Naruto rolled his eyes with a grin, Sakura was not amused. "Kakashi-sensei! You pervert!" She didn't mind such talk in private with the other women, but not out in public like this!

Yamato, team leader for Team 7 while Kakashi led Team 8, smirked and shook his head. "You shouldn't even ask such questions, Senpai, especially since you have a girlfriend now yourself."

"That's right!" Kiba chimed with glee. "He's banging that Anko bitch!"

"Kiba-kun!" scolded Hinata, whose cheeks were turning rosy from his use of such a perverted word in public. The 'bitch' word didn't affect her since the word was normally used in the Inuzuka clan, but overall, her boyfriend was still quite rude regardless.

Shino and Sai were the only ones in the entire group not joining in the conversation. Shino knew better than to ever engage in public chats about sex, especially since it was a topic that Kiba would love to talk about if you ever started it. Sai grinned and just enjoyed the show. He had learned that it was far more entertaining to watch and listen than to ever participate in such discussions his team brought up regarding social aspects.

Ignoring what Kiba was saying, which was causing Sakura to focus her ire on the Inuzuka, Naruto chuckled as they approached the Hokage Tower. Kakashi-sensei had not ever denied that he was now seeing Anko, and the purple-haired kunoichi wickedly didn't deny she was screwing the Scare Crow. Rumors had stated the relationship started at the festival a month ago with witnesses claiming they saw the pair at the Will of Fire tavern. Yet regardless of how they had gotten together, many admitted that Anko and Kakashi sure made quite an odd couple.

Many minutes later, both teams had made their report to Tsunade in front of her desk, and when they were finished, the blonde sannin snarled. "Stupid Rice Daimyo," she muttered as she crossed her arms. "Trying to convince him or the Fuma Clan to accept our help is like pulling teeth. They're not doing their country or ours any good."

"So what should we do about it, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune. The brunette kunoichi stood at her master's right side with a clipboard in hand to write down any orders given.

"Nothing we can do," Tsunade shrugged in defeat. "I know it's a pain to keep sending teams occasionally to the border to deal with bandits coming out of that country, but until Rice Country clean up their mess or ask for help, we can only stand by and deal with the problems on our side of the border." She released a breath of air in resignation to the only course of action they could do.

After realizing the briefing was over, Kakashi cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "So, are we dismissed, Tsunade-sama?"

The blond Hokage shook her head. "There's something that I need to discuss with Naruto, but it will be best that all his friends are here." She turned to her assistant. "Shizune, get Team Gai."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," obeyed the short-haired kunoichi before leaving the office to retrieve the team.

"Team 10," Tsunade continued, "is on a mission, but they'll find out with everyone else in the village when I make the announcement two days from now."

Both teams were quite baffled to what was going on. "'Announcement', Shishou?" enquired Sakura, speaking for everyone.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, and I'll tell you all once Team Gai is here." The two teams nodded their understanding, but for Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura, they knew something was wrong upon spotting the brief sadness in their leader's eyes. Whatever she was going to say would not be good news.

For many minutes, silence reigned in the office until the arrival of Shizune with Team Gai. The Godaime held up her hand to prevent Team Gai from speaking as the four stood besides their fellow shinobi. "Now that you're all here, I can tell you all this news that would no doubt affect our village in a way, but more importantly, it will affect Naruto and Tenten as well."

This caused everyone to pay attention fully now, especially Naruto and Tenten, who stood besides her boyfriend. The couple looked a bit concern but otherwise they were curious. "What will affect us, Baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

Looking up at Shizune, who wore a sad grin, Tsunade sighed before facing the couple before her. "Two days ago, the Lord of our land came here to discuss something private to me. When I first heard what she proposed, I was against it, but she is our ruler and what she wants goes." Her apologetic eyes held the blue ones of her pseudo-son. "Naruto… By the order of the Fire Daimyo, she has placed you in an arranged marriage to one of her granddaughters. You'll be wed to her within four months time." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, Naruto," she finished softly.

A deathly silence reigned in the office for a couple of minutes, for everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. Arranged marriages were practically unheard of these days. A hundred years ago, they were the norm to bond one clan to another. These days, clans were part of a village, and with the social attitudes that an individual should be allowed to love whomever he or she chose, it was mostly frowned upon to even think of making an arranged marriage.

Tenten felt her heart was cracking, but it was Naruto who broke the silence with a disbelieving chuckle. "You're kidding me, right, Baa-chan?" Everyone could tell from his tone that he very much wanted this to be a joke. "You're joking."

"I wish I was," Tsunade softly conveyed, feeling her own heart breaking upon seeing the spark left those blue orbs as well as the brown ones of the brown-haired kunoichi standing next to him.

His mind spinning, the blond man blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Well, I **refuse**! I'm happy being with Ten-chan! Nobody has the right to tell us who we should love!"

Eyes closing at his words, Tenten couldn't help but feel a burst of love for her defiant boyfriend. However, she knew it was futile, thus she felt the cracks in her heart widened.

"It's a **direct order**, Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she stood from her seat, anger and sadness lacing her eyes. She saw Sakura placed a comforting hand on Tenten's right shoulder, causing the other woman to place her left on top of the hand. "The daimyo is our supreme ruler! If she gives us orders, we have to obey! Despite the fact that our village brings in good revenue from missions, a good percentage of our budget comes from the Fire Daimyo! The people of this country pay taxes to her, and from those taxes, a certain percentage goes to Konoha, which is the main defense force of the nation! We can not say 'no' to her!"

Naruto felt like a cornered animal. His eyes roamed around the room toward the others, but all he saw were sympathetic and sad eyes. Not even Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, or even Gai-sensei was speaking up for him, knowing the Fire Daimyo has that much influence.

"Why?" Konoha's Jinchuuriki asked as he returned his sight on the blonde woman, who he thought as a mother figure. "Why me?"

"I'd asked the very same question," Tsuande replied, feeling very much like crying. "Given your hero status, the Fire Daimyo wanted you married into her clan to broaden her clan's influence. She also knows that it is possible that any children and grandchildren might develop a bloodline, due to you being a Jinchuuriki. It is known that most bloodlines were created long ago, when demons were sealed into human hosts. She figured that if you have the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the Nine Tailed demons, your descendents would likely become very powerful."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying that I'm being **used**, Baa-chan?" asked Naruto incredulously. After seeing her nod, his blue eyes narrowed in anger. "And if I refuse to obey to marry?"

Everyone was startled at what he was suggesting, except the Godaime, who closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them to meet those hardened blues head on. "Then you will be arrested, Naruto. You will likely be kicked out of the shinobi force and put in prison. The Fire Daimyo will not accept your refusal lightly."

"No!" nearly shouting at this point, it was clear that the blond jounin was livid. "This is **my choice**! Ever since I was a baby, I had not ever been given much of a choice as to what I want to do with my life! I've already given so much for my people, what more do I have to sacrifice?!" His teeth ground together, as his brain thought there was only one option for him to do. "I will **fight**!"

"NARUTO!" the feminine voice cried out, making him swing his head toward the source on his left at the same time he felt someone grab his hand. His eyes gazed into moist brown eyes looking up at him, pleading with him not to do anything rash, and the sight of her on the verge of tears was all it took for his anger to dissipate. Naruto hung his head, closed his eyes, and squeezed her hand that was in his. To see Tenten so sad like this was painful.

Tenten knew he was hurting as much as she was. Kami, the whole room felt like they were attending a funeral, and in way, it was one. In the span of a few minutes, their world has been turned upside down, and she knew their lives were never going to be the same again.

Turning her head to lock her sight with Tsuande's, Tenten gave a silent message with her eyes, and seeing what the younger kunoichi was asking, Konoha's leader nodded her consent, knowing these two needed some time alone now. After giving a grateful, yet sad, expression to her idol, the young kunoichi tugged her love's hand to make her follow her toward the exit, feeling everyone's gaze on them.

"Naruto," Tsunade's voice called out to him, making him stop, as he was about to walk across the exit's threshold with Tenten on the other side. Blue eyes turned to hold steady with honey ones. "Be here tomorrow morning at nine. The Fire Daimyo has returned to the capitol, but her granddaughter has remained here as our guest in the Tower. You will be introduced to her tomorrow, before the announcement will be made the day after."

Naruto felt once more the urge to be defiant, but decided it was best not to. He nodded a few times before leaving with his girlfriend. Once the door was closed did the rest of the group turned toward the Hokage.

"Shishou!" Sakura was the first to speak, her green eyes moist with tears for her two friends. "Is there anything we can do?! They do not deserve this!"

"No one should deserve this," Kakashi spoke out solemnly with his back against the wall and his head hung. "Yet we all know that there is nothing anyone can do short of rebellion against the Fire Country's lord, and rebellion is the last thing anyone wants."

Tsuande warily sat back down. "Kakashi is right, Sakura. I know this will crush their hearts, but it is what the Fire Daimyo wants and we can not disobey."

As the pink-haired kunoichi released a few tears in sorrow for her friends, the rest of the group reacted differently. Hinata hugged Kiba and cried into his chest as he hugged her back, feeling for their friend's lost. Lee and Gai both clenched their fists, feeling the lost of the flames of youth. Others just hung their heads in sorrow.

Neji didn't hang his head but his expression was forlorn. _"History is repeating itself," _he mentally said, remembering the day almost a year ago that he had to tell Tenten his clan's plans for him to marry his distance cousin. _"Fate, you are indeed a cruel bastard."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering Naruto's apartment, Tenten let go of her beau's hand before heading toward the kitchen. She felt Naruto following her, and he didn't say a word as he watched her remove a sake bottle out of one cabinet and took a few gulps. They had not said a single word since leaving the Hokage Office, knowing well what they would be talking would be painful, yet here they were in his home and they still have not said a word yet.

Naruto couldn't stand the suspense anymore. Watching her drink like her life has ended was cutting his heart deeply. "Ten-chan… Don't act like this. It's not the end."

Tenten laughed, but it was not out of amusement, which was why it scared Naruto, for he had not ever heard her laugh like this. Turning to face the blond, whose back was to the living room, the brunette grinned sadly. "'Not the end'? Naruto, I very much want to fight too, but we're talking about the Fire Daimyo here, not a clan you can brush off. I know very well you can fight all you want, and in the end, you will marry that other girl regardless."

"No, I will not," he countered with a bit of heat. "I don't know that other girl. How can I love someone who I have not even met? You and I have been friends for a long time, and when we became something more in the past few months, we were happy. Are you going to give that up?"

A sob escaped Tenten as tears poured out of her eyes. "I was happy with Neji, remember? Look what had happened. When it was clear there was no way to win against his clan's wishes, we gave up. Least I'm happy Neji knew his distant cousin, but in the end, we had to end our relationship."

"Listen to yourself!" Naruto cried out, not believing what he was hearing from this woman, who was one of the strongest kunoichi he knew in Konoha. "You're giving up, when the battle has just started! I'm not going to give up the fight! I'll find a way, and if I have to, I will not marry this other girl! She is not the woman I love, it is **you**!"

Closing her eyes and she hung her head, the nineteen-year-old woman dropped the sake bottle, not even caring about the spilled liquid, as she backed slowly away from him, until she felt the kitchen counter stop her. More tears ran down her cheeks, as her heart was full at the same time breaking into pieces.

"_That fool!"_ she mentally said. _"That whisker-faced, loving fool! He won't ever give up. It's one of the reasons why I love him. He had never given up when the going was tough, but couldn't he see that this is a situation he just can't win in? If he disobeys the Fire Daimyo…"_ Her mental thinking trailed off upon realizing the consequences Naruto would face if he did defy the arranged marriage, and her heart cracked even more. She knew what she had to do.

Raising her tear-stained face, Tenten shook her head at the strongest shinobi in the entire village. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I am not going to allow it." Upon seeing his incredulous expression, she elaborated. "You're going to throw your entire career away, if you fight. What good is fighting for me, if you're in prison? What about your dream of being Hokage, Naruto? You've worked for so long and hard to archive that dream, and you can't be Hokage while in prison."

With that said, the bun-haired kunoichi strolled out of the kitchen into his bedroom, and a few minutes later, she emerged to enter his bathroom for just a few moments. When she came out she saw that he was waiting for her in the living room. With her jaw set, she started explaining. "I've sealed away the few clothes and hygiene products I have here, for I will not be spending anymore nights with you."

Naruto couldn't believe it. She was ending their relationship for the sake of his career? It just couldn't end like this!

As she was about to pass him, Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm, making her turn to gaze up into those expressive blue pools. Tenten could see the heartbreak in those lovely sapphires, and it tore her apart to see him on the verge of crying. She hated to do this, but it was the best for both their sakes.

As she shed a few more tears, Tenten reached up to pull his lips down onto hers to kiss him with all her being, and she was gratified to feel him kiss her back with equal flare. Her heart was breaking at every second their lips stayed together, and as much as she wanted to stay with him forever, the brunette knew it was not meant to be.

Breaking away from his face with regret, the weapons-loving kunoichi pressed something into his hand before running away toward the exit. Naruto watched her leave before he had gotten a chance to say anything.

Feeling his heart crack, the blond shinobi looked down into his closed fist for the item that was placed there. He opened his hand to find the key to his apartment. He had given her the key back in August, so she could look after his home when he was away on long-duration missions or if she wanted to use the place as another home. Seeing the spare key in his hand, Naruto knew that it was indeed the end.

Falling onto his knees, Naruto felt his cracked heart shatter as his eyes poured out the tears of pain. He cried as he clenched the key over his heart. For the first time in his life, he now knew what truly it was like to have your heart broken, and it was quite unbearable.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just as the sun was setting over the horizon, Tenten emerged onto the street from the apartment complex. It was just then that she, as everyone around her, heard a cry from one of the top apartments of the building. It was a cry no one would forget.

"TENNNNNNN-CHAAAAAAAN!"

The cry startled her to look up at the apartment, and when it was over, her heart shattered upon knowing how much pain and heartbreak was in that single call of her name. Unable to control herself, Tenten sobbed as she ran as fast as she could toward the one sanctuary she had in the village. A place where she went the last time her heart was torn apart.

Along the way, the miserable kunoichi did not pay any heed to everyone who had witnessed her distress. With so many people having seen her, it was not long before all of Konoha wondered what had happened with the young couple, and from what many had seen and heard, it was obvious the young couple had ended their relationship. Many wondered however as to what would have caused such a promising pair to be torn apart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyohaku was just placing a box of newly-made kunai under the front counter, when her daughter burst through the store's front door, ran past the counter, and hurried up the stairs to their apartment. The weapon smith was startled at first, but the emotion turned to deep worry, for she saw and heard that Tenten was crying. Something had happened; causing her to grow even more agonized as to what had made her only child cry like this.

Quickly putting up the closed sign on the front door, the middle-aged woman swiftly made her way up to the apartment and down the hallway to Tenten's bedroom. The door was partly open, and even from the hallway, her ears made out the harsh, deep sobs of her daughter. Upon reaching the door and pushing it slightly open for her to enter, her green eyes saw Tenten on top of her pink bed bawling into her pink pillow. The sight was heart wrenching to see.

Quietly and gently, Kyohaku approached the bed, sat down next to her distraught child, and placed a comforting hand on her back. The touch was enough for Tenten to raise her tear-stained face to look up at her mother before she hugged her parent like she was a lifeline. "Mom!" she cried out as her crying began anew.

"What's wrong, my baby?" Kyohaku said soothingly yet worryingly as she petted her daughter's head as she cried onto her shoulder. "What made you so upset?"

Pushing away just enough so she could face her mother, Tenten hiccupped a few times to form words. "It… It… It happened **again**!"

"What happened again?" Kyohaku asked in confusion at the same time her brain already having a good idea to exactly what her child was talking about. She had seen Tenten like this only once before a year ago.

With much difficulty due to her misery, the kunoichi of Team Gai told her mother everything, from Tsunade telling Naruto about him being arranged to marry the Fire Daimyo's granddaughter to the break-up with Naruto minutes ago at his apartment. She even mentioned hearing Naruto calling out her name from the street, and how much pain he must be suffering. After the whole story was told, Tenten once more hugged her mother fiercely as she cried, but this time, Kyohaku's eyes also shed tears alongside her daughter's.

"Oh, Mom!" Tenten blubbered into her mother's shoulder. "Why? WHY?! First Neji, now Naruto! Just when I found love again, this has to happen!"

As she hugged her daughter back just as fiercely while petting her head, Kyohaku raised a teary face toward the ceiling and the sky beyond it. Closing her eyes, she began to pray.

"_Kami, if you're listening, please look over these two. Give them strength! Help them see this through! And Minato, Kushina, if you're listening, help them too. Look over your son as well as my daughter. Do not let their love die!"_

High above the village, a couple of stars twinkled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, the Godaime Hokage made a village-wide announcement regarding the arranged marriage between Uzumaki Naruto and the Fire Daimyo's granddaughter. The news was quite surprising given hardly anyone saw Naruto as the type to be arranged in a marriage. Yet again, given his hero status and being called the strongest shinobi in the village, it really shouldn't have be a shock that someone eventually would want to arrange a marriage with the great hero.

The news of the marriage also finally settled the rumors on what caused the split between Naruto and Tenten. Stories ran amok that one or both young adults were at fault for their break-up, but in the end, it was clear that neither was to blame, given the blond was arranged to be married to another, thus the couple couldn't keep their relationship regardless.

It was quite sad that such a promising couple were torn apart in order to appease the Fire Daimyo. Both were seen with melancholy expressions the day after the break-up, and all their friends could do was be there to provide moral support during their bleak time. It was like the light had been snuffed out of the pair with no means to rekindle the fire.

On the heels of the news of the arranged marriage, some pointed out an irony of the weather on the day the news was released. Clouds started to roll in during the morning, and by the afternoon, after the announcement was made, it had started to rain. It was like the Heavens were weeping for Naruto and Tenten and their lost love. Further more, lightning and thunder were added to the mix, making some think that Kami and the souls of Konoha's past highly disapprove of the arranged marriage.

As the skies continued to weep and display their anger, many agreed that the day had become one of the saddest felt for the village of Konohagakure no Sato.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 10)

A/Ns:

1) I wanted to have Naruto and Tenten experience a rift in their relationship, for I agree with some reviewers that there should be some bumps in the road for them. Yet I had pretty much written them hurdling through the trust issue of each being around other members of the opposite gender, thus each would not be jealous if say, they dance with other people. Add that with Tenten not having personal issues that Sakura or even Hinata have and Naruto is a very loyal guy, one will end up with a relationship that has virtually no faults.

Yet after much thought, I'd decided to use this plot of an arranged marriage tearing Naruto and Tenten apart. I've read many fics (say Naruto/Temari) where an arranged marriage placed the two main characters together romantically, but I have not ever read a fic where it was the opposite.

Yeah, I know the plot seems far stretch, since Konoha could just disobey the daimyo, but for the dramatic effect, I couldn't help but feel it is affective.

So, rest assured, dear readers, that I have something in mind on how Naruto will get out of this arranged marriage; but I will not reveal it just yet. I'm planning at least another chapter or two for this mini-arc, and I'm going to focus on finishing this first before starting on the next chapter of "Matriarch". :)

2) I like to note that I had original planned to have only 13 or so chapters for "Unexpected", with each chapter taking place a month apart from one another over the course of the year Naruto mentioned at the very beginning of Chapter 1. Yet with this new mini-arc, I'll be adding a few more chapters thus disrupting the cycle that each chapter would take place a month apart in the timeline. Given the drama of the mini-arc, I just can't put everything in one chapter.

3) Last, I'm more than willing to hear anyone guess how this arranged marriage situation would be resolved. Like I said, I'm not going to say anything. You just have to read and find out how it will be resolved. ;)

4) **Added in later after chapter was posted: **I found it odd that I had 20 people placed "Unexpected" in their Community (C2s) archives, and just after I posted this chapter, someone removed it. Say what? I'm like scratching my head here over why someone removed the story from his/her C2 after this chapter was posted. Can anyone first wait and see whether the situation Naruto and Tenten are facing will be resolved first before jumping to conclusions or something? Or have someone forgotten the very first paragraphs of Chapter 1 that already tell what the Naruto and Tenten's future will be? If you are the person who removed the story from your C2, I really would like to know why you placed the story in your archive only to have it remove after this chapter was posted. It baffles me.


	11. Chapter 11: Healing Hearts

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

A great big 'Thank you!' goes to Weixuan18 for betareading for me! Thanks! (big grin)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 11 – Healing Hearts  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

For many in the Elemental Countries, nobility was the pinnacle of power. The daimyos, nobles, elite clans, and even very wealthy business people were all living symbols of the upper class and their influence on the majority of people throughout the lands was undeniable. These people were treated with dignity and respect, even if the personalities of some made most think otherwise.

So it came to no surprise to the citizens of Konoha that the granddaughter of the Fire Daimyo appeared to be an uptight and aloof young woman, who carried herself with pride and dignity of a well-groomed aristocrat. After all, if one were to be raised within the Fire Daimyo's royal court in the capital, people would expect mostly to see a well mannered and knowledgeable person who knew of the social workings of the high class, while not surprising to be a prude in some ways.

This was what everyone saw as she walked down the street in a stylish blue-green half-kimono with black slacks and simple sandals. Her long midnight-colored hair was in a bun with two hair sticks seen. Yet most importantly, the twenty year old woman held an air of superiority around her, giving the impression that she thought others were beneath her. It was seen in the way she walked, acted, and displayed in her sharp green eyes. She was definitely a child of nobility through and through.

Walking besides her, Uzumaki Naruto, wearing his shinobi attire, did his best to be the best gentleman he could be to the noble woman, but in all honesty, he wished he was somewhere else than playing tour guide to a snotty female. Since the engagement announcement two days ago, the blond was doing his best to be friendly with his supposed 'fiancée', but the brunette just made it difficult. How could he even connect with his future 'wife' if she was not even being cooperative?

"Kyoko," Naruto tried again after many minutes of walking around with no destination in mind. "I know you would rather be back in the guest suite at the Hokage Tower, but Tsunade suggested that I give you a tour of the village. It will go quicker if you just cooperate and follow me. Walking down every street will not help you know the village better."

The Fire Daimyo's granddaughter stopped to face the taller man. "Well, we would have done that if you had guided me as you should have done. Instead you kept asking me where I wanted to go, when I clearly have no idea where to go. So with no idea in mind, I decided I might as well walk down every street to know the village better. After all, when we get married, I'll be living here instead of the capital."

Naruto sighed. She made a very good point. It was just that he was not good in being a personal tour guide compared to the few civilians who knew all the village's attractions and history. It was why they were the official tour guides and not a high-ranking shinobi, who did not know everything about his home village despite growing up in it.

"I apologize, Kyoko. You're right," he smiled a bit, trying to appease her. "Follow me." With that said, he led the way back toward the Hokage Tower, and Kyoko followed with a sniff and rolled eyes.

Sighing again, the whisker-faced jounin wondered for the millionth time why he was chosen to marry this girl. As far as he was concerned, the entire 'arranged marriage' deal just felt so wrong and out of place with their modern-day society. Heck, after just meeting Kyoko, he had bad vibes regarding her, and so far, those feelings were proven to be correct.

"_She's definitely not Ten-chan,"_ he mentally admitted.

That statement brought the big blond to think once more of the Weapons Mistress of Konoha, making him feel mentally depressed again. It had been four days since the so-called 'break-up' and his heart still was in the many pieces shattered on that day. He had bumped into Tenten a few times since, but they were brief moments where they said "Hi" before she quickly departed with a fake-smiling excuse to be somewhere else. If only she gave him a chance to talk, maybe they wouldn't be so uncomfortable around each other now, especially her behaviour towards him.

They said that beauty was only skin-deep, and Naruto clearly could see that with the differences between Kyoko and Tenten. The noble woman definitely was a beauty with her smooth skin and great womanly figure and some toned muscles in arms and legs showing she had worked out somewhat, but her body did not have the strong shapely tones Tenten had as a kunoichi after many years of training. The raven-haired lady had a personality of a cold fish, while the brown-haired female ninja was warm and friendly, strong and determined. Overall, the weapons-loving kunoichi was a better person than Kyoko in his eyes.

Many minutes later, the pair arrived at the top of the Hokage Tower, which provided the best close-up view of the Hokage Monument anywhere in the village from the ground level. Naruto knew Iruka-sensei still brought first-year Academy students here on a field trip when he explained about the history of the Hokages. Even the official tour guides use the Hokage Tower to show off the monument while giving a quick secured tour of the tower. To the Hokage wannabe, the only better views of the Five Hokage Heads would be from the sides or the top of the cliff looking down.

Kyoko didn't seem impressed. "Why did you bring me here? I already know about the Hokage Monument, thank you very much."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know about the history of the Hokages?"

"Of course," she replied grandly. "I know the history of my nation, including the history of the five Hokages." Her finger pointed to the fifth stone face. "I know that Tsunade-sama is the first woman to become Hokage as much as my grandmother was the first female Fire Daimyo. Tsunade is the greatest medic in the world as well as a great warrior renowned for her super strength."

"Yeah," the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki agreed, giving her points for what she knew, "but do you know that Tsuande-baachan is a huge drinker of sake? She's not an alcoholic, just that she loves to drink. Also do you know she loves gambling? Did you ever hear of her nickname 'The Legendary Sucker'?" Given her shock reaction, it was clear that the answer was 'no', making the blond chuckled. "Come on, I don't believe you do not even know that, for her legendary name is well known through out the gambling industry."

"I certainly did not," Kyoko responded, still flabbergasted upon hearing of such private information regarding the Godaime. "Besides, what you stated was her **personal** history, not actual history taught in school." She crossed her arms and gave an air of indifference. "Also, I do not gamble. I do not ever spend my money on such wasteful endeavors."

Rolling his eyes and giving a smirk, Naruto actually knew of a few noble lords, who love gambling. Jiraiya and Tsunade had even told him of stories of meeting similar people in their travels. With so much money, some of these upper-classers have nothing better to do than to gamble away their riches. Some though, get so addicted that they ended up losing everything in the end, while others knew when to stop and not go overboard. It was too bad Tsunade had not learned when to stop, for she would not have been so deeply in debt, if she had learned. Then again, given the Slug Sannin always lost, how could she learn to stop if she didn't win occasionally?

Putting aside the thoughts on Baa-chan's gambling hobby, an idea sprang from the young man's mind. "Well, how about I show you a different view of the monument then?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "A different view?"

Naruto nodded in affirmative. "That's right. You just have to trust me that I will not invade your personal space more than necessary in order to Shunshin to the destination."

The black-haired woman thought about it for a moment before giving a nod of consent. She was aware of the Shunshin jutsu, since she had seen the Twelve Guardians done it, and a few times she had ridden through a Shunshin with them, when one of them would help transport her from one location to another during times of importance. One of the things she knew was that she had to be in close proximity with the Shunshin's caster in order for her to ride the jutsu with the user.

Seeing that she was calm, Naruto took a few steps to stand right in front of Kyoko, almost touching her body to his. The next thing the royal lady knew, she was surrounded by smoke and felt a pull on her body before the smoke clear. Her dark-blues scanned to her left, causing her to gasp.

Right before her was a spectacular view of all of Konoha, and after taking a few steps forward, it was clear to Kyoko that they were now on the cliff above the stone faces, for the Hokage Monument was below her. From the looks of things, it was easy to tell that she was specifically above the Yondaime's head. Her lips couldn't help but form a tiny grin at the grand view of the village.

"Great view, eh?" Naruto's voice brought the Daimyo's granddaughter out of her thoughts, reminding her that she was not alone. Turning to her 'fiancé', she saw he was grinning, thus she couldn't prevent the slight blush from forming upon knowing he saw her grin.

Ignoring her rosy cheeks, thinking she would be embarrassed for him to mention it, the blond shinobi faced the view of his home village. "Not many civilians ever bother to make the long trek up the mountain by the cliff-face path," he said, before he pointed to the winding pathway going up the mountain's side. "Most ninja in the village can easily make it here by using Shunshin or by quickly jumping up the mountain." He smiled and faced Kyoko. "I thought you would enjoy the view, thus why I brought you here."

Trying to compose herself, especially from seeing how good-looking Naruto was when he smiled like that, Kyoko cleared her throat and aimed to return to giving a stoic expression. "It is a great view. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," he replied before turning back to the wonderful view, escaping to his own thoughts and allowing Kyoko to her own privacy.

To the blond young man, this spot was one of his favorites in the entire village. Very few people bother to come here, even though it provided the most splendorous view of Konoha. With almost complete privacy, Naruto knew he could come here to think and be alone when he wanted to be. Only a few people he trusted explicitly knew of this place, if they needed to find him – Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, and… Tenten.

Naruto dropped the smile and closed his eyes upon thinking of the bun-haired kunoichi once more. It was hard for him not to think of those chocolate eyes and brown tresses that were soft to his fingers. Whenever she smiled, she radiated warmth and love. The way she touched him conveyed affection. Ever since his feelings for her had evolved into more than friendship, he just couldn't think of any other woman other than her.

Sighing, the tall Jounin knew he really needed to talk to her soon. Not just a few words and parting ways, but a real, sit-down, thorough discussion between them. He missed her, and very much wanted to see her, but it seemed she was the one who was running away. If only she would just let him speak for five minutes at least!

"I think this is enough," Kyoko spoke, breaking Naruto out of his girl-trouble musings. "A nice view, nothing more." She began walking toward the nearest ramp that leads back down to the village. "Let us take the long way down, this time."

Giving a tiny shrug, Naruto fell in step just behind the female aristocrat.

As they began the descent down the ramp walkway, the eighteen year old Konoha shinobi felt that he won a tiny victory. For the past few days, the brunette woman was nothing but a cold fish, showing off an air of superiority. However, minutes ago, he saw for the first time when she had slipped off that snuck-up expression and displayed an actual grin. It was definitely not a forced grin, like she would sometimes display when being polite.

Smiling to himself, Naruto felt that it was good that the Daimyo's granddaughter was human after all, even though he still thought she had a stick as large as an electrical pole riding up her butt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Small explosions ripped through the open grassy field as a couple of masculine silhouettes jumped into the sky to avoid the destruction. Once they landed, the duo raced forward as fast as they could to try catching their opponent in close-range combat, which was in their advantage. However, the two men were barraged with kunai, shuriken, and few explosives, foiling this latest attempt to close the gap.

After avoiding another explosive kunai, Hyuuga Neji, Jounin prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan, quickly considered the options, and once more he concluded that in order to get in close to the adversary, a distraction would again be the best idea. Yet no matter what he and Lee did, it seemed their foe was not letting them through her defenses, showing how much she had indeed improved over the years.

"It seems she is not going to even let us get near her, Neji," Lee spoke up as they peered into the cloud of smoke.

"Yes," the brown-haired Hyuuga agreed. "Even if we do close the gap, she will likely use that chakra sword against us."

"Very good observation, Neji," chirped a female voice as a feminine form strolled out of the smoke to stand before the two men. With a flick of a wrist, she unsheathed her katana and began pouring chakra into it. It was not long before the flames appeared along the blade's length, making her smirk eagerly. "Try to dodge me this time!"

With that said, Tenten launched into the air and yelled a battle cry as she descended down on her two teammates.

Neji was swift to avoid the strike as she landed, and just as Lee was going to attack, the Weapons Mistress brought her sword around in a horizontal arc to throw a crescent line of fire at the taijutsu master. The green spandex-wearing man had to leap out of the way to avoid getting burned. With fire in her brown eyes, Tenten pressed the attack, not letting up on the pair.

As the fight continued with both men mostly dodging attacks with very little opportunities to strike back, Neji and Lee truly admired how far their female comrade had come in the months since her training with Naruto had begun. Her speed had increased, her reflexes were sharper than ever, and furthermore, her arsenal now included Katon jutsu along with her mother's chakra katana. She was still mostly a long-range fighter, but her nature manipulation training combined with the chakra blade made her close-range skills more dangerous than she was without them.

Yet, despite appearances that she was okay, the two men also knew right now Tenten was hurting from within. It had been several days since the 'break-up', and the kunoichi was not truly herself. She had spent two days at home, having avoided the engagement announcement, and the day after, she emerged to join her team in training. It did not take a genius to see the pain in those brown eyes, and her attacks had some anger behind them. Yes, it was clear her heart was still very much wounded.

"HALT!" hollered out a familiar man's voice, causing the three young adults to stop the fight. They turned to face the approaching man, who had trained them ever since they became genins. Even after all these years, they still respected Maito Gai, even if two of them still thought his personality was a bit warped and that green spandex suit was horrid to look at.

"Well done, my youthful students!" Gai proclaimed grandly. "You all have come so far, especially you Tenten! You truly have displayed the power of youth!"

"Indeed, she has, Gai-sensei!" boasted Lee with a raised fist. "Unless Neji and I go full out on her, we can not get past her youthful defenses!"

"Then you just have to train harder, my youthful student!" the older jounin suggested. "You just to train until you are fast enough to catch up with Tenten without the need to remove your weights!"

Lee pumped his fist. "YOSH! I will, Gai-sensei! You truly are an inspiration to all!"

The two similar dressed men hugged each other as they sprouted out each other's names in 'youthful' fashion.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

A short distance away from the two hugging and laughing Green Beasts of Konoha, Tenten sweatdropped as she shook her head with a smirk, "After all these years, those two have not changed much at all."

"Indeed," Neji agreed with a sweatdrop, his eyes closed to prevent taking in the silly spectacle. Even after all these years of seeing Gai and Lee hug like this, it still made him squirm inside. After all, as far as he was concerned, men should not hug like this. Not ever.

After Gai and Lee ended their hug festival, the lone kunoichi of the team began walking toward the nearest tree while calling to her male colleagues over her shoulders. "I'm taking a break. You guys can continue training without me for awhile." With a quick flick of her wrist, she sheathed her mother's sword before rolling up her giant scroll as she walked.

Gai nodded. "A good idea, Tenten. While you and Neji rest, Lee and I will continue our youthful training."

"YOSH!" yelled out Lee before he took a taijutsu stance, which his long-time teacher followed suit. Both men didn't pay any heed to the Hyuuga genius as he strolled away to join the bun-haired female ninja, who took a seat at the base of a large tree along the field's edge.

Instead of sitting, Neji rested his back against the tree to Tenten's left. Not only did he watch Gai and Lee's spar, but he also paid attention to his kunoichi friend as she removed a small scroll from her belt and summoned out a bottle of water to drink. She took a few gulps of the cool liquid before sighing and resting her head back against the tree.

As the minutes passed, the silver-eyed jounin took notice that Tenten was not paying attention to the spar at all. Being serious about being a strong kunoichi, she had always paid attention to spars and fights between others, so she could see whether she could pick up something to incorporate into her style. Today, however, her eyes slowly took on a far away look, which was a clear sign that her mind was not even focused on the here-and-now. Furthermore, her face morphed into a forlorn expression.

Neji frowned. It didn't take much to figure out what was causing his female friend's mood, for everyone associated with the Konoha Twelve knew how heartbroken Tenten was to break-up with Naruto, not to mention the Hyuuga had **actual** experience with this. It was quite obvious what needed to be done to help Tenten as well as Naruto.

"You must talk to him, Tenten," Neji spoke out evenly.

Broken out of her reverie of a certain blue-eyed shinobi, the female weapons expert gulped, for she knew exactly whom Neji was referring. Yet after a minute, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think so, Neji."

"You can not avoid him forever," the elite Hyuuga continued calmly, remembering a moment yesterday when Naruto ran into their team and instead of talking to him, Tenten made an excuse to be somewhere else. The sad expression on his blond friend's face was all the answer he needed to know how much the blond wanted to talk to her.

Once more Tenten shook her head as her eyes opened to gaze away from her teammate. "I think it is for the best we not see each other, since he is now betrothed to another."

"Do you think I do not know what I'm talking about?" asked rhetorically the brown-haired ninja. "We went through the same experience last year, Tenten. You avoided me for many days, until I confronted you, and only after we talked did we settle our differences, enabling us to stay friends. You are only hurting yourself by evading Naruto, and in the process, you're hurting him as well."

Closing her chocolate eyes, Team Gai's kunoichi felt a deep stab of remorse. She remembered yesterday seeing the pain in those deep blues, making her heart break even more.

"Besides," Neji carried on, "there might be ways for Naruto to get out of this arranged marriage."

Tenten chuckled almost bitterly. "This coming from a man who didn't bother to fight much against his own clan for the arranged marriage they forced on him?" she finished sarcastically, unaware her harsh words made a surprised Gai and Lee stopped their spar to focus on the conversation.

"You know very well I had no choice," Tenten's former boyfriend said calmly, not rising to the bait. "It was either to accept the arrangement or face a possible execution by certain Main Family members who can activate my Cage Bird seal. Hiashi-sama was against such a blunt use of force, but the Hyuuga elders were quite persistent that I married someone within the clan. My clan still has a long way to go until the division between the Main and Branch families can be healed, and since I had married back into the Main Family, it provides me the opportunity to help heal the rift once either Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama is made Clan Head."

"Yet Naruto is dealing with national politics, not clan politics. I do not believe all hope is lost as Tsunade-sama seemed to believe. If he had not done so by now, Naruto can seek political backing from the many countries who sees him as a hero – Wind, Wave, Spring, Tea, Bird, and others. He is not alone, thus you should have faith in him, Tenten."

Looking at his former girlfriend, Neji saw that expression of guilt on her face again. He decided to press a little more.

"Besides, it is clear from observing Naruto's interaction with the Daimyo's granddaughter that he does not enjoy being in her company. Knowing him, he will fight the best he can against the arranged marriage."

"That's what I'm afraid of," softly admitted Tenten. "I… I just can't... I just can't go through with this again. To have hope, only to have it dashed." With that said she placed down her water bottle, stood up, picked up her large weapons scroll, and left to start retrieving all her weapons that were lying around the field.

As the brown-haired kunoichi collected her weapons, Gai and Lee approached a frowning Neji, while all three kept an eye on their female teammate. "She is being stubborn," confessed the Hyuuga jounin to his two other male companions once Tenten was out of hearing range. "Unlike me, I am doubtful Naruto will confront Tenten forcefully to get her to talk to him."

"Agreed," Gai said with a serious face. "We need to find a way to get those two together. Being apart like this is hurting both of them."

"Just how do we get them together, Gai-sensei?" inquired Lee as he looked at his teacher. "Tenten will not talk to Naruto-kun, and Naruto-kun will not force Tenten."

A small grin spread across the Taijutsu Master's face, and Neji and Lee immediately knew Gai had an idea. "Do not worry, my youthful students. I have a plan that will get those two together again."

After being told of the plan, the two young shinobi had to admit that it was likely the only way to get Tenten talking again with Naruto. They only hoped that it would work.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Looking down at his half-empty ramen bowl, Naruto sighed and wondered for the millionth time whether the granddaughter of the Fire Daimyo was even human. The way she acted around others was so cold and aloof that she ended up turning off people with such a negative personality. How could he even live with such a person, nevertheless have her socialize with his friends?

As he gazed up, the blond man saw Ayame pick up the few empty bowls in front of him and the one besides him and took them to the nearest sink with some anger in her steps and face. He winced upon watching her dump the bowls that would have cracked them if she had deposited them with more force. Her father, two other Ichiraku employees, and few other customers all too warily watched the fuming young woman, and it was clear no one wanted to be on her receiving end.

"Ayame-neechan," Naruto called out as she returned to begin wiping the counter where Kyoko had ate just a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry."

Ayame blinked out of mild surprise upon hearing him, clearly having forgotten of her surroundings. Her lips formed into a small reassuring grin at her long-time young friend. "It is okay, Naruto-kun. You should not apologize, since it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you." Her expression instantly turned sour again. "It's… It's… **her**!"

Naruto nodded in understanding, for he did not blame Ayame for being pissed off at Kyoko.

After a very long day of touring Kyoko around the village, he thought that the day should end with him showing her his most favorite restaurant just as the sun was setting. He had ordered for both of them, and Ayame was kind and polite as their hostess. Yet no matter what he or Ayame did, the brunette woman was not even satisfied. She even went so far to insult Ayame and the entire Ichiraku establishment, calling it a dump. Only after the snobby aristocrat left, stating she would find her way back to the Hokage Tower, did Ichiraku Teuchi's daughter finally enable to blow some steam, having had felt like blowing her top at the other woman but kept herself in check for Naruto's sake.

As she cleaned the countertop, Ayame continued her rant. "I really can not believe you're going to marry **that woman**, Naruto. What is the Hokage thinking of allowing this to happen? Surely, she could find a way to fight back." She sighed and gave a small grin. "I like Tenten far better."

Hearing what she said brought a small warm grin to Naruto's being. "Yeah, I feel the same way." With that stated, the whisker-faced man felt good enough to return to his unfinished meal, his mind on the good times he had with a beautiful, weapons-loving kunoichi he still cared deeply.

"Can I sit here?" a male voiced sounded to Naruto's right, causing him to look up into the friendly face of his Academy teacher.

"Iruka-sensei!" beamed Naruto as the scar-faced shinobi sat down and placed an order with Ayame, who smiled warmly at the presence of her boyfriend.

With the order of food done, the pony-tailed man turned back to his most favorite student. "I arrived at the other side of the stand and noticed you and your new fiancée. As you know, you had already introduced me to her yesterday, and after observing her interactions with Ayame moments ago, I have to once more say to you Naruto to get out of this arranged marriage as soon as you can."

"I'm doing the best I can," pouted Konoha's greatest hero. "I had already sent word two days ago to all my friends outside the village in hopes they might help me out. So far, I have not heard from any of them."

Iruka frowned upon hearing that. Naruto has made many friends over the years with huge political clout, like Gaara, Princess Yuki of Spring Country, and a few others. Surely, with some pressure from these friends, the Fire Daimyo might reconsider the silliness of the whole arranged marriage. Yet to not hear from the any of them in two days, especially with the swiftness of carrier hawk communications, was mind-boggling.

"Other than that," Naruto continued, "I have been looking in the library for any other means that I can to cancel the arranged marriage."

The Academy Instructor nodded in understanding, and giving an encouraging grin at his young friend, Iruka picked up a pair of chop-sticks after his girlfriend brought him his ramen. "Just keep looking, Naruto. I'm sure you'll find the answer. Once you do, you and Tenten can get back together."

Naruto smiled widely at one of his most valued people in the whole world. Next to the Ichiraku's and the Third, Iruka had been there for him and one of the very first to truly acknowledged him as a person and not the Kyuubi reincarnated. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei. I kept my word, thus I will find a way."

With that said, the blond returned to his meal, while his ex-teacher started his. They spent many minutes in each other's company, and for Naruto, the day did not totally end on a bad note, as he had feared. Least Iruka made a far better dinner companion than Kyoko did. Who would even think she was a nice girl anyway?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking up a slightly busy street toward the Hokage Tower, the Daimyo's granddaughter transmitted an air of confidence and nobility. Many of the villagers respectfully stood out of the way for her, and some even bowed.

Suddenly, a small ball bounced down the street, and since it was directly in Kyoko's path, she had no choice but to catch it. Her dark blue eyes observed two boys running toward her, and after seeing she held the ball, they stopped in front of her.

Kyoko saw they were looking at the ball, so it was easy to tell the boys were playing. Odd that children would be playing after dark, but given the streets were filled with people, the children have plenty of protection around them.

The two boys and everyone around them were treated to the sight of Kyoko dropping the rigid expression to one of warmth and kindness. "Is this your ball?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes," one of the boys answered, and in response, the twenty-year-old woman handed the ball to him before affectionately tousled his hair. After that, she commenced her journey toward the Hokage Tower, making her face impassive again after she was out of sight of the boys.

For those who had witnessed this, they knew the young aristocrat's smile was not a fake, for no one could falsify such warmth in the eyes and face like that. Many now started to wonder…

How could a woman be so cold and display such kindness?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the Will of Fire Tavern, it was business as usual for the employees and their patrons. Drinks and food were consumed, while many conversations throughout the place made it seem like a semi-noisy place. Top it with the smell of smoke, and one would get the ideal look and feel of the typical bar anyone envision in his or her mind's eye.

In one corner of the bar/restaurant, two jounins were enjoying themselves in each other's company as they sat at a small round table. It was nothing usual to the average person, who did not know the two, but for everyone in the Konoha ninja forces, it still was quite a sight to see Hatake Kakashi socializing with Mitarashi Anko. Ever since the pair was spotted together at the Konoha Festival last month, they were occasionally seen together, and it had not taken long for everyone to know the pair was dating. Some people still were wondering if the two were just pretending to be a couple as a big practical joke.

As usual, Anko was drinking and talking, while Kakashi was mostly just talking. Even in a crowded bar, he would not ever lower his mask to show his face. Not that it mattered to the purple-haired kunoichi anyway, since she had seen his face during their private moments in her apartment during the past month. Both obviously agreed that his small, one-room apartment just did not have the space for their sexual activities.

"I still say we should trick the snotty girl in fighting Bun Girl. Let her get a taste to what a kunoichi can do," suggested Anko before downing a shot of sake.

Kakashi shook his head as he chuckled in a slightly nervous manner, "As much as I'm sure Tenten will love to cut up the Daimyo's granddaughter for taking away Naruto, I do not think it will do her career any good to be known for nearly killing a member of the lord's family."

Anko snorted at the same time rolled her eyes. "So what do you suggest can be done to get Bun Girl and Foxy back together short of assassinating Miss Royal Stuck-up?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I have to run it through Gai first," grinned the Copy Ninja.

This made the Snake Mistress to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Gai? What does he—"

"Kakashi!" a voice interrupted her, instantly making the couple trained their eyes at the source, which happened to be the very man they were talking about a moment ago. They watched as Konoha's Green Beast strolled toward their table with a big grin. "I've been searching for you all over Konoha, my youthful rival! You and I must talk!"

"Talk about what, Gai?" asked the former ANBU captain as his girlfriend took another shot of sake while eying newcomer to their table.

Sitting down on a chair between the pair, Gai quickly said what was on his mind. "We must find a way to get our youthful students to talk to each other again."

"Really?" Kakashi responded, and once Gai nodded, the silver-haired man's right eye creased into an eye grin. "Well, it's perfect timing you came Gai, for we," he gestured to himself and Anko, "were discussing the same thing."

"I have an idea, my longtime rival, and I need your help to do it." With that said, the Taijutsu Master told the Copy Nin and Snake Mistress of his plan to get Tenten talking to Naruto again.

A crescent eye grin graced Kakashi's face upon the completion of hearing Gai's plan a few minutes later. "I thought exactly the same thing, Gai. I'll make certain Naruto will be there tomorrow."

"Can I come?" Anko perked up with a mischievous grin. "I have an idea that might help things along."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before giving a nod of approval. "Okay, just do not go overboard, Anko. We're trying to reunite them, not drive them further apart."

The female tokubetsu jounin chuckled as she dismissed him with a wave. "Relax. Knowing Bun Girl, believe me, she'll react as expected."

"I agree with Kakashi," Gai added in. "Knowing you, Anko-san, you will likely go too far."

Anko snorted. "Says you, Turtle Lover."

Taking another gulp of sake, the twenty something kunoichi had never and possibly _would _never understand the appeal of turtles that Gai could summon. They were too slow for her tastes. Now snakes on the other hand were neat animals to her. They were sleek and slippery devils, where they could easily crawl up a man's pants leg and bite the loser right there where it would hurt the most.

Ignoring the faraway, wicked expression on his female comrade's face, Gai raised a fist as his eyes burned with blazing fire. "Yes, my comrades! We will get those two back together, and they will experience the passion of youthful love once more!" A sunset suddenly appeared behind Gai with the roar of crashing waves.

Anko sweatdropped, for no matter how many times she had seen it, it baffled her to no end how in the world Gai and his favorite student Lee managed to created these background illusions, which were not genjutsu anyway.

Kakashi, however, simply blinked innocently at the green-spandex jounin. "Did you say something, Gai?"

The result was instantaneous. Gai grabbed his hair and hollered loudly for everyone in the tavern to hear. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AGAIN WITH THAT HIP ATTITUDE, KAKASHI!" His hands came down into fists of determination. "I WILL SOMEDAY DEFEAT YOU WITH MY POWER OF YOUUUUUUUTH!"

Snickering before taking another sip of sake, the purple-haired woman wondered whether Gai would ever learn the truth someday. Poor Gai. With the exception of him and his Mini-me, everyone in Konoha knew Kakashi said that line just to get under his friend/rival's skin every time. Even after all these years, the reaction was still very entertaining to watch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sky was clear and sunny, and the birds chirping and flying around. No one in his or her right mind would think the day would be bad with good weather like this. This was exactly what was on Naruto's mind as he walked towards the Memorial Stone training ground with Kyoko by his side.

His team was scheduled for training today, and given the importance that a team should always be kept sharp in skills and teamwork, the blond did not mind such training at all.

Yet despite the fact that the blond highly valued the training he had with his team, the young man did not mind working out with any of his friends. This train of thought made him realize how much he missed dueling with Tenten. The kunoichi had taught him so much about using his twin kodachi through a kenjutsu form, and in return, he had educated her through her nature-manipulation training. It was through teaching each other that their relationship evolved into something more, and in all honesty, Naruto just couldn't think of a better training partner to be with other than her.

With such love-struck thoughts, one could say that Naruto would be quite surprised if he did see the woman of his thoughts any time soon. Yet that was precisely the emotion he displayed as he strolled into the training field and spotted not just his team, but also Team Gai as well. His blue eyes locked onto the brown orbs staring back at him as the owner stood in front of the three training posts with a tiny nervous grin for him.

Naruto very much wanted to go over to hug her, kiss her, and Shunshin them somewhere else so they could talk. The feeling was so strong in his heart that he almost did that. However, he knew it would be rude for him to do such a thing, especially since they were there to train, not to mend broken hearts as much as he sought so powerfully to do so with her.

"Hello there, Naruto," greeted a grinning Kakashi, who suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and Kyoko, startling them. "Ready to train?"

"Yeah," the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki answered, and after glancing at the noble woman and seeing she calmed herself after being scared like that, he gestured to the members of Team Gai. "Is Team Gai here to train too?"

The Copy Nin nodded once. "Gai asked yesterday whether his team can join ours for a joint training session, and I thought it was a good idea. It has been a long time since we last did any work outs with another team."

After seeing his ex-student nod in understanding, Kakashi turned his attention to the blond's so-called 'fiancée'. "Are you here to observe Naruto's training, Kyoko-sama?" He asked, guessing precisely the reason why she was here.

"Yes," the Daimyo's granddaughter replied, confirming the elite jounin's deduction. "When Naruto told me yesterday that he would be training with his team today, I wanted to come along. I have observed the Twelve Guardians and the capital's armed forces train many times thoughout my life that I'm curious to actually see how the Konoha ninja forces train."

Kakashi thought that was reasonable. "Very well. All I ask is for you to please stay at a safe distance, so you will not get hurt. As you should know from observing the Twelve Guardians, these training sessions can be rough and sometimes dangerous, especially for people who are not ninjas." The silver-haired man was satisfied to see her bow her head in acknowledgement of his suggestion for the sake of her protection.

Suddenly without warning, Naruto felt someone glomp him from behind, and upon immediately smelling snakes, he knew who it was. "Foxy-chan!" the female voice happily greeted.

"Nice to see you too, you crazy Snake Lady," the blond jounin frowned as he turned his head to see Anko smiling devilishly up at him. Given his height, he was now taller than all the kunoichi he knew in and out of Konoha. "Do you mind getting off me now?"

"Yes, I do," she teased, making him groan, which in turn made her snickered. "I'm here to observe you guys fight."

"Well, that's good," Naruto mock grinned at her. "You can't observe us fighting with you **clinging **to my back, right? Now, let go."

Anko pouted. "Awww. Does Foxy-chan not like being hug?" She snuggled her cheek against his back, making him blush.

"Hello!" Konoha's jinchuuriki nearly shouted in embarrassment. "Your boyfriend is front of me!" He gestured to his former sensei.

Kakashi, however, was not perturbed by the scene. "Oh, I don't mind," he eye grinned with a slight hand wave in dismissal, making Naruto drop his jaw in surprise. "It's just a hug. Unless you don't mind getting involved in a three-way with us."

"Say what?" Naruto shouted totally out of disbelief to what he was hearing. Yet his expression dropped to a frown upon noticing Kakashi and Anko's laughter, for he should have known they were just pulling his fox tail.

Laughter dying down, Anko observed Kyoko and saw that the noble woman had a 'Who is this crazy woman?' face. Yet the black-haired 'fiancée' of Naruto's did not appear to be ticked off of seeing another woman 'assaulting' her supposed man.

However, when the purple-haired kunoichi set her sights on Tenten, it was easy to see that the Weapons Mistress did not like what she was seeing. With narrowed, ticking, brown eyes and a clenched fist, the younger kunoichi clearly was giving a picture that screamed 'Keep your hands off my man!' to Anko.

Overall, Anko was quite pleased. This little 'test' produced the results she predicted. Kyoko's reaction showed she did not care for her future 'husband', while Tenten's expression indicated she still cared for Naruto, break-up or no break-up.

"Anko," her boyfriend's amused voice brought her back to reality. "As much as I'm sure you want to keep using Naruto as a living plush toy, he does have to train, you know. So let him go now."

Softly laughing, the snake-loving woman let her 'prey' go and stepped aside. "Sure thing," she said before pushing the wary young shinobi forward. "Go get them, Foxy!"

Naruto shook his head at her before he and his still-amused former sensei gathered with the others, who all thought Anko was crazy with vary of degrees. Only Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato knew the true purpose of the tokubetsu jounin's hug for the young shinobi.

With Kyoko observing from under a nearby tree, Teams Gai and Kakashi split into pairs and began sparring. Since every member of each team was now a jounin, they all didn't hold back as they fought each other. Most of the times, the duels were one-on-one, but there were a few where several members collaborated against one or two, like where all the young jounins teamed against their former teachers. Kakashi and Gai eventually learned not to let their guards down for a second, now that their students were all highly skilled and deadly jounins. Taking on one at a time was tough enough, but all of them together would make it feel like taking on a very rough and difficult S-rank mission.

Yet during the hours these fights took place, Naruto and Tenten had not fought each other, nevertheless spoke to each other. There were a few occasions that the blond was about to talk to her, but she would leap away to focus on the fight at hand against the older jounins or pretended that she was thirsty and left to get a drink of water. It was clear to the others that the brunette was going out of her way to avoid her ex-beau and he was suffering because of her doggedness.

As Tenten and Sakura took a break to relax under a tree nearby Kyoko's tree with Anko watching them, Neji and Lee were together dueling against Naruto as Sai and the three older jounins watched. The blond knew that short-range combat was suicidal going up against his two friends, who were experts in taijutsu, thus why he chose to use mostly long-range attacks while dodging any attempts by the other two to box him in and/or close the gap.

Not that he didn't mind fighting Lee in taijutsu, it was just that Konoha's Greatest Hero did not want to get his tenketsu points closed by the Hyuuga genius, remembering that painful Chuunin Exam years ago. Even after all these years, Naruto had yet to develop a defense against the Hyuuga's Jyuuken, and even though his speed has increased, it was not enough to dodge Neji's **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)** strike. The best defense against any Hyuuga with such techniques was to dodge and stay far away from him or her. Far away.

Yet as the three young jounins sparred, Lee and Neji took the opportunity to talk to Naruto, knowing that Tenten was out of hearing range.

"Yosh, my youthful friend," Lee began as he was in the mist of hand-to-hand fighting with the blond. "You must talk to Tenten. If you do not mend your hearts, you will not able ignite again your flames."

"You make it sound like I'm not even trying," gritted Naruto as he did his best to not get hit by the taijutsu user. "She is the one not making it easy." He leaped away, only to see Neji closing in on his flank.

"You are too soft with her, Naruto," Neji admitted just he launched a taijutsu move on his friend, who dodged the strikes. "You let her make the calls whether she wants to talk to you or not. It is clear she is avoiding you, thus if you have any chance of talking to her, you must **force** the issue on her."

Naruto jumped shortly away, his eyes on both opponents. "Are you crazy? I do not want to hurt her."

"We're not saying to physically force her, Naruto-kun," Lee soothed while posing in a fighting form to attack. "You must take control and tell her outright that you must speak with her. You know very well how stubborn she is." With that said, the bowl-haired man launched another assault on his friend.

Leaping away again, Naruto decided to launch an attack of his own. Pulling out his twin kodachi, he hurled several wind bursts at the pair, who jumped away to avoid the whirlwinds. "I don't like it," he grated.

Neji knew what he was referring. "I know, for I was in your position a year ago, my friend. Trust us, you must force her, or else you will not ever get a chance to talk to her to make her understand your feelings. I can see you still love her, thus you **must** do it for both your sakes."

As he went on the offensive with dozens of Kage Bushins, Naruto hated to admit it, but he knew that his two male friends were right. He was going nowhere with Tenten constantly evading him. When the opportunity presented itself, he would take it.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a similar conversation with the very woman the men were discussing, and the pinkette was going absolutely nowhere with her. "Argh! You're being a stubborn mule, Tenten! Why won't you talk to him? You can't avoid him forever."

"Pinky is right, Bun Girl," Anko mentioned from her perch on a branch above the two younger kunoichi. "I can tell that Foxy still has a thing for you. I say you're afraid of him for some reason or another."

Tenten quietly gulped but kept her cool. She had her reasons for not speaking to Naruto, and she was not going to tell anyone. Yet she felt a need to correct the snake-summoning woman. "You're wrong," she said, her eyes fixated on the blue-eyed blond fighting her teammates. "I'm afraid **for** him."

Tsunade's apprentice was baffled to what her fellow kunoichi was talking about, but Anko immediately picked up the message, which made her roll her eyes. "Oh, that is quite noble of you," she praised sarcastically. "You made the grand sacrifice for his sake. Like he really appreciates you breaking up your relationship with him so he can live **unhappily** ever after. Real noble of you."

Wincing, Tenten knew how much those words made the knife cut deeper into her heart. Her guilt was mounting, but she was going to stay firm. _"They just do not understand what is in jeopardy, if Naruto chooses to go against the Daimyo. They just do not see it. I can not take that chance, I just can not with him." _

A loud feminine snort was heard; causing the three kunoichi to turned their heads toward the raven-haired aristocrat nearby. "Like I really do not see what he sees in you," Kyoko said airily. "From what I heard about you, you're one of the strongest kunoichi in the village, yet all I see is a weakling. If you can not talk to your **ex-boyfriend** without fear, you are not worthy of being a kunoichi. I recommend you hand in your resignation and go wallow, little girl," she finished with a tone that made it sound like her words were a matter of fact.

The eldest of the three kunoichi simply acted neutral, even though she thought Kyoko was acting like a dick. However, the two youngest did not hesitate to show their anger at the Daimyo's grandchild, especially Tenten. "This coming from a politician? Don't make me laugh. What do you know about strength?"

"Plenty," Kyoko responded with confidence. "There are different kinds of strength, not just physical strength. It is clear to me that you are weak." She shook her head with a mock pity look at the glaring bun-haired girl. "Pity. What a waste of all your years of training. I think your rank does not suit you."

Tenten's patience was wearing thin. "Again, what do you know? All you are doing are making accusations without knowing who I am! Do you know Naruto? What makes you think you're better than me when it comes to him?"

Anko and Sakura looked at Tenten in shock, yet the older woman soon gave a knowing smirk while the younger one still had her mouth opened. Both realized that the weapons expert might not even have been aware of what she had just revealed with those choices of words. Despite her previous sayings stating the contrary, Tenten still thought of Naruto as **hers**.

Kyoko was not deterred by the menacing looking kunoichi. "If he is going be Hokage one day, it pays that he has someone who knows the political world. It is understandable that the Hokage have to be one of the strongest in the village, but unless he or she knows how to play the game of politics, he or she will not last long as Hokage. I will make a better partner to be by his side than a kunoichi who only plays with small knifes." Just as she finished, her lips curled into a smirk.

There was no denying that Kyoko spoke the truth. She would know the political landscape better than her. Heck, the brunette kunoichi knew that Sakura would know more than her, given the pinkette's apprenticeship under Tsunade, who enabled her student to view the inner workings of the Konoha government, and further more, Hinata would definitely be an expert due to her upbringing as the heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

Yet despite this, Tenten was not going to yield to the other woman. Her pride would not allow such insults to go uncheck. "I admit that you are correct that you do know better than me regarding how politics work, but that does not mean I can not **learn** the game."

Getting up, the lithe female ninja strolled over to the other tree, until she was standing before Kyoko, staring down at her. "What about you? You maybe are skillful when it comes to the workings of politics, but can you fight? I know Naruto, and he needs a strong woman by his side, not someone who needs protection most of the time from assassins and other threats ninjas face."

Unknown to the four women, the guys all saw Tenten's movement, thus the spar immediately stopped as they wondered what was going on.

Standing up, Kyoko locked her dark blues with chocolate browns. "I'm not totally defenseless as you think. Given my skills, I think I might beat you."

The effect was instantaneous as Tenten suddenly laughed, along with snickering from Sakura and Anko. As the men began walking toward the ladies now definitely curious due to the laughing, the Weapons Mistress's amusement died down a bit to shake her head. "You got to be kidding me! You… defeat me? You're not even a kunoichi, right?" After seeing Kyoko nodded, she continued. "So how can you say such a thing that you can defeat me?"

"Afraid I might be right?" Kyoko challenged with a raise eyebrow.

"Ha!" Tenten responded just as the men arrived. "You're on!"

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked for all the guys.

Sakura began explaining as she and Anko, who jumped from her tree perch, joined the group. "Kyoko challenged Tenten to a duel."

The eyes of every shinobi locked onto Tenten and Kyoko. "You're not even a kunoichi, Kyoko," Naruto pointed out. "You're not going to win."

Keeping her eyes glued to those of her challenger, Tenten waved the blond's concerns away. "I'll go easy on her," she smirked. "So… Any weapon you want to use?"

Kyoko nodded. "Give me a standard katana."

After giving a small shrug, Tenten went to retrieve her scroll, where she summoned a katana. She gave the sword to Kyoko, and only then did both women strolled out into the clearing to take ready stances as everyone else watched with curiosity and a bit of concern.

Yet for the four older jounins and Neji, they did not understand what Kyoko was doing. It made no sense for the aristocrat to challenge Tenten, thus it was clear to them that the Daimyo's granddaughter was up to something. Exactly what she was planning was the mystery.

Starting the duel after drawing out her mother's katana, Tenten took it easy on her opponent by attacking with simple swings, yet as Kyoko easily blocked and dodged the attacks, the weapons-loving girl wrenched up the notches. However, the other woman once more was able to defend herself despite the increase in speed.

"So you weren't all talk. You do have some skills," admitted Tenten as she easily parried some blows from the black-haired woman.

Smirking, Kyoko blocked a side attack before counterattacking, which was blocked by the other. "I started kenjutsu training a few years ago under one of the Twelve Guardians. It was hard work, but it was worth it."

From the sides, everyone was quite impressed with the young politician's sword skills.

"From her movements, I can see that Kyoko-sama does know a single kenjutsu form," Kakashi pointed out. "However, that will not be enough to defeat Tenten, if she goes full out." He knew he was speaking to the majority anyway, since everyone else could see what he had spoken about. It was just they all wondered just how far was too far for such a mix-match duel, especially when one could easily skew the other?

After a few more minutes, Tenten decided that she had entertained the other woman long enough, for it was time to end this fight. So by increasing her speed once again and adding several more kenjutsu forms in her attacks, the Weapons Mistress gotten Kyoko to be on the defense, until with one fluid motion, easily disarmed the big-mouth aristocrat with a triumphant grin.

However, instead of a defeated expression, Tenten saw a smirking one on her challenger's face. "So you are a very skilled kunoichi," Kyoko admitted, causing the bun-haired female ninja to frown at the lack of crushed feelings from the smirking noble girl. "I knew you would have defeated me." She began walking away toward the training ground's exit and the village beyond.

"Wait a minute!" shouted a pissed off brunette kunoichi, her eyes drilling holes into the retreating politician's back. "You stated you could have defeated me! Why say such a thing when you knew I could have easily defeated you?"

Feigning innocence, Kyoko paused and turned a bit, so everyone could see her face. "I did?" she asked with a finger tapping her chin. After a minute, she shrugged and gave a fake apologetic smile. "I guess I must have forgotten. My apologies." Her devilish lopsided grin returned upon seeing the eye tick on Tenten's face. "Try not to break you back, little girl, for you are not worthy of Naruto at all." With that said, she resumed her trek back to the village.

Tenten was seeing red. This… This…**Girl** had no right to tell her such a thing after she arrogantly lied to her regarding defeating her! Why go through all the superciliously calling and boasting and then in the end just walk away without so much of truly acknowledging her skills? This woman did not deserve Naruto at all, not one bit!

With murder in her brown eyes, Tenten began running toward the retreating Kyoko with her katana raised to strike the girl, but she soon felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back. "No, Ten-chan!" she heard Naruto's voice in her right ear. "Striking her down will get you in trouble! Calm down!"

"Naruto is right, my youthful student," Gai said to her right, finally making her notice everyone was on either side of her with Naruto behind her. "Do not let her unyouthful words get to you, no matter how much you think she deserves being punished."

Sakura snorted at Gai's words before aiming narrowed eyes at Kyoko's back. "And I thought I've seen it all when it comes to snotty personalities. Kyoko takes the cake."

Anko nodded in agreement. "I can just release a few snakes in her guest room." She chuckled almost manically. "That'll teach her a few lessons."

"No," Naruto ordered, surprising everyone. "Do not bother her, for I'll deal with her. You'll not achieve anything with such a move, Anko."

The snake-summoning kunoichi stared at the whisker-faced young man for a moment before giving a small shrug. "Fine. Whatever you want. Just do not let her get away with this, Foxy." She was satisfied, when Naruto gave her a nod of understanding.

As they all watched Kyoko's form grew smaller the further she was away from them, Lee spoke out what was on her mind. "I hope you will find a way out of this marriage, Naruto-kun. She is quite unyouthful as Gai-sensei said."

Kakashi, his right eye narrowed, agreed with Lee wholeheartedly, but his thoughts were also on a different path regarding Kyoko. _"What are you up to? It is quite clear you wanted Tenten to be angry at you. For what purpose do you want Tenten to be angry with you when you are already Naruto's fiancée?" _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unknown to the Copy Nin, Kyoko's thoughts were giving an answer he would have found baffling if he had known.

"_With a little more push, I will get Naruto to be angry with me. Then I'll get what I want from him. Simple as that."_

Kyoko grinned a bit as she mentally patted herself on the back for her plan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once Kyoko was out of sight, the group felt a bit relieved she was gone, except for Tenten, who was still furious. Yet after a minute or two, she realized that Naruto had not let go of her. Her cheeks became a bit rosy upon registering his closeness. Not that she minded, just that she did not think this was appropriate after she broke up with him.

After taking a deep breath, she gently pulled out of his embrace to face him. "Thank you, Naruto," she smiled thankfully up slightly at those mesmerizing, warm blues.

"You're welcome, Ten-chan," Naruto grinned back at her. Seeing that she was about to walk away, he quickly reached out to stop her with a hand on her arm. "How about you spar with me?"

Tenten was not prepared for such a request. "Say what?"

Konoha's Jinchuuriki was not deterred. "A spar. You and me. It has been a long time, since we sparred against each other using only kenjutsu." His lips formed an encouraging smile. "Come on, Ten-chan. I promise you I'll be a better partner than Kyoko was."

Unable to help it, the brunette kunoichi chuckled at his humor. She knew already how much a great training partner he was, thus he did not have to convince her of that.

"An excellent idea, Naruto!" Gai sprouted out with enthusiasm. "You can both go full out without needing to worry, since you both know your limits."

After taking a deep breath with a small grin, Tenten shrugged. "Okay." She was awarded with a thankful smile from the blond, before they took many steps away from the other.

With her katana in hands and his twin kodachi in his, the two readied themselves in their stances, their determined faces eying each other. Following the gentle breeze that came through, swaying a bit of his hair and the few strands that came loose from her buns, the duo launched at the same time at each other, and soon after, the clash of metal against metal was heard all over the training field.

As she continued her fight against Naruto, Tenten felt that familiar thrill race throughout her being. It was that giddy feeling she got every time she had sparred with Naruto in the many months since he had started his kenjutsu training under her tutelage. As much as she did not mind her training fights with her teammates, they just did not use weapons as she did, thus they would not ever truly understand the sensation of feeling your sword against your opponent's blade and the excitement of hand-to-hand combat that only weapon users knew. However, Naruto knew, since she could see the same exhilaration in his eyes that matched her own, thus she could never get this feeling from her team compared to him. Never.

An ecstatic and determined grin grew across her face, and it was soon matched by the man she was sparring with. Feeling her heart soar with the joy of sword combat, Tenten jumped back a bit to launch into the air, and she was not disappointed to see Naruto following her skyward. Their blades clashed high above the ground as continued to do so as they fell back to Earth, and once their feet touched down on land again, the dueling pair did not waver in the thrill of the fight.

Off the sides, the others were all admiring and appreciating the whole duel. It was like watching a beautiful dance as neither partner let up the pace and held back. They have all seen Naruto and Tenten fight together like this before, thus each knew the pair's hearts and souls were intertwined, for such a wonderful dance of blades could only be done when the partners were truly in synch.

"It still amazes me every time I see it," murmured Sakura, her emerald eyes still embedded on her two friends dueling together.

"Yeah," Anko smirked approvingly of the couple. "If this does not show Bun Girl she made a mistake in breaking up with Foxy, I don't know what will."

Kakashi nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. The looks on Tenten and Naruto's faces showed not only a couple that was excited by the thrill of the fight, but also by the knowledge of dueling with someone you trust and love highly. It was a weird yet enlivening kind of flirting that only two warriors with similar hearts could experience.

Coming out of dodging a sideswipe from his left kodachi, Tenten brought her sword down on a vertical attack, which was blocked by his right kodachi. Naruto quickly brought his left kodachi to horizontally force the katana down to his right. The sudden movement made her move forward until they were touching chest-to-chest with their arms twisted to one side. It was right there and then they paused and took in the intense feelings radiating through their eyes at each other.

"Naruto-kun," whispered the bun-haired kunoichi, as her sight was hooked by those electric blues that showed so much emotion that she felt overwhelmed.

"Ten-chan," spoke the spiky-haired shinobi in the same soft tone. Those chocolate browns were addicted to him, showing him so much love and promise that he knew he would not ever let her go.

After another minute of each unable to tear their eyes off each other, Naruto softly broke the silence. "I knew you still feel for me. I knew it."

Realizing what he meant, Tenten immediately was broken out of the love-inducing spell and swallowed. She quickly pulled away from him and gave a weak grin. "That was a good duel, Naruto. I enjoyed it, but I have to get back home, for I have to help Mom with the store."

Yet before she could even walk away, Naruto dropped his right katana and swiftly latched his hand over her left arm, halting her movement. Brown eyes nervously looked up at calm blues. "We need to talk, Ten-chan. No running away, no avoiding. We can not continue to act around each other like we had in the past few days."

The tall blond man saw she very much wanted to flee, but his hand was firm on her arm and would not let go. Neji was right. He needed to force Tenten to talk to him, and now that this opportunity was here, he would not let it slip through his fingers.

Naruto quickly sheathed his left kadochi before using his left hand to keep the woman he loved from leaving, and then, he picked up his other kodachi to place it back in its scabbard. His eyes then held those of his comrades, especially Gai and Kakashi. "Tenten and I will be leaving now. We need to talk. Can you—"

"We will return Tenten's scroll to her home, Naruto," Gai responded with a raised hand to stall the young man from speaking further. "You two go."

After giving a small, thankful grin and nod at the taijutsu master, Konoha's Greatest Hero brought the Weapons Mistress a bit more closer to him before he cast a Shunshin to teleport them away from the training field.

Letting out a breath of air, Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, mission accomplished."

Gai nodded in agreement. "Now the rest is up to them."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A small cloud of smoke appeared on top of the Hokage Monument, and when the smoke cleared, Naruto and Tenten stood there for a moment before he let her go. She gave a tiny grin at the spectacular sight of the village before her. She had guessed correctly that he would take them here, given it was one of the best private spots in all of Konoha despite the fact they could be seen by many if people took a hard look to spot them.

Letting out a small chuckle, which sounded forced, Tenten sheathed her katana and took a few steps to gaze at the view with her arms crossed. "I knew the whole joint-team training was a plan to get you and I together the moment I saw your team enter the field," she said, feeling his eyes on her back. "I felt Gai-sensei had a hand in this plan."

Naruto gave a sincere chuckle. "Kakashi-sensei must have also been in on it. So if you have to blame anyone other than Gai-sensei, it would be Kakashi-sensei." This time he heard a real giggle from her.

Sighing, he dropped the grin. "Ten-chan…" He saw her back stiffened up a bit. "Can you honestly tell me you do not love me, especially after what we felt during our spar just a few minutes ago? Please do not lie to me."

Turning around just enough to see his solemn expression, Tenten knew she have to be honest, for it would be a grave insult to him to do otherwise. "I still care for you, Naruto. You're right that we still have that special connection as we felt during the spar."

After closing his eyes momentarily to prepare himself, the young jounin braced for what was to come. "Then how can you possibly even think that it is over between us, Ten-chan, and I do not want to hear the excuse that the Fire Daimyo's order must be obeyed."

"She's the Fire Daimyo, Naruto," Tenten looked at him incredulously. "How can you say no to the most powerful person in all of Fire Country?"

"Because I know it is right," countered the blond, his eyes hard as steel. "After I cried when you left my apartment, I thought it out, and in the end, no matter what you or Baa-chan says I know in my gut that there has to be way to fight back. There has to be laws or rules that I can use to fight against the arranged marriage."

Tenten shook her head. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Naruto immediately answered before taking a few steps to stand in front of her with a determined, warm grin. "Ten-chan… I'm not going to give up the fight, and I will continue to find a way to cancel the arrange marriage. I promise you that on my word, my nindo. I had already sent word to all of my friends in high positions in other countries and began looking into the laws to see what I can find."

Naruto paused to place reassuring hands on his love's shoulders. "Ten-chan… To be honest, I think you and Baa-chan overreacted to the news. It's not the end of our relationship. You'll see. I'm going to find a way out of this arranged marriage, and we'll return to the way things were before."

Shaking her head again, the brunette grinned sadly. "Knowing you, you definitely will try everything. It's just that I cannot take that risk."

"Why?" the blond was puzzled. "If you're referring to the fact that I would lose any chance of becoming Hokage, I'll take that chance. I rather not be Hokage than to lose you."

Tenten gasped. "Are really serious about this?" Seeing his determined and stern face, she knew the answer right away. "You are serious," she sighed.

"Ten-chan," Naruto grinned warmly at her. "There are some things worth fighting for, and as much as I would love to see my dream of being Hokage come true, I'm not going to sacrifice my heart for it."

His hands moved from her shoulders to her waist, prompting her to place her hands on his chest, and only then did the sapphire-eyed man resume. "Ever since you started training me, my respect for you as a person and fighter have grown so much that I realized I'm glad to have you as a friend." Tenten began to smile at the memories his words were provoking. "Then when we started dating, my feelings soon became more than friendship, when I came to trust you with my heart. I cannot think of any better person to be by my side, whether on a date or on a mission.

"As you know, I value all my friends, and I will not ever abandon them, not even for a chance of becoming Hokage. I rather die than to ever abandon them." His words made her heart clench as she felt her eyes began to moisten. "The same is for you. We've been through so much since February, that I know I will not ever abandon you. Friendship and love to me is worth more than being Hokage."

"_Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto!"_ the teary-eyed, grinning kunoichi yelled in her head. _"You're making it harder for me! You're making me fall harder in love with you with that big heart of yours!"_

"Naruto," she began after a minute or two of silence between them. "I understand what you are saying, but in the end, I still feel it is too big a risk. I've been given such a promise before, and I was hurt deeply when it was not even fulfilled."

Naruto was confused at first to what she was talking about, but then he remembered that he was not Tenten's first romantic relationship. With a sigh and closed eyes, he nodded in understanding. "Neji."

"Yes," confirmed Tenten, making him reopen his eyes to see her on the verge of releasing tears. "Neji made the same promise to me, Naruto. When he told me of his clan's plans to make him married his distance cousin, he vowed to me that he will fight. Yet, in the end, he gave in when the Hyuuga elders threatened to take his life through the Caged Bird Seal, and not just they threatened his life, but mine as well. So he caved in, thinking it would be best due that no one can interfere with clan politics unless it affects the village as a whole. Besides, he also knew he would marry into the Main Family, allowing him to be in position to help either Hinata or Hanabi to reshape the clan when either of them became Clan Head in the future."

Closing his eyes again, Naruto felt a surge of anger on the behalf of his Hyuuga friend. How low could those old fools go? How dare they threaten his life just because he was in love with Tenten? How dare they?

Feeling a warm hand palming his left cheek, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki opened his eyes to see Tenten smiling thankfully at him. "Thank you," she said. Seeing he was mystified by her gratitude, she explained. "I saw you become angry for what had happened to Neji, and I know he will deeply appreciate your sympathies for us as much as I am now. It's just that even if you knew the full story a year ago, you and everyone else could have done nothing to help."

"What do you mean?" asked a bewildered Naruto. He definitely would have knocked some sense into the Hyuuga elders for even thinking of assassinating his friends.

"It was a clan matter, Naruto," answered Tenten. "The elders did not outright state they would have killed Neji or me, they hinted it in words. If people outside the clan had gotten involved, it would have gotten other clans involved as well, thus likely causing a rift in the village, possibility a civil war. Neji and I certainly did not like how the elders sometimes can overrule Hiashi-sama, but they can do things behind his back without his approval."

Letting out a breath, the brown-haired woman shook her head. "What has been done has been done. Neji has married his distance cousin, and I had moved on. It is just the whole point of this story was that I had went through this before."

"Ten-chan," the golden-haired man softly spoke. "This is different. We're not dealing with clan politics. There has to be an answer to this problem. I just know it."

"How can you tell?" pleaded Tenten. "I do not feel reassured by this, especially given how we're dealing with the Fire Daimyo."

"Because I **know** there is an answer somewhere," boasted Naruto with a confident grin. "I can feel it. I'm not going to give up."

Unable to help it, Tenten laughed before looking up at him with a small grin, for she should have known he would think this way, given how he had always had such strong self-beliefs since he was a genin. "I wish I could have your confidence." Her grin dropped, showing a woman who looked vulnerable, and it made the man before her concerned. "It's just that I'm scared, Naruto. As I said, I went through this before, and I'm afraid history is going to repeat itself."

Looking down to avoid his eyes, feeling unable to look at him, Tenten gripped his jounin vest. "I panicked," she admitted. "Given the Fire Daimyo have more power than the Hyuuga Clan, I thought there would be no way for us to fight back, so I gave in and ended our relationship." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and her eyes closed from the internal pain she was feeling. "You must think I'm weak for panicking like that," she whispered, "that a kunoichi of my standing shouldn't have reacted that way." A few more tears trailed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

A male finger under her chin guided her head to look up, and once she did, the weapons-loving woman was treated to a warm, reassuring expression looking at her. "You do not need to apologize, Ten-chan. You're human like everyone else, thus you reacted badly to the situation. I should have known your break-up with Neji would have come back to haunt you."

"Baka," Tenten softly laughed through her tears. "How could you have known I would have reacted that badly? I was allowing my emotions to guide my decisions. If I had thought it through first, I would not have broken up with you."

"Hey," Naruto joked, "you're talking to one of the most emotional shinobi in the village." With his right hand, he reached back to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Everyone kept saying that I always was too emotional when I fight."

Laughing again, the nineteen year old female ninja buried her face in his chest. Once more, he had surprised her, for he was right. He was indeed one of the most emotional shinobi in all of Konoha, if not in all of the Elemental Countries. He had always mostly worn his emotions on his sleeve, including in the middle of combat.

Yet, as she looked back up at that grinning, warm face with piercing blue eyes, Tenten knew he had grown up a lot ever since she had first met him when they were children. Naruto still was emotional, but less than before. He was still loud, but only when appropriate these days. He still fought with intensity, but more coordinated and less recklessness than when he was a raw-green genin. He had changed a lot.

Now that she thought about it, it was ironic that their roles seemed to be reversed. Back then; he was the highly emotional, unstable person who jumped to conclusions at times, while she was the calm and rational one. Today, she became the unbalanced being, who panicked and jumped to quick deductions, where as Naruto thought things out.

"When have you become so matured?" Tenten murmured in wonder at the evolution this man had undergone over the course of his life.

Naruto smiled a bit sadly as he looked off the side over the entire village, his twin sapphires showing a far away glaze in them. "Maybe when I realized that Death could come knocking at the door of anyone I know at any time. I had thought that we, as shinobi, would be invincible to Death, but I learned early that was not the case. I had witnessed it for the first time during the Wave mission, and I felt it hit me when Hokage-jiji and Asuma-sensei died." He paused as his eyes became even sadder. "Yet I truly didn't understand how vulnerable we all are until Ero-sennin died."

Tenten felt her heart crack at seeing him so sad. She had heard of Team 7's first C-rank mission that had turned into an A-rank one, and she had been there for the Sandaime and Asuma-sensei's funerals. Yet she had only heard of how hard Naruto had taken Jiraiya's death, and it was only later that she learned that the Toad Sannin was Naruto's godfather did she understand the pain the blond was going through. Naruto had not only just lost a teacher and friend, but also the only family he had ever had.

It was a loss that Tenten realized she had yet to ever experience. She didn't remember her father, and she had no other family other than her mother. Naruto had spent his childhood with no family, only to discover a godfather waiting for him, thus it must have broken his heart to be told of Jiraiya's death at the hands of Akatsuki Pein. The brunette kunoichi knew, without a doubt, that she would feel the same if Mom died.

Turning his sight back to the woman he was holding, Naruto saw the far-away somber expression. He did not mean for his reminiscence to affect her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, gaining her attention to his small grin. "Ten-chan… What does your heart tell you? Do want our relationship to continue?"

Deep down, the Weapons Mistress knew the answer. "Yes, I do," she whispered, making her grin a bit warmly at him. "Just… there still is the problem of the arranged marriage."

"Leave that to me," Naruto proclaimed with a positive grin. "I'll find a way out of it. As I said, you have my word, and I have not ever gone back on my word."

Not knowing what to say, Tenten simply nodded, and in response, her now-again boyfriend kissed her on the cheek. She was grateful that he didn't kiss her on the lips. Her heart very much wanted everything to return to the way things were between them, but that arranged marriage hanging over his head still was casting a shadow over them. Until it was resolved, the brunette still would have lingering doubts whether the whisker-faced shinobi could find a way out of the situation without destroying his career in the process or worst.

"I'm going to the library," Konoha's Jinchuuriki explained, after he unwrap his arms from her form. "I'm going to continue searching through the scrolls to find a way out of the marriage, and I know you would want to have some time alone now."

"Thank you," Tenten thanked him with a slight warm grin. She did want to spend some time by herself for the time being, and it was good he was perspective enough to know this.

With one last warm grin at his now-again girlfriend, Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the brown-haired female alone on top of the Hokage Mountain as she observed the vista of her home village.

After a few minutes of watching, she closed her brown eyes and sighed. Once more her heart deep down wanted very much to believe Naruto would succeed, but these lingering doubts were making her depressed. It was just too bad she couldn't truly assassinate Kyoko. Tenten knew it was wrong, but there were many times her depression had turned into anger over the whole unfairness of the entire circumstances of the arranged marriage, and now that she remembered the snobby attitude Kyoko had given her today, the weapons-loving kunoichi's imagination couldn't help but currently conjure up scenarios of the stuck-up aristocrat meeting a death with so many weapons sticking out of her body.

Tenten smirked at the mental image. She knew better than to ever sink low to make that imaginative situation into reality, but it did not mean she could not find other ways to let go of some steam.

Opening her eyes, Team Gai's female member saw the sun's position and reasoned she had a couple more hours of sunlight left before sunset. Perfect.

She activated the Shunshin to travel back home, where she planned to take out her frustrations on the practice dummies in the backyard. Tenten knew she would feel much better upon flinging dozens of kunai and shuriken at the wooden human-formed targets while visualizing them with the face of Kyoko.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 11)

A/Ns:

1) Well, this chapter certainly has been a long one to write up. I didn't want to suddenly have Naruto and Tenten 'make up' without reason, not to mention I needed to develop Kyoko.

Yet as everyone can see, Naruto and Tenten are not out of the woods. The next chapter will end this mini-arc with the solution to how Naruto will get out of the arranged marriage, and believe me, so far no one reviewer has yet to come close to guessing what will happen. ;)

2) To be honest, I feel like a fool. After 11 chapters, I have yet to thank all the readers, who left reviews and placed "Unexpected Love" in your favorites and/or alert lists. Even after six months, it still warms me to know many people like this romantic story involving a pairing that will not ever happen in canon. I like the notion of Naruto with the feisty weapons-loving kunoichi, and it's good to know others feel the same way as I do. :)

So I thank you all for your continual support of "Unexpected Love"! It's appreciated! (big grin)

3) **Editted in 8/14/09**: Sorry to all those **good** anonymous reviewers, but I have to disable the anonymous review function. Someone (or a bunch of them) keep idiotically posting anonymously that he or she (or they) want NejiTen in this story. If you're reading this, asshole, you're a jerk. I'm not going to change the story to fit your sick warp mind. This story has stated in Chapter 1 that it would be NaruTen, and it will end in NaruTen. Why are you bothering posting in a NaruTen fic anyway when there are plenty of NejiTen for you? I guess you're just a stupid coward, given you do not have the guts to post with your sign-in name.

When I will make anonymous reviews available again? Not in the foreseeable future. Besides, I figured that anyone with good intentions to use the reviews properly, instead of attacking me, will take the time to register and use his or her register name. I know there are those who are good anonymous reviewers, but until these jerks of NejiTen fans stop with the stupid attacks, I'm locking off the anonymous review function.

**Note from weixuan18**: Bloody hell, this took me one hour to go through and pick out the mistakes. If there's any more, I apologize, but yeah, I just can't bring myself to go through it again. Monstrous length. O.O

Apologies to JP for the lateness of this beta-ed version. I had tests and stuff, the usual, heh heh.


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations of Hearts, Par 1

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Pre-chapter A/N: I thought at first that I can put everything into one chapter, but once I realized I had written more than 13 thousand words with still some way to go, I'd decided to break this chapter into two separate ones for easy reading and to post part of what I had written thus far for the readers' enjoyment. I assure everyone that Part 2 will definitely end this mini-arc. You have my word. (Gives thumbs up and Gai smile with shiny teeth)

A great big 'Thank you!' goes to Weixuan18 for betareading for me! Thanks! (big grin)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 12 – Revelations of Hearts, Part 1  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

The life of a shinobi was not what the average citizen would call 'normal'. They learned the very basics at the Academy at a young age and graduate just before the start of puberty. Depending on how much the young ninja wanted to grow and learn, these youngsters either rose through the ranks at an incredible pace or fall behind for years and never achieve anything. Either way, most in the Konoha ninja force have a lifestyle of working and training with very little time for anything else.

Yet, for most shinobi and kunoichi, they were human like any citizen. True, that work and training took up a high percentage of their lives, but it did not mean that there was no time to play and have a social life. It was a basic misconception from those, who truly did not grow up in a ninja village, that a shinobi had little or no time for hobbies and to become part of the community. After all, how could any ninja bear children if they had no time at all to raise a family?

However, raising a family was far from the mind of Uzumaki Naruto as he jumped from a tree into the main clearing of the Memorial Stone Training Ground. His mind was focused on something that could harm him if he was not careful. Sure enough, the thing he was worried about came barreling through the forest, knocking down the tree he was on previously with a single punch.

"Argh! Will you stay still?!" shouted Haruno Sakura at the same time she cracked her glove-covered knuckles.

Laughing, Naruto waggled a finger at her, "Come on, Sakura-chan, do you really expect me to let you punch me? I'm not a fool to let you hit me with that monstrous strength of yours."

With a ticking left eye, the pinkette shook a fist at her best male friend. "After more than three years, will you ever stop calling my chakra-enhanced taijutsu 'monstrous strength'?!"

"Well, it's not my fault you can't accept the truth," parried back the blond with a smirk.

"SHANNARO!" shouted the apprentice of Tsunade, before with she cracked the ground open with a single kick, sending huge chunks of earth flying out like projectiles towards her opponent.

Leaping into the air to avoid being bowled over by the latest upheaval of earth generated by his super strong female teammate, Naruto quickly pulled out his two kodachi while in mid flight, and soon after, both blades glowed blue as their owner poured his elemental chakra into them.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sakura cried out as she picked up a huge chunk of hard earth, which was ten times her size. "I'm not going to fall for your wind jutsus this time! I've learned my lessons!" With that said, she hurled the dirt projectile at the golden-haired man.

Naruto easily destroyed the huge threat with a flick of one kodachi, producing a wind jutsu that sliced the hard earth. However, as he landed on the ground, he was bombarded by flying rocks and hard earth that were thrown or kicked at him from Sakura, thus he was on the defense from being smashed by the airborne debris.

As she watched the blond slice-and-dice the projectiles while in retreat, Sakura knew better than to ever get close to Naruto, not as long he had those two short swords in his hands. Not only could he cut her up, but also those wind jutsus could be murder at close range. The best the pinkette could do was to knock her teammate out or get him to use only one kodachi or stop using both. Only then would she able to try and bridge the gap to take him out.

For the pinkette, it had only been a year ago when she could match her friend in a fight and make him literally feel the pain. Even with his vast array of ninjutsu, Sakura knew Naruto's taijutsu was not even close to matching hers, which she learned from Tsunade, thus she knew she could win a fight against him in close range combat. Yet now the tables have turned, for Naruto had developed a good defense against her taijutsu with those kodachis, not to mention good long-range attacks with Fuuton jutsus. Unless she kept him on guard at all times, the blond would eventually take her out one way or the other.

After watching him retreat into the forest, a determined Sakura rushed after her foe, but not without caution. She was not a fool to just run into an ambush, and knowing Naruto, he definitely would aim for setting a trap, especially one with dozens of Kage Bunshins waiting to strike.

Sakura was only a hundred yards into the forest, when the first wave of Naruto Bunshins began their attack, just as she predicted. They dropped out of the trees in a circle toward her, expecting to engage her in hand-to-hand combat, but the young female medic was not going to allow them that satisfaction, for she launched into the air and flung kunai and shuriken at them, dispelling many of them. Once they all landed, the pinkette slammed her fist into the ground, and the up heaved ground took out the remaining clones.

Sensing immediate danger, Tsunade's student jumped out of the way to avoid a kunai with an explosive note, which detonated right away upon impact with the ground. Yet when her feet touched down once more, she felt the earth underneath begin to tremble, so she knew what was coming. Since there was no time to jump away as a dozen Naruto Bunshins burst out from below to surround her, she had no choice but to fight them in close range as she kicked and punched in quick successions against the blond army.

However, while she was fighting, her mind quickly saw that the clones had not used their replicated kodachis. Even though the copies of the swords could not use chakra compared to the original chakra blades, they could still cut a person open. Yet none of the Naruto Bunshins even bothered to use their weapons, which meant only one thing… They were only a distraction.

After taking out the last bunshin, emerald eyes saw the incoming threat from above in the form of dozens of clone kunai and shuriken, and thus to avoid the rain of steel, Sakura once again got out of the way by somersaulting backwards and flipping dozens of times as the kunai and shuriken followed her movement. Her acrobatics stopped when the steel rain halted, and that was when the pink-haired woman took a look up and went wide eyed at what was coming right her.

Naruto or a Naruto Bunshin was falling head first with a **Rasengan** in his right hand aiming at her. There was only barely enough time for her to hop out of the way just prior to the spinning chakra orb passing in front of her face on its way down. Sakura could feel the wind and chakra from the technique, given its close proximity, and it reminded her once more just how powerful this jutsu really was.

While in mid hop as the Rasengan went past her neck, Sakura heard a distinctive pop. Out of the corner of her green eyes, she made out Naruto, no doubt the real one, about to slash his glowing kodachis horizontally at her. Her mind quickly figured out that Naruto must have henged into one of the thrown weapons, and when she was occupied with the Bunshin Naruto with the Rasengan, the real Uzumaki would have came out of hiding to attack her.

She knew she was screwed. _"Curse you, Naruto!"_

"**Fuuton: Kabe Nami (Wind Element: Wall Wave)!"** The blond jounin shouted before slashing his blades horizontally, creating a crescent wall of wind heading straight towards the female jounin.

Just as the Rasengan smashed into the ground, the wind wall arrived, throwing Sakura away and plowing her into a tree with good enough force to knock some of the wind out of her. She slid down the tree, until she was sitting at the base, her right hand over her left ribs. The medic didn't even have time to open her eyes, when she felt the tip of a sword barely touching the left side of her throat.

"Looks like I win this match, Sakura-chan," she heard Naruto said, his tone being a bit smug.

Sakura chuckled at the same time, opening her emerald eyes to look up at the victorious grinning teammate of hers. "So you did… again." She watched him pull away the blade from her throat before sheathing both short swords into their scabbards on his back.

Moving her line of sight from the tall blond to where the falling Naruto Bunshin was, Team Kakashi's kunoichi saw the small crater left in the ground and easily figured out that the bunshin must have dispelled the exact moment the wind jutsu struck her but not before the Rasengan made the hole. Overall, she couldn't dispute that it was a very good tactical maneuver Naruto had made.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Naruto, causing his long-time teammate to focus back on him again.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied with a reassuring grin, "Just a crack on one of my ribs." With that said, her right hand began glowing green as she healed herself.

"Sorry about that," the whisker-faced Jinchuuriki grinned a bit apologetically before creating a dozen Kage Bunshin, and as his copies took up the task in retrieving the many kunai and shuriken spread across the battlefield, Naruto settled down besides the woman, who was his first real crush.

Shaking her head, Sakura wryly smirked at the tall blond. "It's not like I'm fragile, Naruto, and you know it."

Naruto chuckled. "I know, I know. I've been on the receiving end of your monstrous strength many times to know you're not weak, Sakura-chan."

"Will you ever stop calling it that?" rhetorically asked the pinkette as she frowned, which made her male friend laugh. She snorted a laugh a moment later, knowing well that he would still likely be humorously calling her strength 'monstrous' when they became senior citizens decades from now.

As the two friends settled into a comfortable silence while she mended her cracked rib, Sakura mentally acknowledged that not only Naruto had come a long way since the Academy, but pretty much everyone else she knew as well, even herself. It was funny how life could change from year to year, making things unpredictable in ways that no one could have foreseen. Could her twelve-year-old self have predicted that she would become a highly respected medical shinobi and be best friends with Naruto? No, she certainly wouldn't, but no doubt the younger Sakura would have squealed upon learning her older self would be marrying Sasuke.

Sakura mentally cringed on the picture. The pink-haired kunoichi back then sure was a fangirl. Her present self was in love with Sasuke for who he was as a person, not for some crush. The last Uchiha had changed a lot after Naruto defeated him, becoming a softer person compared to the hard-driven avenger he once was. Oh, he still schooled his emotions to make it nearly impossible for outsiders to gauge his inner feelings, but the pinkette knew deep down, the Sharingan user was not the same person he was two years ago. It was a perfect example once more that people just could not predict the future.

Letting an small, ironic smirk grace her face, the Slug Sannin's student could easily say the same thing regarding Naruto and Tenten. A little more than a year ago, everyone thought Tenten and Neji would get hitch and Naruto might eventually date Hinata, once the Hyuuga Heiress dropped Kiba. After all, hearing that confession Hinata made to Naruto as she confronted Pain, one would have thought the two might somehow get together in the end. Nope, Neji and Tenten broke up, Hinata had not ever broken up with Kiba, and over the past year, Naruto and Tenten became closer. It had been quite an unexpected turn of events in the social lives of the Konoha Twelve.

"Everything okay, Sakura-chan?" inquired Naruto upon seeing the faraway look in those lovely emeralds on her face.

Breaking out of her reverie, the young medic shook her head with a small grin. "Just thinking how much we all have changed in the past six years," she replied just as she finished healing herself.

"Yeah," the blond jounin concurred prior to seeing his clones returned with dozens of kunai and shuriken to sort through. "Times have changed much." With that said, the pair began placing their individual weapons back in their pouches, side holsters, and other places.

As they sort through the pile of weapons the Kage Bunshins dropped in front of them before dispelling, Naruto took a quick glance at his female teammate and saw the reminders of how much Sakura had changed. Like the rest of The Kunoichi Five, the pinkette had a different work outfit and look compared to three years ago.

Like Tenten, Sakura went for a dress-style outfit. The red dress, with the Haruno symbol on the back, was like an extension of her sleeveless, zip-up shirt worn three years ago, but it had a turtleneck, a black waist belt, and slide slits on the skirt, which ended mid-thigh. Instead of spandex black bicycle shorts, her legs were encased in spandex black pants that end half way down the calves. Her calf-length boots were replaced with shorter high-heeled boots, and arm guards were now on her forearms. Besides the change in her choice of clothing, the pinkette grew her hair back to the length it was years ago, styling it up in a high ponytail. The only things that were the same were her gloves, the large pouch at the small of her back, the kunai leg holster, and the large knife strapped above the pouch.

With their weapons secured back in their pouches and holsters, the two members of Team Kakashi, a.k.a. Team Seven, stood up and walked out of the training field side-by-side. No words were needed to convey their thoughts on what to do next. After so many years, they knew each other well enough to know that after training, they would either walk out of the field or stay and talk. It was the type of non-verbal communication that came only from those who were very close.

After they left the field, Sakura broke the silence as they made way toward the village. "So… Have you found anything yet?"

Naruto did not need to ask what she was referring. "Nothing. I still haven't found anything," he frowned.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed. "It has been two days since you mended fences with Tenten. In another two days, your supposed 'engagement' ceremony will take place with the Fire Daimyo attending. If you do not find any law to nullify the engagement by then, your chances of keeping your word to Tenten will diminish."

"I know, I know!" he nearly yelled in a bit of frustration, holding up a hand to stop her from speaking anything more on something he already knew. "Let's see how you do sorting through thousands of scrolls in the section of the library devoted to housing all the laws in Konoha's history up to today."

Grimacing in understanding, Sakura nodded a few times before Naruto lowered his hand. "I know what you're talking about. That section is not even organized. If it was, anyone would have an easier time finding what he or she wanted."

Naruto snorted, for she didn't need to tell him how badly organized the Law Vault was.

The Law Vault was where all the written laws of the nation, village, and every Konoha clan were stored. Copies of various village laws could be found in the private clan vaults throughout the village, but if anyone wanted to find every law there was, one could find it in the Law Vault. The Law Vault, Jutsu Vault, and other highly important written material were placed at well protected locations throughout Konoha in case of invasion or other means that could destroy the village. They were very lucky the mass destruction Pain, a.k.a. Nagato, had caused had not ruined any of the vaults as well as Konoha Library itself. The annihilation of all that knowledge would have hurt the village greater than Pain's attack ever would have done.

As the pair journeyed past the village's huge defense wall, Sakura changed the subject slightly. "Speaking of your 'arranged marriage,' is the bitch still giving you problems?"

The young medic shinobi didn't need to hear the answer, when her friend's narrowed eyes and frown told her everything. Yet the blond verbally replied anyway. "Obviously. She is not being cooperative at times, and she acts so grand and righteous. Yet it's hard to believe the rumors I keep hearing about her."

Sakura snorted in disbelief. "Rumors are just rumors, Naruto. If she were so nice, why is she so mean? I agree with Kakashi-sensei that perhaps she is up to something, but we can not just force her to tell us the truth, if she is indeed acting. Unless she breaks any laws and be taken in for questioning, we just cannot confront a member of the royal court outright."

After a moment of thinking about it, a small determined grin appeared on Naruto's face, one that told his teammate that he has an idea. "Then maybe it is time for me to find out what Kyoko is doing when she thinks there is no ninja watching her. Baachan had given her free reign with no guards, thus no one can see what she is doing."

Comprehension came to the pinkette's face. "You're thinking that she might be doing something when you're not watching her. It might explain the rumors going around."

"Yeah," admitted the tall blond man. "I have this feeling, Sakura-chan, she might not be the person she says she is, and I want to find the truth."

Giving a bob of her head to show her agreement, Sakura knew that someone would indeed have to confront Kyoko pretty soon or later. It was like the noble woman wanted Naruto and his friends to loath her, despite rumors saying she was nice, making it appear that her hostile nature was all but an act. If she was acting, the question boiled down to why. Why go through the trouble? The only answer the young medic kunoichi could think of was the very obvious one staring right in the face of all of them.

Hearing the familiar growl rumbling from Naruto's stomach, the pink-haired woman was broken out of her thoughts to give a small giggle. Even after all these years, her teammate still had a large appetite at times, even when he should be supposedly near the end of his growing years at eighteen years old by now. Then again, Sakura had long ago deduced his occasional huge food consummation as due to being a Jinchuuriki more than any personal physical quirks. It certainly explained why he could gobble down more than five bowls of Ichiraku ramen so easily, when the average person could only take one or two at most, unless you happened to be an Akimichi.

Giving a teasing grin at the bashful, grinning shinobi, Sakura patted her friend's stomach. "No doubt it is lunchtime with this automatic clock of yours, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled before pointing straight ahead with a destination in mind. "Yep! To Ichiraku's!"

The tug on his hiori's sleeve prevented him from rushing off, thus making him focused back on his pink-haired teammate. "Naruto, we've been to Ichiraku the last time we had lunch together. We're going to another place to eat this time."

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan," the blond whined a bit.

Sakura crossed her arms. "No, we're going to eat somewhere else. No 'ifs,' 'ands,' or 'buts'. Got it?" she finished with a raised eyebrow to drive home her point.

"Fine," the Toad Sennin relented before gesturing for her to show the way. "Lead the way."

With a smirk, the youngest student of the Godaime began walking with her friend besides her. "You didn't bother to fight," she teased. "Were it just a year ago, you would have complained to go to Ichiraku's no matter what. I say either you matured or Tenten has gotten you trained."

Snorting a laugh, Naruto shook his head at the joke before facing his ex-crush. "Or maybe I know that I can go to Ichiraku's for **dinner**? I learned that if I can't go to Ichiraku's one time, I could wait for another time to do it."

This time Sakura couldn't help but laugh fully. He did make a good point regarding that. It was funny that six years ago, Naruto would have eaten at Ichiraku's every day for both lunch and dinner with the exception of when he was on a mission outside the village. Yet he grew up to narrow down his visits to his favorite restaurant to least once in awhile than every day. Least she didn't have to pull his ear these days to make him go to another place to eat compared to their rookie genin days.

"Well, least you changed that habit of yours, although you still at times eat just as much as Chouji," she ragged with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged, not even bothering to dispute her. "It's me, Sakura-chan," he grinned. "That's just the way I am."

The pink-haired young woman smiled fondly up at the tall blond man walking next to her. "Yeah, and I know we will not want you any other way." She witnessed his face register momentary shock at first before becoming a warm smile; one Sakura saw that was genuine and sincere.

The two friends continued on their way to their destination, where they would enjoy a good lunch in each other's company. Times had indeed changed over the years, but each was glad that their friendship would likely remain intact for the rest of their lives, as true comradeship ought to be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Throughout history, it was always known that war would create casualties, and despite the best attempts at keeping battles just between warring armies, civilians somehow, one way or another, would always end up dying. It was the way things were regarding the nature of war. No one was ever immune from it, no one.

One of the most innocent victims of war and death were children. Not even old enough to understand the atrocities of war, these youngsters would end up scarred for life from the horrors they witnessed. Some would withdraw from life, not even capable of coping. Others would somehow manage to move on and live close to normal lives. Sadly, there were those who would forever be angry at the world for what was done to them, and if society was not careful, these spiteful children would grow up to become new monsters to repeat the cycle of hate and death all over again, like what had happened to Nagato, aka Pain of the Akatsuki.

Konoha was no exception, when it came to housing orphans. As a shinobi village, it had its share of parents dying on missions, during wars, and any other atrocity that would take the lives of the community's protectors. Even orphans from small Fire Nation villages, wiped out by bad guys for whatever evil reasons, were welcomed, for the Village in the Leaves did its best to take care of these young homeless and parentless souls and give them a chance to grow up to become good citizens and contributors to society.

Currently, the orphan population was not as large compared to eighteen years ago after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. A few children became parentless after the brief Suna-Oto Invasion six years ago, but thanks to the rapid evacuation of the non-shinobi residents at the time, it was fortunate only a very few kids lost their mothers and fathers. The Pain Invasion would have really made the number of orphans soar, but due to the same person who had taken lives, the dead were brought back to life, thus sparing a huge drop in the overall population. Most of the present lost young souls were from few small villages that were totally wiped out by bandits or evil missing nins, with only few due to shinobi parents dying in the line of duty.

So, if one would happen to be looking into the main living/family room of the Konoha Orphanage, one would see roughly fifteen boys and girls, less than eight years old, sitting on the floor around a chair, which was occupied by a woman reading them a story. The few older orphans weren't interested, thus they were in their rooms or doing something else, but the younger children were all enthralled by the story as the woman weaved the tale with voice tones that aspired mystery and adventure. There was not a young face shown not to be having fun in the entire room.

Once the storyteller finished the tale, the children began talking all at once in their excitement. The woman gently laughed at their questions and did her best to answer them within reason for the youngsters to understand.

After an hour passed, the woman bid the children good-bye for the time being, much to their disappointment, but they were happy to hear she would return again when she had the free time to do so. With that promise made to them, the children in return said good-bye to her before scattering to occupy with games, TV, and other things, like homework from school.

In the hallway just outside the living room, the middle-aged administrator of the orphanage smiled warmly at the brunette woman, who just left the children. "I thank you very much for your time, Kyoko-sama."

Adjusting her half-kimono and pants outfit to smooth out the wrinkles after more than two hours of sitting, Kyoko gently grinned and bowed her head at the orphans' female guardian. "It's my pleasure, Maya-san. As I have said before, being the eldest of five children, I grew up tending to my younger siblings at times, so I'm used to telling bedtime stories and other things."

Maya chuckled at the same time, placing a loose strand of her red, waist-length hair behind her ear. "To be honest, Kyoko-sama, I was first amazed that someone of your status would even babysit children. Of course, you're talking about your own siblings, so it makes sense that you would be called to do the job."

Kyoko shrugged as she began strolling toward the front door with Maya besides her. "It's a misconception a lot of common people make regarding the royal family, thinking we are all aloof and cold. We're a family like any other family though, and like any other family, we do love each other. I will not ever want to see my three brothers and baby sister come to harm."

"I understand," Maya nodded, remembering her own siblings as the two women arrived in the front foyer and the two large front double doors. With a thankful grin, the orphanage caretaker half bowed to the young noble woman. "I thank you again for devoting your time to the children, Kyoko-sama. I'm looking forward to seeing you again on your next visit."

Returning the bow, the raven-haired noble woman smiled warmly. "You are welcome, Maya-san. Take care."

"As do you," Maya reciprocated before both stood upright again. Only then did Kyoko leave with a small wave of her hand.

As she strolled along the front walkway toward the main gate, Kyoko thought it was best she returned to her suite at the Hokage Tower. She had seen the time to be four-thirty in the afternoon on the living room's wall clock, thus she might as well have dinner by herself than with anyone for the time being.

Just as she passed the steel-barred gates, Kyoko was frozen by a familiar masculine voice from her right. "Had fun telling stories to the kids, Kyoko?"

Even though the twenty-year-old woman only knew the man for a short time, it was not hard for her to recognize his voice, and turning her head, her emerald eyes verified her thoughts upon seeing the Great Toad Sennin of Konoha leaning against the stonewall, which surrounded the orphanage. Despite his friendly face, Kyoko couldn't help but swallow.

"They're all good kids," Naruto said, as he took several steps to stand before the noble woman, his cerulean orbs briefly holding onto hers before training his sight through the gates to the three-story house he once lived long time ago. "They deserve whatever happiness they can get."

Despite his own heart being sincere in his wishes for the present-day orphans, his own memories of this place were far from being happy ones. The caretaker back then had not wanted 'The Demon' in the orphanage, but the Sandaime **insisted** Naruto was to be cared properly without any harm coming to him. She had been not been happy with the so-called 'orders' but she obeyed. Yet she did at times make Naruto's life miserable by not allowing him to play with the other children, telling the other children how 'bad' he was, etc. Only after the Hokage gave a five-year-old Naruto an apartment did the blond finally feel he had escaped Hell. Boy, how wrong he was.

With a somewhat sad grin, Naruto wondered what had happened to all the other orphans back then. The Kyuubi attack had left so many parentless that they had to put in bunk beds to accommodate the numbers compared to today, where each child had his or her own room. After moving into his apartment at the age of five, he did see the others at regular school, but he did not recall seeing any of them at the Academy. None of his current friends were orphans with the exception of Lee, who only arrived in Konoha after Naruto moved into his apartment, so the blond knew he had no connection to any of his fellow orphans. How could he? He was so busy with his life, especially after graduating from the Academy, that his mind simply didn't develop the thoughts on the status and whereabouts of the children that had lived in the orphanage with him.

Seeing the faraway and forlorn expression on his face as he stared at the orphanage, Kyoko knew that he must have been remembering his past, for after all, she knew Naruto was an orphan. "Remembering the times when you were here?"

Naruto nodded an affirmative. "Yeah, but they're not happy ones. The caretaker I had was not warm towards raising a Jinchuuriki, thus I had moved into an apartment when I was five. The current one, who had taken over the orphanage five years ago, holds no grudge against me." The blond turned his eyes to look into curious green ones gazing up at him. "She said I'm welcome anytime, for the kids practically hero worship me," he grinned a bit.

This time it was Kyoko's turn to nod, but in understanding instead. She knew of Uzumaki's standing as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and at first, when she had first heard about it back in the capitol, she had thought he would have been treated well growing up as Konoha's elite weapon, but she had been far from the truth. The truth she had learned, upon coming to the Leaf Village, was how horrible the demon container's childhood had been, and as much as she tried to imagine it, the brunette just couldn't even fathom so many people mistreating a child so badly.

Clearing her throat, the Daimyo's granddaughter decided it was best to change the subject to something that she was curious about. "I'm surprised to see you here. You told me yesterday that you would be spending all of today training."

"I did," the blonde man acknowledged. "Just after lunch, something came up at the hospital that needed Sakura-chan's help, and with no one else to train with, I'd decided to seek you out to talk." Naruto knew that it was a lie regarding his pink-haired friend, but it didn't hurt to create the excuse to make it looked reasonable why he sought Kyoko out.

"Oh?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "What it is that you need to talk to me about?"

The expression on Naruto's face transformed into a serious one, which left no doubt that he meant business. "The truth."

The female aristocrat barely contained to keep her shock from being displayed on her face. Was her so-called 'fiancé' onto her? Yet, despite being nervous on the inside, her outside features remained calm.

However, before she could voice anything, Konoha's Toad Sage turned around and gestured for her to follow him. "Come and follow me. Sarutobi Park is nearby, and we'll talk there." With that said, he began strolling away.

Kyoko knew she had no choice now. Naruto had not given her a chance to reject talking to him, and since he was already on his way to the park, she had no other option but to follow him and hear what he has to say. Besides, it was clear in his face that he definitely would not brook any argument from her.

With an edgy feeling in her stomach, the black-haired noble woman followed the man her grandmother slated for her to marry.

It was not long until they reached Sarutobi Park. Named after the late Third Hokage, the park was constructed during Konoha's Great Reconstruction after Pain's attack two years ago. Filled with trees, flowerbeds, and a lake, which could support fish and other fresh-water aqua life, the park was a living symbol of the peace and tranquility the Sandaime believed in and dedicated his life to achieving even through the horrors of war. It was no means large compared to the couple of other parks inside the defense wall, but those two were meant for recreational use while Sarutobi was placed aside for those to find some peace and quiet within the hustle and bustle of a busy village.

Coming up to a bench situated next to the lake, Naruto sat down first, allowing Kyoko to sit on the other side. Their line of sight gave them a view of the lake, the trees on the other side, and the few village buildings that managed to rise above the trees. At this time of year, the sun was setting earlier, but they had at least another hour of sunlight left before the evening came.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto began the conversation. "Throughout my life, I've mostly known from the start whether a person is good or bad from the very moment I meet the person." He chuckled, his eyes never leaving the scene of a few ducks paddling in the lake. "I guess it was mostly survival instincts. Long before I knew that I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, some villagers tried to hurt me and do other nasty things to me. They tried to lure me in with kindness, an offer of a free meal, and other things. I learned early how to read people to tell those who want to harm me and those who truly are friends, like Hokage-jiji and the Ichiraku."

Kyoko wondered where he was going with this. She did her best to show a neutral face as her eyes looked at him, but inside she was curious even though it was laced with a sense of fear.

Naruto turned his face to lock his eyes with hers. "Well, my instincts have not done me totally wrong. Ever since I met you, you were quite puzzling with the way you act, Kyoko. Around me and my friends, you act like we're beneath you, but there had been rumors going around that stated you're the complete opposite, especially around children. Through the front window of the orphanage, I saw you reading to the kids, so it showed me those rumors were true."

The woman, with midnight colored hair, remained still, her face still neutral in appearance. Yet what she heard next changed that.

"Kyoko, I have to ask this question. I should have done it days ago, but at the time, I was just too wrapped up in my own personal problems to even think of it." Naruto paused for moment. "Do you want to marry me?"

Her jaw hung open. She was not expecting such a question from him, yet Kyoko cleared her throat a moment later upon realizing of her blunder. Turning her head to face away from him, she gave him her answer. "It's what my grandmother wants."

"That's not what I asked," Naruto immediately pointed out. He watched as she turned her head slowly back towards him, and it was clear to him that those green gems of hers were displaying some fear. "Do **you** want to marry me, Kyoko? Do you agree with this arranged marriage?"

Feeling trapped, Kyoko did not know what to do. If she spoke the truth, he would know and perhaps use the information against her. However, if she lied, it would go against what she sought.

Despite that emotionless face, Naruto couldn't help but give a tiny grin upon knowing she was fidgeting a bit with her hands. Yet the blond didn't want her to be so fearful of him. It was not like he wanted to harm her or anything. Taking a guess to why she was afraid of him now, he spoke out to try to pacify the nervous woman. "I'm not going to bite you, Kyoko," he chuckled. "I just want to know where you stand, and if I were to make a guess, I think you do not want this arranged marriage, anymore than me."

Emerald eyes went wide as a gasp escaped her lips. How could he be so good in reading her, or was her ruse so easy to figure out? Yet as she gazed into those expressive blue eyes, she felt her heartbeat gradually return to normal as she calmed down. He was speaking the truth in his eyes regarding the fact that he was not looking for anything to use against her. The most important question still remained… Could she trust him with the truth?

Letting out a sigh as she bowed her head and closed her eyes, Kyoko reached a decision. "You are right. I do not want this arranged marriage."

Naruto felt relief flow through him. He may not be the smartest brain in Konoha, but he was not a fool to not easily put two and two together. "I'm glad," he grinned, causing Kyoko to raise her head to look at him. "Least I know now that you do not want to this just as much me, so now I'll be fighting for both of us."

"You'll fight for me?" the surprised twenty-year-old aristocrat asked, her brain trying to process what she had just heard correctly.

"Of course," the Hokage-wannabe replied. "Once I find a way out of this arranged marriage, you'll be free as well. You have the right to choose who you want to love also."

Kyoko just couldn't believe it, but that friendly grinning face just was too real for everything she heard to be fake. For the first time in days, her heart felt something that was taken from her the moment her grandmother told her of the arranged marriage – hope.

"Thank you," the beautiful noble woman spoke, and for the first time, she actually gave a small grin at him. Not a fake one, not a polite one given at political events, but a true thankful grin from the heart. Upon seeing that expression on her face, Naruto knew she would be truthful from this point forward.

Taking a deep breath, the blond Toad Sage pressed onward. "So, what exactly were you trying to get with that attitude toward me and my friends? I'm not responsible for the arranged marriage, as you know."

"You're right, you weren't," Kyoko acknowledged with a nod. "I was just hoping to get you angry enough to make you storm to your Hokage and tell her forcefully that you will not accept the engagement."

Naruto winced at that. "To tell you truthfully, I did at times thought of doing that, but my friends kept reminding me that it would have resulted in me being put in a bad position." His lips curled into a frown. "Was that also your plan? To get me in trouble?"

Kyoko slightly flinched at the accusation. "I did not want to actually get you in trouble, Naruto, but my grandmother gave me no choice. I'd told her I did not want to be arranged to marry another man, but she was quite definite about this. So I thought that if I cannot find any way for myself to nullify the engagement, I can make my fiancé do it for me." Seeing his disapproving expression, the brunette bowed her head a bit shamefully. "I apologize, Naruto, but I really want to see this end so I can go back to the man I love."

His face softened upon hearing her words. She was in the same position as he, for each loved another. Naruto wondered just how many couples in the past had have their love torn apart due to arranged marriages for political or financial gains. Oh, he understood that some marriages grew into love between the partners, but as far as he was concerned, love could never be bought or forced on another, for it was earned straight from the heart.

"It is okay, Kyoko," the blond jounin said, causing her to raise her face to see him grinning reassuringly at her. "I understand now why you did it. I accept your apology. I love Tenten, so I know how it must feel for you to be apart from your love one." After seeing her relax again in knowing he had forgiven her, Naruto quirked a curious grin at her. "So… Is this guy you love filthy rich or something?"

At first, Kyoko blinked in surprise before letting out actual laughter, and upon seeing his bafflement, she shook her head. "Most common people would think that nobles and other high social status people will love others of the same status. Most of the time, that is the case, but it is not the case for me." After pausing for a moment to draw out the drama a bit, she continued with a fond warm smile for the mental image of her man. "I'm in love with the son of the royal blacksmith. His name is Foji."

Turning her head to look at the ducks, the young woman's face took on a faraway look as she journeyed down Memory Lane. "When I was thirteen years old, I was, as anyone would guess correctly, already well verse in the ways of nobility and the royal court. I was spoiled in some ways, thus I had an attitude that common people would say was selfish, snuck-up, and rude."

Naruto smirked at that. He certainly knew what she was saying, for he had met many people like that, yet he knew that one did not need to be rich to have such a pigheaded, egotistic manner.

"Well, one day, my father took me on a short trip to the royal blacksmith regarding a sword being made for him. There, standing besides the blacksmith was a fourteen year old boy, who was filthy with soot, dirt, and sweat, for I saw he was working with the blacksmith, his father. He smiled at me, but being who I was at the time, I turned away, thinking he was beneath me. Yet he continued to grin at me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. So I spoke nasty back at him in order to hide my unease."

"I asked him why he was looking at me, and he responded that he thought I was pretty. I'd thought that was stupid, telling him that he was dirty and filthy and making swords was silly. Foji frowned at this, making me feel like I won over him."

Kyoko chuckled before commencing with her tale. "Well, my father didn't like what I said. He frowned at me and told me that even though being a blacksmith was indeed a dirty job, it was not silly. I immediately said that making swords look easy and that I could do it. Foji's father chuckled, while my father smirked. He said, 'So, you think it is easy? We'll see about that young lady.'"

"Well, the next day, my father had packed some of my ordinary clothes in a duffle bag and took me to the blacksmith. He told me that for the next three months, I will be working for the blacksmith, since I said I could easily make swords. I would be living with the blacksmith's family, doing chores, and other things to help with making of the weapons."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naruto interrupted, clearly stumped at what he heard. "Your father made you work for the royal blacksmith for three months?!"

Giggling, Kyoko nodded. "It sounds unbelievable, does it? Yet, it is true."

Seeing that her single-person audience was waiting, she returned to her story. "I'd thought my father was playing a joke on me, but by the time of the third day, after doing grueling labor work in the forgery, I realized that my father was serious. I cried that night in my room, feeling betrayed and so alone, for I had never done chores or any work growing up in the royal palace."

"Yet despite how I had first treated him, Foji was right there by my side. He was kind and did not hold any grudge against me. He did his best to show me how things worked and what to do, and even though I didn't warm up to him at first, I slowly realized that Foji really wanted to help and teach me. I'd asked him why he would help me, and he said with a grin, 'You didn't know, well, I'm helping you so that you do know. Once you know, the work will be easier.'"

Kyoko couldn't help but let loose a few tears of happiness. "By the end of the three months, Foji became a best friend to me, and as we grew older, I fell in love with him. I'd learned that none of the jobs of any of the royal workers and servants should be taken for granted, for they all worked hard to provide for the royal family, and it is the same for everyone out there who work hard to make our society function well. Each person is special regardless."

Naruto grinned, for what she said was true. Even in Konoha, everyone has a part in making the village work. The cooks made the meals for people to eat. Merchants brought in the food, goods, and material for people to buy and use. Teachers taught the children. Secretaries kept the paper work in order. There were many professions that kept the community going, not just the shinobi, who protect the people and bring in a source of income from missions.

"Your father sounds like he's a good man," the blond pointed out.

"He is," Kyoko agreed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "My mother had objected to what my father did, but after seeing how I have changed, she did not object when my father bestowed similar learning experiences on my brothers. My baby sister is not yet old enough, but given her kind attitude, it is likely she will not need such a hands-on education. I love my siblings very much, especially my sister, thus after my three months at the royal forgery, I had never taken them for granted ever again."

Training his line of sight from the woman beside him to the lake and the trees on the other side, Naruto produced a soft chuckle. "It's ironic. You're in love with the son of a blacksmith, while I'm in love with the daughter of a blacksmith."

After hearing his words, Kyoko also softly chuckled in wholeheartedly agreement. "You're right. It is indeed ironic."

A few moments later, after a lapse in comfortable silence as they watched the sky turn red and orange as the sun began setting, Konoha's Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi spoke up. "Now that I know we're on the same side, Kyoko, I'm going to continue seeking out a way out of this engagement, as I said."

Frowning, Kyoko shook her head slightly. "To be honest, Naruto, I have no idea how. I wouldn't have resorted to such a desperate gamble in making you angry, if there was a way. I'd searched the archives at the royal palace, prior before coming to Konoha, and I found nothing. Short of becoming a runaway and estranged from my family, I just couldn't think of any means to abort the engagement."

This time it was Naruto's turn to frown. "Don't worry. I'll find a way. I gave my word to Ten-chan, and I'm giving it to you."

"Well, I hope you do find the answer, Naruto," Kyoko said with a bit of worry. "The official engagement correlation will be in two days, and what I found even odd was that despite me not being able to find ways to get out of the engagement, all the letters I've sent to friends and important colleagues have gone unanswered. I was hoping to gain some political support behind me to get grandmother to not press the engagement."

This was news to the blond jounin. "You too?" After seeing her confusion, he explained himself. "I too, sent letters to everyone I know outside of Konoha, yet I have not heard any word from them - Princess Yuki from Spring Country, friends from Wave Country, and others. All of them did not even send a reply."

"That is quite strange," admitted the raven-haired granddaughter of the Fire Daimyo. "What's stranger for me is that my grandmother had never before forced anyone in her family into an arranged marriage. Not my father, who is her son, nor any of my uncles and aunts. All this just sounds like some sort of conspiracy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. What Kyoko said certainly feel like what was happening. The question was that if that were the case, why? What would such a conspiracy gain?

Sighing, the blue-eyed young man ran a hand through his golden mane before looking at his new ally. "Well, for now, we can't do anything. After dinner, I'm going to spend several hours at the library to continue my search."

"I understand," Kyoko acknowledged. She knew she was not allowed to gain access despite her diplomatic status. Certain sections of the library were off limits, unless one had jounin rank or permission from the Hokage. "If you need anything from me, Naruto, tell me. I want to help, since this is as much of my problem as it is yours."

"Thanks," Naruto grinned sincerely, knowing he could count on the noble woman, despite what she had tried to do in the past several days.

A thought occurred to him, prompting the blue-eyed man to raise a finger. "Now that I think about it, there is something you can do." Seeing that his bench companion was waiting for him to tell her, he did so. "You can do something for me to help clear the air. It's best in order for all of us to work together."

Kyoko blinked curiously. "What do you want me to do?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…And that's the whole story. I apologize for deceiving you all like this, but as I said, I was desperate since I couldn't think of any other way to void the engagement." With that, Kyoko finished her tale to her audience with a bowed head, awaiting the outcome.

"Well, I understand you were desperate, but if you had told Naruto from the start, we would have helped you too!" a female voice called out.

"Ino…" a lazy male voice followed. "In the end, she did tell Naruto. It makes no difference now whether she had told him from the start." Dark eyes moved from a slightly irritated blond kunoichi to the Daimyo's granddaughter. "Although I do agree that it would have saved us the headaches. Troublesome."

"She has apologized for her actions," the calm monotone voice of Aburame Shino spoke out. "What matters now is the future. She and Naruto do not want to marry each other due to the fact that each is with another. The question still remains to how they can nullify the arranged marriage without political fallout."

A large feminine snort alerted everyone to the group's bun-haired kunoichi, who crossed her arms. "I'm not sure whether I can forgive her."

"Ten-chan…" Naruto spoke to her right before placing a hand on her right shoulder. "Kyoko didn't want to say those nasty things. She's sincere about feeling sorry for hurting everyone."

Shiny chocolate orbs turned to gaze into pleading sky-blue ones, and after a few moments, the brunette female ninja faced Kyoko, who wore an honest expression of guilt. Tenten sighed. Truthfully, she knew it was best to forgive and move on, but her pride still was stinging from the insults Kyoko gave her. Yet if she truly wanted to press forward, it was better to accept the apology than to hold a grudge.

Sighing again, the Weapons Mistress frowned. "Oh, fine," she groused. "Just remember," she pointed to the noble woman, "that Naruto is still mine." Laughter was heard around the table, and only after the black-haired woman gave a small grin and nod in concurrence did the brown-haired Konoha kunoichi withdraw her finger, satisfied that Kyoko had no real interest in her beau.

Laughter dying off, Naruto smirked before planting a kiss on his girlfriend's right cheek. "I'm always yours, Ten-chan. Remember that." He was pleased to see her cheeks redden up, making her look sort of cute despite her ticked attitude.

Currently, the entire Konoha Twelve and Kyoko were in Chouji's favorite barbeque restaurant. Naruto had, the day before, sent them all a message to meet at the BBQ place for lunch the following day. Since the owner knew the twelve shinobi occasionally gathered together to eat here, he had rebuilt the building, during the Great Reconstruction, to include rooms with long tables to seat fourteen people per table – one person on either end with six fitting comfortably in each long couch seats on the sides.

Wanting her to be facing his friends when she told her story as they ate, Naruto had given Kyoko the front seat, while he sat to her left. Tenten was to her boyfriend's left, followed by Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji – sitting at the other end, Sai, Shino, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru, who finished the circle at Kyoko's right.

"Despite Kyoko-sama's admission of guilt," Neji spoke, gaining everyone's attention, "as Shino had pointed out, there still is the problem regarding how to cancel the arranged marriage. Kyoko-sama admitted that she had tried finding any laws to help her prior before coming to Konoha, and I presume you have yet to find anything in the Law Vault, correct, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded at the Hyuuga prodigy. "Yeah, I have not found anything." His blue eyes scanned the faces around the table. "What about you guys?"

Hinata shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but Neji-niisan and I couldn't find anything in our clan vault. All the rules and laws we found are related to the clan."

"Same here, man," Kiba immediately disclosed. "Sorry that I couldn't be much of a help."

Shino, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru also apologetically pointed out the same thing regarding their perspective clans, leaving the lazy Nara to once more remind his whisker-faced comrade that the answer was most likely somewhere within the Law Vault.

Sighing before putting a piece of barbeque meat in his mouth, Naruto accepted the conclusion reached in his mind. "Oh, well," he said around his eating. "I'll just have to continue the search at the library and hope to find something by tomorrow. I just know that there has to be something I could use." After taking a gulp of water, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm not going to give up and go back on my word."

Shikamaru gave a lopsided grin. "Knowing you, Naruto, you are most likely going to keep your word, even if the engagement between you and Kyoko-sama becomes official." Rising from his seat, the Nara heir pulled out his wallet and placed some money onto the table. "Come on, Naruto. We need to get to the front gate. They'll be here soon."

After glancing at a wall clock, the ramen-loving jounin realized his smart friend was right. "Yeah, we better get going." He paid for his share of the lunch as well as Tenten and Kyoko's before standing up. "It'll be nice to see him again," he grinned at Shikamaru. "I'll see you all later!" he waved to the others prior to the two shinobi leaving the restaurant.

Once the entire group bid the two good-byes and the pair left, they returned to their meal, especially an eager Chouji who began gobbling down his best friend's share of the barbeque meat. Kyoko however looked at Tenten, who blinked in return at first before narrowing her eyes at the other woman. "What?" the weapons-loving kunoichi asked.

Kyoko shrugged a bit. "Just curious. Naruto told me yesterday that you and him have gotten back together, but if he does not find a way to void the engagement by tomorrow, what will you do? Will he actually keep trying for the rest of his life to keep his word, even after we are married? Will you stay by his side?"

The bun-haired brunette was caught unaware by the questions at first, but after a moment, she bowed her head. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that everyone else had stopped eating to look at her, wanting to know the answers as well. This was one situation that was odd for Naruto to keep his word, unless he truly did not mind ruining his career and risking political fallout in order to stay by Tenten's side.

After taking a sip of water, Tenten lifted her head to look sincerely at her fellow brunette. "To be honest, I really do not know the answer to that." This made a few blinked in surprise, including Kyoko. "I trust Naruto, we all do," she gestured around the table to the others. "But it's just that, this is something that I fear that not even Naruto might be able to keep his word on." She paused to clasp her hands together. "I love him, but I really do not feel it right to continue to love a man who is forced to marry another. From what he told me, he does not care whether his career will be destroyed or whatever, he said he would keep his word, no matter what." Closing her eyes, the brown-haired woman bowed her head again. "I fear he may rather do something rash than ever commit to the arranged marriage."

Silence reigned over them, until Sakura spoke a moment later. "Knowing Naruto, it is likely he'd rather go rogue or go to prison than to break his word to a friend or to a love one."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "It's why we have not been intimate since we gotten back together two days ago. I do not mind the kisses on the cheek, but until the arranged marriage to Kyoko is dissolved, I feel slightly uncomfortable in anything more between us. I have hoped that Naruto will succeed, but I do not want to put too much faith in it out of that lingering doubt that my heart will end up broken again."

Looking to her left, brown eyes caught the violet ones of her ex-boyfriend, who slightly nodded in understanding. Out of all her friends here, Tenten knew Neji would best comprehend what she was feeling at the moment. After all, they had gone through the same situation a year ago, and both knew how that state of affairs had turned out for them.

Once more silence came over the small group of Konoha ninjas with the exception of the ravish eating of a big, broad Akimichi. His blond girlfriend frowned at him. "How could you even continue to eat with everyone worrying over the current problem?"

Chouji sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his freed hand. "Come on, Ino. You know I get hungrier when I worry."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 12)

A/Ns:

1) A big cookie goes to the following reviewers in getting it right that Kyoko's 'plan' was to get out of the 'arranged marriage' – **volrath77, Badboyzkg, **and **Doom Lord of Waffles**, yet a big cake goes to **animegamemaster6** for hitting the bull's-eye in guessing **why** Kyoko wanted out of the 'arranged marriage'. :)

As for **how** Naruto will get out of the engagement, you all have to stay tune for Part 2 in the next chapter to find out. All I will say is that so far, no one has yet to come even close to guessing the outcome. ;)

2) For anyone's information, 'fo-ji' is Japanese for 'forge'. I figured it would be a fitting name for Kyoko's boyfriend, who is the son of a blacksmith. I thought it would be quite ironic to have her in love with a son of a blacksmith, while Naruto was in love with a daughter of a blacksmith. ;)

3) I want everyone to know that I have started a C2 community titled '**Fire & Wind Square**'. It's devoted to archiving the best Naruto/Tenten and Naruto/Temari fics on FF. I also posted fics of harem and other Naruto/female pairings (No Yaoi) but **only** if the fics are really good to read. So if anyone wants to read good NaruTen and NaruTema fics, check out the 'Fire & Wind Square' community to find the best without the need to search through the crap to find the gems. :)

Now, you're wondering, "Why such a title?" Well, we know that Temari and Naruto have nature chakra that are Wind, and even though it was not mention in canon, I always thought it suits Tenten to have Fire nature chakra. So one Fire and two Winds come up with 'Fire & Wind Square'. ;)

So if you're interested in checking out the Fire & Wind Square community, go to my Author Profile to find the link to the community, not to mention one can also click on the tab 'Communities' in my Author Profile as well. :)

4) Oh, I like to say that with Chapter 12 posted, it is safe for me to say that this story has reached over the 100K words mark, and this is only from the number of words in the story and does not include all words in notes, disclaimers, etc. Woo hoo!

So other than my unfinished _Kim Possible_ fic "A Bond of Honor", "Unexpected Love" is the only other fic I have written that has reached over 100K written words. Now this is something for me to feel proud of. (big grin)

Weixuan18: God, this was one huge chap… took me one whole hour to beta it.


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations of Hearts, Par 2

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

A great big 'Thank you!' goes to Weixuan18 for betaing! I know this chapter is another long one for him to tackle, but he's a real trooper for pulling things through! Thanks, man! (big grin)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 13 – Revelations of Hearts, Part 2  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

The Main Gates of Konoha. These two massive wooden doors, which guarded the main entrance to the village, were quite awe inspiring in their own right. For first time visitors, seeing these doors, with the kanji for 'Konoha' written on them, gave a sense that one was about to enter a place of power and greatness. Even for the local residents, the sight still amazed them at times, for after all, these doors were constructed at the time of the First Hokage and to see them still standing after nearly a century was an incredible achievement. Many villagers thanked Kami that the Main Gates had not been destroyed by the Akatsuki Pain two years ago.

With the Main Gates fully open as they were mostly seen, two Konoha jounins stood waiting as their eyes scanned the road coming into the village. Most of the time, visitors would be greeted by the two guards on watch at the guard booth. Yet, due to how important this incoming visitor was, Tsunade had decided to send Shikamaru and Naruto to welcome this VIP and his escort, not just because the two men were great ninja but also mainly because the pair **knew** the guests.

The owner of cerulean eyes pointed toward a small group approaching the gates. "There they are!" he said.

Surely enough a group of three individuals was strolling casually down the dirt road. They were a bit far away, so their details were not clear at first. However, as they came closer, it was now easy to see that they were ninjas – one brown-haired man, one red-headed man, and one blonde woman, and as they approached Konoha's main entrance, it was not hard to spot the headbands of Sunagakure no Sato on their beings.

Giving a huge smile at the group of three, especially for the redhead in the middle, Naruto took several steps forward to greet them. "Gaara! It's great to see you again!" he greeted with an extended hand.

Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Suna, typically wore an emotionless expression most of the time, but upon hearing his best friend greeted him with such a huge welcoming grin, he couldn't help but quirk up one corner of his mouth. "The same goes for me toward you… My friend." With that said, he extended his hand, and the two men, one Jinchuuriki and one ex-Jinchuuriki, shook hands firmly and warmly.

Even though Naruto knew Gaara far less than any of his friends in Konoha, the blond came to trust the redhead explicitly, like a brother, due to their similar feelings and experiences of being Jinchuuriki, and thanks to Naruto changing Gaara's worldview at the Chuunin Exams, the bond between them was forged and finally cemented three years ago after the Nine-Tailed host rescued the Shakaku host from the Akatsuki. As far as the two was concerned, nothing could break their friendship, which in turn helped the alliance between Suna and Konoha remained firm.

After letting go of his friend's hand, the tall golden-haired man faced the other male of Gaara's group. "How are you doing, Make-up Boy?" he teased.

The result was instantaneous as Kankuro mock growled, while his eldest sibling on Gaara's other side giggled. "Even after all these years, will you ever stop with that nickname? It's **war paint** for Kami's sake!" He snarled for good measure before dropping the act with a snort while extending his hand out to his youngest sibling's best friend, who shook it firmly. "It has been a long time since I've last seen you, Naruto," he grinned. "Six months ago, you were still a chuunin. It was great to have heard you were promoted to jounin. You're that much closer to becoming Hokage, eh?"

"I still have a long way to go," Naruto admitted. Dropping the puppet master's hand, he turned to the final guest. "Well, I don't think we need to say 'I have not seen you in a long time' to you, Temari. Was it just last month you were here?" he jibed. "To see this lazy bum?" the blond thumbed to his Nara friend.

"You're troublesome, Naruto," groused Shikamaru, before laughter erupted from the others, except for Gaara who barely smirked.

Temari, eldest of the Sabaku siblings, shook her head at her fellow blond. "For once, I agree with the lazy bum," she teased, causing her boyfriend to smirk and shake his head in return. After giggling again, she gave a kiss on the cheek for Naruto before hugging her beau in greetings.

As he watched Shikamaru and Temari hugged, Konoha's Toad Sennin briefly mentally admitted that the Sand Sibs have changed over the years, just as much as any of his friends in Konoha.

Gaara changed the least out of the three. Now just slightly shorter than Naruto, the redhead still wore the same mop of hair, and his attire was just a bigger version of the one worn three years ago with black pants and sandals. The only exceptions were the white waist sash and what seemed to be a slightly bigger gourd to house his sand.

Being a puppet shinobi, Kankuro, standing at the same height as Naruto, had always worn an all-black outfit that mimicked the Bunraku puppet theater known throughout the world, but in recent years, his sister had convinced him to try changing his attire to make him look more like a shinobi than a humanized black cat. The hood was gone to show off his brown hair, but he kept the hitai-ate on his forehead. Black pants were on his legs with a black, long-sleeve shirt under a black vest to hold small scrolls to compliment the large storage scrolls on his back. Of course, he still wore purple war paint on his face, and the puppeteer was quite stern about not dropping the face paint.

Nevertheless, the change of Kankuro's clothes did something that Temari predicted would happen. It made him noticed by the young single female population of Suna. Least now, he would have a chance of finding a potential future wife than grousing at home at the unfairness of Gaara getting a lot of women's attention while he got none. It was definitely those stupid hoods that hid his head from the eyes of Suna's females that prevented him from ever being a potential male candidate for dating.

Speaking of the eldest child, Temari, being the same height as Tenten, changed the most in clothing and appearance out of the three Sabakus, not to mention out of the five kunoichi of the Kunoichi Five. The half-kimono was light purple and white to match what she had worn at the Chuunin Exams years ago. Her legs were covered in black pants, and high-heeled, open sandals encased the feet. Her sand-colored hair were no longer in the typical four tails but was rather, held up by a brooch, like Anko did with her hair. Of course, the battle-fan holster on her back was the only thing that remained the same.

After her girlfriend released him, Shikamaru gestured to follow. "Come on. Naruto and I were ordered to escort you to the tower and your suite. It's good that the new Hokage Tower have guest suites for VIPs compared to the old tower. It has been troublesome adding more guards to protect important guests during the time they stayed at hotels. Least now, we can give better protection under one roof in the Hokage Tower."

"It also saves time, when we're all there anyway," Kankuro pointed out with a smirk as they began the trek to the tower.

"That is also true," admitted the pineapple-haired jounin. "Least Tsunade will not allow just any high-ranking guest to stay at the tower, just those who can be trusted explicitly."

Temari grinningly snorted. "Like big duh. I doubt even during the Chuunin Exams she will allow say the Raikage to stay at the tower. Given his hotheaded attitude, that guy just is a walking time bomb to go off."

"You don't have to tell anyone that, Temari," Kankuro grimaced. "I certainly remember the Kage meeting two years ago and how much that guy was quick to temper." His grimace slowly turned into a leering grin. "Now the new Mizukage on the other hand –"

"Don't even go there, Kankuro!" Temari interrupted with an excusing finger pointed at her brother. "No one wants to hear about your perverted dreams!"

As Naruto snickered, the middle Sabaku sibling was not fazed by his sister. "What's perverted in admitting that the Godaime Mizukage is a hot babe?" he grinned. "No offense to Tsunade, but that Kiri kunoichi beats her hands down in the Looks department. Least that redhead woman is not hiding her true appearance behind a jutsu."

Naruto snorted a laugh, while Shikamaru merely grinned. No one could dispute the facts regarding Konoha's female Hokage. She may look hot and young, but it was not her true appearance, no matter what.

Suna's Wind Mistress simply rolled her eyes and muttered, "Pervert." It was kind of odd that her first brother was somewhat a womanizer, while her younger brother was calm, cool, collective, and not much of person to display his emotions. Yet it was Gaara who ended up first with a real girlfriend in Matsuri, while Kankuro had yet to even have one despite his new looks. Temari wondered whether Gaara already lost his virginity to his pupil-turned-sweetheart.

Coming down from his laughter after he had heard Temari's whispered word for her brother, Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at the Suna puppeteer. "So how is Sasori doing?"

Upon hearing the question, Kankuro couldn't help but grin widely. "Sasori-**chan** is doing fine. As one of my puppets, he certainly balances the others quite well."

Unable to prevent the smirk from forming on his face, the blond Jinchuuriki shook his head slightly. "Even today, I still find it ironic what you and the other Sand puppet ninjas done to him and his puppets."

"It's called 'poetic justice', my friend," Kankuro snickered, making Temari and Shikamaru smirk as well, while Gaara barely gave a tiny smirk.

Looking ahead as they strolled along, Naruto couldn't dispute the puppet master's words. Three years ago, after Chiyo-sama's funeral and the Konoha teams left for home, Kankuro and the other members of the Suna Puppet Brigade went on a scavenging expedition to the collapsed cave where the remains of Sasori of the Red Sands and his army of puppets were. After nearly being killed by Sasori's poison, Kankuro was given honorary rights to Sasori's puppet body to make the dead missing-nin one of his own puppets, while the other puppeteers took whatever there was of the criminal's huge army. However, the puppet body of the Sandaime Kazekage was taken home to be buried with honors, while the ten white puppets of the famous Chikamatsu were placed in the Suna museum in tribute to the late puppet elder and Monzaemon Chikamatsu, Suna's inventor of the art of puppetry and the ten white puppets.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence as they continued the trek through the village toward the Hokage Tower, the middle Sabaku child broke it. "Hey, Naruto." After gaining the other shinobi's attention, he spoke what was on his mind. "You have my sympathies, man. Gaara and I were told by Temari through Shikamaru's letter about your break-up with your girlfriend. It must have been harsh for you to hear her breaking up with you over this whole arranged marriage deal."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other before both burst into chuckles, making the three Suna ninjas quite confused. Temari's boyfriend took up the task in explaining the current situation. "Tenten and Naruto mended their relationship two days ago, which no doubt was **after** you three started the three-day journey to Konoha."

"Oh," Temari said in surprise before eying the blue-eyed Hokage-wannabe. "Does that mean you were able to nullify the Fire Daimyo's arranged marriage?"

The spiky-haired blond shook his head. "No, I didn't. I'm going to though. I going to keep my word to Tenten and Kyoko, who told me she too, loves another and do not want this arranged marriage."

Temari and Kankuro blinked at Naruto's conviction, while Gaara merely raised an eyebrow.

Scratching his head, Suna's Puppet Master shook his head. "I'm sorry to say this, Naruto, but if you don't find a way out of this engagement before the official engagement ceremony tomorrow, you and Tenten still will end up with broken hearts. Why bother to get back together?"

"Because I know she still loves me, and I still love her. That's why," Naruto strongly clarified. "I will end this arranged marriage. I gave my word, and I will keep my word." Kankuro and Temari were doubtful, but they couldn't argue that the blond sure had confidence.

Now that he thought about it, Naruto turned his head to face his redheaded best friend. "Hey, Gaara. Now that you're here, can you explain to me why you didn't respond to my letter in requesting your aid to put some political pressure on the Fire Daimyo to end the arranged marriage?"

"Say what?" Kankuro gapped in shock, which Temari copied. "He didn't tell Temari and me about such a letter from you!" Both elder siblings simultaneously looked at their youngest brother.

"There was no need to tell you," Gaara, keeping his eyes focused ahead, addressed his brother and sister, who looked at him like he was crazy. "As for your question, Naruto, there was no need for me to provide help. I knew then as now that you will succeed."

Now everyone was really confused. "So you're saying," Naruto began, "that you believe I will succeed in finding a way out of the arranged marriage?"

"As I said, I know you will succeed," repeated Gaara.

Unable to know what to say to such a statement, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki shrugged his shoulders. "Okay," he said before locking eyes with Shikamaru, who frowned in confusion over the Kazekage's reason in behind not providing any aid. It was quite baffling. Even if Gaara did believe Naruto would find a way out, would it not hurt to provide some political support to back things up?

As the group of five was little more than half way toward their destination, Kankuro shook his head as he frowned. "Little Brother, there are times you really confuse the heck out me." Temari nodded in concurrence.

Gaara, however, remained quiet, but none of the others were able to spot the tiny upturn of his lips before it vanished. He was going to enjoy what was going to happen tomorrow, thus why the redhead wanted to be here for Naruto's official engagement ceremony. Knowing what was coming, nothing was going to prevent him from seeing the** final outcome**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door to the second floor apartment swung open, allowing the female figure to enter, and once she flicked on the lights, her brown eyes quickly scanned her home, realizing her mother was sitting on the living room's couch, obviously have been waiting for her. The bun-haired young woman gave a tired grin for her parent as the elder woman stood up in her silk sleep robe.

"You still haven't found anything," Kyohaku simply stated as she approached her only child.

"No, we didn't," Tenten disappointedly verified what her mother saw clearly etched on her face. "As much as I wanted to stay with Naruto and continue the search, I have to leave him to get some sleep. My team and I have patrol duty tomorrow as part of the increased security in preparation for the Fire Daimyo's arrival." After giving a brief yawn, the Weapons Mistress raised an eyebrow at her mother. "What about you? You didn't have to stay up waiting for me." Her eyes briefly saw the living room's wall clock to be fifteen minutes before eleven PM.

Kyohaku softly grinned. "I'm worried too, sweetheart. The happiness you and Naruto share rides on finding the answer to making the arranged marriage invalid. I truly do not want to see you two end up with broken hearts again, not after when you two just mended them."

Sighing, Tenten closed her eyes, her face showing some sadness to the older brunette. "I have hopes that Naruto will find something, Mom." Opening her eyes to look into concerned green ones, she swallowed a bit. "Yet at this point, I can't help but feel that we're fighting a lost cause."

"Nonsense," Kyohaku immediately injected before sweeping her daughter into a hug, which her child reciprocated. "I have hope too, Ten-chan," she spoke softly in Tenten's ear. "I am optimistic that Naruto-kun will find the answer, thus you two will be together to love and cherish one another again." A few moments later, the female weapons maker pulled back a bit to grin gently at the younger woman, who grinned a bit back. "Besides, I look forward to seeing Naruto-kun become my son-in-law."

Tenten blinked in surprise at what her mother was saying. "You had never said anything."

"I didn't want to pressure either of you," Kyohaku replied with a raised hand before lowering it. "I can see you two are quite comfortable with each other, not only regarding matters of being shinobi, but also that of simple human beings. Take your time, and when both of you are ready, you will know it is time to become husband and wife."

Unable to help it, the bun-haired kunoichi giggled. "Here I am worrying about tomorrow, and you're talking about an event that might happen in the distant future." Seeing the twinkle in her mother's green eyes, Tenten wryly smirked. "Mom, don't tell me you're thinking about **grandchildren**, are you?"

The brown-haired blacksmith pretended to think about it. "Hmmm… I don't know." She raised an eyebrow at he daughter. "Should I?" Seeing the half frown and smirk on her child's face made Kyohaku laugh. "There is nothing wrong to imagine what the future might be like, Ten-chan," she soothed. "For me, I can't help but think of grandchildren with brown hair and blue eyes or blond hair and brown eyes."

"Or maybe something else entirely," Tenten added. "No one can see what future children will look like just by the looks of the potential parents, Mom."

Lightly chuckling, the forty-something weapons maker placed an arm around her daughter's shoulders before gently pushing the exhausted girl toward the hallway, "Come now," Kyohaku encouraged. "You need your sleep, for tomorrow will be a very important day. I doubt you and I are the only ones looking forward to the outcome."

"Yeah," Tenten agreed as her mother guided her toward her bedroom. "Everyone can feel that tomorrow will mark a change for us all."

With no more need to speak what each knew, the two women went to bed after turning off the hallway lights and bidding each other good night. Both slept in knowledge that indeed history was about to witness a change for Konoha, and it would all ride on the shoulders of one golden-haired, whisker-faced Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, who was already well known for great historical changes made in the past six years, for he was a true historic revolutionary.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Very few people were up at this time of night. With the exception of the defense patrols and few individuals working at the Hokage Tower, most of the village was asleep. It was so quiet that anyone who went out now would swore they could make out the sounds of nature from the soft breeze to the few animals and insects active in the dark. Even most of the city lights were off except the lamp posts illuminations, thus one could make out the stars and the Milky Way more easily.

However, if one would have happened to venture close to the Konoha Library, the person could see a soft glow coming from one of the rear windows on the first floor. Through the slightly open window, one could make out a large room with many rows of scroll cases filled to the brim with various sizes of scrolls, and at a table almost in the middle of the room sat a blond man, who was reading a scroll.

After producing a yawn, the golden-haired man rolled up the scroll and placed it aside, clearly frustrated. Even after many days coming to the Law Vault, he still had yet to find anything that could help him out of his present predicament.

Sighing, Naruto ran his fingers of one hand through his spiky mane. He was grateful that he was alone in the building, for the jounin did not want anyone seeing him so disturbed. Oh, he knew that unless one happened to be the Hokage, an authorized jounin, or the head librarian, no one would be walking through the room's secured door to bother him, but being a shinobi for six years, Uzumaki knew better than to think one hundred percent that no one was going to be coming through that door. It was always better to be a bit on guard even in your home village.

Under the room's low lighting, given by the ceiling lamps and the desk lamp on his reading table, sleepy blue eyes scanned the vast room and the thousands of scrolls surrounding him.

For any outsider, the name 'Law Vault' would make the person think of a highly physically secured room underground or in the center of a building, much like a steel bank vault. Yet Konoha's Law Vault was a simple huge room that looked like any other library room. Its protection came from the security seals on the walls, windows, and the single entrance. Unless one was an exceedingly trained ninja, very few people could manage to enter this room unauthorized.

Yet if one thought about it, why would anyone want to bother to sneak into the Law Vault anyway? It contained only written documents on laws, nothing else. The extremely valued Jutsu Vault, which was truly a vault underneath the Hokage Tower, would be far more interesting to an enemy shinobi than a bunch of scrolls containing only government and clan laws, rules, and regulations.

After giving another yawn, Naruto glanced at the small table clock and saw it was twenty minutes past midnight. He knew Tenten had left at 10:30 to return home for some much needed sleep, and now that he felt it, the blond knew he too would soon have to leave, unless he didn't mind getting a stiff neck by falling asleep with his head on the table, as it had happened once two nights ago.

With his eyes closed, Konoha's Toad Sage allowed a warm grin to grace his face. He was happy that his girlfriend had decided to help out in the search after they had gotten back together. She had spent the past two nights and tonight with him in this huge room, making his time here far less lonely than during those few days she broke up with him. It had pleased him to find Tenten already searching through the Law Vault's contents by the time he had arrived after he had escorted the Suna siblings to the Hokage Tower.

Yet his pleased expression didn't last as a thought made him frown at the same time he opened his eyes. _"Unless I find an answer in this room, it looks more like I might have to confront the Fire Daimyo tomorrow. Given what Kyoko told me, her grandmother likely will not accept me denying the arranged marriage. If that happens, I either agree to the engagement or really go rogue." _Sighing out of disgust over the whole ordeal, Naruto bowed his head with his hands in his hair. _"Kami, I could definitely use your help now._"

As what might look like an answer to his prayer, a small gust of wind blew through the only open window, sweeping through the cases, passing Naruto, who turned toward the wind's source upon first feeling it, and journeying pass the cases on the other side. The small blast of air managed to disturb a bunch of scrolls on the brink of toppling over on the very top shelf of a case. With their center of gravity now over the edge, the rolls of paper came falling down to the floor below with a crash.

Instinctively turning upon hearing the sound of the fallen documents, Naruto was jumpy at first before realizing that the wind must have knocked some scrolls of their shelves. Relieved that it was not an intruder, the blond shinobi stood up tiredly to investigate. He mentally promised that after he finished putting the scrolls back on their shelves, he would go home to get some sleep.

Reaching the opposite wall from the windows, Uzumaki saw the clutter of rolled parchments, and with a sigh, he knelt on one knee to begin putting the written material back on the shelves.

As he began, his eyes briefly took in the written words and any symbols on each scroll he picked up and placed on the shelves. He noted a couple from the Hyuuga Clan, one from the Akimichi, and this one…. His hand went still while blue eyes blinked at the hand-size scroll in his possession. It had the symbol of the Fire Daimyo on it, and what was most interesting was the date, for it was dated a century ago at the time when Konoha was first formed.

Slowing standing up, Naruto examined the scroll. It looked a bit worn with the white paper showing some yellow, which definitely told it was as old as the date, while the red color of the boarders and Fire Daimyo crest has faded. Yet from the feel if it, the document did not look to be falling apart, a testament from the use of special paper that does not erode fast compare to regular paper.

Since he had been searching for any papers with the seal of the Fire Daimyo or the Hokage, the rookie jounin did what needed to be done, for his right fingers peeled down the lap of the scroll before pulling it fully open. Once the written words were visible, his blue eyes began reading them.

As he read, Naruto couldn't help but slowly grow excited. The more he processed the scroll's contents, he felt his confidence rise and after reading a particular part, his lips formed into a victorious smile. _"This is IT!"_ he mentally celebrated.

Rolling the aged paper back and making sure it was sealed properly again, Konoha's greatest hero placed the scroll in an inside pocket of his haori before proceeding once more to place the scrolls on the floor back on the shelves. Once he was done, he went back to turn off the desk lamp on the table prior to leaving the room and turning off the ceiling lights from the switch next to the entrance.

After he made sure the library was secured, Naruto decided to roof-hop all the way home for a change, feeling giddy like he had won the lottery. He now knew what he would do tomorrow to end this whole 'arranged marriage' situation once in for all.

"_I'm sorry, Baachan,"_ he mentally apologized with a small grin as he made his way home, _"but I need to break my promise to you in order to keep my word to Kyoko and Ten-chan." _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Very rarely in any year had security been so tight in a shinobi village. Only when high-ranking dignitaries arrive would the defenses be increased to protect them, and while this mostly happened during high-participated events, like the Chuunin Exams, it came about on such rare visits, like what was happening today in Konoha.

More than a week ago, the Fire Daimyo had come to Konoha surrounded by a small tight security force, but today she had arrived in a ceremonial fashion, allowing herself to be seen by the public. It was quite understandable why the country's lord did this, for today was the official engagement correlation of her Granddaughter Kyoko and Uzumaki Naruto, Toad Sage, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and one of the greatest heroes of the Hidden Village in the Leaves.

After the Fire Daimyo arrived at the Hokage Tower, where Tsunade, wearing the red & white robes of the Hokage, greeted the elderly leader of the Fire Country, security quickly made preparations to allow guests to enter the building for the correlation to take place at four in the afternoon. There were a few nobles from outside the village, but most of the guests were clan heads, big business people, and many civilians and shinobi, including the Konoha 12, their sensei, family, and friends.

Since this was a ceremonial occasion, everyone was told to wear formal clothes, thus why Tenten and her mother were in their kimonos, which they had worn for the village festival a month ago. They stood in line in the hallway outside the ballroom, and when it was their turn to enter, Kyohaku and her daughter went through to respectfully present themselves to the Fire Daimyo, who sat on a throne-like chair on a step-up platform at the far end of the ballroom. She was flanked by four guards from the Twelve Guardians, Tsuande, Shizune, and the village's two eldest advisors, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

After giving their respects with a bow, Tenten and her parent joined her friends, their families, and the rest of the entire gang, who all were part of Naruto's enlarge 'family', his nakama, which also included Suna's Kazekage and his siblings.. They all stood together next to the windows as they watched guest after guest came in and greet their Daimyo.

"How are you holding, Tenten?" whispered Sakura from the left side. The pinkette was with Karin and Sasuke.

Looking a bit forlorn, the weapons mistress sighed. "I'm not sure I can make it through this. I have not seen Naruto since last night, making me feel he has not found the answer out of this mess."

"Don't give up now," Ino whispered a bit forcefully on Tenten's other side. "You know Naruto will not give up."

"Knowing Naruto, I have no doubt he will not give up," Kakashi murmured from behind Kyohaku.

"Yep," Anko agreed as she stood next to her masked boyfriend. "Foxy definitely will find a way out of this."

Neji, standing to the rear left of his female teammate, nodded. "We can only hope now that Naruto did find the solution." His Hyuuga wife, standing to his left, squeezed his arm in moral support and to tell him without words that she was in agreement with him. She only had met Naruto a few times, but they were enough to tell her how good a man he was, especially given how much her husband highly praised the blond.

Surrounded by her friends and comrades as they continued to watch the guests strolled in, Tenten sighed again and prayed to Kami that things would be all right.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pacing back and forth in her guest suite's living room, Kyoko knew that within ten minutes, her future would be decided, and it all rode on the shoulders of her supposed 'fiancé'. If all went well, she would be heading back tomorrow to the capitol, where her beloved Foji would be waiting. She missed him so much that the lovely brunette swore that once things settle down after her return, she would definitely make love to her man.

Coming to a halt in the room's center, the noble woman took a deep breath and checked her blue kimono, which was a highly stylish design with a bit of train and a light-blue obi ending in a huge bow tie. With her hair up in a single bun with accessories and just the right amount of make-up on her face, Kyoko was quite breathtaking in beauty and majestic, which would make most people look at her in awe.

A knock on the entrance door broke Kyoko's inspection of her kimono, which she smoothed out any wrinkles with her hands. "Come in," she called out, knowing well who it was on the other side.

Her hunch was confirmed, when the door swung open, and a whisker-faced Naruto, who she was expecting, strolled in and gave a comforting grin at her. "Are you ready, Kyoko?"

Giving a brave grin in return, the 20-year-old noble woman nodded. "As ready as I can be," she replied as her emerald eyes inspected the jounin. Other than her grandmother, the members of the Twelve Guardians, regular guards, and the Hokage, Naruto was the only other person allowed to dress in clothes other than the formal kimono. Kyoko could see he wore his shinobi attire but without the green jounin vest, and his haori was no longer loose, for it was held in the front by two golden clasps.

Holding out his arm for her to take in order to properly escort her to the ballroom, Naruto gave a reassuring smile, which told the Fire Daimyo's grandchild only one thing. "You found a way to nullify the arranged marriage, didn't you?" she spoke with hope in her voice as she took his arm.

"That's right," Naruto confirmed, his eyes looking down to his right into hopeful greens just before his expression became a bit crafty. "Just don't be surprised by what you're going to hear, although I think you will be."

As the tall blond guided her out of the suite toward the ballroom, Kyoko wondered what he could possibly reveal that might surprise her. Knowing him, it definitely would be **big**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Operatic music flared from the ballroom's speakers, quieting everyone as they turned to face the entrance's double doors and the two people they knew would be appearing soon. Just as they predicted, Uzumaki Naruto came strolling in with the Fire Daimyo's Granddaughter Kyoko by his side, her left arm on his right. The pair looked quite elegant together with her splendid kimono and him looking dashing.

As the would-be-soon engaged couple came to a halt in front of the Daimyo, roughly three-fourths of the way across the ballroom, Tenten felt her heart breaking again. She knew she should trust Naruto to keep his word, but at this stage in the game, it seemed like a lost cause.

Her mother's voice softly whispered into her ear. "It's not over, until it's over, Ten-chan. Trust him."

Tenten knew her emotions must have been displaying on her face in order for her Mom to know what she was thinking. She did trust Naruto, yet what could he possibly do to turn the tide? His face was neutral, thus her brown eyes couldn't determine what he was thinking or feeling at the moment. Her heart was beating widely in anticipation for what was to come.

Once the music stopped, all was quiet in the ballroom, until the Fire Daimyo stood to address the occupants. "You are all here to bear witness to the engagement between Konoha's greatest hero and my granddaughter. This will mark their official status as would-be husband and wife, biding Konoha with the country's royal family, which will officially be permanent in the upcoming year upon their wedding."

After a momentary pause, the elderly leader faced the pair before her. "Do you both accept this engagement, which will bond you two in the future in matrimony?"

Kyoko swallowed, and after quickly glancing at the man besides her, she locked eyes with her grandmother's before bowing her head. "I, Tanaka Kyoko, accept this engagement." Her head straightened up upon finishing.

There was an eerie pause as the room awaited for the blond jounin to speak.

Naruto's lips curled into a lopsided grin. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, **reject** this engagement."

The entire room suddenly was aloud with voices as the shocked audience immediately began talking to one another. Naruto's friends were no different.

"Kami," Tenten frowned, "he's going rogue." Her heart was beating fast, fearing Naruto was going to jail soon or even worst.

"I'm not so sure, Ten-chan," Kyohaku swiftly replied. "That face tells me he's up to something."

"Knowing the Dobe," a smirking Sasuke spoke up, surprising those around him, "he has a plan. I know that smirk anywhere that tells me he has something up his sleeve."

"Sasuke is right," Sakura concurred with her fiancé. "Let us wait and see what happens."

Having enough of the loud chattering, Tsunade shouted loud enough to hush the room. "QUIET!"

Silence once more arrived, allowing the Fire Daimyo to address the young shinobi, who snubbed the engagement. "May I ask, Uzumaki-san, under what reasons you reject this commitment?" Her face was stern and not amused.

Naruto did not hesitate, his expression looking quite triumphant. "Because I have every right to do so…" His left hand reached inside his haori and pulled out a scroll to hold it up in front of the Fire Country's leader. "According to this scroll, dated a hundred years ago."

Having captured his audience's attention, Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuuriki pressed onward as he lowered his left hand. "This scroll was written by the Fire Daimyo at the time Konoha was first formed. In it, the Daimyo written down certain benefits and titles the First Hokage and all future Hokage are permitted. After all, if the Hokage is going to be the leader of village, he or she should have the benefits that befit the title. One of these benefits is the Hokage and his or her family will be given **clan status**, if they're not already a clan." Naruto stopped for a moment to allow that information to sink in before continuing. "I claim my rights for clan status, thus I reject this engagement."

As the room began to abuzz with anew chatter, Tsuande's eyes went wide, for she knew what her pseudo-son was aiming for. _"Kami! He's going to reveal the secret!"_

"Naruto, you sly dog," Kakashi admired with a crescent eye-grin, earning him a confused look from his purple-haired girlfriend.

Kyohaku laughed as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I knew he would find a way!" The clan heads of Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi grinned and nodded in total agreement.

Tenten's heartbeat began accelerating. "He's really going to do it."

"Do what?" a very bewildered Ino asked in the name of everyone who have no idea what Naruto was up to with this.

Shikamaru smirked and chuckled, having figuring out what was about to come. "I should have known. Naruto, you really are troublesome."

Raising her hand for silence, the Fire Daimyo soon received her wish, and once more, she addressed the young Uzumaki, who still was wearing a victorious smile. "Uzumaki-san, I do not see any reasons to acknowledge your rejection. You're not Hokage."

Naruto was not troubled one bit by her words. "You're right, I'm not Hokage," he smiled. "I'm claiming clan status in the name of my father… **Namikaze Minato, the** **Yondaime Hokage**," except for those who knew, everyone's eyes went wide, "and his wife, my mother, **Uzumaki Kushina**!"

This time the entire ballroom erupted, for people were unable to speak normally after such a bombshell. Shouts from different individuals could be heard over the din.

"The Yondaime!"

"He's the son of the Yondaime?"

"This can't be true!"

"Naruto is the son of the Fourth?" Ino cried out with a shocked expression. "Is this true?"

Feeling her father's hands on her shoulders, the blond kunoichi turned to face him. "It's true," Inoichi answered with a small grin. "He is his son."

Sakura was flabbergasted. "I don't understand," she spoke in awe in such a revelation about her teammate. "Why didn't he tell us this before?" Sasuke mentally agreed, yet he immediately figured that Naruto either didn't know until recently or he had a good reason not to tell everyone.

"Did he tell you, Tenten?" Ino asked.

The bun-haired woman nodded her head. "Yes, he did. He told me this secret a few months ago on the day we came back from Bird Country. He didn't know about his parents until two years ago, and there are very good reasons why his heritage was kept a secret by those who do now."

"Because he would have been targeted for assassination," Shino spoke up next to his father, Shibi, who nodded in concurrence to his son's conclusion. "If the enemies of the Fourth Hokage would have found out 18 years ago that Naruto is his son, Naruto's life would have been in constant jeopardy. It makes sense that the Third and everyone, who knew the truth, kept this a secret in order for Naruto to grow up without the threat of death hanging over his head. Iwa, for example, definitely would not have wanted the Fourth to have any children."

As the chatter continued all around her, Kyoko just stood there, staring with wonder at Naruto, who had crossed his arms shortly after revealing his heritage. This man was the son of the greatest Hokage to ever live, and if what he said about the contents of the scroll he found was true, then the noblewoman knew her grandmother would have no choice but to accept Naruto's rejection of the arranged marriage.

Relaxing her posture and letting a warm confident grin graced her face, Kyoko knew it was over now. Her grandmother must accept defeat.

Upon looking at the Fire Daimyo, Tsunade realized the elderly leader wanted to speak, but the current noise made it impossible to be heard with so many people talking at the same time. "SILENCE!" the Godaime shouted, and surely enough, the entire ballroom became quiet. The Slug Sannin felt a headache was building in her head. There was no doubt that Naruto's parentage would be the talk of the village for many days, if not months to come.

With her narrowed eyes focused on the young Toad Sennin, the Fire Daimyo spoke over her shoulder to the blond Hokage. "Is what he said true, Tsunade? Is he really the son of the Yondaime?"

Sighing, Tsunade nodded. "Yes, he is. The heads of the Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans can back me up on this, since they all knew of Kushina's pregnancy at the time.

"Knowing the type of person he was, Minato would never had asked any villager to sacrifice his or her just-born child to become the container of the Kyuubi, not when he has a child of his own. It was almost perfect timing that Kushina went into labor prior to the Nine Tails' arrival, or else the Yondaime might have used another villager's child to be the host."

Turning from the Daimyo to her possible future predecessor, the Fifth Hokage frowned. "It's understandable why you exposed the secret of your heritage, Naruto, but you are **aware** of the consequences of doing so. I was hoping to wait until you were least 22 years old before making your linage become public knowledge."

"I know," Naruto replied, his face serious, "but I'm a Jounin now. I can take care of myself, not to mention all my friends and comrades will help in preventing any assassination attempts. I can't hide forever, Baa-chan." He smirked upon seeing Tsuande left eye ticked from calling her 'old woman' in a public ceremony in front of the Daimyo. "Konoha is more than ready to take on anything that harms one of us or our country."

"You said it, Naruto!" Kiba called out in support, and soon after, many other voices joined the young Inuzuka in agreement.

Naruto felt his heart swell from the moral support, and when his eyes caught those of his brown-haired girlfriend, he winked at her. He was pleased to see her gently laughed with a warm smile.

Facing his village's kage once more, the young jounin held up the scroll in his hand to grab hold of Tsunade's attention. "Catch, Baa-chan." With that said, he tossed the document at the Sannin, who caught it and began to look over it with keen eyes before opening it.

After reading the text, honey-colored eyes lifted up to see the entire room was waiting for her verification, especially the Fire Lord. Clearing her throat, Konoha's first female Hokage rolled the scroll closed before addressing the room at large. "This document is authentic," she announced. "The Fire Daimyo's crest is real, as well as the seal of the First Hokage."

Excited murmurs was heard around the ballroom at the same time the Fire Daimyo returned her gaze at the young blond jounin, who was looking a bit smug. "Very well," she said, silencing whispers. "I declare the arranged marriage between Uzumaki Naruto and Tanaka Kyoko null and void."

Once more, the entire room was abuzz with talk as Naruto smiled widely, and turning to Kyoko, he was greeted to a cheerful woman, who was going to go home to the man she loved. He was happy for her.

Returning to face the Fire Country's elderly leader, the blue-eyed blond gestured with his head toward Kyoko. "Is Kyoko free to return home to the man she loves?"

The Fire Daimyo nodded. "Yes, she is free to return." She watched as her granddaughter's face lit up even more on the news before concentrating on Naruto again. "I have to say, Uzumaki-san, you surprise me."

Naruto smirked, acting all smug. "I'm not one to be underestimated. You should know that." His eyes glanced to his left to his friends, who laughed and grinned at the truth he had spoken.

With her chin raised a bit, the Fire Daimyo narrowed her eyes. "That's good to know," she stated, and the next thing everyone saw was her expression turned into an amused one with twinkling eyes. "Because you passed **the** **test**."

If anyone had an audio recorder running at the moment, he or she would have swore that the entire ballroom went so quiet that one could hear a cricket chirping. Individuals either had their mouths open, eyes blinking, eyebrows raised, or left totally speechless. The only person not struck numb was Gaara, who gave a tiny upturn of his lips.

Getting his brain to function again, Naruto blinked, while his mouth tried to form words. "S-s-say what?"

Even Kyoko couldn't believe what she just heard. "Obaa-sama… Are you saying the **entire** arranged marriage was all just a **test**?"

Stepping off the step-up platform, the Fire Daimyo chuckled as she slowly approached her granddaughter and the flabbergasted blond Jinchuuriki. "That's right, Kyoko-chan. Once I read that young Uzumaki…" She chuckled as her eyes looked at Naruto. "Or I should say, 'young Namikaze'. Once I read young Namikaze was promoted to Jounin, I immediately put in motion the plan to test him by putting him in a situation that seems like a no-win scenario. I want to judge his reaction, and from the reports of the observers I placed in Konoha, I have to say that Namikaze-kun has passed everything I would expect from his reputation."

Stopping in front of the pair, Kyoko's grandmother continued her explanation, which was becoming more fascinated by the minute. "So knowing he was in a relationship already, I made the arranged marriage and placed down conditions that made it sound impossible for him to decline the arranged marriage." Her face became apologetic as she looked at her granddaughter. "I'm sorry I had to deceive you, Kyoko-chan. I certainly didn't want to break you apart from Foji-kun." Her expression became a bit more cheerful. "Yet your attempts to make Namikaze-kun break off the arranged marriage led to him discovering your wounded heart, which made him more determine to find a way out of the arranged marriage, not just for his sake, but for yours as well."

With an approvingly face, the Daimyo once more looked up at her stunned test-subject. "I do admit that I was quite taken by surprise of you being Minato's son. I knew your father was married, but I was not aware of his wife being pregnant. It's understandable why they chosen to keep the pregnancy a secret due to his many enemies, which in turn now made me realize why the Third Hokage kept your parentage a secret."

Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, Kyoko figured out something that needed to be verified. "Obaa-sama, Naruto had sent letters to all his friends with political clout outside of Konoha, and I know I did. Yet neither of us had received any response from any of them. Were you responsible for that?"

Chuckling, the elderly woman nodded an affirmative. "In mid-October, I had sent a letter to all of Namikaze-kun's allies and friends from outside of Konoha, simply told them of the test and its purpose, and asked them to remain quiet even if they received any letters from Namikaze-kun for assistance against the arranged marriage. I did the same with your political friends, Kyoko-chan. I have to make sure no outside influence disrupts the test."

Upon hearing this, everyone, who knew Gaara, trained his or her eyesight to look at the young Kazekage, who definitely look smug with that very slight grin of his. Kankuro narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at his brother. "You **knew**," the Puppet Master accusingly said, for he couldn't believe his little brother held something like this from him and Temari, who placed a hand over her mouth to cover her amusement, despite that she too was a bit peeved from being left out of the loop.

Tsunade, however, was not amused. "I certainly was not informed of this test," she groused.

"That's because you might have not been able to hide it, Tsunade-san," the Daimyo chastened. "You're not known for good acting skills."

As Shizune and the members of the Twelve Guardians sweatdropped, the Godaime's left eye ticked as she tried to refrain from clocking the Fire Lord with a chakra-enhanced punch.

Looking from his redheaded best friend to Tsunade then back to the Fire Daimyo, Naruto let out a breath through his nose. "That explains that, but… Why? Why go through all this for a test? What purpose is this test for?"

The Fire Daimyo's lips creased into a smile. "It's to test you for the mantel that you will someday take over - the office of Hokage." Many in the ballroom, sans Gaara, were astounded, including a wide-eyed Hokage-wannabe. "Ever since you helped defeated the Akatsuki and the Sound, your reputation has grown by leaps and bounds. Tsunade had mentioned you as a possible candidate for Hokage. However…" Her face distorted into a serious frown. "I'm not going to make the same mistake I did two years ago. It was understandable that the situation then had been an emergency, but I will demand all potential candidates be tested far in advance in order to prevent such mistakes from happening again, especially in the case of another such emergency."

Naruto nodded in complete understanding of whom she was referring – Danzo. Two years ago, the battle-hardened, old shinobi had presumed the title of Hokage, when Tsunade had not woken from a coma after the attack by Pain, a.k.a. Nagato. The Fire Daimyo then was persuaded by Sarutobi-jiji's old teammates and Danzo that due to the Akatsuki attack, Konoha would need a Hokage that would not hesitate to attack when necessary. The whole appointment had turned out to be a huge mistake once the Daimyo found out Danzo had his own selfish agenda to pursue, and once Tsuande had woken to presume the Hokage title and the old warhorse was dead along with his Root organization, the Fire Country's leader had ordered Danzo's name to be strip from the records that he ever was, even for a brief moment, Rokudaime. Tsuande would be the one to mention any candidates for the future appointment of the **true** Sixth Hokage.

Letting her face returned to a mild amused one, the Fire Daimyo sized up the tall blond in front of her. "Now, even though you have my support to be Hokage, it does not mean you will become the next Hokage, Namikaze-kun. It depends on whether Tsunade sees you are ready for the office, and if she thinks you're not ready, she'll name someone else for the position when and if she retires."

A smirk graced his whiskered face as Naruto turned his head to look directly at his jounin-sensei, and seeing that expression on his ex-student's face, Kakashi sighed with a slight chuckle. Everyone in the entire village knew that the Copy Ninja was definitely on the top of the list to be Hokage, if Tsunade decided to resign. Just for Hatake, he did not want the position, even if he was offered it. As far as the silver-haired jounin was concerned, he hoped that the Godaime would stay in office for long as possible until Naruto was ready to take command. Kami, he'd rather be out in the field than be stuck behind a desk, for his ANBU Captaincy days certainly taught him how much time leaders spend doing paperwork than any other thing. Heck, he knew very well how hard it had been for the Sandaime to find the time to read his copies of Icha Icha within the Hokage office. No way would Kakashi want to end up in a similar fate.

"Obaa-sama," Kyoko's voice brought the entire room's attention on her, "would Naruto have passed your test, if he had **not** found that scroll?"

Kyoko's grandmother smiled. "Yes, he would," she answered before eying the man in question again. "As I said, your determination to end the arranged marriage was what I would expect from your reputation I have heard and read. You will fight for what is right, even at times against huge consequences. Once Kyoko-chan told you why she wanted out of the engagement, you were more determined than ever to end the arranged marriage."

"Of course!" Naruto replied with a bit of heat. "You can't force anyone to love another! That's wrong!"

"And if the arranged marriage was part of a peace treaty between Konoha and another village? Would you have rejected it?" the Daimyo inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's mouth was open to speak his mind, when he stilled his words, and after just a moment of thinking, the blond closed his eyes and clenched a fist. He could not deny how right the old woman was with her point.

"I see you understand," the Daimyo softly said with some compassion, prompting the younger man to open his cerulean orbs to look at her. "This arranged marriage was just a test, but there are times when the future peace of a clan, village, or nation depends on the sacrifices of individuals. I do agree that forcing two people, especially if they are total strangers, to love one another is wrong, but the practice of arranged marriages still exist today at times for the greater good. It is very rarely use these days, but when they are used, it is no doubt for a very good reason."

"Yeah, I know," the whiskered man said solemnly before a small grin graced his face. "Yet when I become Hokage," he boasted while thumbing his chest, "I'm not going to **ever **use arranged marriages, unless I can't help it! I swear this on my word!"

The Fire Daimyo laughed, lifting the atmosphere in the room. "That's good to hear, Namikaze-kun. I have no doubt you'll make a great Hokage. When the day comes you will be nominated for the position, you will have my full support."

Unable to help it, Kiba shouted out for all to hear. "Way to go, Naruto!" Immediately after, the entire ballroom broke in thunderous applause, and those who were not clapping, like most of the Hyuuga and Aburame, simply bowed their heads in approval and respect.

For the young man who dreamed most of his life to become Hokage, this moment was very uplifting for him. His heart swelled that he was now certainly going to get the position, and most of his people approved wholeheartedly of him taking command. With a sincere warm smile, Naruto eyed Tsunade, who wore a proud expression for him, then he looked at his huge group of friends and saw overwhelming support for him, and finally his gaze caught the chocolate browns of his girlfriend, who was grinning with happiness for him with water eyes. All this filled his heart so much that Naruto felt on the verge of spilling tears as well.

Tenten felt so full of joy that no wonder her eyes were moist. To feel all this love and approval of Naruto becoming Hokage one day was overpowering, for she was very happy to see him happy. It was like the applause was filtering through him into her, and knowing how much he was so loved now, made the bun-haired kunoichi's love for him became stronger. There was no denying now where she stood with the blond, and she promised herself to let him know.

Feeling the ovation has gone long enough, Naruto raised his hand for silence, and the clapping slowly stopped. After lowering his hand, he grinned at everyone before settling his sight on the Fire Daimyo. "I thank you for your approval. I swear on my word, I will be the best Hokage I can be." With a pleased sigh, he bowed his head to the leader of the Fire Country. "Unless there is something else to be addressed, I want to be dismissed to return home."

"Of course, of course," Kyoko's grandmother nodded with a supportive grin. "You're free to leave as is anyone else in this room."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled, before the room once more broke out in applause in endorsement of the man, who would eventually become Konoha's new Hokage one day. He turned to place a hand on a grateful, grinning Kyoko's shoulder to express his thanks, and with that done, he strolled out of the ballroom with pride.

Once Naruto was gone, the audience all broke into groups, as the Fire Daimyo conversed with her granddaughter while guiding her back to the step-up platform and the others there.

Knowing he could talk normally again without the need to whisper, Kiba chuckled, "Did anyone here saw that coming? Naruto being the Fourth's son? The whole arranged marriage was just a test? This certainly is one day I don't think anyone can forget."

"Indeed," Shino agreed with his canine-like friend. "There is no doubt Naruto's heritage will be on the minds of the entire village for days to come."

Clasping her Inuzuka boyfriend's arm, Hinata giggled, unable to help the feeling of giddiness. "Naruto-kun will definitely be Hokage."

"Agreed, Hinata-sama," Neji added his voice just before his lips quirked up on one corner. "I found the revelations of Naruto's parentage to be quite ironic."

Seeing the confused expressions around him, the Hyuuga prodigy clarified what he meant. "Years ago, when I fought Naruto during the finals of the Chuunin Exams, I told him that no one can ever become Hokage by simply trying to become. Those who become Hokage were born to be Hokage." Recognition came to all those who remembered the match well. "Every person was chosen by Fate to follow a specific path, and he or she must follow that path to end. Naruto had shown me that a person's path can be changed, and it was possible for anyone like him to become Hokage, if he or she tries."

Snorting a laugh, Hinata's cousin shook his head slightly. "The irony is that it seems Naruto **was born** to be Hokage, after all. So in some essence, I was right at the same time Naruto was also right that one can change his or her own destiny. It makes me wonder how he would see all of this."

Tenten chuckled. "I think, Neji, Naruto will find the whole thing ironic as well." All around her, the others softly laughed in concurrence.

When the weapons mistress trained her eyes on the ballroom entrance, Kyohaku warmly grinned at her daughter and squeezed her shoulders with her hands. "Go, Ten-chan. Go to him. I know he's waiting for you."

Knowing it was indeed the right moment to leave, the brown-haired kunoichi nodded once at her mother before addressing all her friends and colleagues. "Thank you all," she grinned warmly at them, and the next thing they saw was her heading toward the ballroom's exit around the groups of people now situated throughout the room.

It was considered polite for shinobi to not use the Shunshin in the middle of a party or formal event, and if one needs to do so, he or she had to use the jutsu outside and out of sight of others. Besides this simply courtesy, security seals were embedded all around the ballroom to prevent unwanted guests from teleporting in-and-out, causing a major safety concern.

So even if Tenten had wanted to use the Shunshin inside the ballroom, she couldn't due to the security seals and other measures taken to keep the Fire Daimyo safe and secure. Yet it did not matter to the bun-haired woman, who finally strolled out into the hallway before activating the transportation technique to take her away from the Hokage Tower toward that whisker-faced man she held dearly in her heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finding that he was not at his apartment, Konoha's Weapons Mistress knew of only one place he would have went to think in peace without being disturb. She had been to this site many times, ever since he had first shown her it within a month after they had started dating. It was one of his favorite locations in the entire village, and after catching the view, the brunette couldn't blame him, for the spot indeed provided a spectacular sight.

So it came as no surprise to Tenten to have found him after doing the Shunshin, at the top of the Hokage Mountain. There, standing near the ledge right over the stone head of the Yondaime, was Naruto, taking in the remarkable vista of all of Konoha. His hands were in the pockets of his haori, as his expression and posture displayed how relaxed and at peace he was in.

Feeling a strong tug on her heart upon seeing him, the brown-eyed kunoichi automatically smiled fully and warmly. "Naruto!" she shouted as she began walking speedily to reach him.

Hearing his name, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox swung toward the source to see his significant other coming toward him. "Ten-chan!" he called out happily, watching her change from walking speed to running the best she could in her kimono, and when the lovely female ninja arrived, she flung her arms around him and he did the same to her, prior to swinging her around in a circle. Once he placed her feet down on the ground, the couple properly hugged each other as close as possible with her face in his neck and his on top of her head.

After a few minutes of wonderful closeness, the pair separated their torsos enough to gaze into each other's eyes, and it was clear from their expressions how joyful they were to be in each other's company like this. From the looks alone, Naruto and Tenten knew everything was going to be alright between them.

"So… It's over," Tenten spoke, feeling a need to talk and start the final healing process.

"Yeah," Naruto consented. "I'm one person who is glad this is over. I want things to go back the way they were, Ten-chan. The two of us training and working together, going out together…" The blond leaned his head down to touch his hitai-ate covered forehead gently on her bare one, his sapphires intensely gazing into her moist chocolates. "Loving together."

Tenten was unable to prevent the tears from trailing down her cheeks. Her heart was just bursting with love that it felt like she was suffocating from it. Yet she knew what needed to be done for them to hammer the final nail in the almost-completed fence they were mending.

"I very much want things to go back the way they were," she admitted with a smile, "but, Naruto, even you can tell that things will be different from this point forward, and I'm not just talking about you revealing to the world about your heritage."

Dropping the smile, Tenten's expression went from joyful to one of guilt before bearing her face into his chest. "I'm sorry," she said, feeling a river of eye droplets poured out into his shirt. "I'm a fool. I'm such a blind **fool** to allow my fear to break up with you!"

"Easy, Ten-chan," an alarmed Naruto tried to sooth the distraught kunoichi. "We've already discussed this before."

Quickly raising her head, Tenten placed an index finger over his lips to still his words. "Please, just listen," she grinned pleadingly, and her boyfriend nodded in understanding, knowing how much she needed to get whatever she was thinking off her chest.

"When you told me your secret regarding your parents," Tenten mentioned somberly, "I'd felt my heart soar that you **trust** me that strongly. It was when I realized I was falling for you. Then the day before the October Festival, I'd admitted to the other kunoichi that you were a **keeper**. I didn't want any other man than you." Naruto gave a tiny warm grin upon hearing that.

Letting her emotions loose, the bun-haired brunette let her tears flow free. "Yet once Tsunade-sama announced you were going to be place in an arranged marriage, I snapped. I betrayed your trust and went back on my own word that you're a keeper, all in fear of being hurt again for I remembered my experience with Neji." Despite the tears, Tenten's lips formed into a grin. "However, despite my betrayal toward you, you took me back, and minutes ago, when the Fire Daimyo said she'll back you up when you'll be nominated for Hokage, I couldn't help but feel happy for you. It's like I was sharing your joy, Naruto. I realized right there and then, how I truly feel about you."

Taking a deep breath, Konoha's Weapons Mistress raised her right hand to palm his left cheek. "I've fallen in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto," she softly and lovingly confessed, seeing his expression went wide-eyed as he gasped. "I'm giving you a promise on **my word** now that I will not ever… **ever** break up with you like that again. I rather die than to go through such agony and to harm the man I love."

Naruto's breath was caught in his throat. This was the first time ever in his life that someone told him that she loves him. In the past several months when they had started to be intimate with one another, the blond knew deep down that they loved each other. It was just they had not ever utter those words by some unspoken notion that they knew they loved one another, thus there was no need to say the words. Yet, the tall, sun-haired man recognized now how much just saying the words put everything in perspective, for his heart was singing much stronger than it ever was before.

Raising his right hand to palm her left cheek, Naruto followed what his heart was telling him. "That should be my line, for I love you as well, Ten-chan," he confessed softly with a bit of humor, making Tenten softly chuckled with a racing heart. "I realized how much you meant to me when you broke up to me. My heart will always be yours… Kanojo."

Once more, Tenten could feel her heart swell with love for this incredible and kind man, and when Naruto suddenly cupped both of her cheeks and latched his mouth over hers in a searing and heartfelt kiss, the weapons-loving kunoichi instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and just let her feelings flow as she welcomed him warmly with an approvingly moan. Feeling his arms snake downward to wrap around her back and pull her against him, Tenten let out a groan as she nearly swoon over the feeling of those wonderful lips over hers. It was clear in her fog-induced brain that she has missed this intimacy very much, thus she mentally vowed to make up for the lost time in the weeks to come.

Slowly separating their lips with a final smooch, the reunited couple smiled warmly at each other, before she snuggled her face against his chest. In their hearts and souls, Naruto and Tenten felt now they were whole once more, and nothing would tear them apart again. Not ever.

After a few serene minutes of cuddling in each other's arms, the female ninja of Team Gai lifted her head to gaze into those beautiful sapphires looking at her with affection. "So… Now that everyone will soon know your secret regarding your parents, are you going to change your name?" she asked.

Naruto blinked at her asking such a question, but now that they have finally healed their relationship, which had emerged stronger and loving than before, he admitted that it felt right to return to some normalcy for a change. With a small grin, the blond shrugged his shoulders a bit. "To be honest, Ten-chan, ever since I first learned the Fourth was my father, I was conflicted with whether or not I wanted to change my family name. I know how much my father's name meant, but I've been an Uzumaki for so long, that I just do not feel it is right to change the name."

Tenten softly chuckled in sympathy. "Well, I asked, because now that all in the village, not to mention everyone else outside Konoha, will soon know of your linage, many will think you should change the name, especially if you will start a clan."

Her lips quirked up into a devilishly form. "And speaking of starting a clan, if Tsunade-sama, the Council, and the Fire Daimyo put in effect the Clan Restoration Act for you, are you going to be seeking other **women** to join?"

This time, the son of the Yondaime snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested really in starting a clan, Ten-chan. I only claimed the right to get out of the arranged marriage, which we now know was just a test anyway. Furthermore, I just can't imagine myself allowing strangers to join, especially when I do not feel any love for them." With an honest smile, he gave a quick smooch on her pink, lip-glossed lips to convey his feelings. "Besides, there is only **one woman** I love, and she's enough for me."

Sighing, knowing this intense constriction of love around her heart would not likely diminish after several days, Tenten felt like she was the queen of the world, knowing Naruto would not have eyes for any other woman other than her. "That's good to hear, Koibito," she purred in consent. "Yet you do know Sasuke was given the Restoration Act in order to marry both Sakura and Karin."

Naruto gave an amused wry expression. "Just because he is using the Act, does not mean I will, Ten-chan. The Teme told me that he will only marry those two due to the fact he **knows** them. He will not have any other women joining his clan. I feel the same way. It just feels wrong for me to marry any girl that I do not know on a personal level. All the other girls of our group already are involved in relationships with other guys, so I'm not the type who would want to see their relationships end for the sake of having them join my clan." He shook his head. "So, it just boils down to the fact there is only one girl for me, no more."

To be honest to herself, Tenten felt a tremendous amount of relief in knowing Naruto would not ever seek other girls, even if he was given the Clan Restoration Act. As of this moment, the kunoichi wanted Naruto all for herself. She knew it made her sound like a possessive female, but now that her relationship with the blond was back on course with a stronger bond, the brown-haired woman just was not in the mood to think of any other ladies getting a hold of **her man**. He belonged to her and her alone, damn it!

Wanting very much to be close to him again, especially to get hid of this petty feeling of possessiveness, the Weapons Mistress pulled his head down to cover his lips with her own, and when she moaned into his mouth, it made him moan in return and that sound and vibrations from him caused her to feel wanted and desirable. It was thrilling to her to know that she alone could make him feel this way.

After a few minutes of tongues touching, causing to accelerate their heartbeats, Tenten let go of his mouth to open her eyes at the exhilarating vision of Naruto breathing a bit ragged with lustful eyes, and with a warm smile, the brunette spoke softly and lovingly to convey her thoughts with emotions to go with her words. "Take me to your home, Naruto-kun," she said, knowing she very much wanted this. "Make love to me. We need this."

Pulling her close to his body as much as possible, the Toad Sennin of Konoha smiled back just as tenderly. "You don't have to tell me twice, Ten-chan."

With a short cloud of smoke and a pop, the couple was spirited away through the Shunshin to his apartment, where they would rediscover the joys and passion of each other quite intimately. For Tenten and Naruto, they knew this was the start of a whole new beginning in the story that was their lives.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By normal standards, one should expect many people to be asleep by 10 PM or shortly afterward, with the exceptions of village security patrols and anyone else who worked at night. Yet in the Hokage's living suite within the Hokage Tower, a blonde female leader of Konoha was awake and appeared to be celebrating. She was in her nightgown as she sat on her futon with a bottle of sake in hand, yet the bottle was not the small ceramic serving one but the larger glass one that held much more of the rice wine.

Taking another swig of the bottle with her hand holding it around the long neck, Tsunade let out a breath of satisfaction. "Now this is good sake! Ha, ha, ha!" She raised the bottle in the air in salute. "Congratulations, gaki! I have no doubt you're going to be my successor! Now marry that girl and give me some grand-kiddies!" With that said, the world's best medic burst out in laughter again.

Coming into the room without warning, Shizune was mortified to see her mentor and leader still awake. "Tsuande-sama! Why are you still up? You should be asleep by now!"

"Aw, come on, Shiz-chan," the Godaime grinned with a blushed face. "Our little Naru-kun has won the approval of that wrinkly old woman running this country, and in time, he will become the Rokudaime. Why not celebrate? I certainly see this as a good cause to party."

Shizune blushed a bit upon hearing what the Slug Sannin had called her, and the brunette knew her sensei would not even call her 'Shiz-chan' unless she was very tipsy. Yet given that her mistress was still talking straight without slurring, it was a sign the older woman was not stone-plastered intoxicated.

However, one word raised the thirty-something woman's eyebrows. "Rokudaime? So are you really going to give the position to Naruto-kun and not Kakashi?"

Tsunade waved a dismissing hand. "We will see in several more years. I like the gaki to least get some experience as a jounin first before taking The Big Chair." Her expression turned quite craftily. "Maybe I should assign him a genin team. I like to see whether the brats can make his life a living nightmare." Her laughter was that of an evil, mad villain, making Shizune sweatdrop.

After taking a final gulp of sake and corking the bottle to put it off the futon's side, the granddaughter of the First Hokage leaned down to place her left elbow on her knee to allow her chin to rest on her propped up hand. "That girl," she grinned wistfully, causing her assistant to blink in confusion to whom she was referring. "She was not fooling that Naru-kun certainly knows how to please a woman."

Knowing now what she was talking about, Shizune quickly scanned the area, and surely enough, there was the Sandaime's crystal viewing ball right next to her mistress. "Tsunade-sama!" the petite brunette shouted out in mortification. "You shouldn't be peeping on Naruto-kun and Tenten like that!" With her face becoming red, the young medic wondered if her teacher had used the orb to peek on her and Genma doing 'the down and dirty'.

Seeing her attendant's face turning into a tomato, Tsunade couldn't help but to laugh. "Calm down, Shiz-chan. I didn't see any details, for I hadn't viewed them for long. Once I returned to my room, I immediately wanted to check on our beloved gaki, and I just happened to do so at a time when he and Tenten were making love. I quickly turned off the orb the moment I realized what I was watching." Shizune let out a breath of relief, for it was good to know her sensei was not a pervert, who loved to peep into other people's sex lives.

Letting out a thoughtful grin, the Slug Sannin's mind was on what she saw. "I'm glad they're back together again, Shizune. Even though it was a brief moment, I saw they truly were happy and in love. They were making love, not just banging each other silly."

Shizune softly smiled upon hearing that. "That makes me happy too. After all the pain and loneliness he endured as a child, it brings a good feeling to know Naruto-kun has found someone to love. When he and Tenten had started dating, I was hoping they might find love with one another."

"Yeah," Tsunade concurred with a wistful expression. "We thought for sure he and Sakura would get together, given their interactions, not to mention that it was clear how much he adored her." Her mouth let out sigh, before the longhaired blonde produced a tiny shrug. "It didn't come out that way."

"Nobody can predict the future," Shizune said with wisdom, thinking of what could have been between the pinkette and the blond. "Least Sakura accepting Sasuke provided the opening for Naruto and Tenten to found love together."

A tiny grin graced the Fifth Hokage's face upon hearing the silver lining in Sakura's decision. "You're right, and I have high hopes that Naruto and Tenten's love will be a long and prosperous one." Shizune matched her mentor's expression in agreement.

After placing her legs underneath the bed cover, Tsunade laid back, resting her head on the pillow. "Good night, Shizune."

"Good night, Tsunade-sama," the short-haired kunoichi said before departing the room and turning off the lights, leaving only the illumination from the lamp on the nightstand, which was only a short, square block of wood next to the futon.

Honey-colored eyes turned to set their sights on three framed photos on the nightstand, and once she viewed them, the last surviving member of the Legendary Sannin grinned a bit sadly, for the pictures were of the three most important men in her entire life – Nawake, her younger brother; Dan, her first true love; and Jiraiya, her teammate, friend, and perhaps something more.

Picking up the photo of the Toad Sannin, Tsunade looked at it with a faraway gaze. "Were you watching over your godson, you perv?" she voiced with affection. "I have no doubt you were," her lips quirked up a bit on one side, "as well as Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen-sensei. You four definitely would never see anything happen to Naruto-kun, and knowing each of you, I know you would have approved of Tenten as Naruto's girlfriend and love."

As her eyes took in the white-hair, red cheek marks, and jolly eyes of the man in the photo she held, Tsunade once more wondered how her personal life would have been different, if history had taken a deviating course. Ever since Jiraiya's death, the Slug Sannin thought of how much he had meant to her and reflected what might have been, if say she hadn't run away from Konoha after Dan's death. Would she and Jiraiya eventually found love with each other? Would they have started a family? So many possibilities, and none of them had a chance of coming true due to her insecurities that arose when her brother and lover's lives were brutally ended in the horrors of war.

Letting out a sigh with a tiny wistful grin, Konoha's leader kissed the glass over the forehead of the photographic Jiraiya before placing down the framed picture back on the nightstand. Then she turned off the lamp and settled down to allow sleep to come to her being.

Before the Sand Man claimed her, Tsunade was proud that as long as she was Hokage, she would do her best to prevent, when possible, anymore people from suffering, as she had, at the lost of love ones. She certainly did not want to see Naruto, Tenten, or anyone end up with their hearts torn asunder by the Shinigami, the Death God, and even though killing & death were part of the shinobi life, it did not mean ninja had to die every day, not as long as she could help it.

With one final thought on knowing her pseudo-son and his girlfriend were happy once more, the Godaime Hokage fell asleep, knowing tomorrow was a whole new day with new challenges that awaited them all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

High above the sleeping village, the stars shone brightly, fixed in their positions for long as people remembered them. Yet, for some odd reason, four stars seemed to be twinkling and shimmering, like they were alive in some way or another. Regardless of the reasons, these four watched over the Earth below, especially over a young, blond man, who was destined for great things to come.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 13)

A/Ns:

1) Well, that ends this mini-arc. I hope everyone enjoyed this very long chapter

As for which reviewer guessed what, the cookie goes to **volrath77** and **KnighteWolfe** (He sent a PM to me with his guesses) for guessing somewhat that Naruto would use his parentage connection to the Fourth Hokage to nullify the arranged marriage, although both of their guesses were not precisely on target on **how** Naruto would use his connection with the Yondaime to cancel the marriage. ;)

However, the big cake goes to **Quathis** for taking a pot-shot in the dark and hitting center on the bull's-eye in guessing the reason behind the so-called 'conspiracy', which was all just a test by the Fire Daimyo to see whether Naruto is worthy to become Hokage one day. I know it might seem far stretch to go through all that trouble just for a test, but as the elderly Lord of Fire Country said, she did not want to repeat the same mistake she made with Danzo, so it was best to get all of Naruto and Kyoko's political friends in on the test and make certain Naruto is isolated in order to properly test his response to the 'arranged marriage'. :)

So, this chapter ends this mini-arc, where Naruto exposes his biggest secret in order to break out of the arranged marriage, yet the biggest surprise came from the Fire Daimyo herself. A pretty crazy plot twist, eh? ;)

So, all is well that ends well. I'll be returning the story back to focusing on Naruto and Tenten's relationship. There will be no big relationship problems for the couple for the rest of the story. :)

2) **Note**: I'll be posting up one more chapter of "Unexpected" before returning to "Matriarch of Destiny". It's just a short **lemon** as an epilogue to this mini-arc. So for those who do not want to read lemons, you can skip out reading Chapter 14. I need to make a loving, romantic scene for Naruto and Tenten after I had torn them apart like that, so things can get back to normal for them and me. ;)

3) I want to be on record that canon-wise there are no indications what-so-ever of whether either of Naruto's parents was ever from a clan. This leaves it open for fans to say either parent is from a clan or not.

For me, I like the notion that Minato was an orphan and rose through the ranks through hard work and sweat to become Hokage, making him much like his son when it comes to the same philosophies. As Hokage, I think one of the benefits should be to give him or her clan status. After all, a Hokage is the most powerful person in Konoha, and if his or her family is not a clan, they should have the right to form a clan, if the Hokage desires it. This way, the Hokage's legacy will continue onward even after he or she dies.

So even though Minato and Kushina didn't take up starting a clan, it left it opened for Naruto to do so as the son of a Hokage. It helped Naruto pretty well in getting out of the 'arranged marriage' even though the whole 'arranged marriage' was a set-up for a test anyway. ;)

4) I'd commissioned the talented DeviantArt artist lexisss to do a cover art for "Unexpected Love", making it similar to a ShikaTema art she done of the characters wearing modern-day civilian clothes. The art she done for me came out to be **awesome**! I truly recommend to check it out! One can find a link to the art in my Author Profile or copy-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces…

lexisss . deviantart art / Commission-Unexpected-Love-136900571

Just for anyone's information, I know Naruto and Tenten have not ever been mentioned wearing the type of clothes seen in the cover art. I will though have them be wearing the clothes in a future chapter. This is promise. (Gives thumbs-up and Gai smile with shining teeth)

Oh, I also posted a large facial close-up of the head-to-toe cover art. It's on my dA page at…

Jupmod . deviantart art /Unexpected-Love-Cover-closeup-137048832

5) I want everyone to know that I started a poll, which can be found at my Author Profile, regarding which family name Naruto would use if he indeed starts a clan after he gets married. Would he keep Uzumaki, drop his mother's name and adopt his father's, or just add both names together?

The reason why I ask is due to the ending of Chapter 13 here. With Naruto now known as the son of the Fourth Hokage, people would expect him to become a Namikaze, but knowing Naruto, he wouldn't even care what other people would think regarding something private to him. Besides, when he marries Tenten, what family name would they use?

I really can use the input of everyone's opinion regarding this issue that baffles me to what Naruto would do if he starts a clan. If he only starts a family, I don't think he would bother to change his family name.

6) Last, I thank everyone for your support, whether you placed "Unexpected" on your fav, alert, and/or C2 lists or simply post a review. I appreciate it deeply, for it shows me how much you come to enjoy the story. :)

Weixuan18: GAWD, this took forever. O.O Plot was nice and all, but seriously, he's trying to kill me. ._.

JPMod: Sorry about that, Weixuan. The next chapter should be far shorter. ^^;


	14. Chapter 14: A Night for Love

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

A great big 'Thank you!' goes to Weixuan18 and Messenger of Darkness for betaing! Thanks! (big grin)

And yes, I have a second betareader. I figured two heads are better than one in order to catch many 'mistakes' as possible. ;)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

* * *

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 14 – A Night for Love  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A pair of chopsticks, being held by feminine fingers, grabbed some noodles from an instant-ramen cup and lifted them up toward a hungry mouth, which slurped up the pasta with relish. Afterward, the owner sighed with satisfaction out of eating the tasty food, thus she resumed consuming her meal with delight.

A male chuckle was heard to her left, prompting brown eyes to gaze at the blond man standing next to her as she ate. "You're behaving like you have not eaten any food in a long time, Ten-chan."

Pausing while hauling up a slice of fishcake, a smirking Tenten gave her boyfriend a 'Don't be stupid!' look. "Well, we did skip dinner to spend hours making love, Whisker Boy. After such a **workout**, you bet I'm hungry." She chomped up the fishcake with an amused grin, watching Naruto chuckle again. "Besides," her fingers pointed her chopsticks at the empty instant-ramen cups besides them, "you're eating more than me anyway, so who are you to say I'm behaving like I'm starving?"

Snickering, Naruto held out his right hand, which held his chopsticks, in a form of surrender. "You're right," he agreed before returning to eating out of his own instant-ramen cup. "I'm glad though I have a good stash of ramen in my cupboards." He slurped up some noodles before winking at the girl sitting on his kitchen counter in nothing but his black t-shirt, which was big enough to cover her frame down to her mid-thighs thus acting like a nightgown for her. His mind had to admit that she looked glowing in his shirt with wild brown hair around her shoulders and right knee crossed over her left thigh, showing off her slender legs and naked feet.

Seeing where his blue eyes were focused on, the female weapons expert was inwardly pleased at his attention, feeling sexy and beautiful, yet she kept the conversation on the topic at hand. "Naruto," she amusedly chastened, "we both agreed that we just didn't feel like spending time cooking up a meal, especially not pass 9 PM. Instant-ramen was the fastest food we can cook up in a short period of time to quell our growling stomachs." Her chopsticks grabbed some more cooked strands of pasta to be eaten.

Smiling, Naruto decided it was best not to say anything, for she was right again. After hours of loving each other in sexual bliss when they had arrived at his apartment from the top of the Hokage Monument, he and Tenten had been given a sign from nature that they should replenish their energy - in the form of two growling stomachs. Knowing it would take just too much time to cook up a good meal, they had decided to have instant-ramen and juice. It was not a luxurious dinner, but it was good enough to quench their appetites.

As they ate their meal, Tenten couldn't help but leer at her blond boyfriend, standing besides her with his behind resting against the counter. He looked quite handsome and sexy with tousled hair and a toned and muscled chest, coupled with arms, and legs while wearing just black boxers. His tanned body was shaped more like an athlete than say a bodybuilder, yet given their career as ninjas, most shinobi and kunoichi would become athletic-built as they grow from scrawny 12-year-olds to adult warriors due to good physical exercise required from training and missions. The brunette knew she herself was in good shape, and telling from the reactions of both her former and current beaus, her body was definitely very attractive.

Realizing brown eyes were examining him like a piece of meat, Naruto smirked as he cleared his throat to break his significant other out of her trance, and once she was back in reality, the tall jounin looked up at the blushing woman. "See something you like, Weapons Girl?"

The Weapons Mistress mischievously grinned, knowing she had nothing to hide from him given their level of trust. "You," she replied, leaning down enough to have their faces close enough to feel each other's breaths.

Naruto took up on the offer she was presenting. "Well, I have to say the same for me about you," he said, moving his face even closer as their eyelids half-closed. "You're quite tempting." With that said, he covered her mouth with his in a deep kiss, both moaning as their tongues caressed together, tasting not just each other but of ramen as well. The mixed flavor was enthralling.

Pulling apart their mouths after a few minutes, the couple warmly grinned at one another before carrying on with their late dinner. They ate in comfortable silence, knowing they did not need to speak to convey the complete confidence they had collectively.

After Tenten finished five cups of ramen while Naruto was on his tenth and final cup, the young sage broke the silence with a question toward his girlfriend, who was currently drinking her fruit juice. "So…" he began, and once their eyes were locked, he continued. "Are you going to move back in?"

Knowing what he was asking, Team Gai's sole female teammate grinned after pulling away the drink glass from her mouth. "Well, if I'm gong to be spending nights here as we did before, I definitely need to bring back some spare clothes and my hygiene stuff. I know I do not have any work tomorrow, but I better have some of my clothes here, just in case."

Giving a nod and a gratify grin, Naruto returned to finishing his final cup of ramen. It was a very good sign that Tenten would be keeping some of her clothes and stuff in his apartment, for it meant she was going to be spending many more nights with him in the future. In case she had to leave in the morning for a mission or do other things, least she had her clothes here to wear, as well as her hygiene stuff – shampoo, make-up, etc. – for her to clean up with in his bathroom. After all, it was a pain to keep hurrying home in the morning, when she could do it all in his apartment anyway.

Not aware of what her paramour was really thinking, the weapons-loving kunoichi took his grin for something else. She smirked and leaned over to whisper sultry into his right ear, as he was about to slurp up some noodles. "Are you thinking of me bringing over your favorite **lingerie** set you enjoyed seeing me wear for you, Naruto-kun? You naughty boy."

Hands frozen with the noodles almost to his mouth, Naruto couldn't help but blush deeply on the immediate mental images that her words brought to his mind. Out of all the undergarments he had seen on her body in the past two months, he acknowledged to her that none were sexier than the lingerie set he'd seen on the night of his birthday, when his lover performed a hot striptease for him - Black & red lacy bra and matching panties to go along with the lacy red garter belt and black stockings. He had not seen that set since then, but Tenten just loved to tease him occasionally to remind him how much that lingerie had affected him. He wondered now whether he would be seeing that nose-bleeding sexy underwear soon in the future.

Tenten narrowed her eyes with her smirk growing wider upon seeing his face all red like that. Once more she loved getting such reactions from him, making her feel wanted and sexy, and feeling her desire was growing, the lithe female moved her right foot to slowly rub against his right arm in a sensual manner. She was not disappointed upon seeing her lover break out of his trance upon noticing her foot's intentions, and when those blue eyes turned to gaze into her brown eyes, she sprung her trap.

Raising her torso back up to its regular sitting position with her eyes still on his, the Weapons Mistress pretended to stretch her arms. "I'm not really tired, and after such a workout, I want to take a shower." She tapped her chin, making believe she was thinking hard. "I need someone to wash my back." With a raised eyebrow, her lips twisted up lopsidedly on one side. "Know of anyone who can do the job, Koibito?"

What happened next went by so fast; Tenten swore Naruto must have learned it from Gai-sensei. The golden-haired man swiftly gobbled up what was left of his ramen, tossed the empty cup and chopsticks aside, and speedily yet elegantly swept her off the counter into his arms bridal style prompting her to squeal in surprise and delight. He then carried her toward the bathroom with a big grin plastered on his face. "Uzumaki Naruto at your service, Ma'am," he grandly said.

Holding on with her arms around his neck, the brown-haired female ninja laughed. "I swear, Naruto, you must be practicing for our wedding night with the way you're carrying me around like this."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Maybe I am, Ten-chan. Maybe I am."

Even though they were just joking, Tenten admitted to herself that the idea of spending the rest of her life with this lovable and amazing man sounded appealing to her. Oh, she knew that actual marriage was supposed to be far from the top of their minds, given they had their careers to focus at the present time. Yet the weapons-loving woman couldn't help but think how her name sounded next to Naruto's family name.

"_Uzumaki Tenten,"_ she mentally tested the name. _"It doesn't sound bad. Or should that be Namikaze Tenten?"_ The question made the young kunoichi wonder again which name her boyfriend might likely take, now that his parentage was made public knowledge.

However, all thoughts on marriage and which name she would be taking fled from her brain, when Naruto locked his lips over hers in a wonderful, deep, and passionate kiss, making Tenten almost swoon at how much he has such an affect on her. The brunette definitely was looking forward to that shower now.

After entering the bathroom, Naruto, without breaking his mouth from Tenten's, kicked the door close and progressed toward the shower. There, the couple stripped their clothes and proceed to wash and love each other under the soothing warm spray of water.

The pair spent a long time having fun cleaning one another despite getting 'dirty' at the same time. No wonder the shower was considered the second well-sought place to have sex for couples other than the bedroom. That is, if one could afford paying a huge water bill at the end though.

* * *

TBC (End of Chapter 14)

A/Ns:

1) To be honest, I did my best in making this chapter's lemon just as well written and erotic as Chapter 9's lemon. It didn't come out so well as I wanted. I guess the last lemon worked well due that Naruto and Tenten were already at the very start of their sexual activity compared to this chapter's lemon which took awhile through the undressing and foreplay before it gotten to the good parts that didn't require a lot to describe. Least I have gotten that last lemony scene right with the romantic feel though. :)

2) Now that this mini-arc is **officially** over, I'm returning to writing up "The Matriarch of Destiny", which I placed on the side since June. So don't expect Chapter 15 of "Unexpected" to come out for a while. :)

3) Thinking about it, I think I can finish up "Unexpected" in two more chapters and an epilogue. A reviewer mentioned that this story has run its course after Chapter 13, and I do agree that it sure did feel that way. However, I want to finish the fic with the story coming full-circle back to the very beginning of Chapter 1, which was precisely one year after Naruto aquired the kodachis from Tenten's mother. That was my plan when I had started the fic, and I will finish it this way.

4) Oh, one last thing… This chapter marks the last lemon for this fic. If anyone thinks it's easy to write up a tasteful lemon, you are either a great writer or do not know what you're talking about. It's not easy to write two characters having sex without making it sound like a porn vid. (frown)

Weixuan: Man, so much sex… O_O

5) Editted in June 5, 2012: Yes, I'd removed the lemon, and I know this chapter is too short without it. Yet given FFnet is cracking down on lemon fics, I'd removed the lemons from this fic so it can stay on FFnet. The lemons are not needed for the plot of this story anyway. If anyone wants to read the lemons, check out the story, lemons and all, over at AdultFanFiction(dot)Net .


	15. Chapter 15: Dancing Steady

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

A great big 'Thank you!' goes to Weixuan18 for betaing! Thanks! (big grin)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)

Written: February 2009-Present  
Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

* * *

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 15 – Dancing Steady  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

When it came to the many ways humans tend to social interact with one another, very few disputed that dancing was one of the best social activities a person could attend. Not only was it fun, it provided a means for people to be drawn closer, especially between men and women, and if one had the skills to perform dance styles and not just swaying to the music, one's social status would grow if the individual's standing in the community's eyes was not already high enough.

One particular social function, where dancing was observed, was weddings. Many varities of wedding dancing traditions existed, and depending on the religion, clan, village, and/or country, an observer could witness members of a wedding party dancing not only with each other, but with other people as well. The higher the status of a wedding, the more it would look good for public image if the wedding party **knew** how to dance, particularly when it was the marriage involving a clan, lord, or some other high-ranking individuals.

So, if one happened to be a member of a wedding party, and he or she did not know to dance any of the styles, it paid to seek out someone to teach lessons in the art. This was what a Konoha Jounin shinobi and Jounin kunoichi had done, and currently they were ballroom dancing together slowly over the wooden floor of a second-floor dance studio overlooking the busy Market District streets.

The young ninjas were the only ones in the entire studio with the instructor watching from the sideline, and it was clear that the couple's steps were smooth and flawless as they performed a Waltz together in sync. If a stranger were watching them, the person would say the pair was a couple and very much in love with each other, especially the way they eyed one another with warm smiles. Of course, if the person had happened to be a Konoha citizen, he or she would not be surprise by the strong chemistry admitting from the dancing twosome, for after all, everyone in the Hidden Village of the Leaves knew by now, how Uzumaki Naruto and Tenten were so much in love.

Ending the dance on the final note of the music, Naruto and Tenten basked in their pride of performing the dance perfectly as the elderly female instructor clapped in approval of their performance. They each took a step away from the other at the same time their teacher approached them, still applauding.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" she nearly gushed with a small grin as she stopped clapping when she halted in front of her students. "I say both of you should least consider entering the Konoha dance competition next year."

"If we're not busy with our careers, Kasumi-sensei," answered Tenten, who wore a pink T-shirt, form-fitting black tights, pink leg warms, and high-heeled dance shoes. Instead of the typical two buns, her hair was up in one bun at the top-rear position.

Wearing black T-shirt, pants, and dance shoes, Naruto grinned as he shrugged. "Sounds like fun though."

Aiming a smirking grin at her boyfriend, Tenten placed a hand on her hip. "Yes, it does sound like fun, Whisker Boy, but as I said, if we're not busy with our careers. You know that Tsunade-sama has given the other members of the Konoha Twelve and us far more time-off in the past month than normally given. Once the wedding is over, she will be getting us back doing missions and other things, since it is our **job**. As jounin, we'll be quite busy in the next few months to make up for the days off during the past month."

Naruto chuckled. "You make it sound like Baa-chan will be running us into the ground. If we schedule things out, we might able to attend the dance competition, if we want."

"Naruto," the brown-haired kunoichi chastened with a grin that was partly a frown, "such dance competitions usually last a week at most, depending on how many contestants there are. There are eliminations, semi-finals, and finals to observe. As shinobi, do you really honestly think we might have the time to attend? I'd be surprised if Tsunade-sama gave us the time-off to be part of the competition."

"That is, if we do want to attend. Remember, we've only been taking dance lessons during our free time in the past month. We're far from knowing **every** dance style there is in the world."

The tall blond man was not deterred, his grin widening into one that everyone who knew him, said he would love the challenge. "Then we just have to continue taking lessons from Kasumi-sensei until we do know every style there is. Even if it means we'll be spending just one day a month after the wedding, we'll continue our training until we're dance masters."

Seeing the twinkle in those twin sapphires of his, Tenten gently laughed. "I doubt we'll become masters, Naruto," she admitted before softly slugging his chest, her fist remaining on his bicep afterward. "Yet I wouldn't mind continuing our dance lessons after the wedding, and one day a month wouldn't hurt us." Her fist flattened as she warmly looked up at him. "Besides, I know how much we love dancing whenever we go to the dance club with our friends, so it's safe to say that dancing is a hobby we do together."

After a moment of being surprised, Naruto displayed an approving grin. "I like that, Ten-chan. I always love dancing with you, and I like the idea that dancing could be like a hobby for us to do together." He leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead, making her chuckle fondly at him.

Watching the young couple, Kasumi sighed, for her students' interaction reminded her of the many wonderful years she had with her late husband. The young pair had came to her for dance lessons more than a month ago, along with the Uchiha groom, his brides, and the Yamanaka girl, and even though the others were good students as well, the elderly dance instructor couldn't help but think the Fourth Hokage's son and his girlfriend were the best, given how well the two interacted with each other on an intimate level. Oh, she knew of great dance pairs, who were not lovers, but there was no denying that a couple, who were trusting and devoted to one another in a loving relationship, had the potential to be good dancers as Naruto and Tenten have shown.

Kasumi thanked Kami the whole arranged-marriage situation was over. It was sad to have seen these two youngsters' hearts ripped apart two weeks ago, thus it was the only time the pair did not bother to come as scheduled for their dance lessons. Once they had gotten back together, the pair returned happily to their lessons with gusto and newly founded commitment and trust, and given what she had seen in their dancing, as well as their interactions, the sixty-something woman knew these lovers were now in for the long haul with one another.

Naruto's amused voice brought the elderly teacher out of her musings. "So, any **predictions** to how the next two days might come out, Ten-chan?"

Tenten snorted a laugh, her arms crossing. "It's not like anyone can't **foretell** what is to come. Tomorrow night, you will be hosting Sasuke's bachelor party, while Ino and I will be getting the other kunoichi together for Sakura and Karin's bachelorette party. The following day will be their wedding, where I have no doubt you and I will be having fun at the wedding reception."

"Are you sure?" the blond asked with mock seriousness. "You better look at those fortune-telling cards of yours to make certain Teme does not end up fainting during the wedding ceremony."

"Naruto!" chided the brunette weapons expert, trying her best not to laugh but failed as she smiled widely. She hit her chuckling boyfriend on the arm with some force to make him rub the spot, and after crossing her arms once again, Tenten smirked as she shook her head at the grinning future-Hokage.

She knew Naruto was just teasing about her personal hobby of fortune telling. Even before they had started dating, he had never taken it seriously; especially given how he just did not believe in Fate dictating a person's future despite the fact that the Toads had labeled him 'The Child of Prophecy'. Yet, he also knew that she had taken up fortune telling more out of fun and curiosity than anything remotely serious, thus why he could tease her about it and not be pounded into the ground.

It was the same with her toward his personal hobby of gardening. Well… Presently, it was just watering plants he has around his apartment. It had surprised her and many of their peers to had learned years ago that Konoha's Most Unpredictable Ninja was well versed about plants and how to maintain them, and to tell the truth, they all agreed the potted greenery had made his apartment, both the old one and the present new one, much more homely and inviting. Tenten knew nothing about how to take care of plants, for she was not Ino who knew more about flowers and plants than anyone else in their peer group, but the brown-haired woman did understand what her boyfriend had meant that the plants made it less lonely for him. After all, she could only imagine just how lonesome his life had been due to being a Jinchuuriki prior to his 12th birthday, when he had started to gain his first true friends.

Overall, Tenten was grateful that she and Naruto were not disillusioned that each needed to like everything about the other, especially their personal hobbies. It was simple understanding and respect that made each accept the other's tastes, and all in all, their differences made their relationship more interesting than it would have been if they were too similar. The bun-haired woman knew it had been the same with Neji, for she had acknowledged her ex-boyfriend's hobby of meditation even though she was not keen in practicing it beyond using it just for a relaxation technique.

Coming out of her thoughts, Tenten turned to their dance instructor. "What do you want us to do next, Kasumi-sensei?"

The elderly woman pondered it for a moment before a sly grin came to her face. "How about you two show me the Tango?"

Naruto's half-surprised, half-amused expression made the two women laugh. "Just how many dances do I have to let Tenten lead here?"

As Kasumi went to prepare the music, the nineteen-year-old kunoichi took her eighteen-year-old beau's left hand in her right and prepared to dance. "Most Ballroom dances have the female lead, as you know, Naruto. Besides, why are you complaining?" Her face turned a bit sultry. "This is the Tango. I certainly recalled how much you enjoyed having our bodies pressed so intimately close, especially when I run my leg up yours."

The blond, whiskered, young man matched her look, for she made a good point. "You're right, Weapons Girl," he softly spoke, leaning his face down to look directly into those chocolate eyes. "I don't mind letting you lead, especially when it is a win-win situation for both of us in the end."

"Darn right, Whisker Boy," purred Tenten just before leaning her head up to plant a warm smooch on those lips of his.

As the music started, the young couple began the dance; the pretty brunette leading the way as their feet followed the paths their minds instinctively told them to take, and as their heartbeats accelerated a bit from the sensual touching, both lovingly and slyly grinned at each other, especially when Tenten raised her leg up against Naruto's.

"_Kami…" _Tenten mentally spoke as she continued to dance pleasurably with her partner, loving the feel of lean masculine muscles against her body. _"These dance lessons definitely are worth it." _

"_She's the most beautiful woman on the planet,"_ Naruto mentally mentioned, taking in his love's features, as well as that toned body against his. _"I'm lucky to have her as my girlfriend, and I certainly am enjoying these dance lessons." _Seeing her lips curl up slyly as she pressed her pelvis against his, the blond knew she was being a minx, knowing how much she was affecting him. _"Just too bad it will be rude for me to Shunshin us back to my apartment. Kami, she shouldn't be grinding against me like this! Not that I don't mind, just not in front of Kasumi-sensei!"_

Watching from the sidelines near the music system, the matured dance teacher chuckled upon seeing what Tenten was doing to Naruto. She didn't mind the display, although she hoped the young kunoichi wouldn't be so bold to do such a move in public, especially at the upcoming wedding. Yet, such a daring, shameless act did tell the elderly woman just how comfortable the younger woman was with her man, reminding Kasumi fondly once more, of her own intimacies with her late husband when they were young. She sighed lovingly at the memories, while her sight adoringly stayed with the dancing couple in front of her.

"_To be in love with one another," _Kasumi mentally sighed warmly. _"I just can__'t__ imagine how our world would be like without love."_

If Tenten and Naruto had the ability to telepathically read their instructor's mind, they would definitely agree wholeheartedly with her.

* * *

Kurenai sighed as she gave her female, purple-haired friend a somewhat disapproving look. "Anko, do you have any tact what so ever?" she asked prior to looking back at the two sitting brides-to-be, who were each blushing quite red from the baby-doll lingerie Anko had given them as a gift. It was understandable that Karin and Sakura were going to be married tomorrow, but still…

Anko snickered and waved away her friend's question. "Now come on, Nee-chan. Just like in our Ladies Nights, it's not like anyone in this room does not know anything about sex." She took a gulp of sake from the small bottle in her hand.

"I beg to differ!" a displeased voice spoke from across the room, causing everyone to focus on a red-cheeked Hyuuga Hinata. "We shouldn't be displaying such things in front of Hanabi-chan like this!"

Sitting to her big sister's left side on the three-person couch, Hanabi looked at her sibling like she was crazy. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of angel, Nee-san. I've seen it all anyway." All the women's eyebrows in the room rose up, except Ino, who was snickering, and Tsunade and Anko, who were laughing.

After her laughter died down, the Tokubestu Jounin grinned slyly at Hanabi, "I take it you've been quite a naughty girl, eh, Little Princess? I wonder how Hiashi would react upon knowing his youngest child is dirty."

"What?" the brown-haired Hyuuga girl responded instantly. "I was referring to the lingerie! I've been in women's clothing stores before, so it's not like I have not seen them! Also, sex is nothing new to me! I know all about it!"

Anko's smirking grin went wider. "So, are saying you're not a virgin? Quite a feat for your age, Little Princess. Who is the lucky boy? Konohamaru?"

Moegi, sitting on Hinata's right side, immediately shot a glare at Hanabi, who quickly raised her hands in defense. "I'm still a virgin! I was just saying I know what sex is about!" Seeing the orange-haired girl's ire calmed down, Hiashi's youngest daughter let out a breath of relief. Even she knew better than to take another girl's boyfriend.

Shaking her head as she took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink, Kurenai sighed once more. "Will you ever stop baiting people like this?"

"Nah, it's more fun this way," Anko admitted, her face still grinning evilly. "Besides, I bet Little Princess already **seen** some men naked with those All-Seeing eyes of hers anyway."

Hanabi's cheeks went even redder as she turned her head away to her left, her eyes looking out the windows at the nighttime landscape of the village.

Anko snickered. "You're not denying it, Little Princess."

"Hanabi-chan!" shouted a mortified Hinata. "How could you?"

Turning her head to look at her big sister, Hanabi raised a single eyebrow. "I was curious. Besides, I bet you did the same thing with Naruto."

Hinata quickly gave a small "Eep" and trained her eyes downward, her face becoming quite flushed, and once the other women realized the extent to **why** the Hyuuga Heir was blushing so much, Anko, Tsunade, and Ino once more burst into laughter while the other girls stared wide-eyed at Hinata.

Ino, sitting to Sakura's left, quieted down a bit to look at Tenten on the other side of the two-person couch, where the two brides were seated. "Are you angry Hinata peeped at your boyfriend, Tenten?"

"I was 13 at the time!" Hinata immediately blurted in defence, before immediately slapping a hand over her mouth, realizing her blunder. Once more, laughter came out of the usual three women, while the others were flabbergasted.

Getting over the shock, Tenten grinned reassuringly and shook her head. "No, I'm not angry at Hinata," she declared, causing surprised, silver-purple eyes to look into her brown ones. "We all know now how much she crushed over Naruto back then, so it should not be a surprise. I know she has not done such a thing in the past year, right?"

Hinata nodded a few times with a confirmed tiny grin. "I only did it that one time, Tenten-kun, I assure you."

After nodding once, Tenten saw her Hyuuga friend relax her posture, knowing she felt relief that Naruto's current girlfriend would not hold it against her. No one could blame the young heiress, given just how much the girl idolized and loved the blond shinobi so much. Besides, knowing Hinata, the weapons-loving woman knew the other woman would not ever sink so low to do such a thing while she herself had a boyfriend in Kiba.

Looking around the room, which they had used two months ago at the last Ladies Night, the twin-bun-haired brunette eyed her fellow kunoichi, who were all wearing civilian clothes for this bachelorette party. Karin and Sakura, the two brides, sat on the two-seat couch with their backs to the windows with the other ladies forming a circle, which started with Ino, then Anko, Kurenei, Tsunade and Shizune, who sat opposite of the two brides, Moegi, Hinata, Hanabi, and lastly, Tenten. Yugao Uzuki, a friend of Anko, stood next to the snack table just behind the Hokage.

The only girl missing from their group was Temari, for she couldn't take time off from her duties in Suna to attend the wedding. After all, she had already come to Konoha a few weeks ago, thus the blonde wind mistress could only go so far with the back-and-forth traveling between the two villages, for it still took three days to transverse the great distances. So despite the fact that Shikamaru was her boyfriend, Temari just couldn't drop her commitment to her homeland. Tenten however knew through the shadow-wielding Nara that his girlfriend would stop by for New Year's, if she were free.

Anko's voice brought Tenten out of her mental wanderings. "Well, kiddies can't stay kiddies forever. I say we should allow Little Princess and Orange Head to attend our Ladies Nights from now on."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Moegi frowned with crossed arms. Ever since she had met the feisty, snake-summoning woman two years ago, she had always called her Orange Head. She did have a name, alright? "Besides, I'm fifteen years old. I can handle topics about sex anyway."

"Uh-huh," Anko smirked. "You perhaps dream of having hot, sweaty sex with Konohamaru, right?"

"Anko…" Kurenai warned, thinking her friend was going too far, and seeing the young girl's face flush far more than her everyday blush, the genjutsu mistress felt sympathy for her. "When dealing with Anko, Moegi, you have to learn to develop a thicker skin."

Moegi simply nodded, deciding that saying anything more would give the wicked-grinning, purple-haired woman more fuel to add to the fire. Moving a strand of her single braided hair behind her ear, the chuunin kunoichi knew that it was common knowledge how she had deep feelings for her male teammate, but she would never admit that she did, at times, have erotic daydreams of Konohamaru. No way would she ever divulge something so private to anyone, even to fellow kunoichi.

Tenten mentally chuckled as she took a sip of her drink. Like the rest of the Konoha twelve's kunoichi, she had watched Moegi grow from a child into a lovely teenage girl. The female member of the Konohamaru Corps was quite a fighter, but after she had in the past two years ditched her strange, gravity-opposing, ponytails hairstyle to a normal braided pigtail one, the young woman was on her way to be quite a looker. Rumors stated that Konohamaru and even Udon sometimes chased away or beat up any male suitors seeking to woo their female teammate. Konoha's Weapons Mistress had not heard whether those gossip stories were true, but she was pleased with Moegi's change of appearance, for even she couldn't understand how or even why the young girl had her hair up in those odd ponytails. Did the girl place reinforcement steel bars in her hair?

"Well, thanks for the lingerie," Karin spoke as she and Sakura placed their sexy attire back in their boxes, which was then put on the coffee table in front of them with many other opened presents. "I'm sure Sasuke will love it." Her lips curled into a sly grin as a loving, far-away gleam appeared in her eyes. "I just know Sasuke will love me more."

Sakura eyed her fellow bride with a raised eyebrow. "He will love me just as well, Karin." She snorted a laugh, her lips curling up on one side. "Or are you worried that Sasuke will find me more attractive than you?"

"Hell, no," Karin waved away the question, her red eyes holding steady with green ones. "I know he will not love you more than me, especially with that forehead of yours."

With her right eye starting to twitch and lips still curled up on one side, the Godaime's youngest apprentice counterattacked. "Like Hell, he will, Tomato Head."

Both girls suddenly moved forward to face each other closely, their eyes glaring as lightning and sparks flared out of the eyes to connect in the middle. "HE WILL LOVE ME MORE THAN YOU!" they shouted as one.

Everyone sweat-dropped with the exception of Anko, who snickered. "Ladies…" Tsunade frowned, her voice warning of what she would do, if the two young women did not stop bickering, and instantly, Karin and Sakura eased their glaring contest and flinched a bit from hearing their superior before turning to look at the buxom blonde. "Sasuke loves you **both**. You know this. Now cease this pointless squabbling or else I'll put you both in the dungeon and make you both miss your wedding tomorrow."

"Yes, Shishou/Godaime-sama," Sakura and Karin replied together meekly.

Taking another sip of her drink, Tenten shook her head as she too frowned. Once more, she wondered why the literally last Uchiha had decided to marry two women, who were both strong headed and hot tempered. Karin and Sakura were so alike in many ways that the two clashed viciously at times, far more than Sakura had been with Ino. It made many speculate whether Sasuke was a masochist.

Yet despite how many times the two women looked like they were going to fight, Karin and Sakura had never physically fought each other. The ex-Sound member was not a true kunoichi per se, due to the fact that her specialty was chakra detection, not combat. Oh, she could handle bandits, hoodlums, and others who were not soldiers, not to mention how she was capable of taking the pain when getting injured. However, it had been clear that Karin would never able to win a fight against Sakura outright, that was if Sakura could able to find the redhead if the girl decided to hide. Karin was just so good in detecting a person's chakra from kilometers away that it would be close to impossible for anyone to get by her guard.

"Speaking of Sasuke," Ino caught everyone's attention, "what do you think the guys are doing for his bachelor party?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Naruto is the one responsible for Sasuke's party, for after all, he is the Best Man." Green eyes turned to look at the bun-haired weapons expert, who immediately had all in the room gazing at her.

Knowing the unspoken question aimed at her, Tenten let out a breath of air before answering. "Believe me, I don't know either. I hadn't asked him, nor did he ask me regarding what Ino and I were planning for this party," she pointed down, indicating the current party for Sakura and Karin. "Just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, does not mean we share or know everything happening in our lives. Besides, I see no reason for us to exchange such information anyway."

Crossing her arms, the pinkette frowned. "Well, it would have helped, if Naruto had told you, Tenten. I would not be surprised, if Naruto had taken Sasuke to some perverted strip bar in the Red Light district."

Not only did Tenten send a disapproving frown at Sakura, but Tsunade and Shizune as well. "Sakura," the Godaime's first apprentice began with a chastened tone, "after all these years, do you still think Naruto is so perverted in such a way? I'm doubtful Tenten wouldn't even have bothered to have an **intimate** relationship with him, if he was that type of a man."

Realizing what was being said, Sakura gapped and waved her hands. "I didn't mean it that way! Honestly! I know Naruto has matured, just that I was thinking that it should be obvious the guys would go to a strip joint, given how most bachelor parties go to such places. Right?"

Kurenai shook her head. "That's the generalized social viewpoint that most people have regarding what should be the typical bachelor party organized by the Best Man. It is possible that Naruto would take Sasuke to such a place, but there's no proof to say he would do it."

After taking a swig of her sake, Anko snorted. "It's not our business anyway. They can **look** but not **touch**." With her freed hand, she pointed to every woman in the room with a boyfriend as she continued to speak. "Those of us, who have a man, know they wouldn't cross that line."

Tenten and the others nodded in concurrence. Each knew her man would not cheat on her, so why should it matter if the guys were at a strip joint? It would be an entirely different situation, if the men went to a brothel though.

Clapping her hand once as she rose from her chair, Ino grinned. "Well, now that all the presents have been opened and we have indulged in plenty of food and drink, I say it's time for me to lead us to the **second half** of this party."

"Ino…" Tenten voiced with a warning tone as she and other women all stood from their seats.

The only daughter of Inoichi waved away the concern with a grin. "Don't worry about it. We're going to have **fun**." Only then did she began helping Karin and Sakura to put away their presents by using a few sealing scrolls for storage.

Letting out a sigh, the brunette kunoichi shook her head, for she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. As Karin's Maid of Honor, Tenten had organized this first half of the party, where everyone could eat and drink while the two brides open their presents. Being Sakura's Maid of Honor, Ino was responsible for the festival's second half, and even though Tenten had told Ino her plans, the platinum blonde didn't bother to elaborate what she was planning, just saying that it would be fun, nothing more.

Raising her freed hand to touch her golden/silver kunai & shuriken necklace, which came to symbolize her loving relationship with the golden-blond man who gave it to her, Tenten turned her torso to look out the windows at the nighttime vista of Konoha.

"_What are you doing, Naruto?"_ she mentally asked, wondering what her man had planned for Sasuke's bachelor party. The brunette hoped it really was not anything that would make her turn her lover into a pincushion after using the Twin Rising Dragons technique on him.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Don't sneeze on the billiard balls, Dobe. I'm not going to catch a cold from you the day before my wedding."

"Stuff it, Teme! It's not my fault someone is talking about me!" The blond rubbed a finger under his nose as he sniffed

Hearing snickering, blue eyes trained their sights on the only Inuzuka in the room. "I wouldn't be surprised that Tenten or any of the girls are talking about you, Naruto," Kiba mentioned. "I wonder what they're doing?"

"You have asked that question **twelve** times in the past hour, Kiba," Shino pointed out as he stood next to his longtime teammate. With a finger, he pushed his sunglasses up further on his nose. "Constantly asking the same question will not get you the answer."

Kiba growled. "I know that! I'm just curious, that's all!" With that said, he took a swig of his beer out of the glass mug he held. Even after all these years, Shino was still the same aloof guy, who would point out flaws logically. Yet, the canine shinobi knew his friend was teasing with that statement, knowing the bug man well enough to tell when he was being serious or not.

"Curiosity or not," all eyes focused on Neji standing next to one of the three pool tables in the room, "it should not be hard to tell what the women are doing. They are most likely just having a simple party to give gifts to the brides."

From the same pool table, Shikamaru sunk one of the solid-colored balls. "I wouldn't place any bets on that," he said before walking around the table to another spot. "You don't know Ino as Chouji and I do."

"Yeah," the big Akimichi agreed with his best friend. He took another handful of potato chips to eat from the snack bowl in his lap as he sat next to the windows, not far from Neji and Shikamaru's game. "Ino just loves wild parties. She doesn't mind regular parties and such, but she really loves the wild parties the best." His hand stuffed the chips into his mouth, as he watched his ponytail-haired friend sunk in another solid ball. Chouji chuckled around his eating upon seeing the frown on Neji, who was on his way to losing yet another game to the Nara.

"Now, now," a voice came from another couch in the room, causing everyone to focus on the silver-haired man with a hitai-ate over his left eye, "we shouldn't jump to conclusions to what the ladies are doing." Kakashi turned a page of his Icha Icha Tactics book. "It's not like they know what we're doing either."

"If that's the case," Konohamaru called out gleefully next to Naruto, "I say we go to the Red Light district to a strip joint!"

"I second that!" Kiba pointed to the young Sarutobi. When he realized Shino had raised an eyebrow at him, the Inuzuka knew what his friend was thinking. "I'm not cheating on Hinata! Gee, Shino! We're talking about a strip joint, not a brothel!" The Aburame just shook his head in disapproval.

All matters on Konohamaru's suggestion were nipped in the bud when the soon-to-be-married Uchiha spoke up. "No. I'm not going to any strip joint. I told Naruto I would not accept going to such a place."

Kiba snorted. "You're no fun, Uchiha, even though I still say it's not fair you get two girls."

"Jealous, Mutt?" Sasuke said shrewdly with a slight upturn of his lips as he lined up his cue ball before hitting it. The white ball hit a striped ball, which went into a side pocket.

"I am not!" the Inuzuka man pointed to the Uchiha. "And stop calling me that!"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. Despite all that had happened in the past six years, the banter between Sasuke and everyone in the room made it appear like he had not ever left the village, even though some just couldn't forgive the Uchiha for defecting to Oto and then later joining up with Akatsuki. Sasuke's isolation from most in the village grew worse when Tsunade released the true story behind the Uchiha Massacre, thus even though some people were still sympathetic to him for loosing his entire family, most grew hostile over the fact that the Uchiha Clan were so willing to cause a civil war for power and pride. So, by an ironic twist, Itachi had suddenly become a hero for preventing the war, while Sasuke was seen as a villain for his roles against the village. Naruto was thankful though that he had managed to convince Sasuke that revenge against the village would not bring him happiness, thus why the Uchiha was currently satisfied to just work to revive his clan even if it meant not being an official shinobi ever again.

As of now, they were all together in a rented, pool & arcade place's room, which was situated on the second floor corner of the building. The enclosed room contained three pool tables, a mini-bar, several tables with chairs, and couches lined underneath the row of left and front windows showing the view of the village and the busy business district below.

Knowing Sasuke did not want to do anything associated with the Red Light District, Naruto had started the day by getting the guys together for some sparring/training matches at Training Field 7, and the blond had to get special permission from Tsunade for Sasuke to participate as long as the Uchiha did not use his Mangekyo Sharingan. Yet even without using his Mangekyo Sharingan, the current Uchiha Head was still a formidable fighter, for he was almost a match for Kakashi. After that, they had gone home to bath and change in civilian clothes prior to meeting up again at Chouji's favorite restaurant for dinner, and once dinner was done, they ventured to the pool & arcade place.

So, here they were, all the guys Naruto considered close friends and comrades - Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Udon, Konohamaru, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei. The only guys invited but couldn't attend were Sai and Yamato-taichou, seeing how both had returned to being ANBU operatives, thus they were currently busy with work.

"Let us not fight and argue, my friends," Lee raised a hand as he stood next to the second pool table, positioned between the first and third pool tables, with pool cue in hand. "It will diminish your Flames of Youth, if you fight over such petite things."

The click of a cue ball hitting another ball made the young taijutsu master look down at his billiard table just in time to see the eight ball roll into the corner pocket, leaving the cue ball and a bunch of solid balls left behind. Lee's reaction was instantaneous, for his mouth hung wide open at the sight before he quickly turned to point at his opponent. "You won again!"

Standing at the pool table's front with the view of Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka sitting on the window couch just behind him, Udon chuckled while scratching his cheek with one hand while the other held his pool cue. "That's three out of three, Lee-san."

Konohamaru laughed and cheered that his friend won again. "That's Udon! He's my team's best tactician! No one can beat him when it comes to these games!"

Lee, however, was not listening, for he closed the distance to look face-to-face with Udon, his eyes bursting with flames. "I CHALLENGE YOU AGAIN! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

The glasses-wearing chuunin had just one word in his head upon seeing those flaming eyes looking at him. _"Scary…" _

Neji sighed. Knowing him better than anyone else in the room, other than Gai-sensei, the Hyuuga genius was not really surprised by Lee's outburst. It was good that some things regarding his green-loving teammate had changed, like how well he had adjusted to knowing he was a Drunken Fist master, but his 'Flames of Youth' had not been altered one bit, thus Lee still sometimes just did not know when to quit when it came to challenges, especially games.

Training his line of sight from his teammate to his current pool opponent, Neji placed down his pool cue. "I concede the game to you again, Shikamaru. You should consider playing against Udon-san, given your similar skills."

Shikamaru and Udon looked at each other for a moment before the Nara shrugged. "Fine with me." Neji began racking up the balls for the upcoming match as Team Ebisu's tactician strolled over just as his challenger decided what game they should be playing. "How about we play 9-ball? It seems 8-ball is too simple a game for us."

Udon shrugged. "Okay with me, Shikamaru-sempai."

After gesturing for Udon to go first and watching the teenager make the break, Shikamaru admitted to himself that he should have played with the younger genius to begin with when they had arrived here. Out of everyone who had ever played shogi with him, only Udon had ever come close to actually defeating him. The only person better than him was his Dad, whom he still had yet to beat. Shikamaru knew it would be a cold day in Hell if Udon managed to win a shogi game against him, while he still had yet to beat Dad. Least the young Nara heir still found it fun in knowing Temari gets frustrated in not enabling to win a shogi game against him, especially given she was the best tactician in her family.

As everyone focused on the new game starting between Shikamaru and Udon, Konohamaru had something currently on the top of his mind. "Naruto-niichan?"

"Yeah?" Naruto responded while frowning that Teme was going to win this 8-ball game upon seeing Sasuke sink his last solid with a clear shot to hit the 8-ball.

"Are you planning to get married someday?"

The question made the blond jounin blink in surprise and caught everyone's attention. "Well, yeah. I like to get marry and start a family. It won't be likely for several years, given how Ten-chan and I will be focusing on our careers."

Sasuke added in his thoughts. "What made you so sure you will be marrying her? If something happens to break the two of you apart permanently, unlike the Fire Daimyo's so-called 'test,' you will not be marrying Tenten at all."

"I love and trust her, Sasuke," Naruto scowled a bit at his raven-haired friend. "I know our relationship is not perfect, but as long as we try to work out any problems, I'm willing to do my part in keeping our love strong."

Gai spoke out approvingly. "That's the spirit, Naruto! Love will be the shining light that will guide you and Tenten toward happiness and all!"

"Yes! Gai-sensei is right!" Lee chimed in agreement. "As long as you and Tenten do not waver in your love, you will both burn bright with the Flames of Love!"

"Well said, my faithful student!" Gai stood up as Lee approached and the two hugged together.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Once more everyone in the room sweat-dropped at the same time Kakashi and Iruka scooted toward the left on the couch to get more space between them and the hugging Green Beasts.

Twitching an eye, the last Uchiha mentally growled. _"Will someone put these two in straight-jackets?"_

Ignoring the two taijutsu masters, Konohamaru returned everyone back on topic. "So, if you are going to marry Tenten-neesan, Niichan," he spoke to his 'big brother', "are you going to marry more than one girl?" He grinned wickedly. "You're in position to use the Clan Restoration Act!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Kiba pointed to Naruto. "You can marry more than one girl, like the Uchiha here! A harem!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Konoha's Toad Sennin shook his head as he grinned a bit. "To be honest, guys, the more I think about it, the more I feel that I do not need the Clan Restoration Act. Marrying Ten-chan would be more than enough."

Kiba and Konohamaru were baffled, while some of the other guys understood what Naruto was saying. "Why not, Niichan?" asked the Sandaime's grandson. "You can love more than one woman with the C.R.A."

"That's the point," Naruto quickly responded. "I just don't feel like marrying without love. Other than Ten-chan, all the other girls I know are off-limits, and I certainly will not want to marry complete strangers to build a clan. I'll be happy with just having a family, nothing more. Remember, I revealed who my father was to get out of that arranged marriage. I wasn't really aiming to start a clan."

Blue eyes looked into the eyes of all the other men in the room. "What about you guys? Other than Sasuke, who is getting married tomorrow, do any of you see yourselves getting married to your girlfriends?"

Silence came to the room as the men contemplated the question, only to be broken when the lone Inuzuka spoke. "Well, I know I care about Hinata, and I trust and love her. Just marriage is not something we've discussed or even thought about. Not to mention the whole thing regarding her being the Hyuuga Heiress. Makes me wonder if the Hyuuga Clan would even accept an Inuzuka in their family." A small toothy grin spread across his face. "Yet, I wouldn't mind being married to her, if we're still together a few years from now." He chuckled. "Man! I can imagine what our children would be like! They'll have Inuzuka abilities with the Byakugan, making them the ultimate hunters!"

Neji closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "If Hinata-sama does marry you, I will feel worried for the future of the Hyuuga Clan. Hopefully, any children she has with you will not grow up to become hot-headed like you."

"Least my kids will likely kick butt harder than your kids can, Neji," Kiba parried back with a smirk. The Hyuuga jounin decided it was best not to say anything more.

Chouji chuckled at Kiba's antics before replying. "Ino and I have only been dating for less than a year. Marriage is far from our minds, but if she doesn't mind marrying me, I wouldn't say 'No'." He took another handful of chips into his mouth.

Shikamaru sighed. "Temari is bossy, nosey, and temperamental, much like my Mom. I had originally thought that if I were to marry a girl, it would be a girl who does not resemble my Mom." A small grin came to his face. "Yet despite her troublesome attributes, Temari does not mind my hobbies and playing shogi once in awhile. She is intelligent and hardworking too. In the end, I know it would be less troublesome to marry her than to not marry her, if she does want to marry me." A thought made the smart Nara frown before reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Man, knowing her, she will want a **huge **wedding with all the bells and whistles. What a drag that will be." Some of the other men laughed at that.

After his laughter died off, Naruto looked at his former jounin-sensei. "What about you, Kakashi-sensei? Think you and Anko will get married one day?"

Kakashi blinked at the question. "Me? Married to Anko?" As he adopted a mock thinking pose, the silver-haired jounin's mind concurred up images of silver and purple-haired children running wild with Anko's personality as they ate dango and summoned snakes to eat Pakkun and the other shinobi dogs. After a moment, he eye-smiled. "Well, I'm not so sure whether I will marry Anko, Naruto. We're pretty much happy right now just dating, having fun, etc. I know marriage is the last thing on our minds." With that said, he returned to reading his beloved Icha Icha.

Iruka shook his head and chuckled at the elite jounin. "I just can't see either you or Anko getting married, nevertheless marry to each other." Kakashi simply chuckled.

Turning to lock eyes with Naruto's, Iruka took a sip of his sake before a small grin graced his face. "To be honest, Naruto, Ayame and I are already discussing about marriage, and she wants us to get married soon, maybe in the upcoming year. She's already slated to take over her father's business down the road, thus she's quite ready to settle down and start a family." His grin became warm as he pictured the brown-haired ramen woman in his head. "I don't mind marrying her," he continued before giving a small shrug. "Ayame is a perfect example that one does not need to be a warrior to be strong. She's strong and smart in her own right, for she has to be in order to run a business, no matter how big or small."

Konoha's Most Unpredictable Ninja smiled. "That's great, Iruka-sensei! I guess that means you will be most likely to get married next after Sasuke."

The Academy teacher simply shrugged. "Maybe, Naruto. Maybe." He was not going to confirm or deny anything, until things became official between him and Ayame. Valentine's Day was two months away, and even though he knew it was White Chocolate's Day, where the women give a gift to the men, the scar-faced chuunin just couldn't think of a better time to propose to Ayame and present her with the engagement ring he had already bought.

Silence once more came to the room, and after a couple of minutes, the groom-to-be returned to his game at hand. He lined up the cue stick with the cue ball and hit it a moment later. The cue ball hit the 8-ball, which went into the desire pocket. "I won again, Dobe," Sasuke smirked at frowning Uzumaki.

"Why can't I ever win one of these games?" whined Naruto, making everyone laughed, and a moment later, the tall blond grinned sheepishly a bit as he took the ribbing in stride.

Despite his tremendous growth as a shinobi, especially in the past year, Naruto was still not much of a strategist or person with brains to see and figure out complex solutions. His strength was in actual art of combat, thus why he had excelled so rapidly as a warrior, for he was a person who thinks on his feet. This was why many thought that the blond was better off being a sensei to a genin squad due to his ability to get along with children than to be in a position of leading a combat squad, for the time being. Hopefully, when Naruto becomes Hokage, he would be prudent enough to make Shikamaru or someone else an advisor when it came to major tactics and planning.

As the party returned to normal with most watching Udon played against Shikamaru, Sasuke adjourned to the mini-bar to get a drink, while Lee was trying to get Shino or Kiba to play a game with him. Naruto ended up playing with Iruka with Konohamaru watching.

Yet as he played another game of 8-ball, this time with his former Academy teacher, the future Rokudaime Hokage mentally wondered what his girlfriend of six months was doing at the moment. Knowing she was with the other women, Naruto has no doubt that Tenten was having fun, for there was no way anything could go wrong with a group of strong, level-headed kunoichi.

* * *

"Woo hoo! Shake that tight butt! Yeah!" shouted out Anko with Ino besides her as the two women, along with a dozen or more other women, gleefully called out their approval of the male stripper performing on the stage in front of them. The twenty-something, muscle-toned man had already stripped down to just a G-string, thong underwear, strutting his stuff in a sexy dance that was making his audience go wild.

At a round table halfway between the stage and the bar, the rest of the bachelorette party was eying the show with mix reactions. Tsunade was raising her sake bottle in the air with shouts of her own to the male eye-candy on the stage. Shizune, Kurenai, and Yugao were calm yet showing some mild interest to the entertainment. Hinata did her best not to even look, choosing to sit with her back toward the stage, but it was clear the music and the shouted sexual-explicate calls from other women were making the Hyuuga Heiress blushed. Tenten, Sakura, and Karin also did their best to not look, but it was hard for their line of sight not to get a occasional eyeful, given how they sat facing the stage since Hinata forced Hanabi and Moegi to sit beside her and Anko quickly getting the other women to pick up the other seats, leaving the brides-to-be and the Weapons Mistress with the three chairs facing the stage. Yet despite their sitting arrangement, it did not deter Moegi and Hanabi, the youngest members, from turning around to view the show, for the orange-haired girl was curious while the Hyuuga Head's second daughter was smirking in a way that would make Anko proud.

"Hanabi…" Hinata chided in a slight whiny way. "I again wish you did not bother to come here. You're not old enough for this."

The younger of the two Hyuuga sisters rolled her eyes. "Once more, I already **know** this stuff, Neechan. Since you're the one refusing to look, why don't **you** leave?"

"It's not proper!" Hinata lowly hissed at her sister. "Those bouncers at the front doors should have kept you and Moegi-chan away!"

Hanabi smirked and shrugged before taking out her hitai-ate from her pant's pocket. "I'm old enough to kill, thus I'm old enough to drink and enter these kinds of places. Give it a rest, Neechan."

Hinata huffed before picking up a glass of sake to take a gulp out of it. Kami, her sister was driving her to drink. She now wished Konoha's laws didn't have such an exception regarding allowing shinobi minors access to alcohol and explicit stuff. "If father finds out…" she muttered.

Hearing her older sibling, Hanabi waved away the concern before putting away her headband and returning to the show. "Like what will he do? Disown me just for just looking? I didn't lose my virginity compared to you, so quit being so concerned about it." Hinata couldn't find any way to dispute her.

Tsunade laughed at Hanabi's boldness. "That's the spirit! You're old enough to take a look at these hunks!" She took a gulp out of her sake bottle prior to leering at the male performer on the stage. "Maybe I should get some action myself."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune lowly shouted, so as to not let the entire club know the Hokage was there. She could see her teacher and superior was getting drunk. "Surely, you're jesting with doing such a thing!"

The Slug Sannin waved away her assistant's worries. "I'm just joking! Yet, it's not like anyone will recognize me here," she gestured to the entire place, which was low illuminated with flashy strobe and laser lights, somewhat crowded, and noisy with music, talk, and shouting. "Besides, I doubt anyone will recognize me with different clothes and my hair up this way."

Shizune sighed. Besides wearing different civilian clothes, her leader had placed her long blond tresses up in a high ponytail. The change of looks seemed to have work, for not even the front-door bouncers noticed. It was just that the brunette was worried that sooner or later, someone would notice. So even though many of those close to Tsunade knew her well enough to not be concerned of her drinking at a women-only strip club, where the only men were the performers, many villagers might think it would be scandalous to have their Hokage seen at such a sleazy joint. Shizune hoped things would go smoothly for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile at the stage, when the music reached its conclusion, the male stripper made last one sexy performance before stopping to a round of applause, whistles, and catcalls. He left the stage, causing the crowd of women in front of it to break apart and go their separate ways.

"Woo hoo!" Anko cheered as she returned to the table with Ino. "Another great performance!" She elbowed her younger, blonde companion. "He sure was a cutie, right?"

"Yeah!" Ino chirped before she sat on her chair. "He sure was cute!" Blue eyes looked at her best friend before smirking. "Did you enjoy the show, Forehead?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her Maid of Honor. "It's not like I have any choice given my seating position, Ino-pig." The pinkette let out a puff of air upon seeing the blonde snickered. "Besides, he has nothing that can compete with Sasuke."

Inside Sakura's head, Inner Sakura manifested herself. "SHA! NO ONE CAN BEAT OUR SASUKE-KUN!" She placed her hands behind her head and began humping her hips. "YET THAT MAN ON THE STAGE WAS SEXY!"

"I agree with Sakura," Karin spoke up as she raised her drink glass. "Sasuke-kun beats that man any day."

Inner Karin agreed as Karin took a sip of her drink. "OUR SASUKE-KUN IS TOPS! YET ONE CAN'T DENY THAT MAN ON THE STAGE WAS A HUNK! GIVE ME MORE!"

Ino snickered again upon hearing the redhead, and afterward, her light-blue eyes trained onto the bun-wearing woman besides the ex-Sound kunoichi. "What about you, Tenten? What did you think of the latest performance?"

The weapons mistress frowned before admitting a sigh and a shrug. "To be honest, if I weren't in a relationship, I definitely would say that guy was handsome and a cutie." She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Yet I feel it would be a betrayal to Naruto to have such thoughts, thus why I feel so uncomfortable to be here." Her torso leaned forward a bit to look Ino square in the eyes. "How can you and Anko feel okay with this, especially given you both are in relationships?"

Anko snorted. "Maybe because I do not take things so seriously, like you do, Bun Girl." The purple-haired jounin smirked before taking a huge gulp of sake. "Besides, I know Kakashi-kun doesn't mind, given how he thinks the same way I do when it comes to our perverted natures."

Ino sighed and shook her head. "I'm with Anko. No one here is crossing the line. You're not getting involved with anyone else, so why do you think you're betraying Naruto for being here? I care for Chouji, thus I will never cross the line. Believe me, we had talked about infidelity, and he was sweet and understanding in knowing that there will be times that we will have 'wandering eyes'."

Tenten still was not convinced as she straightened her torso upright, her eyes turning away. "I still feel it's not right. Naruto is totally loyal, and now that we've gotten back together after that whole 'arranged marriage' fiasco, I'm not going to betray such loyalty again." Fingers reaching up to caress her necklace, the 19-year-old brunette mentally added, _"And I love him. My heart is his, and I will always keep my vow to not ever break his heart ever again." _A small warm smile spread across her face. _"I guess this really is love, for if I do feel uncomfortable being here, it means I have eyes only __**for him**__."_

Kurenai's warm voice of reason caused the weapons expert to turn back to the table and the conversation at hand. "I think the issue is not black-and-white morally as many think it is. There are people, like Anko, Ino, and Kakashi, who just take this as fun, nothing more, while others will not want to do such things, like you three," she spared the two brides and Tenten an understanding grin. "Despite the fact that I'm not attached to any man, I too, just do not feel totally comfortable being here."

"Same here," Yugao spoke up immediately. "This kind of activity is just not my cup of tea."

The snake-summoning woman rolled her eyes. "Maybe you would have found another man, if you gotten some backbone, Yugi."

The ANBU kunoichi narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Maybe, maybe not. I told you many times already, Anko, that it's up to me to choose."

Anko waved away the comment like it was nothing to her. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and become an old maid." Her lips curled upward as she turned to face the dark-purple-haired woman. "How about making a pass on Yamato? I heard rumors he's pretty good in bed."

"Yamato-taichou?" Sakura blinked in surprise at the mentioned of her former leader, who had temporarily led Team 7 at times when Kakashi was unable to lead. Despite having known him ever since he had first introduced himself three years ago, the pinkette had never known the jounin to have a relationship with any woman. Like Kakashi, the man seemed to be more of a solitary person than the type to socialize off-duty.

Yugao shook her head at her snickering friend. "You're really pushing, Anko."

For the ANBU kunoichi, the truth was that she was considering making a move on Yamato ever since the man returned to being an ANBU operative after the end of the Akatsuki and Oto Wars. She had missed Hayate terribly, but after so many years, she just couldn't stand to be alone anymore, not when other women she knew, especially at this table, were in loving relationships. Yugao knew it was time for her to put Hayate's ghost to rest and least try to find happiness again. It was just that she was not going to let Anko have any satisfaction in knowing how much she was right about Yamato being the main target.

Just then, a female voice from the club's speaker system announced the next performance, making some women approach the stage as the male stripper walked onstage after he was introduced. Dressed in casual shirt and pants, the man began his gig.

Tsunade smirked prior to taking a sip of her sake and placing down the bottle. "I'm going for a closer inspection." With that said, she rose and strolled toward the stage, surprising many of her fellow kunoichi with the exception of Anko.

"I'm with her," the Tokubetsu jounin chirped before going after the Godaime. Ino soon followed after brushing off her shock.

Shizune sighed. "I just hope Tsunade-sama will not do anything embarrassing." Sakura nodded her head in agreement, while the others mentally agreed, but didn't voice their thoughts. It would be humiliating if their leader was caught acting like this in public.

After glancing at a large wall clock with glow-in-the-dark hands and numbers, Tenten sipped her drink and then addressed the others. "We've been here close to two hours now. I say after this performance we head home."

"Good idea," Kurenai concurred, her red eyes moving to focus on the two brides. "It's best you two get as much rest as possible. Tomorrow will be a quite a day for you."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "All those preparations in the past several months will boil down to one event tomorrow." Karin didn't say anything, for she too was in agreement.

Hanabi frowned as she watched the show. "I want to stay here a while longer."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her little sister. "We're going home, and that's that, Hanabi-chan!" she berated.

The younger of the two Hyuuga heiresses sniffed in disagreement. She wouldn't mind seeing more buff-up guys with her normal eyes. Least she could see them in color better compared to the world of the Byakugan, even if she could use it to see the men's side of the public hot-spring baths.

Minutes later, when it appeared the show was about to end, Anko was pushed from behind by another woman, who was obvious off her rocker from too many drinks. "Watch it! I'm trying to get a better look!"

Anko was not amused, yet a moment later, a devilish expression came to her face, and from the table, Kurenai and Shizune knew that look to know what she was going to do. "Anko, don't you even think about doing it," Kurenai spoke her mind, hoping her friend would not commit the act.

Yet this was Anko they were talking about.

From her long sleeved blouse, a few snakes appeared, slithering down their master's form before going the short distance to climb up the legs of the other woman. The result was instantaneous as the woman screamed and screeched to get the snakes off her, making Anko laugh at the sight. When the snakes disappeared with puffs of smoke, the woman realized she had been had, growling the laughing culprit. Without even a word, she attacked Anko with a punch to the face, causing the jounin to land on her back, not even expecting an attack.

Yet Anko just grinned wickedly, got up, and returned the favor with her own punch. The fight began, knocking over tables, chairs, and other women. Some ladies did not see who knocked them over and thought the person next to her did it, thus she slugged that girl, who in turn began fighting the so-called 'attacker'.

Let us just say that fight Anko started spread into a free-for-all for those next to the stage.

Ino and Tsunade, being at the rear of the crowd of women, began backing away, but a woman was socked into the Godaime, who held up the dazed person. Yet the woman reacted by instinct to give the Hokage an upper cut, knocking the Sannin to the floor.

"Oh, crap," Sakura and Shizune said together in worry upon seeing their mentor being punched, and as they feared, they watched as Tsunade stood up and glowered menacingly at the woman who clocked her.

"How about I give you a knuckle-powered sandwich?" the Fifth roared before fisting her right hand to deliver a chakra-enhanced blow.

Yet before the Slug Sannin could swing her arm, someone gave a karate chop to the back of her head, knocking her unconscious, and her slumped form fell backward into the arms of her attacker, who happened to be Yugao. The ANBU kunoichi began dragging her leader away from the growing fight.

"Ha!" the woman, who punched Tsunade, crowed. "Go ahead and run away, coward!" She was knocked out with a punch from an angry Ino prior to the blonde helping Yugao in getting their leader away. Help arrived from Kurenai, who placed Tsunade's right arm around her neck, while Yugao mimicked with the Godaime's left arm. Together, they immediately returned to the table, where the other kunoichi gathered.

"Time to go, girls," Kurenai addressed the group. "Let's get out of here before things get too hot."

"What about Anko?" Ino asked as she turned to see the snake-summoning kunoichi was still going at it in the middle of the fight, looking like she was enjoying herself.

The red-eyed genjutsu mistress shook her head. "She's on her own." _"Anko, why do always have to make things worse with your antics?"_ "Let's go." The group did not need to be told twice as they quickly made to the nearest exit to leave.

Hanabi however was staying still, watching the fight with glee. Her big sister grabbed her arm. "Let's go, Hanabi-chan. Time to leave."

"I want to stay and watch the fight!" the young Hyuuga replied with a wicked grin.

Hinata grabbed her little sister's ear hard and began dragging her by the same ear toward the exit. "We're leaving **now**!"

"Nee-chan! Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Hanabi cried out in pain all the way out of the building.

* * *

Walking down the street, Naruto stretched his arms, enjoying the cool and fresh night air as he took a breath. "Ah! Now that's a good way to end the day. Right, guys?"

"You got that right, Naruto," Kiba agreed, as he and the other men strolled besides the future Hokage. They had minutes ago decided to call it a night after many hours of playing pool, and now each were on his way to his respective home in the village. Tomorrow was going to be quite a festival day, knowing how weddings went.

Yet the group stopped when Kakashi looked up, making them all look up, and they took in the sight of several ANBU operatives and shinobi police jumping on the rooftops, all heading toward a particular part of the village. The Copy Nin called out upon noticing a particular ANBU member. "Tenzo!"

The masked ANBU male stopped and turned around to see who called him, and once he saw Kakashi, he jumped down to land in front of the group of men. "Kakashi-sempai," he greeted his superior. Naruto and a few others knew this guy was obviously Yamato, and when a second male ANBU landed behind Tenzo, the short black hair was a good indication he was Sai.

"What's going on, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked. "A lot of ANBU and police are heading toward a particular part of the village."

"There's a fight going on in one of the night clubs in the Red Light District," Tenzo replied.

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing new. There has always been occasional fights coming from clubs and bars in the Red Light District."

"That's true, Kakashi-sempai," Tenzo nodded. "Yet first reports coming in stated the fight is coming from a place rarely known for producing fights – a women-only night club." Many of the men raised their eyebrows at this.

It was just now they saw a group of women coming towards them as some people stepped aside for ladies to pass, and when the females came closer, the guys of Sasuke's bachelor party were surprised to see their kunoichi friends and teammates. They took notic of Kurenai and Yugao holding up an unconscious blonde, who was no doubt Tsunade, judging from the two huge breasts the woman had on her chest.

Ino was the first to become aware of the men. Her words, said with a cheesy grin, made her all-female group stop. "Oh! Hi, guys!"

The guys greeted the women, eying them curiously before Kakashi stepped forward to gaze down at the knocked-out Godaime. "What happened to Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh, the usual, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura immediately replied with a laugh, which sounded forced. "Shishou drank too much sake and is now out-cold. We're taking her back to the Tower, so she can sleep it off." The Copy-Nin and some of the other men were not convinced, especially Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at his two wives-to-be.

Naruto knew Baa-chan occasionally get high with rice wine, so hearing such a story was nothing new. It was that, just like Sasuke, he knew Sakura well, and his pink-haired teammate definitely was hiding something. His blue eyes trained on his bun-haired girlfriend, who sighed and gave him a tired grin and slight shake of her head, and the blond shinobi immediately knew he was right that Sakura was not telling the truth. Something happened, but judging from Tenten's expression, it was not something of earthshaking proportions, yet it must have been embarrassing enough to try to hide it.

Putting aside the issue temporarily in his mind, Konoha's Toad Sennin took in his lover's outfit, thinking she looked classy in a black, spaghetti-strapped, mini-skirted dress, black leggings which ended past the knees, black high-heeled sandal shoes, white belt loose around the waist, and golden arm sleeves that ends just before the shoulders and connected across the chest to a button in the middle. The dress was embroiled with golden floral designs, and to top it, she wore the gold & silver, kunai & shuriken necklace. Kami, she looked beautiful to him.

Tenzo's voice brought the future-Rokudaime out of his love-induced gaze to focus again on reality. "What did you say?" he spoke into the collared microphone on his neck, and a minute later, he turned to look into Kakashi's eyes. "Just do your best to subdue her. Sumijin and I will be there shortly. Tenzo out." With that said, he realized the mic's button, before addressing his former captain. "One of my men reported that one of the women involved in the nightclub fight is Anko-san."

The news raised several male eyebrows, especially Kakashi's. "Anko?" His normal right eye turned to look at the women. "I understand she was with you. Does this mean your entire group was at the nightclub as well?"

Kurenai nodded, deciding that deceiving the men at this point would be pointless. "Yes, we were at the nightclub as part of Sakura and Karin's party. Things had gotten out of hand when a drunken woman insulted Anko. Tsunade-sama too would have gotten involved and made things worse, if it weren't for Yugao's intervention by knocking her out. Given the low illumination inside the club and Tsunade-sama's change of appearance, I think no one, except our group, knew she was there. The last thing we needed is for the entire village to know our leader was at a women-only strip club and almost involved in a fight."

Kakashi, Gai, Tenzo, and some of the other guys nodded in understanding. It would be quite a scandal, if word had gotten out of Tsuande's involvement in such a petite brawl at a nightclub. The entire village was used to their leader's violent temper, thus the people understood why she had occasionally broken doors, windows, and walls at the Hokage Tower. Yet it was another thing entirely to even think of her being involve in a fight at a stripper joint. Some would not be able to comprehend the Godaime sinking to such a level.

Neji spoke out, catching everyone's attention. "May I ask where Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama are?" he addressed the kunoichi, noticing his two cousins were not with them. "They were supposed to be with your group."

"They're okay, Neji," Kurenai answered with a reassuring smile. "Hinata and Hanabi are on their way back to the Hyuuga Compound." The Hyuuga genius gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"Well, well," Kiba snickered. "I never thought I'd hear that the girls were at a strip joint. I thought being at such a place was beneath you ladies."

Ino felt perturbed at the statement, before she sniffed and crossed her arms. "What about you guys? I bet you came from a strip joint, right?" The men's chuckling, Sakura's moan, and Kurenai, Shizune, Yugao, and Tenten's slight-grinning shaking heads confused the platinum blonde.

"Ino," Shizune gently chided with an amused voice. "The guys came from the opposite direction we were heading. If they had been at the Red Light District, they would have come from that direction."

Chouji spoke next to his girlfriend. "We were playing pool for the entire evening, Ino. We were nowhere near the Red Light District." Ino blushed hard from embarrassment, knowing she was wrong, as some of the men once again chuckled while Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome woman," which his Yamanaka teammate heard before glaring at him.

His amusement dying off, Naruto took the opportunity to stroll over to his girlfriend, who stood off one side of the female group, and placed his hands on her waist from behind. "Hi," he whispered to her with a grin as she turned her head to look smiling at him.

"Hi there yourself," Tenten softly replied back, placing her hands on top of his. Her chocolate eyes admiringly took in his appearance with his golden mane unhindered and body attired in button-up orange shirt, open black blazer jacket, black pants, and black shoes. She was glad he had taken her advice to buy this outfit, when they had gone shopping together one time months ago. He certainly looked quite handsome in a badass sort-of way.

Shaking his head at Ino's mistaken belief regarding Sasuke's bachelor party, Neji waved a hand as he moved toward the nearest building. "I'm going to make sure Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama make it home alright. Goodnight." With that said, he leaped onto the roof and roof-hopped away toward the Hyuuga Estate.

Soon after, the entire group began breaking apart as various members went into different directions to get to their homes, everyone saying their goodnights before departing. Kakashi was followed by Gai with Lee, the Senior Green Beast talking to his 'rival' about another challenge. Moegi was escorted home by Udon and Konohamaru, who gentlemanly tolerated his orange-haired teammate clinging to his arm. Sasuke left with his two fiancées, each embracing each of his arms. Chouji offered to accompany Ino home, which she accepted. Shikamaru lazily waved goodnight as he strolled away. Kiba and Shino went in one direction together toward their clans' compounds. Iruka went to his apartment, and Shizune took over for Yugao as she and Kurenai took a still unconscious Tsunade back to the Hokage Tower.

After watching the retreating backs of their village leader being carried away by the two kunoichi, the three ANBU members regarded one another for a moment prior to looking at the two remaining people besides them. Sumijin was the first to speak, his voice teasing. "So are you going to return to your apartment to entertain your girlfriend, Dickless?"

Naruto groaned, while Tenten frowned disapprovingly at the masked Sai. "Will you ever stop with that nickname?" the blond shinobi grated. "After three years, it's getting tiresome."

"Not to mention that I personally know Naruto is not dickless," the brunette kunoichi added. She knew Sai had given Naruto that nickname out of some strange sense of friendship, but it was quite ridiculous now for the ink-wielding shinobi to still be using it. She certainly did not like to hear her boyfriend being called 'dickless'.

"True," Sumijin nodded. "Just I always wondered if his tiny penis is enough for you."

Despite knowing his tone of voice told her he was teasing, Tenten growled, feeling the so-called joke was an insult to not only Naruto but to her as well. "He's not **tiny**!" She felt her beau's hands held her tight, preventing her from moving forward to kill the young ANBU operative.

Shaking their heads, Tenzo and Yugao sighed. "Sumijin," the purple-haired kunoichi said, "it's no wonder Ino broke up with you." With that said, she bid the couple and her superior officer goodnight before leaving.

Tenzo grabbed his subordinate's arm before the young man could say anything more to Naruto and Tenten. "Come on, Sumijin, we have work to do." The masked Yamato waved goodbye to the couple before leaping away onto the rooftops, keeping a grip on the younger man's arm to make certain he jumped away with him.

Left alone, the couple let out a breath. "Sai has not learned anything regarding how to properly socialize," Tenten mentioned as she shook her head.

Naruto chuckled in agreement. "Yeah. Unlike me, he spent most of his childhood being trained like a weapon that he just found it confusing how to even socialize." He shrugged. "Maybe he'll get it one day," he finished before pulling his lover against his front.

Purring from his touch, the Weapons Mistress twisted around to face her man, her hands working their way up his torso to wrap her arms around his neck. "Getting bold, Whisker Boy?" she teased in a flirty manner.

"I'm quite **inspired**," the golden-haired shinobi answered slyly. "After all, with a beautiful girlfriend as you, I certainly am inspired."

Tenten cherished the way he made her feel so wanted and loved. "I'm glad I can be quite an **inspiration** for you," she purred before pulling his head down to mash their lips together. Both softly moaned, savoring the warmth and feel of the other through the kiss as their brains registered nothing else but each other.

After pulling their heads away to end their lip-lock, the couple softly chuckled out of happiness. Tenten rubbed her nose's tip against his in a brief display of affection. Afterward, the pair relaxed, as they basked in the simple comfort of just being in each other's arms.

"So…" Naruto broke the silence. "You seemed to have an interesting night."

The weapons-loving brunette snorted a laugh as she rolled her eyes. "You can say that, Naruto-kun. I spent the afternoon just to organize a simple party for Karin and Sakura at the Hokage Tower. It was Ino's idea to go to the nightclub in the Red Light District." She shook her head, smirking. "Despite having Chouji as a boyfriend, Ino still is pretty wild at times."

Naruto snickered. "Yep, that's Wild Flower alright. Yet, she's not the type to cheat, especially when she's serious. Chouji just loves her to pieces, and Ino just loves being pampered at times by him."

"I can't dispute that," Tenten grinned, knowing how her Yamanaka friend worked. "So… How was your day?"

The big blond told her everything, from the 'fun' the guys had at the training field to the arcade place where they were playing pool, and all honesty, the bun-haired kunoichi was not all that surprised by what the men did. After all, they did stuff that most men consider 'entertainment' without doing anything perverted. She made a mental note that the next 'Girls' Night' be at the arcade place playing pool, for it would be a nice change from the typical meeting just talking.

When Naruto finished, Tenten grinned. "Well, tomorrow is going to be quite a day. We better head home and rest. I don't want to see you with baggy eyes tomorrow." She emphasized this by stabbing a finger into his chest and raised eyebrow. "Got it? I want my boyfriend to be looking his best at the ceremony and the reception."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a grin and snappy salute, making her laugh at his silliness. "What about you? I'm sure you'll look great in whatever dress you'll be wearing as Karin's Maid of Honor."

Pleased at his compliment, Tenten felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "You'll just have to find out tomorrow, Whisker Boy, when I walk down the aisle," she teased slyly with a wink. His smile told her he definitely was looking forward to it.

Leaning up a bit, Tenten gave a quick, heartfelt smooch to her beau. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun," she smiled.

"Goodnight, Ten-chan," Naruto replied with equal emotion. His blue eyes watched his girlfriend strolled away with a slight sway in her hips, prompting a chuckle out of him from knowing how much she loved him watching her. He knew Tenten didn't need an escort home, if she did not want it; after all, she was a strong kunoichi who did not require protection or the likes. It was nice and gentlemanly for a boyfriend to walk his girlfriend home, but at this stage of their relationship, it was not necessary to do it all the time.

After turning on his heels, the blond jounin made his way toward his apartment and the bed waiting for him.

* * *

Soft dance music was heard throughout the huge room, coming from the speaker system, while the lights, at three-fourths illumination from overhead lamps and chandeliers, provided a semi-romantic appeal to the place as the sun was seen setting through the windows. Tables, around the central dance floor, were occupied with people eating, drinking, and chatting. Overall, the entire atmosphere felt romantic for any couple to feel the love in the air.

That was what most of the people saw, heard, and thought as they occupied the Hokage Tower's ballroom for the wedding reception of the newly married Uchiha threesome of Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin. The wedding ceremony went well, but the actual celebration at the reception was the real entertaining event that most enjoyed about weddings. It was a time for the wedding party and guests to relax, have fun, and celebrate the start of a new beginning.

Out on the dance floor, other than the groom who was alternating between his two brides at each song, one couple was gaining much attention as they danced flawlessly to a waltz. They held hands together, his right to her left, while his left was around her back and her right was on his right shoulder. Not that Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin were bad dancers, given they performed well, but since Naruto and Tenten were considered the Most-Talked-About-Couple in all of Konoha, it was no wonder many eyes were watching them as they flowed smoothly together across the floor.

After the waltz ended and the two bowed at their audience's applause, slow romantic music began playing. The Best Man and Karin's Maid of Honor wrapped their arms around each other to slow dance as one, and soon other couples joined them, letting the soft melody sway their movements

Several minutes later, Tenten broke the comfortable silence, feeling a need to converse with her man, yet she kept her left cheek on his shoulder and her face close to his neck "Mmmmmm… I wish this day can go on forever. Given this has been the first major wedding from our peer group, I just can't help but feel giddy over the whole romantic aspect of it all." She raised her head to look directly into those expressive blue marbles as their owner gave a slight warm smile. "Even it is sort-of an odd one having one man married to two women."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Yeah, but Teme does not mind it." He turned his head, and following his gaze, Tenten saw Sasuke was currently dancing with Sakura, but Karin was holding the Uchiha from behind, making it a strange three-way dance. "I want Sakura to be happy, and if she's happy with Sasuke, so be it. She just has to continue to adjust living with Karin in the picture."

The bun-wearing brunette giggled. "Least the ceremony went off without a hitch." Chocolate eyes returned to look back at her dance partner, who also trained his eyesight back on her. "As I said before, this is the first time I was involved in participating in a wedding. I enjoyed it."

"Same here," the whisker-faced blond added, thinking back several hours ago to the wedding ceremony.

Taking place on top of the Hokage Tower, the ceremony had been pretty simple using modern traditions with the entire wedding party wearing modern wedding attires. With the weather clear, nicely mild, and sunny, despite the fact that this time of the year was supposed to be raining most of the time, the marriage had been performed on a three-step, half-circle raised platform with the groom and brides standing before Tsunade on the top platform while the Best Man and bridesmaids stood one step behind the trio getting married.

Naruto had not been surprised that Sakura and Karin had design differences between their gowns' torso section despite their skirts were almost the same with wide hems and slight trains. The pinkette went with a full-sleeved, turtle-necked design that has a heart-shape opening on the chest, exposing a bit of cleavage. The redhead's design was a sleeved, v-neck look with one sleeve being short and the other fully long to the wrist, making her looked like how Sai used to dress.

Yet despite the fact that the brides were supposed to be the stars of the show, the Toad Sennin couldn't help but have eyes only for the brown-haired bridesmaid, whose gown was the same as Ino's. The two wore a dark pink, strapless gown which hugged the torso, yet the skirt was loosely freed to allow the legs movement. The hem barely touched the ground, and a light-pink sash wrapped around the waist, ending in a vertical half-bow at the back with a train that went down to the knees.

For the future-Rokudaime, he had thought Tenten looked beautiful in the gown with slight make-up and jewelry, which included the gold & silver necklace he had given her for her birthday. Yet what surprised him the most was how she had styled her hair. Instead of the typical twin buns, she had **three** buns with the third at the base of the head, making a triangle with the two usual top buns, which were slightly smaller to allow her to have the hair to make the third bun. To top it, all three buns were tied with long dark-orange ribbons, which matched the color of Naruto's tuxedo bowtie and cummerbund.

Coming back from Memory Lane to the reality of the ballroom, the tall blond jounin noticed his dancing partner was watching him. He chuckled a bit out of embarrassment, knowing she must have seen him wearing a pleased, goofy grin.

"What were you thinking?" Tenten asked amusingly.

Giving a shrug, Naruto reached up to finger one of her orange ribbons, which all touched her shoulders and bare upper back. "Just still feeling a bit pleasantly happy you chose to tie your hair with ribbons that matched the color of my tie and cummerbund. It explained why you had asked me what color I was going to wear."

Warmly sighing, the 19-year-old kunoichi reached up to pull his head down to touch his forehead to hers. "As I said before, I want to show everyone we're a couple, Naruto-kun," she softly replied, her eyes boring into those mesmerizing sapphire eyes. "What better way to show how much I love you than to wear matching colors? Since I can't wear orange in my gown, I was able to use the color for my hair ribbons."

"I'm glad you did," Naruto lovingly grinned. "You look absolutely beautiful wearing your hair in three buns with these ribbons."

"Flatterer," a slight blushing Tenten grinned back, quite pleased with the compliment.

Suddenly, a light flashed off one side of them, making the couple turn their heads toward the source to see a slyly grinning Ino, holding a camera in one hand, while dancing with a tuxedo-clad Chouji, who gave an apologetic grin to Naruto and Tenten.

"Ino," the Weapons Mistress frowned at the platinum blonde.

"Oh, come on!" the Yamanaka beauty chirped. "You two were so adorable looking at each other with those loving expressions! I just had to catch it on camera!"

"You've been photographing Naruto and me just as much as Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin," Tenten pointed out. "Surely, you can take photos of other people."

Ino's grin did not waver. "Of course I took photos of other people. It's just that you and Naruto are too irresistible with the way you two act toward one another. I swear you guys are already planning your marriage."

Tenten rolled her eyes, while her beau just shook his head with a tiny grin. "We definitely are **not** planning our marriage," the brunette muttered. As much as she was a romantic, Team Gai's kunoichi swore Ino was nearly obsessed at times when it came to romance and seeing other people she knew found love. It was the blonde's way of wanting to see her family and friends be happy.

"I do agree with Blondie," a teasing, familiar, female voice said on Naruto and Tenten's other side. "Are you two going to tie knot eventually?" The couple sighed before turning their heads to a devilish-expressive Anko dancing with a chuckling Kakashi. Despite having a boyfriend, the older kunoichi obviously didn't mind flaunting her body, which was in a strapless, mini-skirted, red dress, black stockings, and high heels. The 'boyfriend' was looking handsome in a simple black suit, tie, shoes, and eye patch over his left eye.

Narrowing her eyes at the Takubetsu Jounin, Tenten grated, "I so wish Tsunade-sama had kept you in jail."

Anko snickered. "Been there, done that, Bun Girl. Besides, our esteemed Hokage knew I was not the only one in that fight, you know."

Burying her face into her lover's chest, Kyohaku's daughter sighed once more.

Due to the fact that the damage to the nightclub had not been extensive; Tsunade had gathered the excuse early in the morning and punished them by making the women pay for the club's damage as well as doing three months of community service. It was nothing the snake-summoning kunoichi couldn't handle, for she just did not care whether she would do a bunch of D-rank missions for a while. In the end, Anko knew she would return to doing high-rank missions anyway.

Feeling one of her lover's hands soothingly rubbing her bare upper back, Tenten hummed in content, just enjoying being in Naruto's arms as he made her relax with his touch. After a few minutes, she raised her face to look into those warm blue eyes waiting for her. "You know you shouldn't let her get to you, Ten-chan."

"I know," Tenten bashfully grinned, her eyes momentarily focused on Anko, who gave a sly wink before eying her own man. Returning to eye Naruto, the brunette shook her head a bit. "It's just that I know I won't be able to win a war of words over her. She's not the Second-in-Command of the Torture and Interrogation Department for nothing, you know."

Chuckling, the son of the Yondaime placed his cheek against his lover's, making her sigh happily. "Well, don't pay any attention to Crazy Snake Lady. We're here to have fun, and it will not do for my girlfriend to feel down in the dumps." His lips curled up on one side as he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Besides, you did promise a **private** celebration later in my apartment, Weapons Girl. I'm so looking forward to that."

Tenten purred in agreement. "You're right, Whisker Boy," she whispered in his ear. "Since we're going back to work tomorrow, I want us to have some major lovemaking time that will last us until whenever we have the time to get together again. I'm so looking forward to this too."

Despite knowing they were in a public place and others would see them, the weapons-loving kunoichi just did not care what those around her would think regarding what she felt so strongly to do with Naruto now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and with one hand, pulled his head down to lock her lips over his, and closing their eyes, the couple just let go of their feelings, not even disengaging upon seeing the flash of Ino's camera going off behind their closed eyelids.

"Ino," they heard Chouji amusingly chided. "Leave them alone."

"Oh, come on, Chouji," Ino whined teasingly. "You know that I'm- Mmmph!" A moment later, Naruto and Tenten heard the blonde woman moan, and judging from that sound she made, it was clear what was happening.

Ending their kiss, Konoha's Toad Sage and Weapons Mistress snickered softly before turning their eyes to see the sight that verified their guesses. Chouji had silenced Ino with the only way a boyfriend could… by kissing her senseless. The flower-knowledgeable young woman certainly did not mind it at all, from the looks of her holding her boyfriend's head steady with one hand.

Returning to gaze at each other, Naruto allowed Tenten to gently lay his forehead against hers, as they slow danced happily for the remainder of the song in warm and comfortable silence, knowing their hearts were full with love for one another.

With the feeling of romance in the air, the wedding reception continued for many hours. Other than Valentine's Day, it came to no surprise to everyone that weddings, no matter the time of year they were held, conveyed a strong sense of love and companionship. This was certainly true for all the couples, both married and unmarried.

Love dominated the atmosphere at the end of the another day, and for those who felt it deeply, they knew that the emotion would not falter or die, especially when you were committed to that special person with all your heart and soul.

* * *

TBC (End of Chapter 15)

A/Ns:

1) Before I'd even started writing this chapter, I'd thought it would be great that Naruto and Tenten found a hobby they can do together, and given I'd already gotten them loving dancing together, I said, "Why not?" So I came up with the idea that they started taking dance lessons to look good when they dance at Sasuke/Sakura/Karin's wedding and found it so enjoyable that they would take up dancing as a hobby.

Online sources stated Tenten's personal hobby is fortune telling, while Naruto's is 'watering plants'. I'm sure, as most couples, they come to respect the other's hobby, but it does not provide anything they can do together other than training. So, even though they do have their differences, I thought it was time they have something similar to do social-wise. :)

2) Naruto and Tenten's outfits worn during Sakura and Sasuke's bachelor parties were taken off the "Unexpected Love" cover art drawn by lexisss. The art was drawn in September 2009, but this chapter marks the first time I was able to use the outfits in the story. The link to the cover art is already in my Author profile, but here is the URL for those who will copy-and-paste it….

Lexisss . deviantart . com / art / Commission-Unexpected-Love-136900571

Please note that the necklace Tenten is wearing in the cover art is **not** what the necklace, which Naruto gave her for her birthday in Chapter 2, looks like in the story. I drew a sloppy rough sketch (I'm no artist) for anyone to visualize what the necklace looks like. Again, you can copy-and-paste the URL and remove the spaces, or go check out the link in my Author Profile…

Jupmod . deviantart . com / art / UL-Tenten-s-necklace-153807419

3) Sai's ANBU call-name 'Sumijin' means 'Ink Man'. I took the separate Japanese words 'sumi' (ink) and 'jin' (man) and merged them. If this is not proper Japanese, please someone tell me, so I can try to find another call-name for Sai.

4) As stated in the story, I really can't see Sakura and Karin are the types to accept a traditional (Japanese) wedding, while Sasuke wouldn't care less IMO, thus why the wedding party are wearing Western formal attire (tuxes, gowns). Out of all the young kunoichi, I can only see Hinata might go for a traditional wedding when she gets marry, and that's only because her clan would insist on a traditional wedding due they seemed pretty traditional.

And speaking of Western wedding attire, I didn't bother to give many details regarding Sakura and Karin's bridal gowns, but Tenten and Ino's bridesmaid gowns I'd taken from an actual gown I found online. Tenten and Ino's gowns are dark pink with a light pink sash, while the one in the online pic is dark red with a light red sash. Simply copy-and-paste the URL from below and remove the spaces to see the picture, or go to my Author Profile for the link… :)

www . made-in-china . com / image / 2f0j00SBKTOZsLpPkJM /

Since this gown looks quite beautiful, I'm going to commission a dA artist to draw Naruto and Tenten as they would look like in their formal wedding wear. The image of them makes me feel so giddy, for it would be the best romantic shot of them yet. :)

5) The idea of Tenten having three hair buns was inspired from the 12th Pokémon movie _Arceus and the Jewel of Life_. At first glance, the character of Sheena was like Tenten with just two hair buns, but when I saw she had **three** buns, I was floored! It was something completely new to me that I just have to make Tenten look like Sheena, and what a perfect way to show it than at a wedding? (Big grin)

So if anyone wants to see how Tenten looks like with three hair buns, which she wore at the wedding, check out the pics of Sheena in the URL I posted below, which will take you to my Photobucket account, or go to my Author Profile. :)

s6 . photobucket . com / albums / y207 / jupmod / Sheena /

Oh, before anyone say, "Three hair buns are not possible," I say you should look at Temari's hairstyle. Instead of four ponytails, she could easily make them buns instead, and if you loosen the bottom two buns, you can roll the hair into one bun at the base of the head. Simple as that. ;p

6) To be honest, I was tired of the typical wedding stories where the groom's bachelor party turned into a brawl, while the bride's party was peaceful, etc., so I switched things around a bit. I found it quite entertaining to write the girls getting in trouble, while the boys were almost saints. ;p

7) DeviantArt artist AnauchihaD recently finished a commissioned for me. The art shows Naruto and Tenten in their kimonos as they walked together at the Konoha Festival as mentioned in Chapter 9. For followers of "Unexpected Love", I recommend to check this art out, for it's wonderfully done with details to the kimonos and Tenten's hair. It is precisely what I vision Naruto and Tenten to look like in Chapter 9. :)

Oh, there is one difference between the art and the chapter. Chapter 9 clearly stated it was still daytime as they walked the festival together prior to the couple going home to change for dinner. So even though the art shows it is nighttime, do not be confuse, given the chapter said it was daytime. :)

So check out this amazing NaruTen art taken off Chapter 9 of "Unexpected"! As usual, either copy-and-paste the following URL & remove the spaces or go to my Author Profile for the direct link…

Anauchihad . / art / Commission-NaruTenten-151302235

8) Last, I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day. It was not my plan to post this chapter on Valentine's Day, but when I realized that I could finish this chapter in time for Valentine's Day, I decided to post it on this day, especially because the chapter contained a romantic ending for Naruto and Tenten at the wedding reception. The chapter's story may not occur on Valentine's Day, but least it has romantic elements to make it feel it could have taken place on this day. ;p

9) Editted in Feb. 23, 2010: DKSTUDIOS05, over at DeviantArt, has done a wonderful job of doing a commission for me showing Naruto and Tenten as they actually look like at the wedding! Tenten looks gorgeous and Naruto looks handsome! Check it out! Copy-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces or check out the link in my Author Profile! (big grin)

Jupmod . deviantart . com / art / UL-NaruTen-Wedding-Attires-155220585


	16. Chapter 16: Acceptance of Reality, Par 1

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

A great big 'Thank you!' goes to Weixuan18 for betaing! Thanks! (big grin)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

* * *

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 16 – Acceptance of Reality, Part 1  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

For a shinobi village, it was not usual to hear the sounds of fighting at any of the training fields. The clang of metal against metal, the voices of jutsu being cast, and the grunts, groans, and cries of pain, defeat, and other human emotions were all typically heard that most civilians would take the noise for granted.

So it would not come to anyone's surprise to hear the clash of steel radiating from Training Field 7, aka the Memorial Stone Training Field. If one would investigate the ruckus, their eyes would see a tall, blond shinobi with a pair of kodachi sparring with a brunette kunoichi with a katana. The swords were glowing blue, indicating they were chakra blades, which would tell anyone familiar with the ninja world, that these two warriors were skillful and knowledgeable in their profession.

Yet for those who knew Uzumaki Naruto and Tenten, this kind of spar was typical of the duo. Besides keeping their skills sharpened, each had come to love training together. Oh, they had not neglected training with their teams, friends, and other fellow Leaf ninja. It was just the pair had found it was fun to **flirt** when fighting each other, making their romantic relationship even more exciting in the process. Village rumors said the two had ended up making hot, wild love in the woods at times due to the sexual banter conveyed during their spars. However, the couple was not confirming nor denying they had ever done it a la natural, although a few people swore the blond and brunette had blushed and exchanged a 'look' when asked the question.

After jumping away from his mate to put some distance between them, the blue-eyed jounin held his swords vertically upward with his arms crossed over his chest. Yet before he could strike, the bun-haired kunoichi knew what he was about to do.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tenten cried out, holding her katana horizontally as well, just before her lover delivered his attack.

"**Fuuton: Tsuin Tatsumaki (Wind Element: Twin Tornados)!"** Naruto shouted out before unfolding his arms and slashing the two kodashi vertically. Two twisters, two stories tall, whirled towards their target.

"**Katon: Kasai Kabe (Fire Element: Fire Wall)!"** hollered Tenten immediately prior to slashing her sword, flat side vertically, in a wide arc in front of her. Instantly, a wall of fire appeared just before the tornados hit.

As expected, the Fire jutsu grew even more when met with Wind, until it resulted in an explosion of flame that shot in all directions due to the twisters' rotation. The two combatants leaped out of the way to safety.

Naruto landed nearby the small river, watching the flames die out with wisps of smoke lingering in the air. His mouth twisted into a challenging smirk as he raised his blades in a defensive position, and a moment later, he was not disappointed upon seeing Tenten race out of the smoke. Their swords clashed once more in a duel.

Seeing his lopsided grin made the Weapons Mistress grin equally in return. "You obviously know by now that I will not allow you breathing room to use any of your ninjutsu, Naruto-kun," she said as their blades clanged at a rapid pace. "I'd learned my lessons after Temari defeated me during the Chuunin Exam preliminaries years ago. Do not **ever** allow a Wind user room to use his or her wind jutsu against me! Just keep pressing close-range combat on the person!"

"Maybe so," Naruto parried back. "Yet what would you do, if say, that person was good in close-range combat as well?" His hands maneuvered the twin kodachi to quickly catch the katana in a pincer move, bringing the kenjutsu fight to a momentary halt. "Like me?" he finished smugly, gazing into those twin chocolate pools burning with fire and love.

"That's because I taught you too well," Tenten grinned back just as smugly with pride. With that said, the nineteen-year-old woman forcefully broke free of the pincer, having sensed he had not been applying much force to hold her permanently. She held up her blade to strike down at her 'enemy', but not before he leaped away again, his form landing on the other side of the river.

The bun-haired female ninja inwardly cursed for providing her boyfriend another opportunity to put more space between them. Yet before she could move her feet to once more close the distance, her man quickly jabbed his short swords into the ground and placed his fingers together in that all too familiar cross seal.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** Naruto called out before a huge cloud of smoke blanketed the field. Once it immediately cleared, an army of six hundred blond clones stood behind the original. With identical arrogant expressions, two hundred clones transformed into archery bows and another two hundred became arrows. The remaining two hundred took up the weapons and aimed them into the air.

Tenten mentally cursed… again.

Two hundred arrows were shot into the sky, flew over the river in an arc, and came down at the weapons-loving woman. Unable to dodge or even reflect that many projectiles, Tenten quickly pulled out a scroll from her waist belt and poured chakra into it.

"**Airon Engo Kabe (Iron Protection Wall)!" **she cried out. A cloud of smoke covered her form just before the rain of arrows came down on her. Through the cloud, sounds were heard of metal arrows being deflected off a metal surface, and when the last arrow fell to the ground, the smoke cleared to reveal an iron dome.

Yet knowing his long time friend and now girlfriend, Naruto knew to expect a counterattack from her, when the dome slid open. He was not disappointed, for once the dome slid open along an arc, a feminine figure shot into the sky with twin unwrapped scrolls forming double spirals around the girl. The blond swiftly picked up his two kodachi for what was about to come.

"**Soushouryuu Soujuu (Twin Rising Dragons Control)!" **shouted out Konoha's Mistress of Weapons before spinning around so rapidly to make her form looked like a blurred toy top. Then hundreds of weapons, of all shapes and sizes, were launched out of the spiral parchments at incredible speeds toward their golden-haired target.

Naruto swung his swords in every direction, simply creating wind currents to deflect the weapons away from him. His Kage Bunshin weren't so lucky, as they were all impaled and blown-up by the rain of iron and steel. He knew his girlfriend could keep the technique going, until she ran out of weapons. Yet, it was basically impractical for her to waste her entire arsenal; unless she was absolutely sure she could win a battle and not have to fight again until her weapons cache was filled once more.

Finally, the bombardment stopped as the young woman stopped spinning and fell to the ground. The blond took that moment to strike. **"Fuuton: Kabe Nami (Wind Element: Wall Wave)!"** he cried out before slashing his swords horizontally in front of him, creating a large crescent wall of wind heading straight toward Tenten, who knew she did not have the time to do anything to counter his attack before her feet landed on the ground. When her feet did touch the earth, the wall of wind slammed into her, propelling her backward forcefully across the field, pass the Memorial Stone, and into a tree.

Having had prepared herself for impact, Tenten had used chakra to temporarily strengthen her back, absorbing the shock of hitting the hard tree, and when the attack ended, her hand quickly went to her belt to unsheathe her chakra katana. Yet she only had the sword drawn when she felt someone slamming her against the trunk. Brown eyes barely registered blue eyes and sunflower-colored hair in front of her upon feeling two steel blades across her neck.

Yet instead of feeling sour she had lost this round, Tenten gave a congratulatory grin to the victor, who smiled back in return as he pulled his two kodachi away. She knew she would have many chances in the future to win, so it was not a big deal to her of losing this time. Also, she knew how far Naruto had come in terms of strength and skills. Despite the fact that she was technically his superior by being promoted first to the rank of Chuunin, the brunette was aware the blond had surpassed her and many of their peers in power. It still marveled her to this day just how fast her boyfriend had grown in the past few years since returning from his training trip with Jiraiya.

"Go another round?" the Weapons Mistress teased as she raised an eyebrow and held her katana up.

Naruto chuckled. "It would be fun to go another round with you, Weapons Girl, but we have a dinner reservation in a few hours. I doubt you want us to enter the restaurant in our work clothes, all sweaty and dirty."

Tenten knew, of course. It was just too much fun playing like this. "Oh, poo," she mock pouted before giving a fake sigh. "I was so looking forward to **cut****ting** up your clothes and **tak****ing** you right here."

Once more, the Toad Sennin chuckled. "Wanting to make that rumor a reality?"

"Maybe," the young kunoichi replied with a sly smile. "Maybe." Both softly laughed at the joke.

In truth, they had not yet had sex in the great outdoors as the Konoha Rumor Mill stated. They had rarely seen each other during the past month since the wedding due to their workload, and the little time they did have was so fleeting, Naruto and Tenten only managed for some intimate moments but none long enough to make love. The night of the Uchiha wedding and all the lovemaking times before then were spent in Naruto's apartment.

However, thanks to the rumor itself, the young couple was thinking about the idea. Having had talked about it, they agreed that maybe it was best to wait until summer, when the weather would be warm to attempt such a feat, not to mention the likelihood of having less shinobi duties to perform as well by then. The thought of having sex in the clear waters of Waterfall Lake sounded appealing.

After sheathing his swords and making some Kage Bunshin to retrieve any of his lover's weapons lying around and to seal them in her two storage scrolls, Naruto pulled out a scroll from his haori and popped out two water bottles. He handed one to Tenten, who gratefully accepted it and took a gulp of the refreshingly, cool water.

Grinning as he watched his significant other sigh in satisfaction from the drink; the eighteen-year-old jounin asked the question that was on his mind ever since Tenten had told him the news this morning. "So, are you looking forward tomorrow to your first mission as **jounin **team leader?"

Tenten gave a small, prideful smile. "Yeah. When I was a Chuunin, I had only done a few C-ranks as mission leader, and that was mostly with Chuunin or Genin younger than me. Most of my missions were assigned under a Jounin, especially given I was still mostly with my team. Least now as a Jounin, I can finally get a chance to lead more missions as team leader."

As his lover sheathed her katana, Naruto shrugged a bit. "Same here, Ten-chan. I was still mostly assigned with my team. With the exception of Neji and Shikamaru, most of the Konoha Twelve were assigned under other people despite our Chuunin ranks."

"Well, we have to start leading pretty sooner or later," the brunette teasingly chided. "What good is getting promoted and never leading others?" Her lips curled up on one side. "Especially **you**," she emphasized with a finger jab on her boyfriend's chest. "If you're going to become Hokage, which no doubt you will thanks to the Fire Daimyo's high approval of you, you have to start showing you can lead."

The tall blond rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "You're right about that. Just it seems Baachan may not want to tear apart Team Seven."

Team Gai's female member sighed and nodded in understanding. All the teams of the Konoha Twelve were strong and solid groups. Not only did each team work well alone, each worked well with each other, forging stronger, larger coordinated forces. Why bother tearing apart teams that worked so well? Yet, the young woman knew that unfortunately, in order to advance, each individual would have to start leading others, thus the Konoha Twelve teams may have to be broken up eventually.

Yet, Tenten inwardly grinned in knowing that despite them no longer being in teams, they would always be together forever as friends. In times of crisis, they would eventually work together as their sensei and elders had done. If Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and others of their age group could work together despite having separate genin teams, it was not far-stretch that the Konoha Twelve could do the same.

"_Speaking of genin teams…"_ the brunette inwardly chuckled at her idea.

"You know, Naruto-kun," Tenten began, her lips forming a small grin, "you can opt to lead a genin team."

The Toad Sennin gaped in surprise before grinning as he shook his head. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be a teacher, Ten-chan."

"You're good with kids, as your interactions with the Konohamaru Corps had shown," she pointed out. "I'd benefited greatly from your help in training me to master my nature chakra. I think you'll make a great sensei."

Naruto couldn't dispute her reasons, so he shrugged. "Maybe. Yet I feel I should wait a few years, until I take charge of a genin team. It feels odd that a rooke jounin taking charge of a group of twelve-year-olds only six years younger than their teacher."

Tenten smirked. "No more odd than Kurenai-sensei had taken her first genin team soon after she was promoted to jounin? No odder than a green-loving, weird, taijutsu master training a genin team? No odder than a one-eyed, porn-loving jounin taking a genin team?" She giggled upon watching him blush and rub the back of his head again. "Just think about it, Naruto. I'm not saying you should take a genin team, but in a few months, the Academy will be forming this year's genin teams. If you're going to be a jounin-sensei, you'll have to let Tsunada-sama know before the students graduate."

Sighing, the blue-eyed son of the Yondaime Hokage nodded his head in agreement. "I'll think about it, Ten-chan, although I still think I need more experience first, Kurenai-sensei aside." He saw his bun-haired girlfriend gave a nod of her own in acknowledgment, before an idea stuck his brain, making him formed a witty grin. "Maybe you should apply as well, Weapons Girl. You're a pretty good teacher too, for I wouldn't have progressed this far with my father's chakra blades, if it weren't for you."

Her cheeks turned a nice shade of rose upon hearing his compliment and recommendation, even if he was making it in jest. "I'll consider it," she grinned back at him, thinking being a jounin-sensei might not be a bad idea for her as it was for him. Although, the weapons expert also was thinking a year or two in ANBU might not be a bad idea either.

"Boss!" a male voice called out, and upon turning to the source, Naruto saw two scrolls hurled toward him. After catching the items, a quick inspection revealed they were Tenten's weapons storage scrolls, which no doubt now contained all the weapons found on the training field.

The blond gave a thankful grin to his Kage Bunshin, whom were all grinning like him. "Thanks, Me! I knew you guys would do a good job!"

"Of course!" the clones all said in unison. "We're you, after all!" With that said, they all dispersed simultaneously.

Hearing giggling, Naruto turned to an amused Tenten, who placed down her water bottle and appreciatively accepted her scrolls when he handed them over to her. "I swear, Naruto," she laughed, "you are the only shinobi I know who has Kage Bunshin with their own personalities different at times from their owner."

Naruto chortled. "To be honest, I really don't know why they act like smart-asses. Sometimes, they would say or do things I wouldn't bother to actually do."

Swiftly placing her scrolls in their belt holsters, the lithe, female ninja took a step to run her hands up his torso playfully. "Maybe because they're jealous the **real** Naruto has a girlfriend, and they only get to play when he use his Kage Bunshin Gangbang on her," she teased, finishing with a finger tracing his chin.

"Maybe," the eighteen-year-old Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi replied as his hands ghosted down her curves and cupped her shapely rump. He pulled her against his body, earning him an approving purr. "Then again, with a **gorgeous **woman for a girlfriend, Uzumaki Naruto wants to keep her for himself sometimes. The Kage Bunshin can go and find their own girlfriends."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tenten devilishly grinned, enjoying the feel of his body against hers, despite the layers of clothing between them. "Do you know who this girlfriend of Uzumaki Naruto is?" Kami, she just loved this playful, flirting banter.

"I certainly do," Naruto answered, his face leaning down closer to hers. "She's right here in my arms, and I'm not letting go."

"Good," she whispered before latching her mouth over his in a searing kiss. The couple moaned and melted into one another, letting the kiss temporarily removed them from reality into a world where the two of them only exist.

After two minutes of blissful molding of mouths, Naruto and Tenten broke apart and smiled warmly at each other, basking in the warmth of simply being together like this for a few moments.

Satisfied with what she was lovingly given, Konoha's Weapons Mistress took her beau's hand in hers, picked up her water bottle, and guided them out of the training field toward the village. It was times like this that made them both count their lucky stars for them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Feeling a need to talk after a few minutes of comfortable silence as they strolled together, Naruto gazed down at the beauty besides him. "So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Tenten held back the urge to roll her eyes, reading his underlining concern. "I'm ready. I've led a few C-ranks before, so leading a B-rank should be no problem. I do not know who my three subordinates are going to be, but I'll find out tomorrow."

With that said, she unclasped her hand from his in order to wrap her arm around his. "Now, come on, Whisker Boy," the brunette grinned encouragingly. "We have a dinner date to attend, and maybe later, we'll find some time for some **private** moments together."

Hearing the hidden meaning in the word 'private,' Naruto grinned cheekily. "I'm looking forward to it, Weapons Girl. I'm looking forward to it."

Giggling from their small joke, Tenten faced forward as they approached the village's wall. They strolled together past the wall and casually made their way toward the center.

"_It's just a B-rank,"_ the female weapons expert chided in her mind regarding her boyfriend's concerns. _"What can possibly go wrong with a simple B-rank?"_

* * *

After dodging several kunai before kicking a bandit's face in, Tenten found herself facing the leader of this group of outlaws again. The big man smugly smirked as his eyes examined her. "Do you think we're going to let you get away, girly? Since we can't get the jewel, I might as well get my revenge for you ruining my chance in getting more power. The boys and I certainly will **pay **you back big time." The dozen men surrounding her all snickered evilly in agreement with their boss.

For perhaps the twelfth time or so that day, the Jounin kunoichi cursed for jinxing herself two days ago when she had told herself that this was going to **just** a simple B-rank with no chances of anything going wrong. The young woman should have known that **nothing** was absolutely certain in this world. Her boyfriend's first-ever C-rank to the Land of Waves was well known in Konoha, and it was a lesson to all that even though the chances were slim, a simple mission could turn into a deadly one when certain unknown elements were added into the equation. Adding one or more nuke nins with couple of dozen goons sure would alter the outcome.

Not to mention that the customer didn't know the so-called jewel, they were supposed to safeguard and deliver for a rich lord and friend of the Fire Daimyo was actually a chakra gem. The customer paid for a B-rank, thinking that all he needed was protection from simple bandits, not high-ranking criminal shinobi.

So, knowing the truth about the chakra gem from the missing nins when they'd showed up, Tenten, after a brief fight with the bad guys, had ordered her subordinates, newly promoted Chuunins, to protect the customer and make haste to the Fire Country's capital, while she kept the criminals at bay. Given her skills, the plan worked.

Now, after more than hour of fighting and avoidance, Tenten was feeling close to chakra exhaustion, not to mention physical fatigue from being bruised and injured from small cuts all over her body. The ordinary thugs were no problem, but the three nuke nins were a threat, especially their leader, Mizuyama, a former jounin from Kiri, who had decided to go rogue instead of working under the leadership of the Fifth Mizukage after the long and bloody Mist Civil War was over. It was just bad fate that a Fire user like her would end up fighting an S-rank criminal ninja, who was primary a Water user.

Sensing danger from the sides, the lithe female ninja jumped away from the tree she was leaning on, before the bark blew up in explosions from several kunai with explosive tags. Landing on the ground, she turned to once more come face-to-face with Mizuyama, a thirty-something, brown-haired man with a slight built on the upper torso. His egoistic smirk made Tenten snarl, wanting very much to wipe that look off his face.

Knowing she had just one last chance to get away, Konoha's Weapons Mistress waved her katana in a sweeping circle around her. **"Katon: Shokkuweibu (Fire Element: Shockwave)!"** she yelled as her blade released a shockwave of fire, going in all directions from the epicenter. The brunette quickly prepared her giant scroll, for the next move.

Mizuyama simply smirked wider, going through a very quick set of hand seals. **"Suiton: Engai Toku (Water Element: Dome Shield)!"** he yelled. A huge dome of water cascaded up out of the ground to enclose him and his men, and when the fire reached the dome, it fizzled out due the heat unable to penetrate the moisture of the defense. The rest of the fiery shockwave however kept going, scorching trees and plants along its path until it stopped.

Yet when Mizuyama dispelled his liquid defense, he and his men heard a feminine cry from above, and upon looking up, their eyes went wide at the sight of Tenten unfurling her giant scroll. **"Souryuu Tensakai (Double Dragon Scattering Destruction)!"** she shouted, before a rain of iron and steel poured out of her scroll as incredible speeds at the enemies below. So fast were the weapons traveling that they appeared as white streaks as they landed, tremendous explosions rocked the forest with dirt and wood flying everywhere.

A minute later, the last detonation eased. A panting Tenten landed to a landscape void of trees and life for least a radius of a quarter of a kilometer. Many of Mizuyama's men were dead, yet there was no sight of the boss anywhere.

Not wanting to take any chances of the bad man being alive, the Konoha kunoichi quickly sealed up her scroll and began to leave the area with whatever remaining strength she has left. It would take her some time before reaching the defense perimeter of Fire Country's capital, and only then would she feel safe to lower her guard.

Suddenly a chain wrapped around her right calf, causing her to tumble to the ground. Twisting around, brown eyes saw one Mizuyama's subordinate ninja holding the other end of the chain while he was half out of the ground. The other shinobi also was emerging from the ground next to his fellow nuke nin. Both men were in the mid twenty's compared to Mizuyama.

"Girl, do you think we're going to let you get away?" the one holding the chain said. With that said, he activated his nature chakra and poured it into the chain. The chakra became electrified, an indicator he was a Lightning user. Tenten tried to get the chain off her leg, but it was too late to prevent the lightning from journeying up the chain and zapping her painfully.

As her cries of pain died down once the Raiton jutsu dissipated, a third figure popped out of the ground, and when he approached the now helpless and exhausted kunoichi, it was clear the person was Mizuyama.

He growled down at Tenten. "We lost a good deal of our men, thanks to you, Konoha bitch. It's payback time." With that said, he slammed a fist into her stomach, causing her to wince in pain and her brain to start going into unconsciousness.

Thinking she was about to meet her end, the last mental pictures Tenten thought were of her mother, her friends, and the man she held deep in her heart. His face was the final image in her mind as it shut down. _"Naruto-kun,"_ she mentally fondly spoke before everything went dark.

* * *

After forming three Kage Bunshin to take the empty, dirty dishes and utensils to the sink, Naruto sighed contently in his seat as he patted his full stomach. "Thanks, Kyohaku-kaasan," he grinned at the woman across the table from him.

The forty-something brunette chuckled. "You don't have to keep thanking me every time you have dinner here, Naruto-kun," she amusingly chided. "You are practically family now. You are welcome in this apartment anytime." Her lips curled up on one side as she gave the young man a mischievous look. "Now all you and Ten-chan have to do is get **hitch****ed**, and you'll be part of my family **permanently**."

Naruto softly laughed, while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, marriage is the last thing Ten-chan and I are thinking about these days, Kaasan."

"I know," Tenten's mother softly reassured, "yet I will not be surprised if you two do think about the idea once in a while. To imagine what your lives would be like being husband and wife instead of just boyfriend and girlfriend." She sighed before her green eyes gazed over Naruto's shoulders to the night vista of Konoha seen outside the kitchen window. "I certainly was the same soon after I fell in love with Tenten's father, even though I knew I was not ready yet for marriage."

Taking a sip of tea, emerald eyes became serious as they locked onto cerulean ones. "Naruto-kun… Have you and Ten-chan talked yet regarding your relationship while maintaining your careers as shinobi?"

The blond man blinked in confusion. "Eh? What are you talking about, Kaasan? We know our duties come first, so we only get together when time allows us."

Kyohaku softly grinned. "That's not what I meant. It's clear now you have yet to have this conversation with Tenten. You do know of the **dangers** of your career, right?"

"Yeah, I do," he admitted with a nod. His instincts were already telling him that he was not going to like what her girlfriend's mother was about to say.

The older woman sighed. "Then you know that as shinobi, there would be chances where you or Ten-chan would severely be injured or worst."

Naruto was right. He definitely did not like this conversation at all.

"Come on, Kyohaku-kaaasan," he nervously chuckled. "Ten-chan and I know this already. Yeah, there are dangers as shinobi, and we knew this since we became genin. As jounins now, we're more powerful to handle dangerous situations like they're no more dangerous as a D-rank."

This time Kyohaku frowned as she shook her head. "On the contrary, Naruto-kun, now that you're a jounin, your missions will eventually become **more** dangerous. You'll be doing far more B to S-ranks as a jounin compared as a chuunin, thus increasing the chances of death happening, even in a world without war." After watching Naruto swallowed, the female weapons smith continued. "The question I ask you is how would you react upon knowing Tenten was deeply injured or killed on a mission?"

Blue eyes went momentarily wide before they settled down calmly as Naruto thought about the question. He loved Tenten deeply, and the thought of her dead brought a painful ache in his heart. It was nearly unbearable. He knew he would most likely want to seek revenge against those who killed his beloved. The blond knew this due to past experience in loosing a love one.

"I… I think I know what you're talking about, Kaasan," Naruto finally answered, his eyes returning to focus on his girlfriend's mother. "I remembered how much it had hurt, when I first heard my godfather was killed by Pain. I had wanted so much to avenge Jiraiya that I just felt angry at times."

Kyohaku grinned kindly at the reply. "Yes, that is a good example what I'm talking about, Naruto-kun, even though loosing a family member is not exactly the same as loosing the person you love with all your heart and soul. Trust me, for I know the feeling well, when my husband died defending the village against the Kyuubi."

After pausing in her story to collect her feelings, the middle-aged woman carried on. "When he died, I felt my whole world turn upside down. My heart was broken, my soul diminished. I just felt like dying in order to join him, for I just couldn't feel my life being the same without him." A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks, and Naruto knew even today, she missed her love very much. "However, I picked up myself and carried on," Kyohaku grinned warmly with moist eyes, "and the reason was that my **daughter** needed me. As much as I love my husband deeply, I just could not abandon Tenten to live a lonely life without either of her parents. I soon realized that caring for my daughter had somewhat healed my wound, even though it has not gone away entirely."

Seeing the sympathetic look her child's boyfriend was giving her, Kyohaku rubbed away the moisture from her eyes and tried to compose herself. "Make no mistake, Naruto-kun, I love Ten-chan very much, but a love for one's child is not the same for the love you give to your significant other. Now that you and my daughter are going to be experiencing even tougher missions in the future, you should know to expect this. Tenten already knew about this due to having had this talk with Neji, but given Tenten is your **first** relationship, you do not yet have this experience compared to her."

Silence came to the kitchen for a few minutes, since either person did not have anything to say at the moment. The young sage broke the quiet after much thinking. "I know as ninjas, death will always be part of our lives. I've seen my share of it, and I feel it when someone I know dies, especially when Jiraiya and Asuma-sensei had died. I know that when I become Hokage, I'll be likely sending people to their deaths. It'll not be easy for me, but I know I'll have to accept it, if I'm going to lead someday."

Giving a sad grin, Kyohaku nodded in agreement. "It's not just giving out tough orders that might lead subordinates to their deaths that a Hokage has to deal with, but also the possibilities of sacrificing his or her own life in order to save the village. All the Hokages have displayed this, especially your father." Her grin became a little warmer upon seeing a small proud grin came to Naruto's face. Both grins faltered a bit upon her next words though. "This is what Tenten might likely have to deal with when you become Hokage, Naruto-kun. Being a kunoichi, she knows all too well that you can likely die protecting the village."

Naruto nodded. "Well," he said while placing on a brave grin, "I'll just have to do my best **not **to die then. When I become Hokage, I'll do my best to change the shinobi world to prevent more pain and suffering which create more people like Pain. This way, less shinobi and civilians will die, and everyone will be happy." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Besides, knowing Ten-chan, she'll not likely retire from the force for a long time, no more than I."

Laughing along with him, the older woman totally agreed with him. "You're right about that. Ten-chan told me that she wouldn't mind diminishing her duties a bit to raise children, but she definitely does not want to resign from the force fully until she couldn't fight no more. Other kunoichi have done a remarkable job of balancing raising a family while still somewhat on duty, like Inuzuka Tsume as an example and even Kurenai."

"_And knowing her, Kushina would have done the same thing,"_ Kyohaku mentally added while gazing proudly at her friend's son. _"I have no doubt you would be so proud of Naruto, Shina."_ She gave a mental chuckle at the fond memories of Kushina not liking the nickname. After all, 'shina' meant 'thing', and the former kunoichi of Whirlpool certainly knew she was not a 'thing'. Although, Kyohaku had pointed out whether 'shina' was any better than 'kushina', which meant 'nine goods'.

After a quick gaze at the kitchen's clock, the forty-something woman stood up. "I better return to the store for the evening customers. I appreciate you taking care of the dishes before you leave, Naruto."

"No problem, Kaasan. I will," replied Naruto with a promising grin.

Giving a thankful expression, Tenten's mother left the kitchen to the staircase that would lead downstairs to the weapons store below.

Left alone as his clones worked to clean the dishes, Naruto thought what Kyohaku told him. He knew deep down that the potential danger of dying on a mission was there. Yet, he had always trusted his friends that they would be strong enough to defend themselves and prevent themselves from being killed. There had been close calls over the years, but they had always pulled through.

Yet, what would happen the next time one of his friends died? He knew nothing was absolute. Asuma-sensei and Jiraiya had died. There was a time during Pain's invasion of Konoha that he couldn't feel Kakashi-sensei and thought he died. Baachan had gone into a coma, and she almost died as well. Neji and Chouji almost died way back during that very first Sasuke Retrieval mission. The Third died during the Invasion of Sound and Suna. Then there was…

"_Haku…"_ the blond jounin sadly recalled his very first real friend in the world. Despite the fact that they had only known each other for only a brief time; it was like they knew each other for years. A bond of understanding and trust that could have forged a strong friendship, if the older boy had not made a huge sacrifice in order to save his sole precious person.

As for Tenten, Naruto trusted her without question. She's a jounin now, thus she knew the risks involved on missions much as he and the others of their peer group did. As he had always felt since they had started dating, he just had faith that she would always pull through and come home safe and sound. There was no doubt that she had the same confidence regarding him. It was a conviction that the strong, secure kunoichi loved regarding their relationship, for she appreciated him not coddling her like she needed protection and vice-versa. It was okay to be concerned about each other's welfare and to be there to cover each other's backs during battles, but the one thing both would not stand was being overprotected like they were weaklings.

Once the Kage Bunshins had finished their chores and dispelled, the eighteen-year-old Toad Sennin left the apartment through a rear, second floor exit with an outside staircase leading down to ground level. From there, he easily walked around the building to the street out in front, and from there, he made his way home.

As he strolled along, Naruto couldn't help but keep repeating Kyohaku's words in his mind. He told himself that he really shouldn't have nothing to worry about, for the woman he loved would be here in a few days. With her safe and sound in his arms, he would be okay.

However, why he couldn't help but feel a chill going down his spine?

* * *

TBC (End of Chapter 16)

A/Ns:

1) Given I couldn't find the Japanese name for Tenten's Iron Protection Wall (I found this English name at online sources), seen in the Shippuuden Anime Episode #109, I'd decided to create the name using an online English-to-Japanese translator. It's why the technique is called **Airon Engo Kabe (Iron Protection Wall)**.

Also I understand in the Shippuuden Anime Episode #103, Tenten had called the Twin Rising Dragons jutsu, **Soushouryuu (Twin Rising Dragons)**. However, online sources stated this is an upgraded version of the technique seen in the original anime when Tenten fought Temari during the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exams. Since the one in Shippuuden no doubt was an upgraded version, online sources named it Twin Rising Dragons Control. It's why I named it **Soushouryuu Soujuu (Twin Rising Dragons Control)**. It makes sense to give it a slightly different name in order to not confuse the two versions of the technique.

The third variation of the Soushouryuu is the **Souryuu Tensakai (Double Dragon Scattering Destruction)**, seen in Shippuuden Anime Episode #28. From the magna and anime, it's obvious this is Tenten's most powerful technique, sending a rain of weapons down at the enemy faster and more destructive than the Soushouryuu Soujuu. Online sources gave just an English name of "Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction", but since the anime sub's name of the technique sounds better in showing this jutsu is a major upgrade of the Soushouryuu, I'd chosen to stick with Souryuu Tensakai.

2) The brief Naruto-army seen, during Naruto and Tenten's spar, is what I think Naruto is capable of doing, if he can organize his Kage Bushin into a collective fighting force. In canon, Naruto mostly use his Kage Bushin to only try to overwhelm his enemy with numbers. This is a waste of Kage Bushin, for if he has the chakra capacity to create thousands of KB, he could have used them more wisely than just throwing them at the enemy.

I do not recall whether any other fanfics ever touched upon this subject. I'm sure there are plenty out of there; just I have not read them. With perhaps the exception of one, titled "I am Legion". It's an old fanfic that has been removed by the author, for the current Naruto fic of this title is not the story I'm referring. Let's just say that in that fic, Naruto does use his KB to become literally a one-man army. :)

3) 'Mizuyama' translates to 'Water Mountain'. I figured that a shinobi from Mist (Kiri) would least have a name related to water. :)

4) Yeah, yeah, I know I had promised just two more chapters before concluding this fic, but given what I had in mind for Chapter 16 would be just too long if I had written everything down, I'd decided to divide this mini-arc into two chapters. Rest assure, I mean it this that that the fic will be concluded in the next two chapters with the last chapter being the epilogue. :)


	17. Chapter 17: Acceptance of Reality, Par 2

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

This is the **unbeta** version of Chapter 17, so one should not be surprise to see any spelling and grammar errors. Once my betareader finishes, I'll place up the betaed version up. :)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009-Present

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

* * *

Unexpected Love  
Chapter 17 – Acceptance of Reality, Part 2  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Slowly fluttering open, brown feminine eyes were unfocused at first, but after blinking a few times to adjust, the twin orbs scanned the surroundings. It was a small camp with various crude makeshift tents and several campfires seen spread around the site. The night sky was mostly hinder by trees, showing very little stars and moonlight.

Realizing that she was in the camp of Mizuyama's bandits, Tenten checked herself and found she was sitting at the base of a tree with her hands and arms tied securely around the trunk, preventing her hands to touch in order to form hand seals. Her torso was also tied around the trunk, while her legs were tied together. Upon trying to mold chakra and finding it felt like something was draining her, the kunoichi double-checked and saw several paper tags on the ropes, showing they were chakra-draining seals, which were pretty common in the shinobi world to prevent captured ninjas from molding chakra to escape.

Gazing around the camp, Tenten saw her large weapons storage-scroll and katana were leaning against a tree on the opposite side. She couldn't feel any of the hidden kunai and shuriken under her clothes, so it was easy to deduce that they must have thoroughly searched her body for the concealed weapons.

"_Just great,"_ the female jounin mentally moaned. _"Captured by the enemy and tied to a tree with no chakra to use to escape." _No matter how much she had remembered those Academy courses and Gai-sensei's advice on how to react as a prisoner, experiencing the real thing was a whole different kettle of fish.

Yet despite her predicament, the brunette woman was grateful for one thing. She has not been violated when she was unconscious. She had heard of tales of kunoichi being raped while they were out cold, and it was not a pleasant experience, even if they had no memory of the violation. Rape was rape regardless whether the victim was awake or not.

"Hey!" a male voice sounded, and quickly looking at the source, Tenten saw a bandit was standing up from his campfire and was pointing at her. "Our beauty of a prisoner is awake!" Soon after, least a dozen men came forward to form a half circle around her but didn't come too close.

One of the dozen stabbed his rusted katana into the ground before kneeling down to look at her eye-leveled. He gave a smirk before speaking. "Well, you're awake. How it feels to be a prisoner, almighty one?"

Tenten knew better than to rise to the bait, yet she couldn't help glowering at the smug bastard. Instead, she asked her own question. "Where's your boss? I'm sure he would have wanted to be here when I awake."

The man shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Said something about using you as a bargaining chip. The three of them left two hours ago."

"'_Three of them'?"_ Tenten mentally asked, and after looking briefly at all those presented, she realized something. _"Mizuyama and those two other shinobi are not here. It's possible that only regular bandits remain in this camp now."_

This was the first good news to her. It was a tactical mistake for them to leave her alone without one of the shinobi staying just in case she escaped. Either they were overconfident on these chakra-suppression seals or think she posed little or no threat.

The second thing the bun-wearing woman knew was that neither Konoha nor the Fire Capital would bargain with rogue ninjas for the safe release of a single soldier. It was one thing to exchange prisoners between nations; it was another to deal with criminals. There was no way Tsunade-sama or the Fire Daimyo would ever agree to trade the jewel for the life of one Konoha kunoichi.

The voice of one of the other men broke Tenten out of her musings. "I say we should have some **fun** with her." Her brown eyes swiftly darted to the left to gaze up at a slightly ugly guy who was leering at her with a smirk. It was a look that she knew well from years of being examined by lustful eyes of perverted men.

The first bandit stood up and picked up his katana to point it at the second man. His words made Tenten realized he was the temporarily leader, while Mizuyama and the other two shinobi were away. "Keep your dick in your pants, you baka. This is a kunoichi here, not some helpless civilian girl."

"Aw, come on," the ugly man mock whined with a wicked grin. "Those seals will keep her drain of chakra, and being all tied up, she's good for a few **rounds**."

"I **said**," the leader growled, "keep your **dick** in your **pants**!" His angry shout caused many in the group to flinch and the ugly guy to frown in disapproval. "Just because she looks helpless does not mean she is." With that said, he sheathed his sword and walked back toward the center of camp.

As the men dispersed to return to whatever they had been doing before, Tenten have to admit that the bandit leader was not an idiot. Least he was not underestimating her despite she was tied up with no means to access her chakra.

However, the ugly one only had walked a few meters before he turned his head to smirk leeringly at her, eying her like she was a toy. She glared back, but the guy was unperturbed. "I like them **feisty**." He walked away with a chuckle.

Alone once more, Tenten couldn't help but feel sick. She hated men like that guy, who thought women were nothing but playthings for their amusement. For years, she prided on being a strong, independent woman, working hard to show she could fight just as good as the men. She was no sex toy, and she would be damned to let such a brute take advantage of her.

Resting her head against the tree, the 19-year-old confessed to herself that it was possible that the guy might still get what he wanted, and the thought terrified her. Despite the special training given to her and all kunoichi regarding such scenarios, she just couldn't imagine being in such a situation where she would be rape. She knew that not all shinobi villages were like Konoha, which prided in not sinking so low to use rape as an interrogating technique on female prisoners. It was why she and other Leaf kunoichi had their special training to deal with sexual assault as well as the special birth control to prevent pregnancy.

To get her mind off such negative thoughts, the lovely female ninja thought of all the men in her life – comrades, friends, teachers, and lovers. They all had accepted her for who she was and had not ever degraded her fighting skills just because of her gender. In matter of fact, they'd embraced her fully, even encouraging her to become the best kunoichi she could be.

Yet the warmth, from being recognized by her male friends and superiors, was nothing compared to how she felt from the two men close to her heart. Neji, her first true love, had been supportive and appreciative not only of her abilities as a ninja but also her as a person. Even today, being just friends, he continued to admire her. Then there was her present love, Naruto. Loving, sweet, goofy, Naruto. He gave confidence in her that she could master element-chakra manipulation, and like Neji, the blond lovingly supported her and came to value her as kunoichi highly. Being around the whisker-faced young man made Tenten feel welcomed and loved totally.

Sighing at the happy memories of the blue-eyed shinobi, Tenten knew she has much to live for. She has a great career and social life back home. Who knew? Maybe that big-smiling son of the Yondaime Hokage was the man she would one day call her husband and become father of her children.

Feeling calmer than she was before, the Weapons Mistress of Konoha returned to analyzing her current dilemma and how she could get out of it. The truth was that she could only think of one way to get free, since the ropes were tied well to hold a ninja and the chakra-suppression tags were doing their job. It would be risky, for the plan might lead to the very scenario the brunette wanted to avoid.

As a sigh escaped her lips again, Tenten gazed up at the sky through the trees, guessing it was perhaps late evening. If all had gone well, her three subordinates and their client would have reached the capital by now. It was only a matter of time before word reaches Konoha, and knowing Tsunade-sama, she would send help as soon as possible.

Closing her eyes, the young kunoichi knew the Godaime would not hold back such information from a certain future-Rokudaime. Knowing her boyfriend, Tenten had no doubt what his reaction would be.

* * *

"SAY WHAT?"

Wincing a bit from her future successor's shout, Tsunade, sitting behind the Hokage desk, briefly saw the others in the room also cringed. Her honey eyes focused back on her worry, fellow blond. "Calm down, Naruto. From what Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon mentioned in the message, it is possible Tenten is still alive. This is why I called each of you here," she finished by pointing momentarily to Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and finally Kiba and Akamaru.

With Shizune standing by her left side, the Godaime continued. "Since we have no idea what has happened to her, I'm send you four to find her at the last known location according to Konohamaru's message. Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji will together enable to track Tenten down, and I'm sending you, Sakura, in case she needs medical attention. Since we're dealing with an S-class nuke-nin and two shinobi cohorts, Naruto will provide combat power on top of the others to defeat these criminals if you run into them."

As Tsunade's eyes narrowed, they hardened, showing the female leader's ire. "If you do run into them, do not hold back. Kill them!" All four young shinobi stiffened a bit upon hearing the order. "Ever since leaving Kiri, Mizuyama and his two followers have dodged hunter-nin and caused problems once in awhile. After three years on the run, this might be our chance to corner them. The Godaime Mizukage definitely would appreciate having the heads of these three Mist traitors handed to her on a gold platter."

Picking up a scroll, she handed it to the Hyuuga genius. "Neji, you're in command." He nodded as he stepped forward and took the rolled document. "That scroll is Konohamaru's message containing the information you need to find Tenten." Konoha's leader eyed the entire team. "You will leave immediately! GO!"

"HAI!" the four ninjas complied, while the only canine in the group gave a huge bark. They all disappeared in smoke as they used the Shunshin to get to their homes to quickly pick up what they needed for the mission.

Letting out a sigh, the Slug Sannin stood from her chair to gaze out the windows as the morning Sun rose ever higher into the sky. She knew precisely what her pseudo-son was going through, regarding worrying about a love one. Knowing Tenten was Naruto's first real relationship, Tsunade hoped Naruto would know how to handle his feelings if the worst-case scenario should happen. Having had lost two special men close to her heart, the blond village leader knew how painful it was to have your heart broken over a lover's death, thus she prayed her favorite young brat would not experience the same thing. Not when he finally felt true love for the first time in his life.

* * *

Fully prepared with backpacks ready, Neji, Sakura, and Kiba waited for their fourth teammate at the Main Gates. They knew the blond well enough that he would definitely be quick. The three humans and one dog were no surprise though to see Naruto roof-hopped toward them until he landed in front of them.

Yet there was an addition item to Naruto's belongings other than his backpack and sheathed twin kodachi. It caused Sakura to blink as she pointed it out. "Are you going to expect trouble with Mizuyama, Naruto? You normally do not take that scroll, unless you're planning to use your Sage Mode."

Placing a hand on the large scroll riding on his lower back, the young Toad Sennin eyed his long time teammate. "Given how powerful Mizuyama is, it is better safe than sorry."

Neji nodded in understanding. "Since it is possible we might run into Mizuyama, you're not taking any chances, right, Naruto?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto with a head nod. "I only have one Kage Bunshin drawing in Natural Energy at my apartment now. I do not think I need no more than one to deal with Mizuyama."

Sakura frowned. "But from what you told me, it had taken **two** clones in order for you to defeat Pain during your battle with him two years ago. Not to mention you had arrived in Konoha in Sage Mode to start with. Will one be enough to defeat another S-class shinobi?"

Kiba snorted with a smirk. "Give it rest, Sakura. Naruto just need to just use one Fuuton Rasen Shuriken to cut this guy to pieces. We're talking about just a regular S-class nuke-nin, who is nowhere near the power level as that Pain character."

A lop-sided grinning Naruto sighed with a shake of his head. "Using Senjutsu is not easy as you think, Kiba."

Ever since his victory over Pain, aka Nagato, Naruto, whenever he could, practiced to draw in Natural Energy without the use of the special Toad oil. It had been quite hard to achieve Sage Mode outside of Myobokuzan, the Toads' homeland. Yet, once he had done it, the blond knew he could leave behind a Kage Bunshin or two in Konoha and use the Kage Bunshin Summoning Scroll to summon the Sage Mode clones when he needed them.

Yet, despite the great advantages Sage Mode had brought, Fukasaku, the elderly toad who taught him Senjutsu, had warned Naruto to not become heavily reliant on the power to win battles. Much like using the Kyuubi's chakra, Senjutsu should be use only as a last resort or against very powerful foes. Jiraiya had shown how strong a shinobi he was without Senjutsu. The Jinchuuriki had taken his master's words to heart, thus why he had trained hard to increase his own powers in order to not rely on either Senjutsu or the Kyuubi.

Seeing that his team was ready, Neji turned around and led them out through the Main Gates. "Let's get going. It will take us a day to get to the area of Fire Country where Tenten was last reported seen fighting Mizuyama and his small army. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find her."

"Hai!" Kiba and Sakura replied, while Akamaru barked in consent. Naruto simply nodded.

Once the five of them were on their way as they used the Shinobi Road of traveling through the trees to speed their jouney, the whisker-faced blond mentally spoke in hope that Tenten was okay. If something were to ever happen to her, he definitely would hunt down those who had harmed her and make them pay.

* * *

Feminine eyelids slowly fluttered opened, revealing tired brown eyes underneath. Their owner moaned from discomfort due to her body being tied as they were after nearly 24 hours. Furthermore, having not eaten in more than a day, her stomach gave low rumbles indicating its need for food.

Tenten knew her chakra reserves were growing back after 24 hours, but it was hard to rest properly being tied up in the position she was currently in. The bandits left her alone, and with no means to escape, she had wandered in-and-out of sleep during the entire day. Not to mention the cuts and bruises from yesterday's battle had not healed yet, making it more difficult for her to recover her energy fully even if she were be freed right now.

Sighing, the brunette not only felt fatigue but dirty as well. Her hair was messy despite still in their buns. Dirty smears were on her skin and torn clothes. Also, with no bathroom means, she had no choice but to relieve her bladder in her pants. It was quite humiliating. She had a hunch prisoners in Iwa were treated much better than this.

Yet despite her current physical shortfalls, Konoha's Weapons Mistress was spiritually still determine to escape. She was a kunoichi for Kami's sake! If she would let a bunch of non-ninja goons hold her indefinitely, she knew she was no longer fit to be a member of the Konoha Shinobi Forces.

One thing that she had observed since last night was that this group was mostly not so bright. Their leader was obvious smart enough to warn the men to stay away from her, but her keen eyes couldn't help but noticed several men glanced at her with hungry eyes, including the ugly guy. It was clear these were men who were thinking of satisfying their sexual needs at her expense, and it was possible they would not heed their leader's warning.

Despite that it was dark with only the campfires providing illumination, Tenten noticed four men talking together while eying her, and one of the two happened to be that smug ugly guy. He had slipped some money to one of the others, who walked over to leader's tent to stand nearby it. In the meantime, the ugly goon and the two remaining men were walking over to her with expressions that sent warning alarms blaring in her mind.

Yet, the proud kunoichi knew this might be the chance she was waiting for to escape. It was risky, as she had thought 24 hours before hand. Just she hoped she would not end up paying the highest price for this opportunity.

"Looks like you not getting any rest, pretty girl," the ugly bandit smugly pointed out as he arrived with his two cohorts He knelt down besides Tenten and placed his face so close to hers. "How about I show you a way for you to get some rest, eh?"

Tenten growled. "Stuff it, Ugly. I have my own way to rest."

Ugly chuckled. "Well, you're in no position to refuse, for I insist." After grabbing her chin, he smashed his mouth over hers, surprising her in the process.

Eyes open as she tried to move her head away, Tenten angrily screamed into the man's mouth, feeling repulsed by the touch. His hand made sure her mouth was forced open as he snaked his tongue inside, prompting the brown-haired woman to thrash even more violently to get him off of her. She tried moving her bind legs, but Ugly held them down by kneeling a leg over them.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity in Hell, Ugly started to pull his mouth away, allowing Tenten to aggressively bite down hard on the man's lower lips. In pain, he quickly scooted backwards.

She had not ever felt so defiled in her life. As she spit out the taste, Tenten growled in anger. As far as she was concerned, only one man has the rights to touch her like that, and that man was Naruto.

Ugly sneered as he wiped away the small amount of blood from his lower lip. "Don't think you're off the hook." He reached over to grab the top of her white Chinese dress and tare the fabric apart, revealing Tenten's pink, kunoichi undergarment under black mesh. Liking what he saw, he greedily pulled up the bra to immediately grab one of her breasts under the mesh. "I'm definitely going to enjoy you."

Once more, Konoha's Weapons Mistress tried to no avail to get the man off of her, but he was persistence with his grubby hand all over her breasts. With gritted teeth, she felt her eyes became moist, but she held her tears at bay, for she was not going to allow this creep to get the upper hand over her.

When the female ninja felt Ugly's mouth over one of her nipples, she snarled and rammed her head downward to head butted him hard. Ugly yelped as he again quickly scooted backwards. "Why you, little bitch," he growled.

"_Come on,"_ Tenten mentally goaded, seeing the man was really angry now. _"Do it." _

"Hey," one of the other two bandits spoke out to Ugly, "we better go." He pointed to the waving lookout nearby the leader's tent. "We don't want our leader mad at us."

Seeing her opportunity was slipping from her grasp, Tenten made one final push. "Do you think you're a man?" she addressed Ugly. She spitted at him. "You're nothing compared to my boyfriend back home. He's more than a man you will ever be. You can't even handle a roped-up girl. Sissy."

Snarling, Ugly couldn't take the insults. He reached into a pocket to pull out a kunai, hoping he could scare her. However, instead of being frightened, Tenten was cheering inside. _"Yes!"_

Just then, the bandit's leader came out of the tent and quickly saw what was going on with the female prisoner. "What are you doing?" he shouted to Ugly. "Get away from her!"

However, it was too late.

When she had first woken 24 hours ago, Tenten had examined how well she was tied with the ropes. These criminals had made certain to secure the bindings well enough to prevent her from using her hands, arms, and torso. However, they had made one crucial **mistake**. Although, her legs were tied together, she was still able to **move** them.

Before anyone could do or say anything more, the lithe kunoichi speedily snapped her legs to kick the kunai out of Ugly's hands vertically straight into the air prior to kicking the man into the stomach to send him flying. As the sharp weapon came back down, Tenten caught it between her feet by the handle with the blade pointing up, and with her flexible legs, she slammed the kunai into the ropes just to the right of her head and quickly cut it. Once those bindings were gone, her right hand swiftly took the weapon and in a few seconds, slashed the ropes to free her left arm, torso, and legs. She even made sure the charka-suppression tags were destroyed.

The whole process had taken less than a minute.

"Stop her!" the bandit's leader cried out to his men to subdue the woman, but Tenten was already on the move before he even voiced the command. She made short work of Ugly's two companions before sprinting away through the camp as she kicked, sliced, and punched every goon along the way. None of them stood a chance against the highly trained, female ninja, who made way to her possessions on the camp's other side.

Finally reaching her goal, the feminine weapons expert threw down the kunai,, turned around to face the incoming hoard of bandits, and began forming hand signs. The bandit's leader went wide eyed, for he knew what their captive was going to do, but before he could voice for his men to retreat, Tenten slapped her hands together and finished the jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Skill)!"** she shouted before funneling a stream of fire through her right hand toward the bandits and nearby tents. Several men screamed in agony from the blaze, while some tents went up in flames. For her final act with the jutsu, Tenten made certain to create a wall of fire between her and her captors, so she could able to escape with no one pursuing.

Just before she was about to turn around to pick up her weapons scroll and katana, Tenten spotted Ugly on the camp's other side. Her brown eyes hardened as they narrowed at the sexist pig of a man. It was obvious he saw women as nothing more than sex toys and objects to dominate. His attitude and the way he had treated her boiled her blood. She wanted… She wanted…

With a growl, Tenten picked up the kunai she had dropped and threw it at her target. She felt some satisfaction in seeing the blade hit Ugly on the upper right torso as the force of the impact sent him flying backward onto the ground. Maybe this would teach the creep a lesson to not mistreat women ever again.

After quickly picking up her scroll and sword, the bun-haired woman ran off into the forest, heading in the general direction of the capital, which she presumed was closer to reach than Konoha.

As she sprinted through the trees while adjusting her bra to cover her modesty, Tenten thought about Ugly and why she did not kill him. She very much wanted to kill him, thinking his death would spare women of being rape by him in the future. However, the goon did indirectly provide her the means to escape, for she played him in order to get him mad enough to pull out that kunai. So for that, the weapons-loving kunoichi spared his life and gave him a good size wound instead.

Was her actions right? She was doubtful the man would mend his ways, given his manners. Yet, to kill him out of revenge was wrong, no matter how justify her feelings were. Like the rest of the Konoha 12, she saw how revenge had warped Uchiha Sasuke to become cold, distance, and to a point, almost evil. Revenge would not gain her anything but despair and suffering in the long run. As a proud Kunoichi of Konoha, she had vowed to not ever sink so low, for she had followed the example of one man, long before he became her lover.

With a fond smile, Tenten once more admired how much a man Naruto had become, when he dealt with the hatred and bigotry from the villagers throughout his childhood. He could have turned into a dark person filled with hate and loathing for the villagers, and the blond would have had the right given his circumstances as a Jinchuuriki. Instead, he kept going the best he could despite the harsh social climate, and he had not ever raised a finger against the villagers in revenge. Not once. Even before they had started dating, the bun-haired woman had deeply admired Naruto for his bravery to not give in to the darkness.

Racing through the forest, the 19-year-old female ninja was looking forward to be back in her beloved's arms after this whole ordeal was over. Tenten only hoped Naruto would not overreact to the news of her capture, now that Konoha, no doubt, heard from her team. Knowing him, it might not be likely, but there was no doubt he would be deeply worried.

* * *

Sitting on a thick branch, Naruto gazed up at the stars. He was aware Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura were next to the campfire on the ground below him, while Neji was in the bushes out of sight for a bathroom relief. The team had stopped to rest and eat for a couple of hours before making the last leg of the journey. It was better to delay and reach the area fully rested and prepared for battle than to make the entire trek non-stop and end up somewhat drained. The blond remembered that they had done this on the 3-day trip to Suna during the mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki.

Emerging from the shadows into the campfire's light, Neji nodded to his two human comrades before gazing upward to his third teammate in the tree. The blond had not even moved when he had left a few minutes ago.

Kiba and Sakura followed their leader's line of sight before looking back the Hyuuga genius. "No one needs to make any bet on what Naruto is thinking," the Inuzuka softly said, causing Sakura to sigh in worry and Neji to frown a bit. The dog handler and medic watched as the pearl-eyed jounin leaped up into the tree.

Landing on the branch next to the trunk, Neji looked at Naruto, who had briefly looked back before resuming his star watching. "Hey there, Neji."

"Naruto," the Hyuuga prodigy greeted in return prior to having silence once more reign for another minute or two. Afterward, the genius boy of Team Gai started the topic that he needed to speak to Naruto about. "You are concern for Tenten's welfare."

Naruto snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I am. I don't think it takes a genius to figure that out, Neji."

Neji smirked a bit and shook his head before resuming his regular expression. "True, but I can tell you're deeply worried that you might not see her again." Seeing he now has Naruto's attention with those blue eyes staring at him, the Hyuuga elaborated. "I was once in the same position as you are now, Naruto. Remember, Tenten was intimate with me before you took my place."

Giving a nod, the blond man understood now what his friend was referring. Neji had gone through the same type of fears regarding loosing Tenten as he was now.

The ex-boyfriend of Konoha's Weapons Mistress continued, knowing his ex-girlfriend's current boyfriend was going to listen fully now. "Tenten and I had discussed the dangers of our professions and what they might do to our relationship. We both know the chances one of us might end up dead, leaving the other with a broken heart and all alone. Surely, Naruto, you know this, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Naruto solemnly replied. "Just I always thought now that we're all stronger, the chances of any of us getting killed are slim."

Neji shook his head. "Surely even you know that one should not ever underestimate an opponent. We're not omnipotent, Naruto."

"I know that!" the blond said with a bit of heat, causing Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura to wince a bit as they listened to the conversation. "I trust Ten-chan. I trust her skills as a kunoichi that she would able to take care of herself and make it through every mission. She does the same for me. We trust each other that we will make it through our missions to see each other again. It's just…"

"You had not yet experience a situation where she might **not** come back," Neji finished, knowing precisely what Naruto was thinking and feeling. "Until now, that is."

Sighing, Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I just can't help but feel that I might loose her." Blue eyes gazed up to hold steady on pearl ones. "Did you ever experience such a situation with Tenten, Neji? I don't recall ever hearing Team Gai came close to loosing a member to Death."

The Hyuuga jounin took a deep breath before answering. "To be honest, while we were a couple, there has not ever been a mission where she was captured or near fatally wounded. Most of the missions we had taken were together as usual with Lee and Gai-sensei." Naruto frowned a bit, disappointed that Neji had not truly experienced the same thing he was going through now. "However, there was one time that Tenten came close to death that had me worried." The blond blinked, while Kiba and Sakura perked up in curiosity.

"It was during the mission to rescue Sabuka no Gaara from the Akatsuki, when our team met the fake Kisame," Neji stated. Naruto and Sakura wondered what he was talking about. They knew that Team Gai had been sent to back-up Team Kakashi and have met that duplicate Kisame, but they had not ever heard of the details of that encounter.

Taking another breath, Neji continued. "The fake Kisame had managed to trap Tenten, Lee, and I in spherical water prisons using water clones and the **Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**. As shinobi, we all were trained to manage to hold our breaths under water for large periods of time. However, as Gai-sensei was fighting the fake Kisame, Tenten's endurance was waning. Lee and I knew that if she was not release soon, she would drown. We couldn't wait for Gai-sensei to defeat the fake Kisame, so I managed to free myself by releasing chakra through my pressure points. I then immediately freed Lee by destroying the clone holding his prison, and in turn, Lee quickly dispatched the clone holding Tenten's prison. I'd caught her in my arms as she sagged in relief."

Neji took another breath as he finished his story. "That was the only time I ever recall seeing Tenten close to being killed. We were starting to become close at the time, and it had nearly pained me to see her on the brink of loosing her life."

Naruto gulped a bit. "I didn't now. Tenten and I had not ever discussed such things. As I said, we trust each other to do our jobs and make it back home. I know she is a proud kunoichi. She would not want anyone to be too worry and concern over her."

"Hai. That is exactly how she is," Neji concurred. "She cares deeply for those close to her, but she does not want everyone to be worried sick." The proud Hyuuga paused before commencing. "Naruto… I'll tell you what Tenten and I had discussed. If we had ever found ourselves in such a situation that is now occurring where one of us was captured by the enemy or likely be killed, we can only do our best and move on with our lives. If we have the power to help one another, we will do it. If not, we can only hope and pray."

Frowning, Naruto returned to gazing at the stars above. "Some advice, Neji. It's not easy for me to simply 'move on'. I love her. How can anyone say to 'move on' when your heart is beating in fear that the one you love might be dead?"

"Because, as I said, there is nothing you can do, if you can't do anything about the situation." He raised an eyebrow at the stargazing blond. "You should know her well by now. Knowing Tenten, do you think she wanted you to stop living?"

A soft chuckle escaped the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's lips. "No, she wouldn't, and the same goes for me toward her."

A small grin formed on Neji's face. "Precisely. We will always be worry and concern for those we love. Yet it will be disservice to them if we stop living because we are worry sick for their well being." Naruto certainly couldn't dispute such wisdom, and neither could Kiba and Sakura, whose spirits also lifted a bit upon hearing their whiskered friend's chuckle.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the future Hokage broke it. "You still love her, don't you, Neji?" The statement/question was quite a surprise for Neji, Kiba, and Sakura, and upon seeing the expression on Tenten's ex-boyfriend, Naruto chuckled and held up a reassuring hand. "Easy there, I was not saying you still love her so much to get in between Ten-chan and I. I'm just saying that you still care for her very much that in way, you still love her."

Neji folded his arms and looked up at the stars, making Naruto followed suit. "Hai. I still somewhat love her," he admitted with a small grin.

"We're going to get her back," Naruto proclaimed with conviction in voice and eyes. "We're all family, and we do not ever abandon our friends and family. Those who mess with one of us, they mess with all of us."

Kiba smirked with fire in his eyes. "You said it, Naruto!" Akamaru barked in complete agreement, while Sakura smiled warmly at her best male friend, feeling the strength radiating off him into her.

Allowing his grin to broaden, the Hyuuga genius once more experienced the magic of one Uzumaki Naruto. Despite the somewhat somber conversation just moments ago, the blond had lifted the spirits of his comrades and made them all determine to rescue their lost friend. Even he believed strongly that they would find Tenten, who still held a small place in his heart.

"_Now more than ever, I believe you will make a great Hokage… Naruto,"_ Neji mentally proclaimed.

After another 15 minutes, the group put out the fire, picked up their gear, and continued the journey toward their destination. They have a friend to save, and they were not going to rest until they find her.

* * *

There was no rest of the weary. Tenten felt like this as she raced through the trees, jumping from branch to branch on her way to the capital. Despite her injuries has yet to heal, she knew better than to let her guard down until she has reached her goal. Being captured once was bad enough, so she would be damned if she would be capture a second time.

Yet her mind couldn't help but think her enemies were upon her, when a voice out of nowhere spook her, given she was so focus on her task that she was not even aware of the presence of other people.

"Tenten-neechan!" The voice sounded familiar as she stopped on a tree branch.

The air in the trees in front of her shimmered, until the sight of five shinobi and a single kunoichi were seen on the branches. Tenten let out a breath of relief upon seeing the Konohamaru Corps and three recognizable members of The Twelve Guardians. It was not hard for the brown-haired kunoichi to figure out that they had been hidden behind a genjutsu cast by one of the Guardians, whose illusionary skills were top notch on par with Kurenai. It was why she was not able to detect them.

Moegi jumped to land besides her temporary leader. "Tenten-neechan! Thank, Kami, you're okay!" she spoke in relief with watery eyes. The orange-haired teen's two teammates landed on Tenten's other side, while the three Guardians landed on an adjacent branch above the four Konoha ninja.

"I'm fine," the Weapons Mistress reassured the young kunoichi with a tired grin "Slightly injured from the battle two days ago, but I'm okay."

The leader of the Guardians could sense that the 19-year-old was not entirely truthful. "Tenten-san…" He continued upon seeing her eyes focus on him. "Did you sustained your dress's condition from the battle or after you were captured?"

Tenten sighed. She was hoping not to worry her younger teammates, but the Guardian was quite observant of her dress's state as well as her body's condition. For someone who was the elite leader of a special force formed to the guard the Fire Daimyo, it was easy for him to see evidence that she had been captured.

"It was afterward," answered the female weapons expert, knowing she should be truthful now. "I was nearly rape, thus why my dress is in this state."

Moegi and Udon gasped, while Konohamaru narrowed his eyes in anger. "Say what? They'd raped you, Tenten-neechan!"

"I said, 'I was **nearly** rape,'" Tenten corrected. "While I was tied up, the bastard forced a kiss on me and touched my chest. Yet I managed to escape before he could do anything else. The same guy pulled a kunai on me. It was a mistake; given you know how well I can use weapons."

Konohamaru smirked in understanding, while his companions let out a breath of relief in knowing their superior was not raped. "I bet you taught the creep a lesson afterward," Sarutobi stated. "Eh, Tenten-neechan?"

Tenten gave a small smirk in return. "Let's just say he will be licking his wound for quite some time." The Third Hokage's grandson's smirk widened upon the mental picture of the creep getting his just desserts.

Brown feminine eyes turned to face the Guardians. "Why are you all here? I presume you were sent to rescue me?"

The Guardian's leader nodded. "Once we've received word that Konoha was sending a team, the Fire Daimyo ordered the three of us to join your subordinates," he gestured to the Konohamaru Corps, "to meet up with the other team. The overall mission has two objectives. The first was to determine your status and rescue you if you were captured. The second is the complete elimination of Mizuyama and his group."

"Do you know who Tsunade-sama sent?"

Konohamaru replied with a grin. "Sakura-neechan, Neji, Kiba, and the Boss!"

Tenten blinked at the last one, for she knew who Konohamaru was referring. "Naruto?"

The young Sarutobi nodded in confirmative. "Yeah. He'll be happy to hear you're safe, Tenten-neechan."

"Truly," Moegi bobbed her head.

Letting a small smile graced her face, the daughter of one of Konoha's best weapons maker sighed, knowing well that they were right. Her beloved man would have been very worry for her.

Focusing her sight on the three Guardians again, Tenten gestured with her head toward the direction in which she came from. "Come on. Let's go."

"Whoa!" one of the other Guardians nearly yelled in surprise. Tenten knew the man had medical training. "From just looking at you, I say you're in no shape to be in any battle. Not only are your injuries not healed, you're fatigue, judging from the slight rings under your eyes."

Moegi spoke up in agreement. "He's right, Tenten-neechan! You're in no condition to fight now! We'll head back to the capital, while the Guardians continue the mission."

Chocolate-colored eyes narrowed in distaste. "I'm okay. Yes, I'm tired and injured, but my chakra reserves are good enough to help in a coordinate effort against Mizuyama." Her eyes turned to hold steady on the Guardian's leader. "Before, once my subordinates had the client and the chakra jewel safely away, I had gone all out against Mizuyama. However, he was able to defeat me.

"This time, there will be **eleven** us total, including me. With no client to protect, we can fully release our powers against the missing nin. I doubtful he will able to withstand the joint efforts of eight jounin and three chuunin."

The Guardian's leader frowned. The young kunoichi made valid points, but he just did not like to allow injured and fatigued personnel to enter a fight. Yet, he had no choice but to let her join them. Her narrow-eyed expression clearly said, 'I'm going whether you agree or not!'

Letting out a sigh, the leader nodded his head. "Fine, you can come." He saw her face soften in relief. "**However**," he stressed with a finger pointing at the bun-haired woman, "if you can't keep up with us, I'll order your team to escort you back to the capital. Are we clear?" He saw her frowned a bit but nodded in understanding nevertheless. "Good. Let's go."

Tenten quickly followed the Guardians, who took the lead, while her team followed just behind her. She was in no position to argue given her physical condition, but she definitely have to be part of this mission, now that she knew Naruto was a member of the team Tsunade-sama had sent.

Making sure her boyfriend saw that she was okay was the final reason she wanted to go. Yet she knew better than to say that to leader of the Twelve Guardians. She was not that stupid.

However, unseen by the concern kunoichi, the Guardian's leader allowed his lips to form a tiny smirk. He was not a fool to not interpret the real reason behind the young woman's eagerness to come on this mission. After all, ever since the Fire Daimyo's 'test' of Uzumaki two months ago, who, in all of Fire Country if not the world, wouldn't know of the woman who had captured the future Hokage's heart, especially with a name as Tenten?

* * *

As his heart rate started to pick up a bit after many minutes of battle, Naruto once more glared daggers at the grinning nukenin at the other side of the small clearing. Even with their combined teamwork, they had managed to score some hits but nowhere near in taking down Mizuyama. The Toad Sennin noticed that Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji were breathing harder than him, indicating they were running out of steam. However, so was Mizuyama.

"I have to hand to you, Uzumaki-kun," Mizuyama smirked. "You and your peers are strong. I have not given a workout like this in years."

"Why you…" Naruto grated. "We're going to finish this battle and rescue Ten-chan! If she is harm—"

"She might already be dead," interrupted the former Mist shinobi in a casual manner. "Then again, she might still be alive. Yet once my two subordinates reach our camp, they'll carry out the order to have her be killed. That is, if she had not already been killed by my private army."

Naruto growled. He was about to charge, to begin the battle anew, when the blonde felt a hand on his left shoulder. Facing the hand's owner, he peered into the pearl eyes of Neji. "You know he's goading you, Naruto. I know how you feel, but you shouldn't let him take control."

"I know, Neji, I know," the whiskered jounin reassured his friend. "Just the more we delay here, the more we will loose our chance to rescue Ten-chan."

The Hyuuga frowned and nodded in understanding.

Upon arriving in the area, the Konoha team had by chance ran into Mizuyama and his two shinobi henchmen. With their orders to kill the missing nin, the four of them had engaged in battle with the nukenin. They had about to deliver a fatal blow to the criminal's followers when the ex-Kiri nin saved them and then gave the order for the pair to retreat back to their camp and kill the Konoha kunoichi. Only then did Naruto and his friends realize that Tenten had been captured and was still alive, but only if they could quickly come to her aid before the two bad ninjas arrive first. Yet Mizuyama had prevented them from following, forcing them to fight him and causing devastation across the land.

"It's a pity," Mizuyama said with a mock frown, causing Neji and Naruto to focus back on him. "Your Tenten have so much potential for a kunoichi. She had fought me with all her strength, yet still she lost at the end. To bad such a beautiful, strong woman will be dead soon."

With his face in a deep scowl, Naruto unhooked his large summoning scroll from the shoulder strap, and upon seeing his actions, Sakura and Kiba blinked in surprise. "Whoa!" the dog handler said in awe. "Are you going to use it, man?"

"He's already weakened, so if I use it, I should be able to finish him. Besides, all of you are weakened as well, while I still have some strength left." Naruto tossed the scroll to his longtime pink-haired teammate. "Sakura-chan, summon my Kage Bunshin."

Sakura was not sure at first whether this was wise, but the next moment, she placed the scroll on the ground and unfurled it, revealing the large summoning seal. The medic-nin knew Naruto was right. They needed to finish this now, especially with Tenten's life on the line.

However, before the pinkette could slam a chakra-filled palm on the seal, Akamaru suddenly gave a large bark, making everyone paid attention to him. When the big dog spoke to his master, the Inuzuka gave a sniffed in the air before smiling widely. "Hold your horses, Naruto. Akamaru just smelled several people quickly approaching us from the south, and they have someone Mr. Water Man here," he gestured to Mizuyama, "thought he had."

Neji immediately grasped what Kiba was saying. "Byakugan!" he shouted, his eyes showing his bloodline, and a few seconds later, he too grinned widely. "Confirm. Mizuyama no longer have his hostage, as he thought he had." This made the nukenin blinked in revelation.

Before Naruto could speak, several people burst from the tree lines behind them and landed before them. One was a dirty kunoichi with brown hair in familiar twin buns. Her radiant chocolate eyes focused on the blond shinobi, and when they did, her face displayed a huge smile. "Naruto-kun!"

"Ten-chan!" shouted Konoha's Jinchuuriki in relief and joy before accepting her girlfriend in his arms as she ran into them to hug him. It was a brief hug, but it was enough to convey their feelings of relief, joy, and love.

Sakura was immediately by her fellow kunoichi's side, seeing Tenten's injuries. It was the start for Kiba and Akamaru to join in ranks as well, where the weapons-wielding woman gave a warm grin of thanks to him, especially a slight warmer one for her ex-boyfriend, who still kept an eye on the enemy.

The command voice of the Twelve Guardian's leader snapped the Konoha ninjas back to reality. "You guys can reconnect later, or have you forgotten about your opponent?"

"Indeed," agreed Neji. "Now that we know Tenten is safe, we just have to eliminate Mizuyama."

Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, and Sakura focused forward to see the three Guardians in position in front of them as they faced Mizuyama. Neji was right that all they have to do now was kill the missing nin.

The ex-Mist shinobi however was looking steadily at Tenten with a satisfied grin. "So… You finally escaped."

His words shocked everyone, knowing precisely what he was applying. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked for the entire group. "Are you saying that you wanted Tenten to escape?"

"Ten-chan?" asked Naruto, his eyes turned to look into hers.

Hearing the unspoken question, Tenten took a deep breath and told the entire story of her captivity. It was upsetting to hear how she was tied up and given no food or water for an entire day. When she told how she was molested, the weapons expert had to hold her boyfriend by the arms from preventing him from charging Mizuyama, especially after he noticed, for the first time, her ripped dress. Only when Naruto calmed down did she finished the story by telling how she escaped.

"I don't get it," said Sakura, being the first to speak after Tenten finished. "How come they left your legs freed despite they were tied together? Surely, even they suppose to know you can use them to hurt them."

A smug Mizuyama was the one to answer. "It is because **I** instructed them to do so. Since I am a shinobi, the men, who did the job of securing the prisoner, thought I was giving them the right instructions. Also I presume they thought the girl would not be able to escape with the chakra-suppression tags in place."

Neji narrowed his Byakugan eyes. "Then the next question should be why did you want Tenten to escape?"

"That is also my question as well," spoke up the Guardian's leader, "especially in light of Mizuyama's demands to exchange the chakra jewel for his hostage's life." His eyes narrowed on the criminal ninja. "For your information, Mizuyama, the Fire Daimyo's answer is 'no', not that it does you any good anymore, now that your hostage is freed."

The tall ex-Kiri warrior shrugged, not at all worried. "I knew she would decline, but I had to place up a story to why I wanted our captive alive." His face curled into another mild smug expression. "To put it simply, I wanted her," he gestured to Tenten, "to escape and hopefully **kill **my men in the process."

This revelation was quite a shocker to the Fire Country's ninjas.

Mizuyama chuckled upon seeing the flabbergasted faces. "Oh, come on. Are you all a bunch of softies to not able to stomach mass killings?"

"That's not the point!" Tenten cried out in anguish. "To think you would do that to your men is sickening! Besides, my priority was to escape and return to my team, thus I left most of your men alive."

"As you mentioned in your story," the nuke-nin added before giving another shrug. "It does not matter. My two loyal subjects will finish the job upon returning to camp. Those bandits have live out their usefulness."

Naruto felt his ire was rising, and he could easily see his friends and comrades felt the same. This man definitely was inhuman.

Holding his gaze with the blues of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Mizuyama smirked once more. "Yet, getting my men kill was not the main goal at all. I was after the chakra jewel, but after that opportunity was lost, I'd decided to least see what Konoha's most famous warrior was all about. After all, it was by chance, upon ambushing the shinobi team guarding the jewel, that I came across his significant other…" His eyes swiveled just a bit to hold onto feminine brown ones. "Takahashi Tenten."

Tenten couldn't believe it. "That's the main reason why you kept me alive? To use me as bait to lure Naruto?"

"Correct, Takahashi-chan," teased the ex-Water Country warrior, taking pleasure in hearing her growl from using the suffix. "By now, who in all the Elemental Countries, if not the world, have not heard of you, especially after the Fire Daimyo's test of your boyfriend? It was fun to test your strength." He faced the blond man next to the woman he had been talking with. "Now, I have the pleasure in seeing your legendary strength, Uzumaki-kun. Given what I've seen before your lover showed up, I doubtful that was everything you are capable of."

Having enough, the Toad Sage strode forward past the Guardians before halting. "With Ten-chan safe now, there is only one thing left to do and that is to kill you as ordered by Tsunade-baachan," he said with a bit of heat to the nuke-nin. "Sakura! Summon my Kage Bunshin!"

Sakura had left the summoning scroll where it was when she had come forward to check Tenten's injuries. However, being closer to the unrolled parchment, Konohamaru saw it and suddenly grinned in excitement. "I'll do it, Naruto-niichan!" he called out before quickly kneeling in front of the scroll's seal.

Udon and Moegi stood on either side of their friend, looking at the huge seal. "Is this what I think it is?" the glasses-wearing chuunin asked in awe.

"Yeah," Konohamaru confirmed with glee. "Now we're going to see for ourselves Naruto-niichan's abilities when he uses Senjutsu!" With that said, he slammed a chakra-filled hand on the scroll. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technqiue)!"**

Those, who knew of Naruto's Kage Bunshin Summoning Scroll, was aware it was not an actual summoning, as it would be with any of the summoning animals. Modified from the original seal the Toads had created to reverse summoned Naruto's Bunshin from Mt. Myobokuzan during the famous battle against Pain, this new seal allowed to summoned Naruto's clones from anywhere as long as the clones had a special tracker seal linked to the main seal, which was designed only to recognize the unique chakra signature of Naruto and his copies. Thus Naruto or anyone else could summon his Kage Bunshin, but it would not able to summon objects or other people. It was why the scientists of Konoha's Research and Development Department were disappointment, given such an instantaneous mode of transportation would revolutionize battle tactics forever. Yet, the R&D Dept. has to this day yet give up the ghost of finding such a way.

As the smoke cleared, a Kage Bunshin Naruto was seen sitting cross-legged on top of the scroll, and once it opened his eyes, he dispelled. Immediately, everyone saw the original Naruto's eye rims and eyelids turned orange, like someone had used eye shadow on him, and his pupils turned yellow with a horizontal slit. It was quite an amazing sight.

Even Mizuyama was fascinated. "So… This is the famous Sennin Mode of the Toads. Remarkable."

"It'll the last thing you will ever see," growled Naruto.

Seeing her boyfriend's Sage Mode for the first time ever, Tenten couldn't help but think the changes in his eyes made him look exotic. As with the rest of their peer group, she had thought Naruto would become more toad-like when she had first heard of his Toad Sage Mode two years ago. Yet instead of web hands or gross looking warts, he has yellow eyes and orange eye rings. Least he still was handsome. Like the Konohamaru Corps, this would be the first time she would be able to witness Naruto using Senjutsu. It would be interesting to see what he was capable of.

Running at his opponent, Naruto started the fight with taijutsu. At first, it appeared the blond's fighting skills has not changed as the two duke it out for a minute or so, but suddenly, Mizuyama was flown backward like he was punched. However, no one saw Naruto's fist even connected.

Yet Neji, who has not deactivated his Byakugan, swore his friend's chakra had increased somewhat in the hand but the chakra had not expanded out. Other Hyuuga members, who had witnessed Naruto's fight with Pain, had told him that they saw the jinchuuriki's chakra flared at times but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Naruto had said that Nature Energy was not chakra, thus why they couldn't see it.

Deciding that hand-to-hand combat would be futile against such invisible attacks, Mizuyama jumped backward and swiftly began forming hand signs. **"Suiton: Sendo no Ame (Water Element: Rain of Death)!"** Suddenly, the air above the missing nin began to condense water, which in turn formed into thousands of spikes. With a wave of his hand, the rain of water 'kunai' came down at the Konoha Sennin.

Naruto snapped out his twin kodachi. **"Fuuton: Chacha Nami (Wind Element: Disruption Wave)!"** From a couple of quick unorganized swings, strong wind gusts blew everywhere, causing the water 'weapons' to be flung away like they were twigs. Tenten knew this was what her boyfriend had used many times against her **Soushouryuu (Twin Rising Dragons)**. Unless Mizuyama had a way for long-range weapons to break through such a wind defense, such attacks were absolutely useless.

With his swords still in hands, the Toad Sennin placed his fingers in a cross-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** Two Naruto clones appeared next to him, and with wave of his hand, the three began to attack.

Having had seen this battle was growing more intense than it was before Tenten's arrival, the Konoha ninjas and the Guardians hopped backward out of the clearing to take refuge in the branches of the surrounding trees. From up here, the group could see the entire fight clearly.

"Alright, Niichan is going to cream this guy!" Konohamaru exclaimed in excitement, as Naruto and his Bunshins began coordinated attacks on Mizuyama, who was doing his best avoiding not getting hit by those invisible 'fists'. Not easy.

Sakura frowned. "Unless Naruto does something other than taijutsu attacks, he still will not get anywhere, despite his clones are using Senjutsu as well."

Tenten, who stood by the pinkette's side, quickly pointed to a new development. "Look!" Naruto and his clones jumped back. As each Bunshin began molding chakra in the original's hands, they started forming a familiar jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage, but what made everyone's eyes went wide was the jutsu growing larger in size. So large that they knew it would be impossible for anyone to survive such a massive attack.

Mizuyama fascinatedly watched the formation of two large spheres of swirling chakra, large as the creators themselves, before the two Naruto clones, using their freed hands, exploded smoke bombs. Sensing an attack, the nuke nin jumped back, and surely enough, he was not surprise when a fuma shuriken suddenly appeared out of the smokescreen heading right at him.

Yet what did surprise the former Mist ninja was that the spinning weapon transformed into his blond opponent the moment he sidestepped to avoid getting hit. The moment he saw this, Mizuyama knew this was the real Naruto, who quickly started to engage in taijutsu.

_"If this is the original, where are his clones?"_ mentally asked the rogue shinobi. Then it immediately came to him. _"Of course!"_ His eyes quickly looked up, and surely enough, there were the two Kage Bunshin coming down right at him with those two large spheres of chakra.

**"Senpou: Oodama Rasengan (Sage Art: Giant Spiraling Sphere)!"** shouted out the two Kage Bunshin blondes prior to the two, gigantic chakra balls met their mark. A large explosion was the result as it rocked the land with a bit of a shockwave. Yet when the blast settled down a minute later, leaving a small crater in its wake, instead of seeing a human body, everyone saw just pieces of wood scattered about.

"Kuso!" swore Konohamaru upon seeing the results. "He used a Kawarimi!"

"I have to hand to you, Uzumaki-kun," spoke out Mizuyma, causing everyone to home in on the voice and see the smirking man was near the clearing's edge on the opposite side from them. "You are a formidable opponent. No wonder you have defeated Pain."

Naruto nearly snarled. "This is not over yet!" He swiftly produced another two Kage Bunshin, and while one Bunshin immediately engaged Mizuyama in a fight, the other stayed behind to help his boss begin began forming chakra in his right hand. Just this time, the forming sphere was slowing looking like a shuriken.

"Oh, Kami! Is that what I think it is?" Moegi gasped at the jutsu forming in Naruto's hand. She had heard of niichan's most powerful technique but has not ever seen it.

"It is," Sakura confirmed. "Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken."

Tenten looked on with awe as the spiraling chakra ball grew in size until it was a spinning whirlwind of power. Winds from the jutsu brushed around the clearing and into the trees, causing hair to fly about.

For the past two years, ever since Naruto defeated Pain, everyone in Konoha had heard of the young Gama Sennin's ultimate jutsu. Tenten was no exception in thinking that the technique had to be very powerful in order to defeat a S-rank shinobi. Being one of his friends, she had heard over time that he was successful in finally forming a regular Rasengan without the use of a Kage Bunshin. It was quite a feat, according to Kakashi-sensei. Given she was told it had originally required two Kage Bunshin to help Naruto form a Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, it was not hard to figured out that Naruto now only needed one clone to create the S-rank jutsu… as he was doing now.

With his completed jutsu held over his head, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the still-fighting Mizuyama. Once the clone beside him dispelled, the blonde held back his right arm to prepare to strike.

**"Senpou - Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken (Sage Art - Wind Element: Spiraling Shuriken)!"** he shouted before flinging the jutsu at his enemy. The large chakra object spiraled down the field and slammed into the Kage Bunshin Naruto and Mizuyama. Once it connected with the target, the jutsu expanded rapidly, cutting through any bodies in its path. It then exploded into a huge whirling sphere, cutting through the ground and subjecting anything inside to barrage of microscopic wind blades. Overall, the entire attack was breathtaking to all now witnessing it.

As the large rotating sphere of energy and wind died off, everyone saw the huge upside-down dome crater the jutsu left behind. Yet once more, they spotted no body. Even Sakura, who'd had seen the results of the Rasen Shuriken a few years back, knew there had to be body in the center of the crater after the technique was through attacking the victim.

"I don't get it!" shouted out a frustrated Konahamaru. "There's no way anyone can escape that attack!"

Masculine laughter made everyone to look up into the trees on the other side of the clearing. They spotted Mizuyama standing on a branch looking quite amused. "That's because I was not really there. After I did the Kawarimi, I replaced myself with a Mizu Bunshin. I knew better than to face Uzumaki-kun again after that Oodama Rasengan attack, especially when I'm low in chakra."

Giving a sly smirk, the former Mist shinobi bowed slightly to his young opponent. "I'll be going now, Uzumaki-kun. You are indeed a strong foe. We'll likely meet again someday." With that said, he immediately disappeared in a blur.

"Flash Step!" Kiba shouted as Neji quickly scanned the area with his Byakugan. The Inuzuka's words snapped everyone into action as they ran forward with Naruto being the first to enter the forest after the nuke-nin.

So for nearly an hour, the Konoha and Guardian groups combed the area for Mizuyama. Since he was low in chakra, he should not have gone far. Yet, even with an Inuzuka and Hyuuga in their ranks, they found no signs of him.

Naruto snarled a bit upon hearing everyone, including himself, unable to find the criminal as they rested next to a small pond and presented their reports. Given Mizuyama's attitude toward life in general, the man did not deserve to live. The blond clenched his fists in frustration that they had failed their mission to eliminate this threat.

Yet, upon feeling a feminine hand entwined through his right hand, the whiskered Toad Sennin was broken out of his irritation and was reminded of the other half of the mission. Cerulean eyes gazed to the right and slightly down into chocolate orbs filled with reassurance, warmth, and comfort. He let out a sigh and nodded slightly to his significant other, telling her without words that he was okay now, especially with her there to remind him that she was safe.

Lightly squeezing Tenten's hand, Naruto knew that she was also seeking warmth and comfort from the contact as well. After what she went through in order to escape, he could see she needed this as much as he did. The handholding would have to do, until they sort out everything regarding the mission and were finally on their way back home.

* * *

With a press of a button on the remote, the picture on the TV set blinked off. The golden-haired owner tossed the TV controller on the coffee table in front of him before leaning back onto the couch. He sighed upon noticing the time was only a few minutes passed 8 PM. It was hard for him to keep himself occupied and not race out of his apartment to see her.

Just this morning, both his and Tenten's teams had arrived back in Konoha and immediately reported to the Hokage. They told Tsunade the entire story, including finding all of Mizuyama's non-shinobi men dead, which indicated the rogue ninja had kept his promise that his subordinates were ordered to kill off everyone. It had been a bit humiliating to not able to fulfill half of their mission, but the Godaime was relieved in seeing Tenten alive and well. For the Fifth, it was better to have the young kunoichi be okay than dead, so the exchange was worth it, despite Mizuyama was still at large.

After hearing everything, the teams were dismissed. Sakura, with Tsuande and Shizune's backing, had insisted Tenten to go through a medical examination to make certain she was all right. Naruto had wanted to come along, but the pinkette was not so great on the idea. Only after Tenten had promised, to come see him when she was freed and ready for him, did the concerned Toad Sage relented. It was after all just to heal her wounds and make certain there was no other physical damage done to her body. There had been no need for him to be there waiting for her, despite how touching his concern was to the weapons mistress

Naruto sighed again, but this time out of comprehension. He was not so dense to not see the main reason why Sakura did not want him waiting at the hospital. Regardless that she was not raped, Tenten was molested in other ways. In spite of how many times he had heard that his girlfriend was willing to take such a risk in order to escape, her entire ordeal still made his heart ache in anger. If he had gone to the hospital and heard what had been done to the bun-haired woman, the blue-eyed man had no doubt he would have found a way to bring the man responsible back from the dead so he could kill the inhuman creature a thousand times more. Heck, he felt this way even now just thinking of his mate had been nearly raped.

Calming down in order to prevent from blowing a fuse, the young jounin wondered when he would see her again. He had kept his promise to let her come to him when she was ready, and he would keep his word. Naruto figured that not only it took some time for Sakura to heal and examine Tenten, but also his steady girlfriend had perhaps wanted to return home to change and spend some time with her mother. It made sense, even though it did not lower his apprehension.

Just then the doorbell rang, and quickly getting up to see whom it was, Naruto hoped it was who he thought it was. A quick look in the peephole made him grin before he opened the door to reveal the slight-grinning form of Tenten.

"Hi there, Ten-chan," warmly greeted the big blond. His blue eyes took in her pink, long-sleeved Chinese blouse, black pants, flat slipper shoes, and her hair in her usual twin buns. He had no doubt that her arms and legs may have some bandages hidden by the clothing.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," returned Tenten with just as a warm voice as he had given. She mentally appraised him in the black slacks and orange t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front.

Naruto stepped aside to allow her inside. After quickly making her favorite herbal tea in the kitchen using hot water already ready on the stove, for he was hoping she stopped by, the son of the Yondaime Hokage joined his girlfriend on the couch. He watched her took a sip of the drink and sighed contently at the flavor.

"So, are you okay?" he started the conversation.

"I'm fine," Tenten replied with a reassuring expression. "Sakura did a good job patching me up. I have a few places that she bandaged, but I might have them off within a week, due they weren't deep cuts."

"That's good to hear," replied Naruto with a grin. "I know you enjoy relaxing like everyone else, but you would go insane without moving about. I know you. You would love to get back to training and doing missions instead of hanging around with nothing to do."

The weapons-loving kunoichi chuckled softly at his teasing. "Well, Mom does allow me to test out the weapons she created. Either that or spend the days minding the store. It does get dull once in awhile." Her eyebrow rose as she gave her boyfriend a witty look. "Unless there happens to be a **blond** shinobi to keep me company."

Naruto pretended to not know what she was referring. "A blond shinobi, eh? What does he look like?"

Tenten smirked. "He's tall with golden hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, and amazing blue eyes I have ever seen." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "His favorite food is ramen, especially Ichiraku ramen."

"Oh, really?" Naruto mock perked up with interest. "He definitely is my type of guy!"

Unable to help it, the brunette laughed and softly hit her boyfriend on the shoulder as he joined her in laughter. It always made him smile to hear her joyous mirth.

Calming down, the 18-year-old man diminished his expression to a soft concern one with a small grin. "Are you **really** okay, Ten-chan?"

Hearing what he was asking in the question, Tenten gazed down away from his eyes. She took another sip of her tea, before her lips gave a small uneasy grin. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I was not rape, thank, Kami, for that. Yet I knew I would not had been able to escape if that creep hadn't tried to take advantage of me. No matter the kunoichi training I had undergone to prepare mentally for such an eventuality, it does not entirely help in diminishing the horror of the moment."

Looking away, Naruto couldn't help but to clench his right fist as he narrowed his eyes. If that guy, who did this to her, had been alive…

Seeing his fisted hand out of the corner of her eyes, Tenten looked up to see his expression. Immediately, she placed her left hand over his fist, causing him to look at her. "Naruto, it's okay," she said in a soothing and reassuring tone. "He's not alive anymore. As I told you and everyone, he had only gotten as far as to kiss me and touch my breasts. It's not really that bad."

"Nevertheless, he did harm you, Ten-chan," Naruto pointed out as he opened his right hand to allow hers to clasp him. Both took comfort in the touch, banishing any feeling of loneliness as the warmth soothed their beings.

Taking strength from the physical contact, the weapons mistress pressed forward. "Yes, he did. Yet as I said, he will not be harming anyone else ever again, even though I was not the one to take his life.

"As for any lingering feelings I have from the event, I'll be talking with my psychological counselor about it." Tenten produced a thankful grin. "She had been a great help to me in the past two months, as you know."

Naruto grinned at her words. All shinobi underwent a psychological evaluation once in awhile to judge whether they are mentally fit to continue service. The counselors also provided emotional help when dealing with traumatic incidents the village's ninjas experience occasionally. Tenten's therapist had been a generous sounding board shortly after her break-up with Neji, and the older woman was instrumental in helping Tenten dealt with the hidden feelings and fear that resurfaced upon hearing of Naruto's supposed 'engagement'. As much as the kunoichi knew she had been wrong to break-up with Naruto and had repaired their relationship after the whole 'arranged marriage' affair was settled, the brunette knew she had to seek her psychologist to settle her fears once in for all.

After taking a deep breath, Kyohaku's daughter placed her teacup on the coffee table prior to placing the same hand over her boyfriend's right as the other one squeezed his hand a bit more. "I spoke to Mom," she began while keeping eye contact with her beau. "She told me of the conversation she had with you just before Tsunade-sama received word from the capitol regarding the situation with Mizuyama."

She saw the light in those sapphire orbs faded as well as his grin. However, despite that this was not a happy topic, Tenten knew they had to get this over with. "Naruto-kun… You and I both know how dangerous our careers might be. Now that we're jounin, the chances have increased that we might get seriously injured or worst. I know we're both strong, and we trust each other that we will make it back home to each other. However, if one of us was gravely injured or died, the other has to accept it."

Letting out a long breath, Naruto clasped her hand a bit more than usual. "It will not be easy."

"No, it will not," Tenten replied with a sad grin. "Mom told me that she told you how her life had nearly came apart when Dad died. Even today, she still misses him at times, but she had moved on the best she could in order to raise me." An appreciative chuckle escaped her lips, as her eyes grew moist. "I'll always love her for being there for me despite her lost. My mom is very brave."

Naruto gave a tiny grin as he nodded in agreement. It took a lot of courage to move on with a heavy heart as Kyohaku did. However… "Not everyone will find courage to move on as your mom had, Ten-chan. Not everyone is the same."

This time was Tenten's turn to nod in concurrence. "You're right. It's just that in our profession, we have to accept that death is part of life, whether we like it or not."

"Yeah," the blond replied. "I know you definitely want me to continue on with my life if something had happened to you, and I feel the same thing regarding you. Neji reminded me that you would definitely not want me to stop living."

Seeing her raised eyebrows and curious expression, Naruto chuckled and told his girlfriend the entire conversation he had with her ex-boyfriend during a rest stop on their way to rescue her. By the time he finished a few minutes later, Tenten felt a lump in her throat in deep appreciation for what Neji did for Naruto. Despite that she loved Naruto deeply, there still would be one tiny part of her heart that would always belong to the Hyuuga genius. Kami, she wished she had been there to see these two, who were two of the most important men in her life, bonded in mutual respect and love for her.

Following her feelings, the weapons-loving woman fiercely hugged her boyfriend with her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him hesitated for a moment, before he soon returned her gesture, causing her to smile at the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her frame. Deep down, she knew she needed this, and it felt good to feel safe, secure, and comfort from the one man she trusted explicitly.

A few moments later, after Naruto settled back to lean on the couch's backrest to provide them with a more comfy position, the serene silence was broken by the blonde's soft chuckle. "I don't mind the hug, Ten-chan, and I can tell you need this. Just I thought that after such ordeals, women would not be comfortable around men for a while."

"As I said, Naruto-kun," replied Tenten, as she enjoyed relaxing her body half over his, "I was not raped, and despite what had happened to me, I'm not repulsed by the presence of the men I trust, namely my friends and especially you." She raised her head to gaze into those expressive eyes of his. "I know you will not ever force me to do something against my will," she grinned

"Everyone should be free to pursue their own happiness," Naruto said with a surely grin.

"Which I'm grateful you believe in it so strongly," the brunette responded warmly.

Her smile diminished as she continued the topic. "Not all women are strong enough to not let such an ordeal affect them. Some would be extremely mentally scarred just from minor molestation. Others would carry on with strong determination to not let such an event rule their lives. In other words, women are diverse in personality types as men are, thus each individual would response differently to such a sexual assault."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He certainly knew not all women were alike, for after all, all the females he knew in his life were vastly different in personalities. Tsunade-baachan was hot-tempered and fearless, yet she was kind and considerate. Sakura-chan was much like her master, but she was more emotional compared to Baa-chan at times. Ino was witty and sly but could become a raging firestorm when anger. Despite her strength as a kunoichi, the blonde knew Hinata was kind, sweet, and had not ever raised her voice in anger at anyone. No two women he knew were alike; not even the girl in his arms when compared her to others.

Looking deep in those twin chocolate orbs looking back at him, the future Rokudaime Hokage caressed the back of his left fingers against her right cheek "I'm always here for you, Ten-chan. If you ever need me, I'm here."

Smiling, Tenten once more felt that lump in her throat as her heart clenched strongly. "You're doing so right now, Naruto-kun. I need you right now." She returned her head to rest back in the crook of his neck. "Just hold me," the young kunoichi whispered, her breath touching his skin. "Just hold me."

Tightening his arms around her, Konoha's greatest hero did what his significant other wanted. "I'll hold you as long as you want, my Heaven," he intimately softly spoke.

Hearing the new nickname, which was tied to her name, Tenten felt her heart burst with love. The name and the tone of his voice told her how much she meant to him, and it provided her with deep satisfaction that not only were their love strong and sure but solid as well.

Many minutes passed as the couple just laid on the couch in each other's arms. Nothing but the warmth of each other and the good feelings they were having within their beings.

"Mmmm," a close-eyed Tenten nearly purred as her nose breath in hard and caught the wonderful scent of her man. "This feels so right," she mentioned with her right hand brushing across his shirt-covered chest. "So peaceful, so warm, so—"

"Normal," softly added Naruto.

Konoha's Weapons Mistress heard the contentment in his voice and quickly nodded in agreement with him. It did feel normal… So wonderfully, blissfully normal. They had reached a stage where not only they trusted each other without doubt with all their love and souls, but to a point that they really did not need to second guess each other anymore. They were finally feeling like a normal couple.

"_Not that being shinobi is what one would consider 'normal' per se," _Tenten mentally giggled. _"Besides, I know life with Naruto will not ever stay dull for long. I wouldn't mind living like this with him for the rest of my life."_

Suddenly a yawn erupted out of her mouth, and when she opened her eyes, the brown-haired female ninja saw her lover was looking at her with a fond grin. "You look like you're about to go to sleep," the blonde pointed out. "You better get home before you fall asleep right here."

Matching his expression, Tenten shook her head. "I want to sleep here tonight with you."

This prompted two golden-haired eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. "Are you physically able—"

A feminine finger swiftly and gently touched over his mouth, silencing him. "I'm not talking about making love, Naruto-kun. I want to sleep with you besides me. Just sleep."

Now Naruto really was flabbergasted, for this was a first. Since Tenten still have a home with her mother, the kunoichi had not ever once slept at his apartment without involving sex in the four months since they became intimated. Kyohaku-kaachan had teased her daughter that she was almost practically living with Naruto, given some of her clothes and hygiene products were at his place. Yet Tenten had not once ever behaved like she truly **lived** here. That was, until now.

Feeling his soul warmed up, Naruto's expression changed from shock to a warm, welcoming one. "I don't mind at all." His lips became lopsided on one side. "Are you planning to move in with me, Weapons Girl?"

Knowing he was teasing, Tenten chuckled. "No, I'm not planning to move in with you, Whisker Boy." Her face softened a bit. "I do see this place as an **official** secondary home though."

Naruto sighed, happy to hear those words. "As you know, you're welcome here any time, Ten-chan." Yet his happiness was short lived as his next thought made him frown in curiosity. "Yet, I don't recall you ever brought over any pajamas. What are you going to sleep in?"

However, instead of seeing her frown, the blond jounin watched her give a knowing grin prior to getting up and heading toward his bedroom. "I know just the thing," she called over her shoulder.

Baffled, Naruto stood up as his bedroom lights came on. He was halfway toward the room's entrance, when his girlfriend emerged with something in her arms as she quickly went next door into the bathroom. "Go change in your sleepwear," she told her beau at the bathroom's threshold. "I'll be out once I change." With that said, the brunette entered the bathroom and closed the door.

With an expression that was half frown and half amused grin, the future leader of Konoha decided to complied and see what she meant. He quickly closed the living room lights, went into his bedroom, and changed into his orange pajamas with swirl designs. The young man then sat at the foot of his bed and waited.

Naruto already had a good guess to what Tenten had taken, judging from the brief glimpse, and surely enough, a couple of minutes later, the so-called woman walked right in, making him smiled at what she was wearing. It was his other favorite black t-shirt, which has on the front the red swirl fire icon that represents the Will of Fire. With her hair down her back and arms and legs exposed underneath the shirt that look big over her frame, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki thought she looked beautiful.

With her left arm holding her clothes, Tenten giggled at his expression. "Like what you see?" she asked just as she placed her right hand on her right hip and cocked her body to give a sexy pose.

"You bet I like what I see," he parried back, earning him another giggle.

Watching her placed away her clothes in the closet besides her other clothes stored there, Naruto took noticed of the few wrapped bandages on her legs and arms. He knew medical jutsu could heal cuts and bruises but only up to a certain point. To make certain the body was mended properly; bandages were applied for a few days to prevent infection and any reopening wounds.

Yet to the 18-year-old shinobi, the white wraps didn't diminish her girlfriend's appeal at all. A matter of fact, he found them to be quite alluring, for they emphasized the creamy skin of her toned legs and arms quite nicely. Kami, he so much loved this woman - body, heart, and soul.

Tenten turned from the closet and headed toward the bed, signaling Naruto to follow her lead as she gracefully slipped under the covers and situated herself on her side. With a hand gesture, she instructed her boyfriend to spoon against her, and when he did, the brown-haired woman sighed in contentment of the feel of his torso against her back and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Turning her head enough to see his face, the weapons mistress softly smiled, feeling sleepy. "This is what I want," she said. "Good night, Koibito. I love you."

Following his heart, Naruto rose up just enough to lean over to cover her mouth with his in a soft kiss filled with warmth and promise. The pair quietly moaned through the exquisite touch and taste of one another, and when the blue-eyed blond pulled away with a smooch, he smiled just as tenderly. "I love you too, Kanojo. Good night."

The brunette kunonichi sighed with love as she and her man settled back to their original positions. Once they turned off the night tables' lamps, it was not long before the Sand Man claimed them.

Together, the young couple slept peacefully in each other's arms, knowing their love and trust had went through another Trial of Fire and came out stronger than ever before.

* * *

To Be Concluded in Epilogue (End of Chapter 17)

A/Ns:

1) The idea that Naruto has mastered the use of Senjutsu came from Chapter 468 of the manga where he was seen trying to gather Natural Energy on his own. I figured that if he ever does able to gather Natural Energy easily, then all he have to do to enter Sage Mode was to duplicate the system he had used during his battle with Pain – leave a few Kage Bunshin at a safe location to gather Natural Energy, summon a Bunshin using a scroll, cancel the Bunshin, and bingo, instant Sage Mode!

Yet, I also figured that Naruto will not use Sage Mode often, regardless how easy he can use it. As with the Kyuubi, Naruto will not want to become overly dependent on such powers to win all his battles. So he will use Sage Mode only when necessary against really powerful foes. Since Mizuyama is ranked as an S-class shinobi, Naruto is not taking any chances, thus why he used Sage Mode.

2) To be honest, I really felt uncomfortable writing up the sexual molest scene. I detest rape, and given what I read online, the emotional scars from rape would be deep. I know Tenten and the other kunoichi are strong women, but if I had written Tenten actually raped, I really couldn't see her cuddling up to Naruto for quite some time. It was why I had written the bandit starting the act but not able to go so far before Tenten kicked that kunai out of his hand and use it to escape. Tenten was not raped per se, thus why she does not have the emotional deep scars to prevent her from being physically close to her boyfriend.

3) For anyone's information, the kunoichi undergarment mentioned is simply a clothed breast support connected by a single shoulder strap with a metal ring. There are plenty of fan art over at DeviantArt showing this undergarment, which pretty much is viewed as regular clothing. It's why kunoichi can walk around wearing it in public and not be viewed as sexual compared to a bra. The garment can also be use as swimwear.

Here are two examples. Just copy-and-paste the following URLs and remove the spaces…

Maysan . deviantart . com / art / NaruSaku-Summer-92014983

eru-kaine . deviantart . com / art / NaruSaku-Training-103405320

Sorry that I couldn't find any Tenten art of her wearing the undergarment, but the two NaruSaku art pretty much show the kunoichi undergarment Tenten was wearing in this chapter.

4) Yes, I finally gave Kyohaku and Tenten a family name. I know it's odd to do this in the next-to-last chapter of the fic, but I just can't help but to get it over and done with. Given Mizuyama have the tendency to call Naruto 'Uzumaki-kun', I think it will be appropriate for him to called Tenten by her family name as well. So I gave Tenten a family name, thus I can finally able to use another name for her. :)

For everyone's information, 'takehashi' means 'high bridge' in Japanese. I had thought of using 'takahoshi' ('high star') or 'kitahoshi' ('north star'), but given Tenten's mother's name is Kyohaku, another word for 'star', I figured it would be too weird for their family name to have the word 'star' in it.

5) I want to be on record that 'oodama' means 'giant' in Japanese. Some online sources, like Naruto Wikia, got the translations wrong regarding the Oodama Rasengan.

And speaking of the Rasengan, there is a difference between the regular Fuuton: Rasen Shirken and the Senpou-Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. I know in the manga and anime, they're both name the same, but given one version requires Natural Energy as well as chakra and wind chakra, it's clear to anyone that there are differences between the two Rasen Shurikens. So, I took the liberty to name the newer version 'Senpou-Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken' given it does required Sage Mode in order to create it.

Oh, yeah… I also written the Senpou, Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken has attack abilities of the regular Rasen Shuriken as well as its unique abilities. During Naruto's fight with Pain in the manga and anime, I was expecting to see the huge sphere of energy and wind that Kakuzu ended up in, but instead we only saw the Rasen Shuriken expanded and produced a smaller explosion. Given the Senpou version is suppose to be the same as the regular version, should it make sense that the Senpou-Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken can also produce that huge sphere of energy and wind? Makes sense to me given it suppose to be more powerful than the regular Rasen Shuriken.

6) If anyone came to enjoy the "Unexpected Love" art I have shown, I'm sure you might come to enjoy the many NaruTen commissioned art of mine. They're not related to the story, but many of these arts are awesome, and if you're a NaruTen fan, you should check them out! You can find the links to these arts in my Author Profile under the title of "JPMod's Commissioned Art" or check out the couple of NaruTen art below. Just copy-and-paste the each URL and remove the spaces. :)

jupmod . deviantart . com / art / NaruTen-Tropical-Fun-165813494

jupmod . deviantart . com / art / NaruTen-Summer-Fun-163996101

7) Finally, yes, the next chapter will be the final one for this story. The fic has run its course and it's time for me to end it. It is not though the end of story ideas for this particular fanfic universe. At the very end of the final chapter's Author Notes, I'll be placing up a scene of a possible story I might consider writing for the UL Universe. It's an idea that has been on my mind for a while. :)

8) **Editted in 6/24/10**: Minstrel Savant had written in his review regarding that in Sage Mode, Naruto couldn't use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin. I had thought he was referring to the recent Shippuuden anime episode where it was mentioned, but after checking the manga, it was clear it was mentioned in there as well.

So I went back and rewritten the entire Sage Mode scene to better fit this major canon information regarding the limits of how many Kage Bunshin Naruto can make while in Sage Mode. My hats off to Minstrel Savant for the heads up. :)

8.2) **Editted in 8/19/10**: GrayShadow65 had left a review contradicting Minstrel Savant's review regarding whether Naruto can use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin while in Sage Mode. He stated that since Naruto in my story only used one Kage Bunshin to gather Natural Energy, Naruto can use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin.

To be honest, after two months since I done the rewriting of this chapter, I'm not in the mood to go back to rewrite it back to way it was before. I'm focus on writing up the next chapter of "Matriarch" while waiting for a special 'gift' to be finish before posting the final chapter of UL. I'm leaving Chapter 17 the way it is. Please, people, do not bother reviewing me regarding this particular jutsu again. It's done and over.


	18. Chapter 18: Love Forevermore

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

This is the **unbeta** version of Chapter 18, so one should not be surprise to see any spelling and grammar errors. Once my betareader finishes, I'll place up the betaed version up. :)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: February 2009 – July 2010

Summary: Love can pop up unexpectedly with someone you least imagine to fall for. NaruTen.

* * *

Unexpected Love  
Epilogue (Chapter 18) – Love Forevermore  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

As he lay on his bed, stroking his sleeping beloved's brown hair, Naruto smiled contently at the memories of the past year. It has been quite a year all right, and it all began on this particular day exactly one year ago in Kyohaku-kaasan's store.

Well, Tenten had pointed out teasingly that they had not become an **official** couple until they had started dating in June after their trip to Waterfall Lake. Yet even she had admitted Naruto made a point on how special today's **unofficial** anniversary was to them, for after all, if he had not walked into the store, it was highly possible they would not ever have become a couple.

Hearing her purr again, the blond shinobi once more felt his heart ached with love as he savored her naked form sleeping on top of his. Ever since her ordeal at the hands of Mizuyama's men a few weeks ago, he had given her emotional support when she needed it. Her psychological counselor and doctor each had deemed her fit to continue doing missions only a few days after the whole event, thus she had been doing missions ever since with the occasional break in between. It was good timing that they had managed to have today off as they awaited their individual next mission.

Slowly fluttering open, chocolate-colored feminine eyes sparkled with happiness as they took in that soft smiling male face looking at her. "Hey there," she tenderly hummed, her chin resting on his toned chest.

"Hey there yourself, Heaven," replied Naruto back in the same tone. "Have a good nap?"

"Mmmmm," Tenten moaned a response, loving the feel of his fingers combing through her brown tresses. "You obviously know by now that whenever you make love to me, I can't help but to end up being satisfy every time." Her lips curled up slyly at her lover. "So you bet I had a good nap, especially after being screwed silly like that."

Naruto couldn't help but to allow a prideful grin to grace his face. "When the lady asks for the Kage Bunshin Gangbang, I'm not going to say 'No' to her."

"Definitely not," agreed the pleased brunette prior to crawling up her beau's body just enough to raise her face just above his. "You would had likely ended up being tied up and be at my mercy."

"Should I be more worry about getting the reward or the punishment?" the golden-haired sennin asked with a teasing expression.

The Weapons Mistress chuckled as her lips slowly descended closer to his. "It doesn't matter. Either way, we both win," she finished in a whisper on his mouth before latching onto it with a soft yet firm kiss. Both moaned together, savoring the feel of skin as their emotions radiated through them from hearts and souls.

After breaking apart with a smooch, Tenten softly giggled before lying down on her side besides him and propping her head on a hand. "Were you thinking about something before I woke?"

The village's jinchuuriki gave a shrug and a slight bashful grin. "Pretty much all that had happened ever since I'd walked into your Mom's store a year ago."

"Not surprised," Tenten admitted as she lazily traced his muscled chest with her freed index finger. "We've been thinking about that all day long today." Her mouth gave an amused smirk. "Not that we've been thinking that **all **the time, for I doubt we would have had any fun together if that was all we've been thinking about."

Naruto gently laughed at the truth she had spoken. "Given the activities we've done, it was fun. It was far better than hanging around looking after a store, eh?"

Kyohaku's only daughter joined him in laughter. "Hai. It was definitely more fun than looking after Mom's store."

They had started the day by spending the morning training together as they had done many times in the past year. At lunchtime, the pair had stopped by Ichiraku's before resuming their workout until an hour or so before dinner. Then each had gone home to wash up and change into nice civvies to go out for dinner at a nice restaurant. From there, they spent several hours at a dance club, showing off their dancing skills. It was overall a fun day.

Yet for the loving couple, the night was not over, for they had returned to his apartment where they once again, as they done many times before, dived into the passion of lovemaking. Naruto was given two treats from his lover. One was a box of chocolates, which they'd shared. The second was seeing the return of Tenten's hot, red & black lingerie set, which included lacy bra and panties to go with the garter belt and stockings. The sexy underwear on her shapely body had once more encouraged the golden-haired male to make sure his brown-haired female experienced the pinnacle of pleasure, whether by herself or together with him. It had been a joyous couple of hours in ecstasy.

After briefly eying the digital clock on the nightstand, Tenten softly smiled at her beau. "Well, the official end of the day is not until another nine more minutes. It gives me plenty of time to say this one more time." Her freed hand reached over to gently cupped Naruto's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-kun," she said warmly.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ten-chan," replied Naruto with equal affection. Being honest to himself, he did not mind hearing it one last time, for this had been the best Valentine's Day in his whole life thus far. He has no doubt there would be plenty of great Valentine's Days in the years to come.

After engaging in another loving and firm lock of lips for a minute or so, the weapons-loving kunoichi settled down besides her lover, and once her head touched the pillow, she closed her brown eyes. It did not take long for sleep to once more claim her with a contented smile on her face.

Naruto, on the other hand, stayed awake for awhile longer. He took in the sleeping form of his girlfriend, and seeing her happy made him happy as well. Her face always looked cute in sleep that he could spend an hour just gazing at her.

With a happy sigh, the Toad Sennin of Konoha closed his sapphire eyes and relaxed his mind and body to allow unconsciousness to claim him. Yet before sleep took over, he once more thought of all the good that happened in his life in the past year with Tenten. It made him wonder what the future might hold. With his beloved by his side, he knew he would face whatever that would approach in the time to come.

With good thoughts on the future, Naruto went to sleep as he looked forward to what the morning would bring.

ooooooooooooooo (Forward time-skip: 13 years later) oooooooooooooo

The door to the Hokage's office opened, admitting the assistant to the village's leader. Her green eyes saw what happened, making her sigh with a frown. With hands on her hips, the pink-haired woman gently berated the man sitting behind the large wooden desk. "Honestly, Naruto, will you ever give everyone a break?"

Giving his trademark huge grin, Konoha's kage rubbed the back of his head. "What make you say that, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, I don't know?" the pinkette grinned lopsidedly as she approached the desk. "Maybe it is the presence of **four** Kage Bunshin doing paperwork and not just yourself?"

The four Naruto clones snickered as they raised their hands together in greeting. "Hi there, Sakura-chan!" they spoke in unison before returning to their work.

Sakura shook her head in amusement. Even after many years of seeing Naruto used Kage Bunshin to tackle paperwork, it was still funny at times to hear his clones talk collectively like that.

"Naruto," whined the kunoichi. "You promised to give everyone a break once in awhile. I understand you want to have the paperwork out of the way and be done, so you can have more free time, however, you know those of us, who have to file this stuff, have to work longer just to keep up with you."

"It's not like they have to file everything on the same day, Sakura-chan," said the blond Hokage as he stamped and signed all the papers his clones presented him. After all, the Kage Bunshin would not give him any forms to sign that he would not approve, for they were him anyway.

"True," Sakura admitted, "but each member of your administration staff also appreciates having a clean desk too, you know. This includes me."

The Rokudaime simply gave a slight sheepish grin at his best female friend before returning to the work at hand. It was not long until he gave a triumphant grin as he stamped and signed the last paper. "Done!" he cried out as he slapped the parchment on top of the large Outgoing pile. With that settled, the four clones dispelled, allowing their memories to be absorbed by the original Naruto.

Eying a tiny stack of papers on the right side of the desk, the blue-eyed Fire Shadow narrowed his eyes on the pile before reaching over to sweep the papers off the side into the wastebasket there. Sakura smirked upon seeing this. "Pork?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Naruto nodded. "Pork."

Crossing her arms, the 32-year-old doctor gave a satisfying grin. Under Naruto's administration, Pork Barrel spending was render obsolete. Since a huge amount of paperwork was required to run a large shinobi village, it was expected a certain percentage of wasteful projects and spending slipped through the Third and Fifth's eyes in their haste to get rid of the eyesore acuminating on the Hokage desk. Under Naruto's 'Divide & Conquer' approach to doing paperwork, not one Pork project ever had gotten pass his eyes. Unless someone came forward to explain why such a project or spending was necessary to help the village, the Sixth would not approve it. Over the years, since he became Hokage, the number of Pork projects & spending had dropped significantly. This allowed for a good balance budget with more money freed for useful projects, like the Geothermal Electrical Project, which had built several geothermal electrical plants around Konoha, providing electricity not just only for the village but also to be sold elsewhere in the country.

Emerald eyes quickly glanced at the framed photos on the desk, reminding her of something. "Your anniversary is coming up. Planning anything special?" she slyly smirked.

Training his blue eyes on the framed wedding photo of him and Tenten, Naruto grinned. "For our 10th Anniversary, we're going back to revisit our honeymoon. One week alone on a private beach on a seclude island in Wave."

"And here I thought you want to redo your vows and recreate your wedding," teased Sakura.

The blond Hokage rolled his eyes and amusedly grin. "Kami, no! Ten-chan definitely does not want to go through **that** again." The pinkette joined him in laughter, for she understood what her friend was referring.

Eleven years ago, after an event that cemented permanently how much he loved her, Naruto had purposed to Tenten, and she had accepted it warmly. Yet the wedding itself did not happened until a year later, for it had became a village-wide occasion with many political and important people attending from foreign lands. The wedding became royal-like, reminding everyone not only of Naruto's heritage of being the son of a Hokage but also how influential he was on the world stage. All the preparations and the grandeur of it all almost made Tenten snapped, wishing just to elope. However, Kyohaku and Tsunade had threatened them with sever death, if the young couple did elope though.

Yet despite the madness of nearly a year of preparation, the wedding had gone off smoothly and became a memorable event for all. It was after all the start of a new family/clan of a new Hokage, who took over three years later.

"That was quite a wedding," admitted Sakura. "I know we're not going to see such a royal wedding like that for a long time. Not even Kiba and Hinata's wedding was that grand."

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm glad that most of my friends' weddings were simple."

Sakura couldn't agree more, recalling the chain of weddings that started with Neji's private marriage. Then came the three-way marriage between Sasuke, Karin, and herself. After that, Iruka and Ayame were hitched, followed by Shikamaru and Temari. Then arrived the big one with Naruto and Tenten's. From there, it snowballed rapidly with one marriage after another for the rest of the Konoha 12 and others. Even Kurenai had found love again, and it was with Yamato much to everyone's surprise.

The office door opened, alerting the room's two occupants, who grinned in greetings to their pineapple-haired Nara friend as he entered. As usual, as long as they knew him, Shikamaru gave a lazy greeting as he closed the door and approached the desk.

Upon noticing the large stack of paperwork in the Outbox, the Nara Heir groaned. "Will you ever give your staff a break, Naruto? As much as it gives Konoha a good rep that our Hokage is thorough with getting his paperwork done, it's troublesome for the rest of the administration to keep up."

"That's what I told him moments ago," said a frowning Sakura with crossed arms.

Once more giving a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of head, the Rokudaime caved in. "Okay, I'll not bother with any Kage Bunshin for the next two days." After dropping his hand upon hearing his friends' sighs of relief, the blond eyed the folder in Shikamaru's hands. "What you got there?"

Shikamaru dropped the folder onto the desk. "My recommendations to expand and upgrade the village's defenses. With our population increasing due to new economic businesses, which in turn is expanding the village's perimeter outward, we have to modify our defenses to keep up with the changes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did we modify our defenses last year?"

"Those were just rearrangements of the patrols to improve our current defenses," the Nara pointed out. "Now that we're undertaking the task of expanding the perimeter wall outward, which has not been changed in over 30 years, we need to upgrade our defenses along with the expansion."

"Okay, okay," the Sixth raised a hand in a calming gesture. "I get it. I'll read this tomorrow, unless this really needed to be done now."

As he shook his head, Shikamaru gave a tiny smirk. "Given the current peace between the shinobi nations, I don't think we need to worry about an attack in the next 24 hours. All thanks to you. Who would have thought that prankster, who painted the Hokage Monument 19 years ago, would be the one to bring world peace?" Naruto chuckled at his friend's ironic joke.

Today, for the first time since the founding of the shinobi nations a century ago, there was a non-aggression pact between the five major powers. Suna and Konoha had been allies for 19 years. Once Killer Bee took over for his brother as Raikage, Kumo joined the bandwagon. Kiri had been slowly establishing relations with Konoha under Tsuande's reign, but once Naruto became Rokudaime, the Godaime Mizukage was pleased to expand relations even further. (Tenten had made sure the beautiful female Mizukage understand the limits of any 'relationships' with Naruto.) Iwa was stubborn for many years, until the cranky, old Sandaime Tsuchikage died and was replaced with a much younger Godaime, who slowly warmed to the idea of peace with Konoha. The new Tsuchikage not only understood Naruto's experience as a Jinchuuriki, given the leader's uncle was the Jinchuuriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey, **she** became to warm up to the Rokudaime Hokage as a friend as well. (Tenten once more had to remind yet another female kage the 'limits' regarding her husband.)

With the five major nations at peace, the smaller ones, especially those situated between the big countries, felt more at ease that peace would be more lasting this time around. Add Naruto's legendary rep with many of these small nations, including Wave, Bird, Demon, Spring, etc., the number of members added to the non-aggression pact had increased highly.

It was the beginning of the Golden Age of Peace. How long it would last, no one knew. Yet, many believed that as long as Naruto was Hokage, this peace would last a very long time.

"Anyway," Naruto began as he stood up and stretched up his arms, "I'll read your recommendations tomorrow." As he lowered his arms, he smirked at his long-time lazy friend. "Oh, are you ready to take over as Hokage for a week, while I'm gone with Ten-chan on our second honeymoon?"

Shikamaru immediately frowned. "How troublesome. Not only will I being doing your work, but also it's bad timing my two brother-in-laws and three sister-in-laws will be visiting with their kids. It'll be crowded at my place for a while. Least Temari will be happy to see her family, and our kids will have their cousins to play during the week." He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Even after all these years, I still can't believe Gaara married two girls."

Naruto smiled at that. "Yeah, who would have imagined that, eh?"

Some time after Naruto and Tenten were formally engaged, Gaara had started officially dating another woman other than Matsuri. It had caught everyone by surprise, especially his siblings. Temari and Kakarou were expecting Matsuri to be the only girl for Gaara, but not only did their younger brother take his former student, but also another fangirl, Sari. A year after Naruto and Tenten were married, Gaara took the plunge with his two women in a private ceremony with just family and friends. The Godaime Kazekage had not been keen in having a huge, public wedding after seeing the chaos his best friend went through.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," the Sixth Hokage announced as he headed toward the exit. He left the office, leaving behind his two friends.

Sakura sighed with hands on her hips. "More free time for him, but more work for us."

"Yeah," Shikamaru concurred, "but least he's not lazy in doing the work though." He frowned as he pointed to the stack of papers. "You're going to ask me anyway to help, so I'll take half the stack."

The pinkette grinned teasingly. "Why you're too kind, Nara-san." She snickered upon seeing him rolled his eyes. "Maybe Naruto should make you Hokage permanently."

The Nara Heir once more rolled his eyes but added a tiny smirk to his expression. "As you already know, I don't want the job. Naruto can keep it. I'm glad he least made it apparent that his successor will be Konohamaru, in case anything should happen to him."

Giving a chuckle, Sakura picked up half the stack, while Shikamaru took the other half. Together, they left the Hokage office to file the documents.

As the two walked toward their nearby destination in the Hokage Tower, Sakura mentally smiled slightly as she reminisced how much she and her friends had matured in the past 20 years as well as the physical changes that went with that maturity. Shikamaru looked so much like his father with a goatee, being one of Naruto's trusted advisors. She herself had her hair up in an upward ponytail, much like Anko had done. Naruto was even more like his father, the Yondaime, than he was 14 years ago. Not to mention the rest of the Konoha 12 had undergone change as they all took over leadership roles in the village as well as responsibilities of raising families.

The thought of the children made Mrs. Uchiha smiled warmly, especially regarding her own three kids and the five Karin had. It was hard to believe that they were all now parents, but the proof laid in the little boys and girls who were calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

Sakura inwardly sighed happily. Her own family was large enough, but the overall size of the current Konoha 12 Family was enormous. Yet despite all the chaos that had happened over the years from dates, engagements, marriages, etc., the pinkette would not change anything that had led them to this point. She was quite certainly all her friends would feel the same way, especially a particular blond Rokudaime and his brunette, weapons-loving wife.

* * *

Walking casually down the somewhat busy business street, Naruto grinned in a friendly manner in greeting to everyone who respectfully acknowledged him with warm smiles and/or a greeting. It was his boyhood dream came true with the entire village now recognizing him. Yet for the Rokudaime, his present-day self knew the deep responsibilities of being Hokage, thus the thoughts of boyhood fantasies made him sheepish, knowing that reality of the position was much different than what he had thought when he was a boy.

His current attire sure reflected how much he came to recognize the importance of being Hokage. Compared to his 18-year-old jounin outfit, it has not changed much. Yet the red haori he now wore has dark orange flames around the hem with dark orange kanji lettering on the back that said, "Sixth Hokage." A golden, rope-like clasp stringed the haori's collar together, giving him a royal-like appearance. Add that he was a bit taller now, the same height as his father, the Yondaime, Naruto indeed has the image of a leader. Given their similar appearances, many thought he definitely looked like his father. Least he kept his haori red in order to not have any confusion between the father and son.

Of course, it was not just the responsibilities of being Hokage that had changed him compared to even his 15/16-year-old self. Fatherhood also had molded him over the years to become a better person. Raising children was a huge challenge and took a lot of effort, not to mention trial & error. Anyone who claimed it was easy… Well, Naruto thought the person must have a pea for a brain. Least he was at ease with children, which testified to how well he had first acted with the Konohamaru Corps and later his only genin team as a jounin-sensei. It was why Tsunade-baachan thought he was ready to become Rokudaime at 24-years-old, two years after the birth of his first son.

"Daddy!" a familiar voice reached his ears, causing him to look ahead to see a little 4-and-half-year-old girl, with whisker marks on her cheeks, racing towards him.

A smiling Naruto stopped, bent his knees to lower his torso, and opened his arms to allow the child to run into him and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Hi there, my little Fire Blossom," he greeted as he stood upright with his daughter in arms.

The girl giggled. "I pretty as flower," she grinned with sparkling green eyes as her father adjusted to hold her with just his left arm in order for them to look at one another.

"That you are, Shina," the 31-year-old man agreed, causing his daughter to once again giggle.

Being one of two fraternal twins, the child almost closely resembled her grandmother and namesake, Kushina. Instead of fiery red, her long mane was strawberry blond but with red highlights that matched her late obaa-san. Her eyes though came from her living grandmother, Kyohaku. Only other facial features came from her parents, like chin from her mother and nose from her father, not to mention the whisker marks from being a child of a Jinchuuriki.

Yet Kushina's personality was mixed as her physical appearance, for she took after her mother regarding clothing and hairstyles but behave and acted more like her father when he was a child. Her clothing now consisted of a short-sleeved, pink, Chinese blouse, similar to what Tenten wore when she was fourteen, dark green trousers, and black open-toed ninja sandals. Despite that she had wanted her hair totally in two hair buns, her mother placed only part of her hair in two buns and kept the rest freed. Naruto agreed that it was more suited for the girl due to her colored hair. His wife may had easily pulled off the Cute look with the Panda buns when she was young because of her brown hair, but the Panda look just didn't look good on redheads.

Remembering how his child had greeted him, the Sixth Hokage gave a mild disapproving look. "Shina, you didn't run away from Mommy again, did you?"

The girl gave an 'innocent' expression. "Umm… No."

"Yes, she did," a female voice answered, making father and daughter quickly look in front of them to the brunette woman holding a bag of groceries in one hand and the hand of a blond, whisker-marked 4-and-half-year-old boy in the other.

Naruto smiled warmly at his beloved wife, the Matriarch of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan. Well… By official means, they were a clan according to the old law Naruto had found 13 years ago. Yet, he and Tenten had decided to not even bother with actually making a clan and just stick with having a regular family, whose family name had been decided after much discussion before the wedding. Naruto had not wanted to ditch the Uzumaki name, given he was used to it. However, Tenten had pointed out that since everyone knew he was the Yondaime's son, they would expect him to take the Namikaze name. So a compromise of simply combining the names had been accepted.

After taking the few steps to stand close to her husband, Tenten gave a stern chastened look at her daughter. "Kushina, you should not have had ran out of the store like that."

"But I saw Daddy!" replied the little girl.

"Regardless, you left me standing right there at the check-out line worry sick. Your father and I kept telling you to not run off by yourself like that."

The blond boy snickered. "Shina in trouble!"

"Shut up, Nato!" Kushina pointed down to her twin brother. "I saw Daddy! I went to him!" The boy simply stuck out his tongue playfully at his sister, who scrunched her face and tongued back at him with some heat. Both parents sighed and shook their heads at the display with a bit of amusement.

Looking down at his second son, Naruto saw Minato was wearing shorts, blue t-shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol on front, and open-toed sandals. His eyes were blue as his father's, and his hair was half straight and half spiky. Yet the hair color was not thoroughly blond, for it had brown in it, thus Minato was a dirty blond. What made everyone talked about the boy was how much his face looked so closely like his namesake's, his Grandfather Minato, even though his nose was obviously from his mother and his eyes were not entirely slanted like the late Yondaime's.

Personality-wise, Minato was a quiet boy compared to his twin sister. He still ran around and played like any other child, but he's not hyperactive and sticking his nose in almost everything as Kushina has the habit of doing. Teasing his sister was one of the things he loved doing, although he somewhat didn't like it when the tables were turned on him by his older brother, Tetsute. Being naturally curious, the blond found exploring the world to be an adventure, especially when it came to books. This led to his fascination with Fuinjutsu. It was too early to tell whether he would grow up to become good in the art of seals as his grandparents had been, but already the boy could point out many basic seals when he saw them.

Fixating his gaze from his son to the beautiful woman he was married for nearly 10 years now, Naruto let a warm grin came to his face. Ever since the birth of their first child, Tenten had worn her long brown hair up in a large single bun at the rear of her head with hair sticks, for the new hairstyle made her look like a matriarch and fitting for a mother. Off-duty, her wardrobe was mostly a long-sleeved Chinese dress over black trousers with high-heeled shoes, which she was wearing today with the dress being red, the same color as his haori, with gold trim and clasps. The dress also has golden floral designs with black flames at the hem, which reached close to the knees. Overall, she was a lovely image of what a Hokage's spouse should look like to maintain the royal-like appearance of the village's First Family.

Tenten smirked upon seeing that look on her husband's face. "You're staring at me, Naruto."

Shaken out of his reverie by her words, Konoha's Fire Shadow sheepishly grinned. "Sorry. You know I can't help myself at times, knowing how beautiful you are." His wife softly chuckled and shook her head at him, for she knew him well by now after 13 years of being together.

"Kissy, kissy!" cried out Kushina happily, startling her parents. "Mommy and Daddy kissy!"

"We don't kiss all the time, young lady," Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze gently chastened with a half frown and half grin. She and Naruto had slowly toned down the Public Displays of Affection some time after their first Valentine's Day as a couple, for it was not necessary to show the world they were a couple all the time. They had simply grown into the knowledge that given they loved and trusted each other without doubts, they did not need to advertise all the time that each was taken and should be off-limits to all the single people out there.

However, at appropriate times, a small, heartfelt smooch would not kill anyone, especially to the #1 cheerleader in their daughter. Hopefully, as Kushina grew older, the girl would phase out of this stage in loving seeing her Mommy and Daddy 'kissy, kissy' each other.

Looking into the warm smiling face of her husband and seeing he too didn't mind, Tenten leaned up while Naruto leaned his head down, allowing her red lip-glossed lips to connect with his in a short yet loving smooch. Kushina cheered as she usual did upon seeing her parents kissed, while Minato stuck his tongue out. The boy thought kissing was gross, for one would get 'cuties' from touching lips with a girl's.

After chuckling at their son's expression, the couple began strolling away with their two rug-rats in tow.

"So, got everything you need?" asked Naruto as they walked along.

Tenten nodded. "I only went out to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. When Kushina launched out of the store, I nearly panicked. Yet when I saw you picked her up, I knew I can wait and pay for the groceries before leaving." Her brown eyes narrowed at the girl in her spouse's arms. "Don't go running off again, young lady."

"Sorry, Mommy," Kushina apologized. That small grin of hers told her parents she was not entirely serious, being the little imp she was.

After chuckling upon seeing his smirking wife shook her head at their daughter, the Rokudaime gestured to the distant Academy building. "Want to stop by the Academy and pick up Tet?"

Konoha's First Lady shrugged a bit. "Might as well, since school will be over soon for the day."

"Knowing our son, he definitely wants to get back home to train," Naruto softly laughed. Tenten simply grinned in agreement.

Named after Tenten's father, 9-year-old Tetsute took most of his physical traits from his mother's side of the family. His slightly spiky hair being the only attribute from his father's side, the boy have brown hair, brown eyes, and a face that his Grandmother Kyohaku swore looked like his grandfather. His personality was that of a near workaholic with his love for combining weapons with ninjutsu or fuinjutsu. The boy just loved the challenges, much as his mother and father had when they were young and learning to become shinobi. Having two of the best ninjas in the village for parents, Tetsute was currently slightly ahead of his classmates, knowing already how to treeclimb and waterwalk. Yet his parents were making sure he did not get way ahead of himself into areas he was not ready to learn. Kami, help them, if their son painted a seal the wrong way and he ended up being blown up to smithereens.

Mentally smirking, Naruto have to admit that his eldest son sure has become a sensation with the girls around his age group. Not only was he the top student of his class, but he was also a 'cutie' from what he heard from the gossip mill. Even Tenten admitted that Tetsute would grow up to be a heartthrob.

Tapping her father's shoulder to get his attention, Kushina spoke what was on her mind. "You train niisan today, Daddy?"

"Maybe," he answered, making both parents weary of what their daughter was thinking. If it was what they think it was.

Their worst fears were verified a moment later. "Shina wants Rasengan!"

"No!" Mother and Father spoke as one.

"Shina wants Rasengan!"

"No!" again was the duel reply.

"Shina wants Rasengan! Rasengan go BOOM!"

Naruto deeply sighed, as Tenten severely frowned. "This is all your fault for showing her that technique," she grated a bit.

"How would I know she would be so obsess with it?" the blond Hokage nearly whined.

A few months ago, while training Tetsute in their home's backyard while Minato and Kushina watched, Naruto showed the kids their Grandfather Minato's shape-manipulation jutsu, the Rasengan. All three were impressed upon seeing the damage done to a large rock, but none more so than Kushina, who immediately wanted to form the technique. Never mind that she couldn't manipulate chakra or do any of the first-year Academy stuff, the girl wanted to know how to make the Rasengan. She had been annoying her father once in awhile ever since that day. Tenten had no doubt then that her daughter definitely would be following in her father and grandfather's footsteps.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze matriarch let go of her slight anger with a sigh. "Just keep your promise not to show the twins anymore high-advance jutsu, until they're old enough to understand what they can and can not do."

Giving a reassuring grin, the family patriarch nodded in understanding. "I always keep my word, Tenten. You know that's my nindo."

"I know," the 30-something brunette smiled slightly up at her husband. Naruto had always kept true to his nindo, and if he made a promise, he would keep it. It was one of his admirable traits that she loved. Being loyal as he was, the blond man stood by their relationship through even the toughest of times. It had not been an easy personal journey to get to what they were today, but it was worth the headaches, even with their careers.

Career-wise, both of them had taken different paths.

Tenten had stayed doing regular missions, which sometimes she led, and in the meantime, she kept getting stronger by adding more element jutsu to her arsenal, including those from her second element, Lightning. Her constant training with her teammates, friends, and boyfriend had sharpened her skills into an even finer edge.

Only two years before her marriage to Naruto did Tenten's career changed, when she was invited to join ANBU. Unless the shinobi population had been severely decimated, as it was the case after the Kyuubi attack, joining Konoha's elite division was by **invitation** only. This means of recruiting gave the unit the ability to make certain only the best were allowed to become members. Konoha's Weapons Mistress was no fool to pass up this opportunity.

Being part of ANBU was not easy. Since it required even more time away from her personal life, the brunette kunoichi sometimes felt the strain, especially on her relationship with Naruto. Yet two years had been enough to make a good record in her resume, for she had retired from the ANBU force after she found she was pregnant with Tetsute.

After giving birth to her first son, Tenten had entered a program for kunoichi mothers, who wanted to return to active duty while devoting time to raising their children. It centered around assignments to fit the children as they aged, thus in-village duties, say teaching at the Academy as an example, were given to kunoichi with just-born babies up to 4 and 5 year old children. Once children get past 6 years of age were assignments outside the village given, due that the kids could likely be okay to fend for themselves for a few days. Missions beyond Konoha's walls were given to kunoichi with much younger children, but only if they have family or friends willing to look after the tikes. This type of program was the reason why many kunoichi were still active after giving birth, including Inuzuka Tsume, Kurenai, and many others.

Luckily for Tenten, she had plenty of child support with Naruto, her mother, and many friends to watch over Tetsute while she would be away from the village for several days on a mission. The same support structure would be there 4 years later after Minato and Kushina were born 9 months after a special Valentine's Day. With so many to watch over the kids, her career had not stagnated much at all.

As for Naruto, it had come to no surprise to Tenten, when shortly after her 20th birthday, Tsunade had offered the blond jounin to become a jounin-sensei of a genin team out of the upcoming graduation class. The proposal had taken everyone else though by surprise, since Naruto had been a jounin for only six months. Yet Naruto declined, wanting to gain more experience first as a jounin before taking charge of the training and welfare of a rookie genin team.

So for two years, the Yondaime Hokage's son had done a variety of missions from solo operations to leading teams of experienced genin and/or chuunin. He even had become one of Tsunade's personal guards whenever she has to leave the village for meetings with the other kages. She had thought it would teach her successor how to handle being a Hokage when it came to politics, even though Naruto had found most of these meetings quite boring.

In the meantime during these two years, Naruto did not waver when it came to increasing his skills and strength through hard training, much like his girlfriend. He had learned his father's greatest technique, the Hirashin, after receiving his heritance consisting of all his parent's stuff, which included their jutsu scrolls and his folks' large ranch home with plenty of land. It had become apparent to the entire village that the Fourth's son was no doubt surpassing his father to become an even bigger legend.

It was after a major event following Tenten's 22nd birthday that not only had Naruto asking for her hand in marriage but also thinking it was time for him to become a jounin-sensei. This was why he had declined the offer to join ANBU alongside Tenten. Since he had to wait until the next graduation class early the following year, it had become perfect timing that the blond would start leading a genin team a few months before his marriage. Let's just say his team eagerly took part of the wedding with the two boys being ushers and the lone kunoichi, a flower girl.

The next major change of Naruto's career did not happen until nearly 3 years later, when Tsunade officially handed over the title of Hokage to him. By then, his three students were all experienced chuunin with one boy on the verge of becoming a jounin, thus his 'little chicks' were ready to leave 'the nest' in order for him to focus on being the Rokudaime.

The rest, as they always said, was history.

A small hand tugging her slacks broke Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze out of her reverie to gaze down at her youngest son. "I getting tire, Mom," Minato said, referring to the walking tuckering him out. The family momentarily stopped to allow the matriarch to bend down and scooped up her child with her right arm to settle him on her hip before commencing with their journey.

Glancing at her handsome husband out of the corners of her eyes, Tenten gave a tiny grin before breaking the silence. "Naruto?" She saw him looking at her, while their twin rugrats were gazing around out of curiosity as they strolled pass stores, buildings, etc. "I so am looking forward to our second honeymoon. A week alone with you definitely is what I need."

Naruto produced a knowing, sly smirk. "Feeling the need for some **stress relief**, Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze," responded Tenten just as slyly, feeling her cheeks tinted a little pink on the thoughts regarding 13 years of intimacy with this wonderful man.

As the love for each other had grown stronger, so did their love life. Each knew it was not just the pleasure & lust that made their intimate sessions so passionate. Yet they could not deny that the sex was quite addicting, especially when it came to the ecstasy of driving each other toward the ultimate high.

However, like most couples, Naruto and Tenten had to put their efforts to keep the excitement alive in their love life. Over time, things started to gradually felt routine, and when a man and woman felt sex was becoming routine, it would likely lead to celibacy and become the crack that could slowly drive them apart. Yet, being honest to one another to talk over issues, the young couple was able to discuss what each thought regarding sex, their love life, and what would make things hot for one another. They had even had considered the idea of swapping with other couples, whom they fully trusted.

Because of their openness, their love life had not withered to nothingness, especially after their marriage. Oh, it had waned occasionally due to being busy with their careers and later to raising the kids, but least, after 13 years, they have yet to encounter a sever drought. With the upcoming second honeymoon, Naruto and Tenten definitely knew they were going to ignite the flames of passion, which was certain to keep the reservoir of love full.

As the family continued to walk along, the brunette matriarch mentally smirked regarding that long ago discussion whether her spouse and she should consider swapping. She had teased him that if he had actually accepted the Clan Restoration Act, he would have several wives to enjoy thus making celibacy perhaps not ever likely to happen. He took the joke in stride and just simply restated why he had not ever bother due to not wanting to marry complete strangers to fulfill creating a clan. If the women he trusted explicitly, say Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata, had been available and didn't mind sharing him, Naruto had admitted he wouldn't have mind accepting the C.R.A. Heck, even some of the older women, like Anko, Shizune, and even Ayame, he would have accepted. Yet, Naruto was not the type to rip his female friends from their men, thus he had remain committed to only Tenten. Besides, he had joked that having just her and their small family felt better than the idea of a large brood, like Sasuke has.

Feeling her heart filled with warmth, Tenten looked up at her husband, and unable to help it, she felt it was right to lean up and plant a kiss on his cheek, shocking him at her bold move but immediately smiled warmly back at her. The kiss did not go unnoticed though.

Kushina screeched in joy, startling her parents. "Kissy, kissy! Mommy kiss Daddy! Kissy, kissy!"

Both father and mother slightly shook their heads as they chuckled, but it was Naruto, who grinned mischievously and started tickling his daughter. Childish laughter filled the air.

"How about we take to the roofs and surprise your brother?" Naruto suggested to his little girl. Before she or anyone could say anything, the tall blond Hokage leaped to the roofs, much to Kushina's delight and Tenten's dismay.

"Be careful!" the 30-something kunoichi shouted out after her life partner. She sighed with an expression that was half frowning and half amusement. "He's 31 years old, turning 32 this year, and he still acts at times like a hyperactive little boy," she muttered with a shake of her head.

Yet, Tenten would not have the man she loved any other way. His childish nature was part of who he was as a person. He had matured greatly, since his 12-year-old self had painted the Hokage Monument. Just he had allowed that inner child to emerge when appropriate, thus why he connected so well with children, his own and others.

After hefting her son to adjust herself, the Uzumaki-Namikaze matriarch continued the journey toward the Academy. Her brown eyes noticed Minato looking at her, before he pointed to the rooftops. "Want to go up," he said.

"No," his mother replied and nearly giggled upon seeing his pout. The twins looked so cute frowning like that. She just hoped as they aged, such displays wouldn't be so cute, or else if they discovered the power of pouting like a puppy dog, they could manage to manipulate people to get what they wanted.

Upon seeing the top of the Academy in the distance over the rooftops and trees, Tenten once more reflected on the past 14 years, which began on Valentine's Day. It was kind of ironic that everything started on a day that represented love.

Love was powerful yet at the same time fragile. It could be confusing at times yet heartwarming. One could presume he or she had found his or her idea mate, however, realized that one's mate might not be suited for you at all. Yet, out of ironic twist, a person, you least expected out of everyone you know to fall in love, was the one you ended up giving your heart fully for the rest of your life.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Tenten sighed warmly at what her life had taken with Naruto and what her life would be with him and their family years from now. It had been an unexpected turn on her path, but it was most certainly not an unwelcome one.

As she drew nearer to the Academy, her ears made out the excited voices of the Academy students in the school's courtyard upon the presence of their Hokage. She was not surprise to hear her husband greeted the youngsters with good cheer. It was like this every time he stopped by, and even though he had not ever shown or said it, she wondered if Tetsute was embarrassed every time his father appeared out of the blue like this.

Chuckling upon imagining her eldest son's chagrin, Tenten approached the entrance to the Academy's courtyard to join the rest of her family waiting inside. The future was bright, and she would not have it any other way.

* * *

As the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato and the rest of the world moved on with their daily lives in a new era of peace, once in awhile, they were reminded how much love could change everything.

Love could show the way to someone special.

Love could prevail in the darkest of times and emerge more powerful than ever before.

Love was forevermore…. Eternal… And unexpected.

The End

* * *

Last A/Ns:

1) For those who have not figured it out, the bedroom scene at the beginning of this chapter ties back to the very start of Chapter 1. They're **both** the same scene, where Naruto was thinking of all the events that had happened during the past year. You can even say that all the chapters in between were like flashbacks.

And yes, this bedroom scene and the scene where Naruto entered Kyohaku's store and received his twin kodachi both happened on Valentine's Day. It's why I had written that it was **exactly** one year to the day that started the path for Naruto and Tenten to get together as a couple. :)

2) If anyone is confused regarding the ages mentioned, it's pretty simple. Tenten is a year and seven months older than Naruto, thus why he is 31 while Tenten is 33. He would turn 32 later on in the year.

The twins also are born in the lateral part of the year, thus they are 4 ½ but will turn 5. Tetsute was born in the early part of the year, as Tenten had. Thus he is 9. :)

3) Some of you are probably asking, "Why did you give Gaara two women?" I say, "Why not?" Since I read plenty of Naruto Harem fics and seen art of Naruto with many women, I say that Gaara also should have a lot of loving as well. Not to mention, this is the best way IMO to resolve the entire Matsuri/Sari war. Just give both of them to him. This way Gaara can get all the loving he deserves. XD

4) Any of you remember the poll I had started way back in late 2009 where I asked that if Naruto ever gets married, which family name would he take, now that he knows he is the son of Fourth Hokage? Well, I'd closed that poll in June 2010, and the majority had voted that he would merge the family names and become Uzumaki-Namikaze. These were the poll results…

Combined: Uzumaki-Namikaze – 170

Stay with Uzumaki – 83

Change to Namikaze – 38

Not really sure – 7

So since the majority voted for him to combine the family names, that is what I went as anyone was able to see in this chapter, where Naruto and Tenten have children and together they're the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan/Family. :)

5) For any of you wondering why I had Naruto's twin children having their father's whisker marks but not his first son, the reasons came from manga chapter 500. (I don't want to give away spoilers, so if you have not read Chapter 500, skip this A/N now and go read A/N #6!)

Chapter 500 revealed that Kushina was the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and when she gave birth to Naruto, he was sporting the whisker marks. So the whisker marks came from being the child of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and not from being a Jinchuuriki, which Naruto would become. So, logically, if Kushina being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki gave Naruto whisker marks, I presume the same would be for any children Naruto would sire. Whether or not Naruto's **grandchildren** will sport whisker marks, I'll just leave that out in the open. The marks could be genetic that started with Naruto, so his children and future descendents might sport the marks.

Yet again, in the same chapter, it was hinted that Mito Uzumaki, the First Hokage's wife, gave birth after she became the first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. However, Tsunade does not sport whisker marks or her brother or anyone mentioned to be the descendent of the First Hokage.

So in conclusion, I figured the whisker marks pretty much must be genetic and can be passed on. However, like all genetic traits, it's left by chance whether a child would bare those traits. It might explain why Tsuande and her brother do not sport whisker marks, being the grandchildren of Mito Uzumaki, while Naruto did have the marks, which I passed down in "UL" to Naruto's twin children.

(Wipes brow) Whew! Least this theory of mine would not mean me going back to rewrite "Whatever It Takes II" regarding Naruto's son in that story. XD

6) For everyone's information, 'Tetsute' means 'Iron Hand' in Japanese. I figured it was a well-suited name for Tenten's father, given he was a blacksmith. :)

7) As of this chapter's posting, I can safely say that "UL" has become the longest running Naruto story I have ever written and completed. More than 190K words, 290 reviews, more than 140K hits, 459 favs, 401 watches, and 27 C2s have this story in their archive. And I know these numbers will grow some more after this chapter is posted. :)

Not bad for a fic that I'd originally intended to be just a one-shot to be posted on Valentine's Day, 2009. It was suppose to have Naruto have brief flashbacks of the past year, but then I'd changed my mind to try to have each month of the year be written as a single chapter. That didn't gone as planned due to the 'Arranged Marriage' arc needed more chapters to be told. So, instead of 12 chapters, I ended up with 18.

So, overall, this had been quite a run for me as a writer. I certainly enjoyed the journey in telling of Naruto and Tenten's relationship. :)

8) To be honest, I had finished typing up Chapter 18 back at the end of July 2010. The reason why I had not posted the chapter until now is that I was waiting for a special gift I wanted to share with everyone who had supported this fic for so long.

Over at DeviantArt, I had commissioned DKSTUDIOS05 to draw an art of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. That's right, if you want to actually see what the family looks like, including all three children, you can see the art over at my DA page. Either copy-and-paste the following URL and remove the spaces or check out the link in my Author Profile…

Jupmod . deviantart . com / art / UL-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Family-178421360

Also, I want to say that while DK and I were working over the art, any changes made to the art I immediately make certain it fits the fic. So it helped improved what I written about the characters.

So I hope everyone enjoys this gift! It's great to see a NaruTen family snapshot from UL, eh? ;)

9) To be honest, this is **not** the end of ideas for this particular series. I'm thinking of sequels that dive into the chaos of the preparation for Naruto and Tenten's wedding, their honeymoon, and other things.

So I leave you all with a scene from one possible story idea I have in mind that takes place a year after "UL" but before Naruto and Tenten's marriage. Let's just say that what happened to Naruto would test Tenten to be there for her beloved, not to mention their friends helping him get back to normal. Let me know if any of you approve of this story idea and I might consider giving it a go. :)

* * *

(Scene from "UL" story idea)

Blue eyes groggily opened. At first, he barely could see anything due to the blurriness. Yet after his eyelids blinked a few times, the vision cleared, allowing him to make out his surroundings.

Naruto realized he was in a forest. He was not sure where he was though, given most forests looked the same, so he knew he would have to explore further in order to determine his exact location. If he was going to get back to Konoha, the blond knew he better find out exactly where he was.

Konoha's Toad Sennin had been on his way back home from Suna. Baa-chan had wanted him to deliver a few scrolls regarding the trading of certain goods between the villages, and after spending a couple of days at the hospitality of Gaara and his siblings, he had started the journey back to Konoha. He had rested briefly at a village in River Country to get something to eat before presuming the long trek back.

It was after the rest stop did 19-and-half-year-old had realized something was wrong with him. His head had been spinning, and it had occurred him right there that his food, he bought from a restaurant in the River Country village, must have been dosed with a sleep drug. It was why he had immediately dropped to the forest floor, leaned against a tree, and fell asleep.

Now that he was awake, Naruto knew someone was behind lacing his food with the sleep drug. He had been to that restaurant many times before during many journeys to Suna, and the family, who ran the joint, was kind and peaceful. He knew that the family was not behind this.

Furthermore, the blond was absolutely certain he had fell asleep against the trunk of a tree. Yet he had awoken lying on his stomach. It was clear that someone had moved him, and whoever was behind spiking his food had to be the one who moved him.

Just the question on the top of his mind was why? He was alive, so it appeared to be not a case of revenge. His body felt kind of odd but fine. Who was behind this, and why targeted him?

"_I'll find no answers here," _Naruto mentally groaned_. "I better get back home and tell what had happened to me." _

However, as the Leaf jounin attempted to get up as he pushed up on his hands, he fell flat on his face as he lost balance. _"What's going on here?" _he shouted in his mind before looking at his hands. What he saw froze him.

Laying flat on the ground were black furry paws, the same paws he saw on the Inuzuka dogs. The black fur ended up the arms where sunny blond fur started, and following the golden fur, Naruto was able to look back on his body, which has golden fur on the back and white fur below on the stomach. His body ended with a blond tail with a white tip.

"_This can't be! I'm not what I think I am seeing!"_ shouted Naruto in his head. Yet when he tried to verbally say something, all he heard and felt were yips and yaps as his mouth moved. Crossing his eyes, the young shinobi saw the long muzzle ending with a black nose.

Even though he felt like panicking, Naruto knew he needed a good visual confirmation, and upon seeing a small pool of water nearby, he shakily rose up on all four feet and did his best to walk over to the pool, immediately learning how to walk on four legs instead of two. Once he reached the water, he gazed down at the reflection of a slit-blue-eyed canine creature with a blond furry face, white furred chin, and two blond pointed ears sticking out on the top of his head.

"_I… I… I'M A __**FOX**__!"_

A loud cry of a shock yowl was heard in the forest. The blond Konoha ninja, who made that fox cry, wondered what he was going to do now.

* * *

Maybe coming to a computer screen, perhaps soon. A JPMod Fanfic production…

"Unexpected Love: Arise of the Golden Kitsune"


End file.
